Charmed Chemistry
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: This story is a sequel to my fic 'Paige Turner' and begins 11 years after that story ends. It is strongly focused on the 'next generation' of CO's, but the show's main characters are still prominent figures in this story, a 'magical medical mystery'. Story ON HIATUS - see my profile for details! This story WILL BE BACK AND COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a sequel to my fanfic "Paige Turner". It may be difficult to follow if you have not read this story, as there are characters that were introduced in that fanfic that are my own creative property. _

_This story is a bit of a 'medical mystery' type drama, and it does focus quite a bit on the next generation of the CO's. There are MANY new characters in this story, and alot is going on and I know it might not be for everyone -- but I do hope some of you find it entertaining. Cole and Paige are still very prominent characters in this fanfic. _

**Disclaimer I do not have any connection to the show "Charmed", and the characters of Leo, Paige, Piper, Cole, Phoebe and Prue are the creative property of the writers of "Charmed". **

**The characters of Stella, Ben, Caleb, Skye and Sara Turner, Robin Myers, Shawn Jacobson, Hannah Shepherd, Adrian Douglas, Gregory Richards, Eli, Elena and Nicholas Warren are my creative property and may not be used in any form without my permission. **

**The characters of Melinda and Wyatt Halliwell have the same names as characters previously mentioned on "Charmed", but these characters are DIFFERENT characters than the ones written on the television show.**

She snuggles close to him after their lovemaking. The young woman is in her early 20's at the most -- she has long black hair, brown eyes -- she is remarkably beautiful. The man is about a decade older than her -- handsome in a bookish sort of way; clean cut and well-groomed; sandy brown hair with a conservative, businessman-style haircut. "You should go study -- don't you have a test tomorrow?" the man asks.

"I'm not worried about it -- it's in theatre history, that's one of my best subjects." the woman says confidently.

"You know -- I have a three-day weekend coming up. It might be a nice idea to take a little trip up to San Francisco." the man suggests.

"Are we gonna start this again?" the woman asks angrily, pulling away from him.

"Stella -- we've been together for almost a YEAR now. We've been _living together_ for over a MONTH. And I haven't met your parents. What are they gonna think of me?" the man asks.

"Rob, I told you -- it's complicated." Stella says.

"Complicated? Stella, I've met your brother Ben, I've met your cousin Elena -- they're nice people, and they seem to like me. You talk about your parents all the time, especially your dad. It's obvious you're very close. I just don't get it -- Stella, are you embarassed by me or something?" Rob asks.

"YOU? Oh god, no! Never!" Stella insists. "I told you -- my dad hasn't really approved of anyone I've ever dated. I'm just nervous."

"You think I'm not? Stella -- if this is gonna work between us -- I need to meet the rest of your family. Call them -- we're going to San Francisco next weekend. Or I'm moving out." Rob tells her. Stella stares at him, stunned.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asks.

"As a heart attack. I'm not going to be you dirty little secret anymore."

"Alright, fine. We'll go to San Francisco next weekend." Stella says, and Rob gives her a kiss.

"Thank you. I love you -- I'm gonna go take a shower, you go study." Rob says, and he gets out of bed. Stella sighs as she gets up and puts on her robe and heads into the other room. She picks up one of her textbooks and sits down on the couch, leafing through it. After a few minutes, the doorbell rings. Stella gets up and opens the door.

"Hey honey -- how are you?" Cole asks, a big smile on his face as he gives her a hug.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Stella asks, nervously looking behind her.

"What, I can't pop in to see my little girl? I rang the doorbell, didn't I? I mean -- in case your roommate's home." Cole says. "Are you gonna let me in?" Cole asks.

"Daddy, this isn't a good time. My roommate IS home, and we have alot of studying and -- stuff to do, and -- does mom know you're here?"

"I don't need your mother's permission to come visit you. Obviously you're not coming home anytime soon -- you can't even take five minutes to shimmer in and say hello, it's been a MONTH, Stella!" Cole says.

"I've been REALLY busy. I go to school all day, at night I'm either working or studying, and every other free minute I have is spent trying to get my name and my headshots and resume out there. Dad, this is a tough town." Stella tells him. "I call every week, isn't that enough?"

"Well, I just -- miss you. When you lived in the dorms you were home every other weekend at least. But now that you have this apartment and this roommate -- we hardly hear from you. And when are we going to meet this friend of yours -- Robin, right?" Cole asks.

"Dad -- please, you have to go. I'll come home this weekend for a bit, I PROMISE." Stella says, trying to push him out the door.

"Hey Stell, where did you put my good -- shirt?" Robin says as he comes out into the living room, his hair dripping wet, wearing nothing but his pants. He recognizes Cole immediately from Stella's photos. Cole glares at him furiously.

"Daddy -- this is Robin." Stella says, grimacing. Stella notices Cole about to raise his hand up, so she shoves him into the hallway and slams the door. "Daddy, don't -- don't be mad at him. Robin has been begging to meet you for months now, I just --"

"MONTHS?" Cole asks. "How long have you been sneaking around with this guy?"

"We're not sneaking around. We're living together. What were you gonna do to him?" Stella asks.

"I'm not sure yet -- I haven't decided if I should set fire to him or turn him into a lamp." Cole says.

"Daddy --- he's really a good guy. He's a doctor -- he works in the research department at UCLA. He was my general science class instructor last year, and --"

"He was one of your PROFESSORS??? How old is he?" Cole asks.

"Twenty-nine." Stella says. "He graduated early, he's really smart."

"Twenty nine. Stella, you've barely just turned TWENTY. He's too old for you." Stella starts to get angry.

"He's only one year older than you are over MOM! Oh, and that's just in the chronological age you CLAIM -- in reality you're what, almost _two hundred_?" she shouts at him. "What's the difference?"

"Because you're my DAUGHTER!" Cole shouts in reply. "And I am not a day older than one hundred and forty, thank you."

"See -- see, you're being irrational and unreasonable and THIS is why I kept him away. Well, this and the fact that our entire family is a _freak show!" _Stella shouts.

"Does your mother know about him?" Cole asks.

"No, of course not. She'd probably be okay with it too, but I know she'd never keep it from you, you guys tell each other everything." Stella says.

"Well who knows then? Elena?"

"Yes, Elena knows. She likes him. So does Ben."

"Ben? Ben knows -- and he's been lying to me this whole time?" Cole asks.

"He hasn't been lying, he just -- hasn't been telling you details. He knew you'd freak out just like you're doing. Now you need to LEAVE." Stella tells him.

"No -- no, I'm not going anywhere until I meet loverboy in there. You either let me in, or I shimmer you out. Pick one." Cole says adamantly. Stella grudgingly opens the apartment door. Robin is sitting nervously in the living room, now fully dressed.

"Hey -- I found the shirt." he says, as Cole glares at him. "Mr. Turner -- we weren't expecting you. I'm Robin Myers -- it's nice to meet you, Stella has told me so much about you." Robin says as he extends his hand to Cole. Cole stands there stiffly, not accepting his handshake.

"Really? Funny, I can't say the same about you." Cole remarks. "So -- do you usually hit on your students or is the first time for you?"

"Mr. Turner, if it makes you feel any better, Stella and I never went on a date until AFTER the class she took from me had ended." Robin says.

"And I approached HIM, Daddy. I asked him out." Stella says.

"And I said no -- I didn't think it was appropriate. But she was persistant -- she kept asking until I finally said yes. She made it hard to resist." Robin says.

"Oh -- so you're saying my daughter is a stalker and a tramp, is that it?" Cole asks.

"No, of course not. Mr. Turner -- I love Stella. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Robin says. Stella walks over to him and puts her arm around Robin.

"Daddy -- I seem to recall hearing about the fact that Aunt Piper wasn't exactly jumping for joy when you and MOM got married." Stella remarks. "See, Robin -- my mom and dad's relationship started as a result of a one night stand after my dad got dumped by my _Aunt Phoebe._ Oh, didn't I tell you that my dad was married for a short time to my mom's sister? I must have forgotten about that little tidbit in my family history, you wouldn't believe the gossip you hear when you listen in on conversations between my aunts and my mom. Anyway, Aunt Phoebe divorced him and refused to take him back, and from what I've heard, my mom went over to his place to try and 'cheer him up'. And boy, did she EVER!"

"Alright, that's ENOUGH!" Cole shouts. "You don't know half of what you're talking about and you don't know the circumstances and you have NO right to judge!" Cole shouts.

"Well, neither do YOU!" Stella shouts in return.

"Please -- stop this!" Robin says, interrupting them both. "I don't want to cause problems for the two of you. Mr. Turner -- I've been wanting to meet you and your wife for quite awhile now. Now, I don't know why Stella has been so resistant to this, but -- I can assure you that I have nothing but the utmost love and respect for your daughter. I did not want to move in with her without you knowing -- she's been promising that she would tell you. In fact, just before you got here, I told her that if she didn't tell you by next weekend, I'd have to move out because -- well, it's just not right to keep something like this from your family. She promised me she would tell you -- I apologize that you had to find out like this. I know that we haven't started off on the right foot here, but -- I'm hoping you can look past this. I do want us to be friends." Robin says, and he once again extends his hand to Cole. This time, Cole reluctantly shakes his hand, glaring at Stella the entire time. "I -- I assume you'll be wanting to stay here tonight. If it makes you more comfortable, I -- I can go stay at a hotel, I don't mind."

"Oh, Daddy's not staying. He's just -- passing through. He was on his way to San Diego for a legal conference. He drives everywhere -- he hates flying. Right, Daddy?" Stella says, making up the most believable lie she can come up with.

"Right -- I just wanted to stop by and say hello. However -- my wife is meeting me at the conference over the weekend -- perhaps we can stop by for dinner on our way back. How does Saturday night around six sound?" Cole says, lying equally as well, as Stella glares at him.

"Saturday sounds good -- I look forward to it." Robin says.

"Oh, so do I. And so will your mother." Cole says, looking at Stella. He walks over to her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Saturday." he says to her, and he walks toward to the door and out of the apartment. With an angry look on his face, Cole shimmers away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So -- were you EVER going to bother to tell me?" Cole asks Ben angrily, as he paces the living room.

"Cole, please settle down." Paige says. "I agree Stella should have told us, but it's out there now and we have to deal with it. Don't blame Ben, it's not his fault. And you brought this on yourself, Cole -- you promised to let her have her independence, and to not 'pop in' on her unannounced."

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I worry about her. Obviously, with good reason." Cole says.

"I tried to convince her to tell you, Dad. She was just worried that you -- wouldn't approve. You've never liked ANY of Stella's boyfriends, and you'd always scare them away." Ben says.

"That's because she has lousy TASTE. And this one's the worst one of them all." Cole says.

"You don't know that. Ben likes him, and I trust his judgment." Paige says.

"He's a really good guy. He has a good job, comes from a good family -- and he treats Stella like she's a queen. Dad, I think think this might be the real thing for Stella. Give him a chance." Ben says.

"What is Stella thinking, dating a mortal who's a DOCTOR??? A _research_ doctor -- what happens when he finds out the truth about her? About our whole family -- just watch, we'll become a big science experiment to him, I can just see it now." Cole says.

"Actually -- it would be kind of interesting to study our DNA. I've considered doing it myself." Caleb says, entering the room. Cole stares at him in disbelief. "Seriously. I've studied some of my own blood samples under a microscope, it's fascinating -- I mean, I don't have any powers but I did before I was born and I do have witch and whitelighter and demon DNA -- I already found some different markers in myself that mortals don't have, I'd love to compare them to the rest of the family."

"For what? It's not like you can publish your research or anything -- or would you?" Cole asks.

"Cole! Of course he wouldn't! Caleb, that actually sounds very interesting -- and I will gladly give you a sample of my blood for you to study. It sounds fascinating." Paige says.

"You know what -- me too." Ben says.

"Oh, has this whole family lost their collective minds? What the hell do you expect him to find, a cure for cancer?" Cole asks.

"How do you know he won't?" Ben asks.

"That's okay -- Dad's never had much faith in me anyway, I don't know why I'd expect him to start now." Caleb says, and he storms out of the room. Both Paige and Ben stare angrily at him.

"What?" Cole says.

"Do you always have to be so negative with Caleb?" Paige asks. "He has struggled his whole life to be accepted in this family. The _one thing _he's good at is formulas -- he's better at making potions than Piper, Phoebe and I _combined_. He's been accepted to every college he's applied to on a science scholarship -- but none of that matters to him, because the one thing he wants is YOUR approval, and you don't seem willing to give it."

"Look -- I'm just not all that keen on the medical profession digging into our biological makeup. And I especially don't want my son being part of the team! Do you know how many close calls we've had over the years with being found out? All it'll take is ONE slip-up, and this whole family will be fodder for the tabloids and locked in a research lab somewhere!" Cole insists.

"You are getting SO paranoid lately. What is UP with that?" Paige asks. "Is it because of what happened with Sara at school last month?"

"You're the one who insisted the kids go to the public schools, Paige. I was all for home-schooling, but NO, you wanted them to have a 'normal' life. Well newsflash -- our family is NOT a normal family!" Cole shouts.

"You were all for a normal life in the beginning, too." Paige says.

"That was until I saw the consequences. All the secrecy the kids had to endure; do you think it was easy for them?" Cole asks.

"It wasn't THAT bad. We adjusted." Ben says. "I actually liked being able to feel 'normal' for a few hours out of the day."

"Well, obviously Sara doesn't. Paige, she used her powers at SCHOOL. She was lucky only one person saw her, and she's _damn _lucky that we have Nicholas, and he was able to make the kid forget." Cole says.

"And she promises it'll never happen again. She just lost her temper over something stupid -- you know, like her FATHER does all the time!" Paige says.

"Stupid? Stella is trying to become an ACTRESS, Paige. She actually wants to be _famous_ -- not that it'll happen, but if it does, do you really want that kind of spotlight on our family? And now dating this doctor -- if she's serious about him, she'll HAVE to reveal the truth eventually, about our family. And then what?" Cole asks.

"Well -- then we tell him. We have mortals in our life that know -- Darryl knows, and Ben has a couple of friends that we trust." Paige says.

"They're the exception -- NOT the rule." Cole insists.

"And who's to say that Stella's boyfriend won't be, either? It actually might not be a bad idea to have a mortal doctor in the family -- there have been several times where whitelighter powers couldn't heal us completely. Especially with Caleb." Paige says.

"I haven't forgotten what we went through with Caleb. We were just lucky that no one figured anything out." Cole says.

"We were lucky that I gave birth to a healthy little boy, do you really think I cared at that point if anyone found out our secrets? All I cared about was my son -- I thought you did, too." Paige says.

"Of course I do." Cole says.

"Then you go talk to him, and try to show him some sign that you actually BELIEVE in him for a change." Paige says.

"Fine -- I'll talk to him." Cole says, and he shimmers out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- what are you doing?" Cole asks, shimmering into Caleb's room.

"You could at least knock." Caleb says, not turning around as he busily works at his chemistry set. "I'm working on my chemistry project -- Shawn and I each have part of it to finish, then we'll pull our notes together."

"Shawn -- that's your friend from school, right? The new kid." Cole asks.

"Yeah -- and he's my lab partner. He was gonna come over tomorrow so we can finish this -- if that's okay." Caleb says, still not looking at him.

"You think you'll get an A?" Cole asks.

"I _always_ get an A." Caleb replies confidently, and finally stops working. "What do you want, Dad? Did Mom send you up here to do the obligatory apology session? Don't bother."

"Caleb -- I know we haven't always had the best relationship. But I do want to try. And I am proud of you, son." Cole says.

"But you don't want me to be a doctor."

"I was always hoping that -- maybe you'd take an interest in the law, like me, but -- I know that won't happen. And you're mother's right -- you're a whiz with formulas. Anytime we need a potion we can always count on you." Cole says.

"I'm thinking about taking the scholarship at NYU." Caleb tells him.

"New York? That's on the other end of the country!"

"That's the point." Caleb says, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I think I need a break from this family."

"Look -- I've already got one kid living away from home; but at least she's in the same STATE. I don't want you to move so far away." Cole sits down next to him. "Especially if it's to get away from ME."

"It's not you, Dad -- I've just never felt like I've belonged here. You and the rest of the family would be fighting off demons and I'd be hiding under the bed, hoping they wouldn't notice me. I just don't feel like I contribute much. So I can whip up a few potions -- I've been able to do that since I was five, it's not rocket science." Caleb says.

"Tell that to your mother -- you should have seen the messes she made when she was first learning." Cole says, and Caleb laughs a bit.

"Dad, I really feel like NYU is the best place for me to go. They have a good program, and it'll give me a chance to -- I don't know -- find myself outside of the family. I'd still come home, you and mom can visit whenever you want -- I'm not gonna go run off to shack up with one of my professors like Stella did." Caleb says.

"You know about him, too?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, Ben told me." Caleb says. "Plus I overheard her on the phone last time she was home."

"Great -- so I'm the last to know. Nice." Cole says, as he gets up to look at Caleb's chemistry work area. "So -- what are you working on here?" he asks.

"Just some chemical mixtures -- it's a standard Chem Two high school level project -- no big deal." Caleb says, as Cole starts to pick up one of the empty beakers. "Dad, don't touch that one, it's -- flammable." Caleb says, AFTER the beaker shatters in Cole's hand.

"Thanks for telling me." Cole says, grimacing in pain.

"Let me see." Caleb says, looking at Cole's hand, which has cuts on it now, his blood dripping onto Caleb's work table. Caleb takes a towel and wraps it around Cole's hand. "You should go have Mom or Ben heal this." he says. "Sorry about that -- some of this stuff is really sensitive to heat."

"Caleb -- don't ever think I don't believe in you. I always have -- you're a good kid. I just worry about you. But if you really want to go to NYU -- you have my blessing." Cole says, giving him a hug.

"Dad -- you're dripping blood all over my paperwork." Caleb says, pulling away from him.

"Sorry." Cole says, moving his hand.

"Go get that healed -- I'll clean up the mess." Caleb says. "And Dad -- thanks." Cole shimmers out of the room. Caleb grabs a towel and moves to clean up the table, when he stops himself. He pauses for a moment, then grabs an empty vial from his chemistry set, and carefully maneuvers some of Cole's blood into the vial. He then puts a lable on it, marks it 'Cole' and puts it in his mini-refrigerator. "Let's see what you're really made of, Dad." Caleb says to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn, what are you doing in there?" a woman shouts through the door. A boy about 18 years old is toying with his chemistry set.

"Working on my chemistry project." Shawn answers. The woman shimmers into the room.

"YOU are supposed to be working on getting to know the Charmed Ones and their entire family, and finding a way to destroy them. Not playing with your little chemistry toys!" she shouts at him.

"Mom -- this is my project with Caleb. Caleb TURNER -- I'm going to his house tomorrow so we can finish our lab report. I told you -- this is part of the plan." Shawn replies.

"I don't know -- your father still thinks you won't amount to anything as far as the demon realm is concerned. All you care about is these silly little science experiments of yours. The entire demon realm has put their faith in our family to bring down that ever-growing Halliwell brood. Do NOT end up being the disappointment your father seems to think you're destined to become -- and I'm starting to agree with him." the woman says.

"Mom -- don't worry. I've got it all figured out. Caleb trusts me, he doesn't suspect a thing. Tomorrow I'll be in their house, and I'll find out the easiest way to make them vulnerable to us. We will destroy them, mom -- you can count on me, I promise." Shawn tells her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Since this story has such a focus on the CO's next generation, here's a guide of the characters I've created (from Paige Turner, to which this fanfic is a sequel):_

**Cole & Paige's kids and ages: **_Ben (21), Stella (20), Caleb (17), Skye (14), Sara (11)_

**Leo & Piper's kids and ages: **_Melinda (21), Wyatt (16), Christina (2)_

**Phoebe & Eli's kids and ages: **_Nicholas (29 -- Nicholas is Eli's son from his first marriage; Phoebe adopted him), Elena (20), Patty & Peter (twins -- 10). Eli is Phoebe's husband -- he was introduced in the previous fanfic._

_Not ALL of the kids will have prominent roles in the story, and some may only be mentioned briefly. Hope this guide helps!_

"So -- Robin -- Cole tells me you're a doctor." Paige says at dinner with Cole, Robin and Stella, trying to keep the conversation friendly.

"Yes -- I just got my medical license a year ago. I'm still a first-year resident, which is why I'm the one who gets stuck with all the scut work and general ed science classes -- but if I hadn't been teaching those classes, I wouldn't have met Stella." Robin says, reaching for her hand.

"Robin is working on a research paper that's sure to secure him a tenured position on the faculty." Stella says proudly.

"Yeah, and shacking up with one of his former students will certainly help him with THAT, won't it." Cole sarcastically remarks.

"Cole! You promised." Paige says, glaring at him.

"Paige -- I'm sorry, but I don't know how you can just sit here and let this guy take advantage of Stella like this. You DO realize she was in _high school_ just a little over two years ago, right?" he asks, directing the question at Robin.

"Mr. Turner, I --" Robin begins.

"No -- don't 'Mr. Turner' me -- I know your type. You're just using my daughter until the next pretty young co-ed comes along. I'm a college-educated man myself -- I know what goes on there." Cole says.

"That was a _long _time ago -- WAY long." Stella says through gritted teeth.

"I doubt much has changed in that area." Cole remarks.

"Mr. Turner -- I'm very sorry you feel this way. I would like to be able to convince you that it's not like that with Stella and I." Robin tells him.

"Oh -- well, that's easy. Move out, break up with my daughter, and give her a call in about a decade when she's an ADULT. And if she's still interested -- we'll talk." Cole says.

"Daddy, I AM an adult. YOU just can't accept that." Stella says.

"Okay, this is NOT going to turn into a family argument. Cole -- do you not SEE how happy Stella is?" Paige asks. "There were alot of people who weren't exactly cheering US on as a couple when we first got together. My _sisters_, for a starter. They hated the idea."

"It's not the same thing." Cole says.

"Why isn't it?" Stella asks. "Daddy -- all we're asking is for a CHANCE. Please -- get to know Robin, give him a chance. Don't judge him until you know more about him."

"Mr. Turner -- I have a three-day weekend next week, I suggested to Stella that maybe we should take a trip to San Francisco for the weekend, and spend some time with your family. I'd love to get to know all of you -- and it would give us some time to get to know one another as well." Robin suggests.

"You are NOT sleeping with my daughter under MY roof." Cole says adamantly.

"Daddy!" Stella shouts.

"That's fine. It's your house -- I'll respect your rules. I'll get a hotel room, and Stella can stay with you." Robin suggests.

"We have an extra bedroom, you can stay there. We'd love to have you come visit next weekend -- wouldn't we, Cole?" Paige asks.

"Sure -- why not." Cole says, glaring at Robin as he finishes his dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Are these numbers right?" Caleb says, looking over Shawn's work in Caleb's room.

"Yeah, they should be, I was up all night finishing. What, does something look off to you?" Shawn asks.

"No, just not the results I expected but -- okay, I guess it's right. You organize all of our materials while I type up the report." Caleb suggests. Shawn goes over to Caleb's work area.

"What's all this stuff?" he asks.

"Oh, that's nothing just -- my own little personal project. It's no biggie." Caleb says. Shawn picks up one of the vials.

"Is this blood?" he asks.

"Yeah -- okay, so I was bored, I got blood samples from my mom and my brother Ben. Just crossing and comparing blood types." Caleb tells him, just as his door opens.

"Hey -- what are you guys doing in 'geek central' here?" the teenage girl asks, entering the room. "Can I watch?"

"Get OUT, Skye! We're busy!" Caleb yells at her. Skye looks over his shoulder.

"This stuff is so lame. No wonder you're such a loser, always holed up in your room with your nose in a book or in your chemistry set. Did you know Caleb is seventeen and he's never even had GIRLFRIEND? I bet he's gay. Are you his boyfriend?" Skye suggests, turning to Shawn.

"Get OUT, you brat!" Caleb screams at her, and he throws a book at her.

"I'm telling Dad." Skye says.

"You go right ahead." Caleb replies, as he hears another voice coming down the hall.

"Skye Turner, you get your butt back here right NOW!" Elena shouts, and enters Caleb's room. "Your mother and father have asked me tutor you in Algebra -- I leave the room for five minutes, and you're off bothering Caleb when you're supposed to be doing your homework."

"Algebra sucks." Skye says.

"So do your GRADES in it. Get back in your room and start working NOW!" Elena insists. Skye sighs in disgust and leaves the room. "Sorry Caleb -- didn't mean to bother you, it won't happen again. Hi." she says, turning briefly and looking at Shawn, who is just staring at her, mesmerized.

"That's okay, I'm used to it. Hey, can you come by later, I have a favor to ask you." Caleb says.

"Sure --- as soon as I'm done trying to prevent your sister from becoming a juvenile delinquent." Elena says.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Have fun." Caleb says.

"Thanks." Elena says, rolling her eyes, and she leaves.

"Who's she?" Shawn asks, almost in a trance-like state.

"My little sister Skye -- she is SUCH a pain, you should be glad you're an only child." Caleb says.

"No, not her -- the other one." Shawn says.

"Oh, her -- that's my cousin Elena." Caleb tells him.

"What school does she go to?" Shawn asks.

"She's in college, dude -- WAY out of your league, don't even go there." Caleb says.

"She looks like she's our age." Shawn says.

"Pretty close -- she's only twenty. Come on, let's get this thing finished or we won't be ready for our presentation tomorrow." Caleb says.

"What? Oh -- yeah, the presentation." Shawn says, coming back to reality. "Yeah -- we should get that finished." Caleb continues to work at the computer while Shawn organizes their materials -- glancing several times at the blood samples lying under Caleb's microscope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was -- a challenge." Robin says, helping Stella clean up after dinner. "Your dad is -- kinda scary."

"He's just over-protective. I've always been his 'little princess' and no one is ever good enough for me in his eyes. But I think he'll change his mind once he gets to know you." Stella says.

"And what if he doesn't?" Robin asks.

"Well -- then he'll kill you." Stella says, and Robin's eyes widen. "I'm kidding." Stella says, giving him a hug. "I hope." she says to herself under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I liked him -- he seems very nice." Paige says, as they arrive back home.

"I still don't trust him." Cole says, sitting down on the couch.

"You're just being a paranoid father. Maybe this weekend will change your mind." Paige suggests.

"I doubt it." Cole says, as Caleb and Shawn come down the stairs.

"Hey mom, dad -- we're going out to get some pizza, we just finished our project. Shawn, these are my parents. This is my friend and lab partner, Shawn." Caleb says.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Shawn says, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too -- you don't have to go out, I can make you something here." Paige suggests.

"Thanks mom -- but we're fine. I won't be out late, I promise." Caleb says.

"Ten o'clock -- not a minute later." Cole shouts, as the boys leave.

"Well at least he's making friends now." Paige says, sitting down next to Cole. "He's always been so shy -- I guess it's a good thing this new boy came to his school, I get worried about him sitting upstairs by himself all the time."

"I get worried that he's seventeen and he's never even brought a girl home. Do you think he might be --" Cole begins.

"Well, what if he is, so WHAT?" Paige asks. "Would it really bother you that much?"

"I don't know -- maybe. I mean, he's my son. Ben has never had any trouble with the girls, they flock to him like a magnet. And when I was Caleb's age, I was --"

"You were WHAT? Jumping on anything in a petticoat?" Paige asks.

"Well -- I didn't want to put it that crudely, but -- since you said it --"

"Do you hear how STUPID you sound right now? You can be SUCH a misogynistic PIG sometimes, honestly. Stella, our ADULT daughter, finds herself a nice man that worships her, and you're ready to chain her to the wall and strap a chastity belt on her. And then your son Caleb, who at seventeen is by law still a MINOR, has yet to start chasing after every pair of breasts he sees, and you see this as something _wrong_ with him. That is SUCH a double standard." Paige says, offended.

"Well, I just think he should -- get out more. It's -- embarassing. I mean, he's a good-looking kid, he takes after me there, right?" Cole asks.

"Oh, and it's just SO hard for a stud muffin like you to accept that your son doesn't have the same appeal with the ladies as you do, is that it?" Paige asks.

"You still think I'm a stud muffin, huh?" Cole teases.

"Well -- you are losing your hair bit in the back." Paige teases, touching the back of his head. "But you're still sexy as hell -- you want to go upstairs, Mr. Stud Muffin?"

"Oh, you better believe I do." Cole replies, kissing her as he shimmers her out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- what are you doing here?" Elena says, approaching Caleb at the pizza place. He's sitting by himself at a table.

"Shawn and I just decided come out here. So -- did Skye get her work done?" Caleb asks.

"Barely. Your parents have had it with her, she better shape up quick." Elena says.

"I can't believe they actually bound her powers as punishment. That just ticked her off even more." Caleb says.

"Well, if I know your parents, they're gonna STAY bound until she gets her act together." Elena says. "So what was this -- favor you wanted from me?"

"Oh, that -- just some experiments I've been doing on our family DNA. I got some blood samples from my mom and Ben -- I was wondering if I could have some of yours. See what warlock DNA looks like." Caleb suggests.

"You seriously need to get a LIFE, you know that? Fine, if you want some of my blood, you can have it -- I'll stop by tomorrow." Elena says. "I think my order's ready, I'm watching the twins tonight. Mom and Dad are waiting for me, they're going to a movie. I'll see you later." Elena leaves, and passes Shawn as she walks out the door, not even noticing him.

"Was that your cousin?" Shawn asks, sitting down at the table with Caleb.

"Yeah." Caleb says.

"I'll -- be right back. Just give me a second." Shawn says, and before Caleb can say anything, Shawn darts out of the building and into the parking lot. He hides in a corner and shimmers away, planting himself behind a tree, and popping out just as Elena moves toward her car. He runs toward it and stands in front of her door. "Hi -- I'm Shawn." he says, grinning.

"Hi -- I'm leaving, get out of my way." Elena says, not impressed.

"No, I'm -- Caleb's friend. From the house. We met earlier -- kind of." Shawn says.

"Oh, yeah -- I'm Elena, Caleb's cousin."

"I know -- he told me." Shawn says.

"Look kid, I need to get home, I have to babysit my brother and sister tonight. And you're in my way." Elena says.

"I --- I'm not a kid. I know, I'm in high school, but -- I'm eighteen, that's the legal age of consent last time I checked. And you're really pretty. Our school has this -- prom thing coming up, and I'm kind of new in town and I was wondering if --" Shawn begins, as Elena starts to laugh.

"You're asking me to the _prom_? Sweetie -- you're adorable, but -- you couldn't handle me." Elena says, grabbing him and planting a HUGE kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later." she says, laughing to herself as she gets in the car and drives off.

"Yeah -- later. Elena." Shawn says, a huge smile on his face as he watches her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey -- nice house." Robin says, as he and Stella enter Cole and Paige's place. "It's beautiful -- the architecture is just amazing. And all the renovations -- did you and your husband do it yourself?" Robin asks Paige, as she helps take their luggage.

"No -- actually, my brother-in-law Eli did most of the work. He and my sister Phoebe live around the corner. He has his own construction business." Paige tells him.

"That's Elena's dad -- he'll be here for dinner tonight, you'll meet him then." Stella says.

"We have the whole family coming over -- everyone can't wait to meet you." Paige says.

"Yeah, my mom and her sisters take the whole 'it takes a village' idea to a COMPLETELY new level. There'll be a test at the end of the day to see if you remember everyone's name." Stella teases.

"Mom, would you tell Sara to stay OUT of my room!" Skye shouts, running down the stairs. She stops when she sees Stella and Robin. "Oh, great, you're here -- this weekend's gonna SUCK. Who's the nerd?"

"That 'nerd' is my boyfriend, Robin -- this is my little sister Skye." Stella says to Robin. "I'm going to go lock her in her room now -- you won't be seeing her for the next three days." Stella drags her upstairs, and shimmers her into her bedroom as soon as Robin is out of view. "Listen, BRAT -- I am tired of mom calling me every two days complaining about what a pain in the butt you are, and how you're driving her crazy. That's MY job. And if you want your powers back, you'd better shape up, missy -- I offered to let you come stay with ME for a month. Do you really want to go there?"

"No." Skye says, looking down.

"Good -- then we understand each other. Now you play nice with Sara this weekend -- and if I so much as hear one nasty thing come out of that little mouth of yours, I will take your entire CD and poster collection outside and use it to start a bonfire. Got it?" Stella says, and she walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Well -- that's dealt with." Stella says, coming back downstairs.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Robin says.

"Oh -- my little sister is just -- going through some sort of phase. I'm the only one she seems to listen to, I can get through to her like NOBODY can." Stella says. "Probably because I was exactly LIKE her at that age."

"Thank you, honey -- you father and have seriously been considering military school." Paige says.

"I'm all for it -- sign her up." Stella says.

"Hey -- you're here." Cole says, as he and Ben enter the living room. He goes over to Stella and gives her a hug. "How was your trip? You came by -- train, right? How did that work for you?" Cole asks.

"It was very romantic -- I loved it." Stella says, putting her arm around Robin and giving him a kiss.

"I couldn't believe Stella had never been on a train before." Robin says.

"Well, we've never really needed to use them." Paige says. "You know Ben, right?"

"Yeah -- hey Ben, how are you?" Robin asks, shaking his hand.

"Good -- glad you finally made it up here. Hey, if you can survive a weekend with this family, you can survive anything." Ben says.

"Oh, I'm used to it -- I come from a big family myself. Not as big as THIS, but -- I think I'll survive." Robin says.

"Let's hope so." Stella says under her breath. "Daddy -- I'm gonna show Rob to his room -- okay?"

"The GUEST room." Cole says adamantly.

"I know -- your house, your rules." Stella says, and she takes Rob upstairs.

"Well -- so far, so good. And Stella actually got Skye to behave --- for now." Paige says.

"We'll see how long THAT lasts." Cole remarks. "How much longer do we have to endure this 'mortal family' ruse?"

"Until Robin leaves -- or until Stella decides to tell him the truth. Whichever comes first." Paige says.

"Can't I just turn him into a piece of furniture for the weekend, it'll make things SO much easier." Cole says.

"NO. Stop it -- you promised you would be nice this weekend. I'm counting on you, Cole."

"Okay, okay -- let's see if he's got what it takes to tolerate this bunch. I'm not holding my breath." Cole tells her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well -- this is the guest room." Stella says, setting down Robin's bags. "And this is the guest BED." she says, shoving him down on it and climbing on top of him.

"Stella -- stop. I made a promise to your father." Robin says, pushing her away.

"You promised we wouldn't SLEEP together under his roof. This isn't sleeping." Stella teases, kissing him on the neck.

"Stella -- I'm sorry. I have to honor my word, otherwise your father won't respect me." Robin says. "I really want him to like me."

"Yeah, about that -- not happening. My dad doesn't like ANY of my boyfriends. He actually made one of them CRY, it was pretty pathetic."

"I bet he's hell in the courtroom." Robin comments.

"He mostly handles adoptions, I doubt he really needs to be. So we kids get the brunt of his wrath. Or rather -- the guys I bring home do. I'm hoping to have him pretty well broken in by the time Skye and Sara start dating, I'd hate for them to have to go through what I did."

"And he's not like this with your brothers?" Robin asks.

"Are you kidding? Ben can bring home the most bubble-headed twit on the planet, and he'll gush over her like she's the greatest catch in the world. And Caleb -- he doesn't really date. He's a little -- different from the rest of us. Total science geek, always on the computer or working at his chemistry set or with his nose in a book."

"Yeah, those science geeks -- what losers THEY are." Robin remarks.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, honey -- so you sure you don't want to --" 

"NO." Robin says, stopping her. "The last thing I need is your dad walking in on us NOT sleeping together. Come on, let's go back downstairs -- I want to spend some real time this weekend getting to know your family."

"And I just hope you don't end up regretting ever coming here." Stella says, and she takes his hand and they leave the room together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rings at Phoebe's house; she goes to answer it. "Hi -- is Elena here?" Shawn asks, carrying a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Is she expecting you?" Phoebe asks.

"No, but -- I have something for her. Is she home?" Shawn asks.

"Elena! You have company." Phoebe calls out. Elena comes downstairs.

"YOU -- what are you doing here?" Elena asks, shoving him onto the front porch and closing the door.

"These are for you." Shawn says, handing Elena the flowers. "So -- I was in the neighborhood, I figured I'd stop by and see if you'd like to go out to dinner with me."

"You know -- I'd love to, but -- first of all, you're in high school, and I'm NOT, second, you're my geeky cousin's friend, and third, like I said before -- you couldn't handle me." Elena tells him. "How did you find out where I live?"

"Caleb told me." Shawn says. "And regarding what you just said -- first of all, I graduate in a month and I'm already eighteen, second, I'm glad I'm your geeky cousin's friend because I wouldn't have met YOU otherwise, and third -- I think I could handle you alot more than you realize."

"Well -- I have plans tonight anyway. With my family. So I'll have to take a raincheck. Thanks for the flowers, sweetie. Maybe some other time." Elena says, taking the flowers and going back into the house.

"Yeah -- some other time." Shawn says, and he shimmers away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what did you expect her to do?" Caleb asks, as he and Shawn enter the house. "You're still a KID as far as she's concerned."

"I'm only two years younger than her -- you said HER parents are like what, a decade apart in age? Why is there such a double standard for men and women? If our ages were reversed, no one would bat an eye." Shawn says.

"Well -- it's just how it is, I guess. Hey, Stella -- you're home!" Caleb says, going over to give her a hug as she enters the room.

"Hey you -- I missed you." Stella says. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my friend Shawn -- this is my sister Stella, the one that lives in LA."

"Hi -- Shawn Jacobson, nice to meet you." Shawn says. "You said you have this family thing Caleb, so -- I should probably go."

"Oh, you can stay -- there'll be plenty of food." Stella suggests.

"That's okay -- I don't want to intrude." Shawn says. "I guess I'll see you at school Monday."

"Okay -- see you later dude." Caleb says, and Shawn leaves. "So -- where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"You are NOT going to monopolize him for the whole weekend. You get him up there talking about chemistry and all that other nerdy stuff and I'll never see him." Stella says.

"Hey -- I like nerdy stuff." Robin says, entering the room. "You must be Caleb -- good to finally meet you, Stella's told me so much about you. And I would LOVE to see some of your research."

"See -- what did I tell you?" Stella says. "Robin -- Caleb is going to be going into the same field you are, biochemical research. That's -- still the plan, right?"

"So far." Caleb says.

"Really? Where do you plan to go?" Robin asks.

"NYU."

"What! I thought you were going to UCLA, with me." Stella says.

"Well -- I changed my mind." Caleb says.

"But why New York?" Stella asks.

"Why not? It's a good school, did you get a scholarship?" Robin asks.

"Caleb was offered over a DOZEN scholarships, he can basically write his own ticket to any school he wants. I just didn't think he'd pick one on the other end of the country. Is it because of Dad?" Stella asks. "Caleb and my dad are always at odds."

"I don't really want to discuss it right now, Stella. Let's just enjoy this weekend. You want to see my setup, I've got some great equipment." Caleb asks Robin.

"Love to. Excuse us 'nerds', but we'll be right back." Robin says to Stella, and he heads upstairs with Caleb. Stella just shakes her head as Elena enters the house.

"Stella! Hey, it's so good to see you! Where's Robin?" Elena asks, giving her a hug, and they sit down on the couch.

"Upstairs with my geeky brother looking at whatever it is science geeks look at." Stella says.

"Oh -- you know, I have a serious bone to pick with your geeky brother. He's sending one of his friends chasing after me -- like I'd really go out with one of Caleb's school buddies." Elena says.

"Well -- is he eighteen yet?" Stella asks.

"Yeah, but --"

"Is he cute?" Stella asks.

"Kinda -- actually, he's REALLY cute. But he's in _high school_, Stella. Some kid named Shawn -- oh, I don't even know his last name."

"Jacobson, I just met him. He seems sweet -- I think it's cute that he wants to go out with an 'older woman'." Stella teases.

"I'm not THAT old, he's what, two and a half years younger than me at most." Elena says.

"Exactly. What's the big deal? Age is just a number -- Rob and I are nine years apart, and we're happy. Give the kid a chance -- if anything it'll give him a big thrill." Stella suggests.

"He asked me to his _prom_, Stella. Can you see ME at a prom?"

"Well -- you could still pass for high school age. Could be fun." Stella suggests.

"I don't know -- I'll think about it. I don't want to lead the kid on, he seems really nice, I don't want to be responsible for breaking his heart." Elena says.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn -- are you still working in there, I thought that chemistry thing of yours was DONE!" the woman shouts as she shimmers into Shawn's room.

"It is -- this is something else. Mom -- you know how dad is always saying I'm wasting my time with this chemistry stuff?" Shawn asks.

"That's because you ARE." his mother replies.

"Well -- I'm about to prove him wrong. Over the last several months, I've been able to collect some of the most deadly viral strains known to man." Shawn tells her.

"Good for you -- we're looking to kill witches, not poison the world. One thing at a time." his mother remarks.

"But that's just it -- it's always been hard for us to kill them because the whitelighters keep healing them. But witches always have SOME mortal DNA in them -- and if they're part mortal, they can be vulnerable to viral infections, just like any other human. So what if we created a super-virus -- one that can destroy witches."

"And how do you propose we do this?" his mother asks.

"Easy. We get some samples of witch blood, and mix it with one of the viruses I have. Then we inject it into the witch during an attack. They'll just think it's a plain old demon attack, their whitelighter will heal them, and they'll go about their lives. But in seven to ten days -- the virus will have incubated in the witch's body, and start attacking their internal organs until they all shut down. Whitelighters can't HEAL internal diseases -- they'll be powerless. They won't have CLUE what caused it, they won't have a cure, and eventually the virus will kill them." Shawn suggests. His mother stares at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Shawn -- YOU are a brilliant young man." she says, hugging him. "I can't wait to tell your father -- but wait a minute. Exactly WHERE are you planning to get the blood of a witch without anyone finding out?"

"Oh -- don't worry. I have my resources. By the way mom -- is there such thing as a demon love potion?" Shawn asks.

"A love potion? Why on EARTH do you need a love potion?"

"Well, there's this -- girl I like, and -- she's not all that interested. She's part warlock, I think I could turn her to evil if I could just get her to look at me." Shawn says.

"A warlock. You really want to shame this family by dating a WARLOCK?" his mother asks.

"She's special. And she's beautiful." Shawn says.

"YOU have too much of my human side in you." his mother says. "I don't understand -- I'm only 1/4 human, and I've managed not to embrace it in the least. You've been among humans for only six months now and you can't get enough of this godforsaken place and it's pathetic population. But if you seriously want to pursue your little warlock, I have a recipe for a demon love potion. However -- just like with your other little project -- you need a blood sample from your girlfriend. If you can get that -- without her KNOWING -- I'll gladly make the potion myself." his mother tells him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NICE setup you've got here." Robin says, looking around Caleb's room. "You gonna take all this to college with you?"

"I plan to -- it just depends how hard it'll be to move it." Caleb says. "You want to see the project I turned in this week, I got an A."

"Love to -- what have you got going on over here? You doing blood sample experiments?" Robin asks, and he looks into Caleb's microscope. "What the hell -- what kind of blood is this?" he asks.

"Oh, that it's -- a rat's blood, it's a hybrid experiment."

"That's some hybrid -- I've never seen anything like it, what breeds did you cross?" Robin asks.

"Um -- I'm not sure yet, that's part of my research. Here -- this is my lab report, see you what you think." Caleb says, handing him the paper in a panic just as Stella enters the room. Caleb quickly goes over to Stella. "You need to get him out of here so I can clean up my work station." he says to her.

"Why, I thought you wanted him to see your research." Stella says.

"I do, but -- I've been doing some -- personal experiments. A sample of Ben's blood is on the microscope and Robin saw it." Caleb tells her.

"What? Are you insane?" Stella asks through gritted teeth, smacking him on the shoulder. "Honey -- Elena and her family are here, and my Aunt Piper will be here shortly -- let's go downstairs, you and Caleb can play with your little chemistry set later."

"Okay, fine -- hey, I want to know more about that hybrid of yours, it looks fascinating." Robin says, and he leaves the room with Stella. Caleb breathes a sigh of relief as he cleans up his work area, and carefully puts all of his blood samples back in the refrigerater, then leaves the room. A few minutes later, Shawn shimmers into his room. He immediately goes to Ben's refrigerator and pulls out a vial.

"Paige -- half witch, half whitelighter. That should work." he says to himself, and takes a vial of his own out of his pocket and transfers some of the blood to it. He puts what is left back in the refrigerator, and then notices another vial -- one marked 'Elena'. "Elena." he says to himself, smiling. He notices several empty vials on Caleb's desk -- he takes one, and transfers a sample of Elena's blood to it as well, puts the remainder back, and shimmers out of the room . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"So -- do I look okay?" Stella asks, as she enters Robin's room. She is wearing a very conservative dress, pastel blue with a high collared neck.

"Um -- yeah, I guess. Not really your fashion style -- I didn't think you were into pastels, you usually prefer blacks and reds and other dark colors. This looks almost -- puritan." Robin remarks.

"I know -- I just thought it might impress daddy if I started to make myself look a little bit more -- respectable." Stella says.

"Your father respects you." Robin says, giving her a kiss. "Besides -- I don't think this matters to him. Have you seen what your mother wears? She's got a pretty contemporary wardrobe for a woman her age. AND she's beautiful -- just like her daughter."

"Yeah, mom is -- not your typical mom. I mean, in some ways she is, but -- she's pretty cool." Stella says. "She was pretty wild when she was younger, from what I've heard -- I guess that's why we've always had a good relationship. She gets me. So does my dad, but -- he's just --"

"Being a FATHER." Robin chimes in. "He'll warm up to me eventually. Come on -- let's go downstairs. You can still change, you know."

"I'm wearing the dress -- I'll just 'alter' it a bit for next time." she suggests, as they head downstairs. "Oh, goody." Stella says sarcastically.

"What?" Robin asks.

"My cousin Melinda. I thought she'd still be at school, she goes to Dartmouth. Total prissy little snob. That's her fiancee, Gregory Richards. HE'S even worse. Oh my god, is she wearing the same DRESS I am?" Stella says, as Melinda turns around.

"Stella! So good to see you!" Melinda says, OBVIOUSLY being fake, walking over to Stella and giving her a hug as Stella rolls her eyes. "Well -- this is a new look for you." she says, noticing they're wearing the same dress. "I can go change if you like."

"No -- I'm okay with it if you are." Stella says.

"And this must be your new boyfriend -- Roger, is it?" Melinda asks.

"Robin. _Doctor_ Robin Myers." Stella says proudly.

"Nice to meet you." Robin says, shaking her hand.

"Same here. When mother called and told me you were bringing your new boyfriend home, I told Gregory we just HAD to 'pop in' for the weekend as well. Stella, you remember my fiancee Gregory?" Melinda asks, and she turns to Robin. "Gregory is working on his Masters Degree in Medieval Studies at Dartmouth. He plans to be a history professor."

"Oh -- that's an -- interesting career choice." Robin says, shaking his hand.

"Well -- I like it." Gregory says, shaking his hand. "Good to meet you." he says, and he and Melinda walk away. Cole sees Stella and walks over to her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Cole asks. "What's this, you trying to turn my little girl into some sort of Stepford Wife clone?" he asks Robin.

"No sir, I --" Robin begins.

"Daddy, I bought the dress. I just wanted to try something -- different. I think it's nice." Stella says.

"Sure -- if you're going to an Amish barn raising." Cole remarks, just as Leo walks over to them.

"Hey honey -- how are you?" Leo asks, giving her a hug.

"Uncle Leo! This is my boyfriend Rob -- this is my Uncle Leo." Stella says.

"Very nice to meet you, sir." Robin says, shaking Leo's hand.

"You too. Don't let this family scare you -- we're really a nice bunch once you get to know us. Nice dress by the way, Stella." Leo says, and then walks away, as Cole gives her a knowing look.

"Okay, okay -- I'll go change." Stella says.

"No time for that, your Aunt Piper said the food is ready, so we'd better get settled." Cole says, and they all head for the table that is set up outside, the entire family slowly making their way over. Melinda and Gregory sit down together at the far end of the table.

"So, this guy's an innocent, huh?" Gregory asks, as Melinda rolls her eyes.

"Yeah -- leave it to my cousin Stella. You'd think she'd actually find herself one that's interesting, though. This guy looks like a total bore. You want to have some fun with him?" Melinda asks. "Liven up this family gagfest?"

"Why not? It might be amusing." Gregory replies. Stella and Robin approach the table.

"Here -- allow me." Robin says, pulling out the chair for Stella, clearly trying desperately to impress Cole with his manners.

"Thank you." Stella says, and she starts to sit down. Robin starts to help push her chair back in, when it suddenly pulls backward, and Stella falls off of it, landing on her bottom. Melinda and Gregory chuckle to themselves.

"Stella! Oh my god, I'm so sorry -- are you okay?" he asks, helping her up as Cole glares at him. "It was an accident -- the chair must have slipped." Stella stands up.

"I'm fine." she says, as everyone gawks. "What's everyone staring at? He said it was an accident. Let's eat." Stella says, sitting down, this time pulling the chair in herself.

"So, um -- Mr. Warren -- I've been admiring the house, I understand you did all of the renovations." Robin says to Eli.

"Yes, I did, thank you. And call me Eli." Eli tells him. "I've done quite a bit of work on my own home as well, if you'd like to come by and see it."

"I'd love to. I've always been fascinated with architecture, I wish I had the talent for it. I'd love to have an old house like this someday." Robin says.

"Well, if you ever do -- perhaps I can do the work on it." Eli says.

"Sure, if you want to come all the way down to LA." Robin says.

"Not really that much of a problem." Eli replies, smiling a bit to himself. "Could you pass me the potatoes?" he asks.

"Sure, no problem." Robin says. He reaches in front of him for the potatoes, and starts to hand them to Paige, who is seated on the other side of him, so that she can pass them on to Eli. The bowl suddenly slips out of his hands, and right onto Paige's lap. "Oh, gosh -- oh, Mrs. Turner, I am SO sorry, I can't believe how clumsy I'm being." Robin says, as Paige stands up.

"I can." Cole says under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"It's -- it's okay Rob, no big deal, I'll clean it up. Phoebe, you want to help me." Paige says.

"Sure -- we'll be right back." Phoebe says, and she and Paige go into the house.

"I really am sorry." Robin says, looking at everyone. Melinda and Gregory stare at him with smugness all over their faces.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more. I'll go get another plate." Piper says, getting up. Stella turns and notices her little sister Sara, who is sitting at a separate table with Skye, as well as Phoebe and Eli's twins, Patty and Peter, giggling a bit.

"You think this is funny? Come with me." Stella says, getting up and grabbing Sara's hand.

"Stella, where are you going?" Cole asks.

"Upstairs -- to deal with a problem." Stella says, dragging Sara away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paige -- where did she FIND him?" Phoebe asks, helping her clean her dress in the kitchen.

"He's just nervous, I'm sure. I had dinner with him last week and he wasn't like this. He's probably overwhelmed, there's so many of us. And Cole isn't helping -- at least he hasn't made him cry yet, that's a plus." Paige says.

"Hey, can you guys take this out when you go back? I need to feed miss Christina here." Piper says, lifting a little girl approximately two years old out of her high chair in the kitchen.

"Piper, let her come out with us." Phoebe says.

"Are you kidding? And risk her doing something magical in front of Stella's boyfriend?" Piper says.

"Oh, she won't do that -- she's a good girl, aren't you Chrissy?" Phoebe says, giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, hopefully our little surprise bundle of joy will turn out to be easier to deal with than the other two. Melinda and I can barely tolerate each other, and Wyatt is -- well, Wyatt." Piper says.

"Where is Wyatt, anyway?" Paige asks.

"Off with his buddies playing football. He said he didn't want to waste his time on some 'lame family dinner' as he put it. I think we should just freeze him and Skye, lock them in the attic, and unfreeze them each when they turn eighteen." Piper says, as Paige laughs.

"Don't tell Cole that, he might take you up on the offer." Paige says, just as Cole shimmers into the room. "What are you doing? No magic this weekend, you promised!"

"Get up in Sara's room -- there's a little -- disagreement there that you need to be in on." Cole says.

"Now what?" Paige says, as she reluctantly follows Cole upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I didn't DO it! I swear!" Sara says. The little girl is sitting on her bed and crying.

"Well then who did, huh?" Stella asks.

"What is going on here?" Paige asks, as she and Cole enter the room.

"Mom, I don't know HOW you think that I'm supposed to carry on the Power of Three with these two little monsters as my sisters!" Stella shouts. "If they keep up at the rate they're going, I'll KILL them before they even see their sweet sixteen! She was laughing -- at Robin. I think she did it."

"Maybe he's just a klutz." Cole says.

"No -- not like that. Come on dad, who else in this family has the ability to move things except mom, and she orbs them and she wouldn't do something this juvenile. And the only OTHER one that can do it is Melin--" Stella stops herself. "Excuse me -- I'll be right back." Stella says, and she shimmers out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think anyone noticed we left? Your family gatherings are always such a disappointment." Gregory says, snuggling with Melinda in her room. "Why DID we have to come here, I wanted to take you to Paris for the weekend."

"We have plenty of time for that -- besides if I don't make an appearance once in awhile, my parents threaten to bind my powers. I can't WAIT till I've graduated and they don't have anything to hold over me -- I AM an adult, I don't know who they think they are. This whole family is such a joke -- my cousin Ben is the only one that's tolerable." Melinda says, as Stella shimmers into the room.

"You annoying little preppie witch!" Stella shouts, grabbing Melinda by the hair and pulling her off the bed. "How could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Melinda insist, pulling away from Stella and straigtening out her hair. "And I thought our powers were off limits this weekend. So that we don't frighten your innocent, dweeby little boyfriend. By the way -- the dress looks better on ME." Melinda remarks.

"Really? I think it looks better OFF of you." Stella says, and she tears the dress off of Melinda, waves her hand and sets it on fire on the ground, turning it into a pile of ashes.

"Do you know how much that COST me!" Melinda shouts angrily at her, standing there in nothing but a slip.

"Don't worry darling -- I'll buy you another." Gregory says. "You should expect this kind of behavior from HER kind. I mean -- like father, like daughter, right?"

"Don't even start with me, you pretentious ASS!" Stella shouts. "How could you do those things to Robin? You don't know anything about him."

"I know he was your professor. Oh Stella, how TACKY can you get? Then again -- it IS one way to get an A." Melinda remarks. "And I didn't mean any harm to your little boyfriend. It was all just in good fun."

"FUN? You want to see FUN? How's THIS for fun!" Stella shouts, waves her hand at Gregory, and turns him into a circus clown in full wig and makeup, holding a pack of balloons. "There -- is that enough FUN for you?" she asks, and shimmers out of the room and back into Sara's room. "Hey -- Sara -- I'm very sorry. I was wrong, honey. I know you didn't do it." Stella tells her, giving her a hug.

"I promised mom and dad I'd be good and I have been." Sara says. "I don't want to get in trouble again."

"And you won't. Hey -- how about Robin and I take you out to the movies tomorrow afternoon, would you like that? And how about we take Patty and Pete, too? We'll go see whatever you want, okay?" Stella asks.

"Can I go?" she asks, looking at Cole and Paige.

"Of course you can." Cole says.

"Did Melinda really do it?" Sara asks.

"That's nothing for you to worry about." Paige tells her. Paige, Cole, and Stella leave Sara's room and go out in the hallway.

"That rotten, snobby little -- oh, why did you even INVITE her! You know how much I hate her and her stuck-up witch of a fiancee!" Stella says angrily.

"Stella, you don't hate your cousin. You and Melinda have just always been -- different." Paige says.

"I don't know how Ben can stand her. Then again, he can be kind of pretentious, too. Stupid whitelighters and their holier-than-thou attitudes." Stella remarks.

"Excuse me?" Paige says, offended.

"Oh, I didn't mean you, mom. You're not like that." Stella says, just as Robin comes up the stairs. "Hi -- Mr. and Mrs. Turner -- look, I'm really sorry about what happened out there, I just -- Stella, can I talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Sure honey -- let's go in my room." Stella says, as Cole glares at her. "To TALK, Dad." she says, and she and Robin go in the room and close the door.

"Stella -- I think I should go. Your father's right about me, I -- I just don't fit in here." Robin says.

"Oh yes you DO. It'll get better." Stella says.

"No -- it won't. Stella, there's something about your family that -- I don't know I just can't quite put my finger on it. I like them, I really do -- they're all nice people. Even your father. But there's something about them that I just don't quite understand, and -- I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. A feeling that, no matter how hard I try -- I'll never TRULY be a part of this family." Robin says.

"Honey -- you're just nervous. Please -- I admit, my family is a challenge. Just give them time -- they'll grow on you, and -- you'll grow on them. I love you so much, Robin -- don't you love me just as much?" Stella asks. Robin kisses her on the lips.

"You're right -- and I was probably just being clumsy and nervous. It'll get better -- it HAS to, right?" Robin asks.

"Of course it will. Now come on -- let's enjoy the rest of our weekend." Stella says, and she leads him out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_One week later . . . . . _

"Mom -- I think the formula is ready. I want to try it out." Shawn says to his mother proudly.

"Very good -- your father and I will do a trial attack tonight and see how it goes." his mother tells him.

"No, mom -- it's MY idea. I want to be the one to do it." Shawn insists.

"Shawn -- your demon form is still very young, you don't stand a chance against a witch." his mother says.

"How is my demon form supposed to GROW if I don't make my first kill?" Shawn asks.

"You've made plenty of kills." his mother says.

"Yeah, with you and dad HELPING. This one is MINE, mom. I'm doing it myself." Shawn says, and he grabs the needle filled with the virus and shimmers himself out of the room . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look -- the prodigal daughter returns." Cole says, as Stella shimmers into the room.

"Daddy, I was just here last weekend -- what do you want me to do, shimmer in twice a day so you can check up on me?" Stella asks.

"No -- once a day would be adequate." Cole remarks.

"Oh, Daddy!" Stella says, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"So -- where's your boyfriend? There's not trouble in paradise, is there?" Cole asks.

"Robin is fine -- I just came by to say hello for awhile. Robin got called into work on an emergency, and I was alone for dinner, so I thought I'd spend some time with the family. If that's okay with you." Stella says.

"Of course it's okay, we were just about to have dinner, too. I'll set an extra place." Paige says, and she orbs out of the room.

"I take it you haven't told him yet." Cole says. "Frankly, I'm glad you didn't -- Stella, I'm sure he's a nice man, but -- I don't think he could handle it. He's always all flustered and nervous, and all of this 'yes, sir', 'no sir' stuff -- I feel like I'm in the army when I'm around him."

"He's nervous because YOU make him nervous. And he's just trying to be polite. He wants to impress you, daddy. He wants you to like him. Come on, you have to give him SOME credit -- every other guy I dated was long gone at this point. Admit it -- Robin's got guts, and he's not giving up on me. No matter WHAT you do." Stella says.

"Well -- we'll see what happens when he finds out the truth about us. He'll probably go running off screaming like a little girl." Cole tells her.

"He will NOT. Robin is much stronger than you give him credit for." Stella says. Caleb and Ben come downstairs.

"Hey, Stella! What are you doing here?" Caleb asks, going to give her a hug. Ben does thes same.

"Just visiting." Stella says. "Hey -- how's that research you're doing on our family going? Did you want some of my blood, too?" Stella asks.

"What research?" Cole asks.

"Some thing Caleb is doing, checking out our DNA under a microscope. Pretty close call with Rob last week -- he got a look at a smear of Ben's blood." Stella says.

"He WHAT! Caleb -- what did I tell you about this, didn't I warn you it would be DANGEROUS!" Cole says.

"Dad, don't worry, I covered, I said it was the blood of a rat hybrid." Caleb says.

"Oh -- thanks." Ben says.

"So where are the brat twins tonight?" Stella asks, as they all sit down to dinner.

"They're at Piper's -- she's teaching them how to bake. Skye actually seems to really like it. She might have actually found something she's good at besides causing trouble." Paige says. "And Sara just wanted to watch. They're staying over for dinner -- plus they love playing with Christina."

"Yeah, the only one of Aunt Piper's kids worth a damn." Stella remarks.

"Stella, that's not very nice." Paige says.

"It's TRUE. Ben, I know you and Melinda are buddies but honestly, I don't know HOW you can stand her." Stella says.

"I guess it's because I can tolerate her more than anyone else in the family." Ben says.

"That's because you're secretly just as much of a snob as she is." Caleb chimes in.

"Caleb, your brother is not a snob, he's a whitelighter." Cole says.

"Same thing." Stella remarks, just as Ben looks up.

"Oh, great -- one of my charges calling. Dad, you want to come with?" Ben asks.

"Sure, why not -- we'll be right back." Cole says, and Ben orbs out of the room with him.

"Mom, I'm gonna take the rest of the dinner up to my room, is that okay?" Caleb asks. Paige sighs.

"Fine. It would be nice to just have ONE family dinner with no interruptions." Paige says. "Go ahead, Caleb."

"Thanks mom -- I'll see you later, sis." Caleb says, and he gives her a hug and heads upstairs.

"I can't believe they gave Ben charges outside the family -- as if WE don't keep him busy enough." Stella says, finishing her dinner.

"Yeah, well that's the elders for you. Your father's been going along for the ride alot too -- Ben finds him helpful there, in case any demons get too rough. So -- when exactly DO you plan to tell Robin the truth?" Paige asks.

"Mom, I'll tell him when I'm ready. It's just that -- mom, look out!" Stella screams, as a small demon appears behind Paige. He reaches to grab her; Paige orbs away just in time. Stella lifts up her arm and forms a fireball, and throws it at the demon. The demon shimmers away just in time, and appears in front of Stella once again. "Mom, get out of the way!" she tells Paige, who orbs herself under the table as Stella grabs the demon, about the size of a child, by the neck with her hands and throws it against the wall. She lifts up her arm and starts to hurl a fireball at it again, but the demon quicky dashes under the table and lunges for Paige. "Let go of my mom, you little creep!" Stella screams, and she pulls the demon off of Paige, who is trying to catch her breath. "Mom, are you okay?" she asks, fighting with the creature as Paige nods her head. Stella screams as she feels something plunge into her right upper arm, puncturing her skin. The demon then kicks Stella away from him, grabs her by the hair and flings her against the wall roughly, then shimmers away . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Paige crawls out from under the table, and sees Stella lying unconscious on the floor. "Stella!" Paige calls out, rushing to her daughter's side. "Stella -- come on, wake up honey." Paige says, allowing her healing powers to enter the girl. Stella moans a bit, and begins to open her eyes.

"Mom." she mumbles softly.

"I'm right here, sweetie. Can you sit up?" Paige asks. Paige helps her sit up a bit.

"I feel sick." Stella tells her.

"It's okay -- the first attack is usually the worst. You'll be fine." Paige says, and she orbs her to the couch and helps her lie back down. "There -- just take it easy." Paige says, covering her with a blanket.

"Rob doesn't know I'm here. I have two tests tomorrow, I have to get back to LA." Stella says in a weak voice, still disoriented.

"Honey, you're not going anywhere right now, you're too weak. How about I make you some herbal tea, that should make you feel better, okay?" Paige asks. "I'll be right back -- you just rest." Paige says, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and then orbing out of the room. A few moments later Ben orbs into the room, followed by Cole, who shimmers in. They notice Stella lying on the couch, clearly looking weak and pale.

"Stella? Are you okay?" Ben asks, immediately going to her side, and Cole follows. "What happened?"

"Demon attack." Stella says. "First time they ever got me, I'm usually too quick for them."

"Where's your mother?" Cole asks.

"Making me some tea." Stella says. "Daddy, it hurts." Stella whines.

"What hurts, baby?" Cole says, touching her face gently.

"My right arm -- I think it bit me." Stella says.

"Hold my hand -- let me help take on the pain, it'll be fine." Ben says, lifting up her sleeve and noticing a small puncture wound on her arm. "Dad -- what is this?" Cole looks at the wound.

"Stella, are you sure this thing bit you, there's only one puncture." Cole asks.

"I don't know, it might have scratched me -- it really hurts." Stella says. Ben puts his hand on the wound.

"Dad, it's not healing. What do you think did this?" Ben asks.

"I don't know." Cole says. "It'll be okay, honey." Cole tells her, just as Paige enters the room.

"Here you go, baby -- your favorite herbal tea." Paige says, and Ben helps Stella sit up a bit.

"Thanks mom." Stella says, taking a drink. "Dad -- can you take me back to LA, I don't think I'm strong enough to shimmer right now."

"You're not going back to LA, you're staying right here." Cole says.

"But Rob doesn't know I'm here. Plus I have two tests tomorrow, and all of my books are at my apartment, I have to study." Stella tells him.

"Honey, we want you to stay here tonight. Just to make sure you're okay." Paige says.

"But what am I supposed to tell Rob?" Stella asks.

"Maybe it's about time you tell him the truth." Paige says. "Let's worry about that later. Cole -- let's take her up to her room, get her into bed."

"I'm fine, I just needed to catch my breath." Stella says, starting to stand up. She immediately becomes dizzy, as Cole and Ben grab her and sit her back down.

"You are NOT fine." Cole says. "One of you get Leo -- I'll take her to her room." Cole says. He picks Stella up in his arms and shimmers away with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn shimmers back into his room, out of breath. "What did you think you were doing?" his mother asks, standing there waiting for him. "Who did you attack?"

"A witch. Now we just have to wait and see." Shawn tells her.

"I knew it -- I should have listened to your father, you're going to screw up EVERYTHING, as usual. Is the witch dead?" his mom asks.

"No, but mom -- I was able to inject her with the virus. The minute I did she became weaker -- I could have killed her if I'd wanted to. But I need to see if it works." Shawn says.

"You could have killed her, but you let her LIVE to see if your little science experiment actually WORKS? HOW on earth does that make any sense?"

"Because if it works, then we can kill ALL of the witches we find, without having to worry about whitelighters. And mom -- the blood I used was half whitelighter blood. Using the healing blood of a whitelighter AGAINST a witch -- I think it adds the 'extra kick' the virus needed. It's brilliant, if I do say so myself. Now -- you said if I could make this work, you'd make that love potion for me." Shawn says.

"The witch isn't dead YET." his mother replies.

"But -- but it'll take at LEAST a week for the virus to incubate in her. It's a very prolonged process, it might take over a MONTH before she actually DIES from it." Shawn says.

"Well then -- you'll just have to rely on your own charming personality to woo your little warlock girlfriend until then."

"But you said all I had to do was get her blood without her knowing." Shawn says. "You PROMISED."

"Well, I changed my mind. No dead witch -- no love potion." his mother says, and she shimmers out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are all making a big fuss over nothing. You've all been attacked by demons before, and you survived just fine. Like mom said, this was the first time one actually got me, I just need to rest. Which I'd do ALOT better in my own apartment with Rob." Stella says, lying in her bed while Leo examines her and Cole and Paige stand nearby watching.

"And tell him what, exactly? How would you explain what's wrong with you?" Cole asks.

"I don't know -- I got food poisoning or something. I'd make something up." Stella says. "Mom, can you get my purse, my phone is in there, I need to call him."

"You're NOT going back there Stella, you're staying right here." Cole insists.

"_Alright _Dad, fine; but I have to tell him I'm not coming home tonight. He'll worry about me." Stella says.

"Stella's purse." Paige says, and it orbs into her hands. She hands it to Stella.

"Thanks -- ow, that hurts!" Stella says, as Leo examines the wound on her arm.

"Cole, you're right -- I've never seen anything like it before." Leo says. "It's not healing for me, either. And you're sure it wasn't a vampire?"

"Leo, I know a vampire when I see one. This was a demon." Paige insists. "A little demon -- but it was a demon."

"Would you guys be quiet for a minute." Stella says. "Hey -- it's me." she says in the phone.

"Where are you?" Rob asks on the other end. "It's getting late, what time will you be home?"

"I'm not coming home tonight, Rob. I -- I got called for a night shoot for a movie extra role. I have to take it." she fibs.

"Honey, don't you have studying to do tonight? How will you pass your tests tomorrow, you'll be exhausted." Rob says.

"I'll do fine. I can't turn this down, Rob -- you know that." Stella says.

"Alright, well -- at least let me bring your books to you. I know how those shoots go, you'll have plenty of down time to study." Rob suggests.

"No -- honey, I'm out in Riverside, I don't want you driving all the way out here. Don't worry -- I'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." Stella says, and she hangs up the phone.

"Clever lie -- you're good." Cole says.

"It's called acting -- you still think I don't have a chance of making it?" Stella asks.

"I never said you didn't -- I just said I WISH you didn't." Cole says.

"Leo, will she be alright?" Paige asks.

"Well, she seems to be doing okay -- she's not as pale as she was when I got here." Leo says. "Looks like your typical demon attack, she just needs a good night's sleep, and she'll be fine. The only thing that has me puzzled is that puncture wound. There's something not right about that."

"Can I see it?" Caleb asks, as he and Ben enter the room. Caleb sits down next to her and looks at her arm. "You're right, Ben -- it does kind of look like a vampire bite. But what vampire bites on the arm and has only one fang?"

"Hey -- maybe it _was_ a vampire. And he got one fang into Stella, and was so disgusted he figured she wasn't even WORTH the other fang." Ben teases, and he and Caleb start to laugh.

"Shut UP!" Stella shouts, and she throws a pillow at Ben. He picks it up and goes over to her side.

"Oh, come on sis. I'm just teasing, you know I love you." Ben says, putting the pillow back behind her head and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know." Stella says. "I just don't understand why none of you could heal it."

"Stella, now that I look at it -- I'm not sure it's a puncture. It's more like an -- injection." Caleb says.

"Injection? Of what?" Cole asks.

"I don't know. But look at it -- it looks like a big wound, but really it's not, it's just the swelling around it that's camoflauging it -- it makes it look bigger than it is. Look -- the actual puncture is only about the size of a needle." Caleb says, and Leo takes a closer look.

"He's right -- it does look like a needle injection. Since when do demons use needles as a weapon?" Leo asks.

"You mean some demon injected something INTO me? What?" Stella asks.

"I can draw your blood and see if I can find anything." Caleb suggests.

"No, you will NOT." Cole says adamantly. "You're not using your sister as one of your personal lab rats. Now Stella needs to get some rest, I want everyone out of here."

"But Dad --- I might be able to help, if I can see if there's any venom or poison that was injected in --" Caleb begins.

"Caleb, this is NOT your high school chemistry class, this is your SISTER we're talking about here. I said NO -- now drop it!" Cole says, even more insistantly. Caleb stares angrily at him for a moment, then stomps out of the room in a huff.

"Daddy, you should have just let him do it, I don't mind. Maybe he COULD figure this out." Stella suggests.

"Don't worry about Caleb -- he goes overboard with this stuff all the time. This family is NOT his own private science experiment, and he needs to learn that." Cole says.

"Well, I'm gonna go -- you call me if you need anything, Stella. I'm glad you're feeling better now." Leo says.

"Thanks, Uncle Leo." Stella says, and Leo orbs out of the room.

"I'm gonna go to my room and study, I have a paper to finish. Holler if you need me." Ben says, and he give Stella a kiss on the forehead and orbs away.

"I better go check on Caleb." Paige says.

"Paige, please stop coddling him, he's too old for that." Cole says, as Paige watches him carefully tucking Stella into bed. "You need anything, princess?" Cole asks. Paige just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah -- I guess you're right, he's too OLD for me to be coddling him." Paige remarks sarcstically. "Stella, I'll make your favorite breakfast in the morning for you honey; you get some sleep now." she says, and she orbs out of the room. Cole sits on the edge of Stella's bed and gently touches her face.

"You remember when you were six years old? You were so scared to go to sleep at night, because you thought there was a monster under your bed?" Cole asks.

"There was." Stella replies.

"Yeah -- and what did I do?" Cole asks.

"You made it go away." Stella says.

"That's right -- I told that monster that nothing and nobody is going to hurt my little princess, and I vanquished him. Just like I'm going to find the demon that did this to you. Nobody hurts my little girl and gets away with it." Cole says.

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore." Stella says.

"You will ALWAYS be my little girl -- my little princess. And I will always be here to keep the monsters -- and the demons -- and anything or anyone else that ever tries to hurt you away." Cole gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" Stella asks.

"Of course I will." Cole says, and Stella squeezes his hand.

"I love you, Daddy." Stella says, and she closes her eyes.

"I love you too, princess. I love you SO much." Cole tells her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige orbs into Caleb's room. Caleb is lying on his bed, crying. "Honey -- don't let this get to you." Paige says, sitting down next to him. Caleb sits up and Paige takes him into her arms.

"Why can't he just give me a chance? I only want to help." Caleb says.

"I know you do -- Caleb, this whole biochemical experimenting thing just kind of freaks your dad out. It's not that your father doesn't think you're capable of anything -- it's that he DOES think you are. I think he's afraid of what you might find." Paige tells him.

"I just want to feel like I'm -- useful to this family." Caleb says, and Paige hugs him tightly.

"You ARE useful, Caleb -- we love you." Paige says.

"I just want to be like everyone else. I'm tired of being the family freak." Caleb says. Paige can't help but laugh.

"Caleb, do you hear yourself? Most people would consider US the freaks, but not you. I guess you're kind of like our 'Marilyn', huh?" Paige tells him.

"Who? I'm not some girl." Caleb says, offended.

"No -- it's an old TV Show called 'The Munsters' -- it was a sitcom. They were a family of monsters and werewolves and vampires -- and then there was their niece, Marilyn. She was this beautiful blonde girl to the rest of the world, but to her family she was this freaky-looking outcast because she wasn't like them. It was supposed to be funny." Paige says.

"Well, it's not to me." Caleb says. "I'd give anything to be more like the rest of the family."

"You are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't change one thing about you, Caleb. And don't you ever think your father doesn't love you, because he does." Paige says.

"He loves Stella MORE." Caleb says.

"He does kind of play favorites with Stella, but -- he always has. I think they're just such kindred spirits it's hard for him not to. I've always been really close to Ben, but -- we both love ALL of you. As a parent, it's always hard to not have one child that you 'favor' a little more. You'll find that out when you have a family of your own someday. But every single one of you is precious to me, and to your father. Trust me, if that demon had attacked YOU he would be just as panicked and worried as he is right now with Stella." Paige tells him.

"I guess so." Caleb says, not convinced.

"I KNOW so. Honey, before you were born, after I was attacked, your father spent hours every day talking to you inside of me. Willing you to be strong and to hang on because we both loved you SO much. And once you were born, and we found out your powers were gone -- he was just SO protective of you. You slept in our room until you were THREE, and the only reason he let you move out at that point is because we had Skye. Ben was seven by then, and he let you share his room so you could still have some protection. Remember all the fighting you did with him a few years back to get your own room? Why do think that was? It wasn't him trying to be mean -- he just felt more at ease with Ben there to protect you. It took alot for me to convince him to let you be more independent." Paige tells him. "For months after we got you settled in here, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, and your father wouldn't be in bed. And I'd find him in here -- watching over you while you were sleeping. He loves you SO much more than you realize. He just isn't very good at expressing it because he's always had a hard time relating to you."

"I want him to be proud of me, mom." Caleb says, tears streaming down his face.

"He IS proud of you. Honey, you and your father will never have the same relationship that he has with Stella. But don't you EVER doubt that he loves you just as much. Now it's getting late -- you should go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, mom." Caleb says, wiping his tears away.

"Goodnight sweetie -- I'll see you in the morning." Paige says. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and orbs out of the room. A few minutes after she leaves, Caleb leaves his room and goes up to the attic, where their copy of the Book of Shadows sits. Caleb approaches the book, and leafs through it until he finds the page he's looking for. He looks at it carefully -- it is about the demon Belthazor. At the bottom of the page it's labeled 'Vanquished -- 2001.' Caleb carefully tears the page out of the book, puts it in his pocket, and quietly leaves the attic without being heard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright -- so I agreed to meet you for pizza. But only because we need to talk." Elena says, as she and Shawn sit down at a table together.

"We can talk about anything you like." Shawn says, clearly infatuated with her.

"Yeah -- listen -- Shawn. You seem VERY nice. But -- I'm in college, okay? I'm very busy with my studies, and helping my mom with my little brother and sister, and I work part-time in my dad's business office. I haven't had a boyfriend in over a year, and there's a REASON for that. I just don't have time. My career is my top priority right now. You're still in high school -- you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, but I would -- I graduate soon, you know that. And I want to go to college SO badly, but -- my parents won't let me."

"Won't let you? What kind of parents DON'T want their kid to go to college?" Elena asks.

"Mine. Well, it's not that they don't want me to GO, they just -- don't want me to study what I want to study."

"Which is?" Elena asks.

"Chemistry. Like your cousin. It's just fascinating, I'm really good at it, too. But they want me to go into business administration -- they said it's a more 'useful' career. BORING is more like it. Who wants to sit around with a bunch of suits all day crunching numbers?" Shawn tells her.

"Well, I can see your point. I'm glad my parents aren't like that. I'm studying to be an architect -- I've always been good at drawing and art -- my Aunt Paige is pretty good too, she worked with me alot when I was younger. And with my dad being in construction -- he figures that once I get my degree, we can go into business together. I'll design 'em, he'll build 'em. He used to take me to his work sites all the time when I was a teenager -- I loved it, especially when he'd do renovation work. Alot of my designs are pretty old school -- you know, the Victorian Gothic look. It's really making a comeback. I'm sorry, I must be boring you to death." Elena says.

"No -- you're fascinating. Everything about you fascinates me." Shawn tells her, just staring at her. "Should we order?"

"Yeah, sure." Elena says, and just then her phone rings. She looks down at her phone. "That's my mom -- I'd better take it." she says. "Hey mom, what's up? What? Is she okay? No, no -- I understand. I'll be right home, alright? I will be. Bye." Elena hangs up her phone and looks up at Shawn, clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asks.

"I have to go." Elena replies.

"But we just got here." Shawn says.

"I'm sorry, my -- my cousin got hurt. I need to go be with her." Elena says.

"Your cousin? The one that lives in LA? I thought she was here LAST weekend." Shawn says.

"She was, she -- she came back just for a quick visit. I really need to go, she's my best friend in the whole world, I really need to make sure she's alright." Elena says, trying not to cry.

"Okay -- I understand. Some other time then." Shawn says.

"Yeah -- sure. I'll see you." Elena says, and then she leaves. Shawn sits alone at the table.

"Her best friend? What have I done?" he says to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb takes out the last item he needs -- the vial of Cole's blood that he had collected. He opens it carefully and puts a drop of it into the potion that's brewing on his work station. He takes the page from the Book of Shadows and places the beaker of potion on top of it. "Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring the demon Belthazor here." he says out loud. The potion begins to bubble, and within seconds has spilled over onto the page from the Book of Shadows, burning it until it disappears. Caleb stands back nervously and watches. The potion continues to bubble, and within minutes it fills the room with a black smoke. After the smoke clears, Caleb looks up and finds himself standing face to face with Belthazor . . . . .

_If you're enjoying this story, please drop me a line and let me know! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

Paige orbs into Caleb's room -- he's lying on his bed, seemingly asleep. "Caleb -- honey, wake up." she says, touching him gently. Caleb awakens with a start.

"Mom?" he says, looking around the room in a bit of a daze.

"Are you okay? You look like you're not feeling well. It's getting late, you should have been up by now. What is that SMELL -- what were you doing in here?"

"I was working on a potion, I -- I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm kind of tired." Caleb says. "How is Stella -- is she okay?

"She's still asleep. Caleb, you don't look well at all. Do you want to stay home today?" Paige asks.

"No -- no, I'm okay, I don't like missing class. I'll catch up on my sleep tonight." Caleb says.

"Well, then hurry up and get ready for school, you look a mess. I'll get a quick breakfast ready for you, you can grab it on your way out." Paige says.

"Thanks mom." Caleb tells her, and Paige orbs out of the room. Caleb gets up and looks at himself in the mirror. "What the hell is happening to me?" he says to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella awakens and looks up to see Elena sitting next to her. "Hey -- your mom said I could come up. What's up with YOU, of all people, letting some junior demon get the better of you?" Elena asks.

"Just lucky I guess." Stella says. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30." Elena replies.

"9:30? Dammit, I missed my first test!" Stella says, starting to get up.

"Hey, settle down. Don't worry about the test, I'm sure if you explain things your prof will let you make it up." Elena says.

"Yeah -- demon attacks are _always _an acceptable excuse for missing class." Stella replies sarcastically. "I have to go."

"Get back in bed, young lady." Cole says, shimmering in with a tray of food. "You aren't going anywhere until you eat breakfast and your Uncle Leo checks you over and makes sure you're okay." Stella sighs and lies back down, and starts eating her food.

"Daddy -- you worry too much." Stella says. "Why don't you worry about Elena here? She's got some little high school nerd chasing after her and asking her to the prom."

"Really? Well good for him. Maybe he should hang around Caleb and give him some pointers." Cole remarks.

"Daddy! How can you say that?" Stella asks angrily.

"Easy -- Elena's not my daughter. Plus -- she's smart enough to never have dated an innocent." Cole says. "This is Eli's problem. Does he know?"

"No, and even if he did, he's not an overbearing neanderthal like SOME fathers I know." Elena remarks.

"Oh, I don't know -- you start picking the type of guys Stella does, and I think you'll find him reacting a little bit differently." Cole tells her.

"I pick just fine -- YOU just scare them away." Stella says. "Daddy, can I PLEASE go back home now?"

"This IS your home, Stella." Cole says.

"I mean my home with ROBIN. Daddy -- I think it's time I tell him the truth about us. I need to go back." Stella says.

"Okay -- go ahead." Cole says. "Try shimmering." Stella concentrates, but is unable to make herself shimmer.

"Daddy, what did you do? Did you bind my powers while I was asleep? How could you!" Stella says angrily.

"I didn't do anything -- you're still weak from that demon attack, Stella. Your eyes are bloodshot, your color isn't back yet -- I can guarantee your Uncle Leo is going to order at least one more day of bed rest." Cole says.

"Oh, that's not possible -- I should be fine." Stella says.

"Yes, but you're not. I think it has something to do with that bite or puncture or whatever it was. Let me see your arm." Cole looks at her arm -- the wound is gone. "It's gone. But -- that's impossible, even Ben couldn't heal it last night."

"Stella, he's right, you still don't look too good. Stay here today and rest -- I'll hang out with you, I'll rent a couple of movies, make us some popcorn -- it'll be fun." Elena suggests.

"Elena, I just want to go back to Rob. I'm not staying. I'm going to finish my breakfast, take a shower, and I'm leaving. I'll have Ben orb me back." Stella says.

"Alright -- Ben can orb you back. But he STAYS with you." Cole says.

"I don't need a babysitter." Stella says adamantly.

"Ben stays with you until he's sure you're well, or you don't go. Those are your choices." Cole informs her.

"Well -- maybe it might be a good idea for Ben to be there when I tell Rob the truth. I think if he just hears it from me he might think I've gone crazy or something." Stella says.

"Crazy? Hey -- you just gave me a brilliant idea! I think I know how to get rid of my little high school friend once and for all." Elena says, grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shawn -- I'm glad you could meet me for lunch. You're sure you're not missing class or anything?" Elena asks, as they sit down together at a restaurant.

"No -- nothing important. Nothing more important than meeting YOU. How is your cousin, is she okay?" Shawn asks.

"She's doing better. We're still a little worried about her, but I think she'll be okay." Elena says. "So -- about this prom thing --" 

"Yeah, it's this weekend. Elena, I really want you to go with me. I know you think I'm just a kid, but -- I promise, I'll prove to you I'm not. I'll rent us a limo, and we'll go to the prom, and afterward we'll go wherever you want. I will give you the night of your life." Shawn tells her.

"Okay, but -- here's the thing. You seem like a really nice, clean-cut kind of guy and -- I'm just not sure that you can deal with --"

"With what?" Shawn asks.

"Me. See -- Shawn. I'm a witch." Elena tells him.

"Okay." Shawn says, barely reacting.

"No, you don't understand -- I'm a WITCH. I make potions, I cast spells -- and I only go to formal events in full wiccan rigalia -- all in black, total goth look -- and I expect my date to do the same. Like I said, Shawn -- you couldn't handle me." Elena tells him. Shawn just stares at her for a moment, then grabs Elena and kisses her intensely.

"Just when I thought I couldn't like you more. Saturday -- I'll pick you up at six, right?" Shawn says. "Elena -- you have NO idea how happy you just made me. I have to go, I need to get back to class. I'll see you later -- bye!" Shawn says excitedly, and he runs off, as Elena just sits there, extremely puzzled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he's not home?" Ben asks, as they orb into Stella's living room.

"I'm sure -- he'll be home any minute. Rob is nothing if not punctual." Stella says, starting to feel a bit dizzy.

"Come on, you're still a little shaky -- you should lie down." Ben says, leading her to the couch.

"Ben -- I'm so scared. I don't want to lose him." Stella says, and Ben gives her a hug.

"I know -- this won't be easy for him, Stella. We just have to hope for the best." Ben says, just as they hear the key turn in the door.

"Stella -- are you alright?" Robin asks, immediately noticing that Stella is ill. He rushes to her side. "Ben -- what are you doing here? When did you get in?"

"Just now." Ben says. "She's not feeling well."

"I can see that. Honey -- that overnight shoot and going straight to school was just too much for you, wasn't it? I know how much you want your career, but it's not worth making yourself sick." Robin says.

"Rob -- there was no overnight shoot. And I didn't make it to school. I was home last night -- at my parents' house. Ben and I just got here." Stella says.

"But -- that's not possible, it's an eight-hour drive. And even if you flew -- you were with me yesterday afternoon. You couldn't have gone home." Rob says.

"Rob -- there's something that Stella has been wanting to tell you. About our family. She just -- hasn't been able to find a way to do it. She wanted me to be here to help -- explain it to you." Ben says.

"Explain what? Okay, so your family has a few eccentricities -- whose doesn't?" Robin asks.

"It's alot more than that, Rob." Stella says.

"Have you had a doctor check you out? You're white as a sheet." Rob says, fussing over her and barely listening to what they're trying to tell him.

"I think the trip back was just too much for me -- my dad was right, I probably should have waited one more day." Stella says.

"What trip?" Rob asks. "I'm gonna go to my car and get my medical bag." Ben stops him as Robin starts to get up.

"Rob -- there are some things in this world that -- might be a little hard to believe. But they're real." Ben says.

"What are you talking about?" Rob asks, extremely puzzled.

"Witches. Demons. Angels. They exist, Rob. They're real." Stella tells him. Robin just stares at her for a moment, then sits back down next to her.

"Honey -- did you have an accident? Did you hit your head? I'm gonna take you to the hospital, okay? We'll get you checked out, you probably have a concussion." Rob says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't have concussion, Rob. And I'm not sick -- I was attacked. By a demon." Stella tells him. Rob turns and looks at Ben.

"We really need to get her to the hospital. Ben, she could have a serious head injury." Robin says.

"She didn't hit her head. She's telling the truth, Rob -- we both are." Ben says.

"I'm a witch." Stella tells him. "I'm not really a normal witch, either. I can shimmer, and I can produce fire with my hands. Just like my dad. He used to be a demon -- but he's good now. We've never really figured out what he is since his demon half was vanquished -- he's half mortal, so I guess he's kind of a witch, too. My mom is half witch, half whitelighter -- that's kind of like an angel. They have special healing powers. Ben is a whitelighter."

"And an empath. I can feel the pain of others -- both physical and emotional. I help people manage their pain when it becomes too strong for them to bear. That's why I'm studying psychology -- I really think I can help alot of people." Ben tells him. Robin just stares at them both in disbelief.

"Okay --- I don't know what kind of a game you two are playing, if this is some kind of 'family joke' you're pulling but it's NOT funny." Robin says.

"It's not a joke -- it's all true." Ben says, and he orbs away, then reappears next to the front door. "Do you believe us now?" Rob's eyes widen, and he falls off the couch in shock.

"Oh my god. What the hell are you?" Rob asks, standing back up.

"Ben, did you have to do that?" Stella says.

"He had to see it to believe it, Stella. It was the only way." Ben says. "Rob -- I know you're pretty scared right now, but--" Ben begins, approaching Robin.

"You stay away from me! Don't touch me!" Robin screams at him, his heart racing.

"Calm down. I just want to help." Ben says, grabbing his arm. "Come on -- sit down, you're gonna be okay." Rob is hyperventilating as he sits down on the couch next to Stella, who is now sitting up a bit. She takes his hand.

"Let Ben help you get through this, he knows what he's doing." Stella tells him. Ben takes his other hand.

"Just take a deep breath -- everything will be fine." Ben says in a comforting tone. "We're not evil, Rob. We fight evil -- our whole family does."

"We're trusting you with the safety of our entire family by telling you these things, Rob. We will never hurt you -- look at me. I'm still the girl you love, right?" Stella asks. Robin reaches up and touches her cheek, then kisses her on the lips, and finally nods his head yes, as a tear falls down Stella's cheek.

"I just don't understand any of this." Robin says, still in quite a bit of shock.

"I know -- it's alot for you to take in. But you will -- in time." Stella says.

"You -- said you were attacked by a -- demon?" Rob asks, not believing the words he's saying.

"Last night. I was visiting back home for a bit, and -- my mom and I were alone. This demon showed up and went after us. I can usually take them, since my powers aren't much different from theirs, but this one was pretty nasty. He got me good -- it's the first time I've been injured in an attack. My parents were worried and they made me stay there overnight. I'm still a little weak, I can't quite shimmer yet." Stella says.

"Shimmer?" Rob asks.

"Yeah -- I'll show you as soon as I'm able. Ben orbed me back -- that's what you saw him do just now, it's called orbing. My parents want him to stay with me until I'm fully recovered, I hope that's okay with you. And don't be surprised if they pop in tonight -- they know I'm telling you about us, and they're still pretty worried about me. None of us kids have been hurt in an attack before, so they're a little shaken up about the whole thing." Stella says.

"Why -- would a demon want to attack you?" Robin asks, still a bit in disbelief.

"Because they can." Stella says. "There is evil in this world, Rob -- REAL evil. We fight it. And because we fight it, it wants to destroy us. Demon attacks are kind of a regular occurrence around our family. You get used to it."

"Were you -- born this way?" Robin asks.

"Yeah." Ben replies. "Alot of magical parents bind their kids' powers -- our parents chose not to. Our mom's powers were bound until she was a few years older than I am now, and I think she feels like she lost out on something to this day. And dad -- he was raised in the underworld."

"The underworld? As in hell?" Robin asks.

"You can call it that, I guess. He was actually sent to kill my aunts -- but he fell in love with my Aunt Phoebe, and they got married. Then some -- things happened, he renounced evil, he got possessed, their marriage went bust, my Aunt Prue died, and my other aunts found my mom -- not necessarily in that order. Anyway, long story short, my dad kind of hooked up with my mom and -- they ended up falling in love and getting married and my mom got pregnant with me --- again, not necessarily in that order. But it ended up working out for everyone." Ben tells him, as if it's just an average family background.

"Rob -- I really want go to bed and lie down for awhile. I'm still a little dizzy -- can you help me?" Stella asks.

"Yeah, I -- wouldn't mind lying down myself for awhile." Robin says, putting his arm around Stella. 

"You gonna be okay now?" Ben asks.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay again." Robin replies, leading Stella toward the bedroom.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." Ben says. "Don't worry -- there won't be any demon attacks here, it's an apartment building -- too many people live here, there's too much risk of them being caught."

"Okay -- we are NEVER moving out of here." Robin says, giving Stella a kiss on the cheek as they go into the bedroom together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Elena meets a man for dinner at a very nice restaurant. He's tall, dark hair, very handsome with a dimple. "Hey squirt -- how've you been?" he says, as they sit down.

"Would you stop calling me 'squirt', I'm twenty years old." Elena tells him.

"So -- what was so urgent you just HAD to meet with me today?" he asks.

"Nick -- I need you to do me a favor. See, there's this guy, and --"

"You want your big brother to chase away some guy that's bothering you. Not a problem, just tell me when and where." Nicholas says.

"No, not that -- I just want to know -- I mean I want you to --"

"You want me to read his mind, is that it? Elena, you know I don't like doing that unless it's necessary." Nicholas says.

"Well, it IS. Nick, this kid is RELENTLESS, and --" 

"Kid? How old is this guy?" Nicholas asks.

"He's eighteen, don't worry, you won't have to have me arrested, he's legal. But he IS in high school -- he's one of Caleb's goofy friends. He keeps showing up everywhere, bringing me flowers, wanting to take me to dinner -- he wants me to go to his PROM. And after this afternoon I think I just got stuck going, when I was trying NOT to." Nicholas finds the whole thing amusing and starts to laugh. "You think this is FUNNY?"

"Oh, come on Elena -- you think I didn't have my share of high school crushes? He'll get bored with you and move on, just ignore him." Nicholas says. "Wait a minute -- you're _attracted to _this kid, aren't you?"

"No." Elena says unconvincingly.

"You ARE, you like him -- do mom and dad know?" Nicholas asks.

"NO! And don't you tell them, either! Okay, so he's kind of cute -- in a geeky sort of way. But that's not the point. This afternoon I told him I was a witch, and --" 

"You WHAT!" Nicholas shouts.

"Not like THAT, just -- I just told him I was wiccan, and that if he were to take me to prom, we'd have to go in full wiccan garb because that's the ONLY way I attend formal events." Elena says.

"And?" Nicholas asks.

"And what? He LOVED the idea! I was banking on him thinking I was insane and running the other direction, but instead he got all excited and said he'll pick me up Saturday at six!" Elena says.

"Do you even OWN wiccan formalwear?" Nicholas teases.

"Oh, shut up, it's NOT funny!" Elena says, as Nicholas laughs. Unknown to them, Shawn walks into the restaurant and approaches the host.

"Hi -- do you have any reservations left for Saturday evening?" he asks.

"I'm sorry sir -- Saturday is a VERY busy night for us, we're booked." the man tells him.

"I know, but -- I REALLY want to impress my prom date and bring her here. Isn't there ANYTHING you can do?" Shawn asks him, handing him a wad of money. The man takes it.

"Well -- you know, we just got a cancellation that I didn't notice before. Saturday at 11:00, will that work?" the man says.

"Perfect." Shawn says, and he starts to leave when he notices Elena and Nicholas sitting at their table, talking and laughing. Fuming with jealousy, Shawn approaches them.

"Shawn, what are you doing here? This is --" Elena begins.

"I don't care who this is. Elena is MY girl, and YOU need to stay away from her!" he says, grabbing Nicholas by the collar.

"Shawn, stop it! Let him go, he's my BROTHER!" Elena shouts. Calming down, Shawn lets him go. "Are you okay?" Elena asks.

"I'm fine." Nicolas says, straigtening his collar.

"Your brother? I'm so sorry, I just -- Elena, I just thought that --" Shawn stammers.

"Yeah, I know what you thought. This is my brother, Nick." Elena says.

"Nicholas Warren. Elena was just telling me about you." Nicholas says, shaking his hand.

"She was? I mean -- I'm really, REALLY sorry about this. I just came here to -- try and get us a reservation for Saturday, and then I saw you with him and -- I should go, I -- are we still on -- for the prom?" Shawn asks worriedly.

"Shawn, I think that --" Elena begins.

"My sister is REALLY looking forward to this prom. But just so you know -- I'm a warlock. And I can read minds." Nicholas says to him, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Wow, your whole family is into this stuff, cool! I -- I should go. I'll see you Saturday then!" Shawn says. "Good to meet you -- Nicholas." Shawn says, shaking Nick's hand again, and he runs off.

"Well -- what was he thinking?" Elena asks.

"Elena, if Shawn has anything else on his mind, I couldn't find it because right now the ONLY thought that was occupying his brain was YOU. Well, that and the embarassment of almost beating up your brother, coupled with the embarassment of the thoughts he was HAVING about you when I told him I read minds. You've got yourself an admirer, sis -- he is so hooked you could probably sprout horns and fangs and he STILL wouldn't care." Nicholas tells her.

"You don't know of any potions that can make me DO that, do you? I mean -- it's worth a shot." Elena says, as Nicholas laughs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella awakens and sees Robin lying next to her, watching her as she sleeps. "Hey -- you feeling any better?" Robin asks.

"A little." Stella says, snuggling up with him. "How about you?"

"That depends. Did I just wake up and find out that the conversation we had a few hours ago was some nutty dream of mine?" Rob asks.

"No -- it was all real." Stella tells him.

"Okay, then -- no, I don't think I'm doing too well yet." Robin tells her. "So, this -- being a witch stuff. You can't turn ME into one, can you?" Stella just laughs.

"It's not a disease, Rob -- it's a gift. A talent -- you save lives with your research, and I -- blow demons up by shooting fire at them from my hands."

"Oh, yeah -- same thing." Robin says. "What about your brother Caleb -- what's up with him, he's all into the science and the chemistry set and the books like me, but -- what does he need that for if he can --"

"He can't." Stella says. "Caleb lost his powers as a baby. My mom was only six months pregnant with him when she was attacked by a Lazarus demon -- they're demons that have been vanquished but manage to rise again, they're one of the most viscious kinds out there. I don't really remember everything, I was only three -- I have vague memories of my mom being in the hospital and staying in bed for a REALLY long time when she came home. Whitelighters are assigned to witches and other current and future whitelighters to protect them and heal them if they're hurt. My Uncle Leo is a whitelighter -- he was able to heal my mom, but -- the attack caused her to go into premature labor. Uncle Leo couldn't get the bleeding or the labor to stop -- they had to take her to a hospital. We don't do that too often in my family -- only when absolutely necessary. Anyway -- they were able to stop the bleeding and the labor -- my mom was confined to bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. When Caleb was born he -- he was powerless. I guess that when my mom went into early labor, he used every power he had to stay alive and survive the trauma. It's really too bad -- for him to be that strong, even in the womb -- he was probably pretty gifted. We'll never know, I guess. But he makes one hell of a potion."

"Hey -- can I come in? How are you doing, you guys okay?" Ben asks, peeking into the room.

"We're fine, Ben." Stella says.

"Good. Stella -- Dad's here. He just wants to check up on you." Ben says.

"Tell him he can come in in a minute." Stella says, and Ben closes the door. "Well -- that didn't take long."

"Your father's here? Your father the DEMON, who hates me?" Robin asks nervously. "Um -- yeah, I need to go in -- there." Robin says, and he gets up and ducks into the bathroom. Stella hears him lock the door and laughs. "That won't keep him out!" Stella shouts, as Cole shimmers into her room.

"Hey princess -- you feeling better?" Cole asks, sitting down next to her.

"Daddy, what are you going to do, shimmer in every two hours to check on me? It's bad enough you're making Ben stand guard here. You guys are gonna scare Robin away, he's already freaked out enough." Stella says.

"Where is he? You're hurt and he's not even taking care of you?" Cole asks angrily.

"He's in the bathroom -- hiding from YOU." Stella says. "Robin -- get out here, PLEASE." Robin nervously opens the bathroom door.

"Mr. Turner -- I just -- please don't kill me." Robin begs. Cole just stares at him.

"So he knows, huh? And he's still here." Cole says, standing up and walking over to Robin. "You've got guts, Rob." Cole says, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder as Robin ducks away nervous, trembling.

"Daddy -- quit teasing him. Rob, he's just messing with you, he's not gonna hurt you. You sticking around even after finding out the truth actually IMPRESSES him." Stella says.

"It -- it does?" Robin asks, still eyeing Cole nervously.

"Yeah -- most mortals wouldn't have the nerve to tolerate our -- quirks. You think you've got what it takes to handle keeping this all to yourself?" Cole asks.

"I -- I won't tell another soul, I swear. So you -- you're really a demon?" Robin asks.

"No -- not anymore. My demon half was vanquished almost twenty-five years ago. Don't worry, I'm not going to set you on fire or do anything to cause you harm. Unless, of course, you hurt my little girl here." Cole tells him.

"Oh, I won't, I promise. I love Stella -- I will never, EVER hurt her." Robin says.

"Good." Cole says, getting in his face. "Because -- if you ever do, there is _nowhere_ you'll be able to hide that I won't find you."

"Daddy, you're NOT funny. Stop it!" Stella says.

"No -- no, it's okay Stella -- I actually respect your dad's -- protectiveness of you. If -- if we ever have a daughter, I'd -- probably be the same way. Of course, she'll probably -- throw fire at me when she didn't get her way, so -- you'd be in charge of the discipline. I'd just handle the spoiling, how does that sound?" Robin suggests.

"You know -- I think I could actually learn to like this one Stella. You stay in bed and rest -- I can see you're in good hands here." Cole says, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of my little girl." he says, looking up at Robin, and he shimmers away.

"Oh my god." Stella says.

"Yeah -- you can say that again." Robin says nervously, turning pale. "What did he just do?"

"He shimmered. Honey, are you alright?"

"I, uh -- I think I'd better lie down before I faint." Robin says, climbing into the bed with Stella. "He just -- poof, he's gone."

"Well -- I can do that too." Stella says, cuddling up to him. "Once I'm feeling a little better."

"Oh, please don't." Robin says. "I -- one thing at a time, okay? He's really a demon. Your father is a demon."

"Don't let him hear you say that again. He's NOT a demon anymore, he hasn't been in ages -- he considers himself a witch. So do I."

"But witches are -- mean and ugly."

"This isn't 'The Wizard of Oz', honey. It's real life. And you know what? My father -- he LIKES you."

"He -- he does?" Robin asks.

"He's NEVER told anyone I've dated to take care of me before. I think you're gonna fit into this family just fine -- even if you are a mortal." Stella tells him.

"Well -- at least I have your brother Caleb, right? So I'm not the only one." Robin says, calming down a bit. "I just -- hope I'm not always that nervous around your father."

"Don't worry -- he's not as scary as he seems. Like I said, at least his demon side is gone. I've seen pictures -- now HE was scary. Be glad you only have to deal with Cole Turner -- trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with Belthazor." Stella says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning, at school . . . . . . . . _

"Hey Caleb -- catch!" a voice calls out from behind, and the boy throws a ball at Caleb, hitting him in the back with it and knocking him down. "Oops -- sorry about that, cuz!" Wyatt says, laughing with his friends as Caleb starts to stand up. Caleb walks over to his locker -- Wyatt follows him. "So -- what have you got in there?" Wyatt asks, as Caleb pulls out a small box.

"It's my chemistry assignment for this week." Caleb says.

"Cool -- can I see it? Aw, come on, you never let me in your room to see what you're doing." Wyatt says.

"That's because you break everything. Why don't you just go back to playing with your cro-magnon jock friends and leave me alone?" Caleb says.

"I said I want to SEE it!" Wyatt says, and he starts to pull the box away from Caleb, and it falls to the ground, shattering its contents.

"I worked all WEEK on that!" Caleb says.

"Oooh . . . . well then this kind of sucks for you now, doesn't it? Bummer." Wyatt says, laughing as he walks away with his friends. Caleb picks up the box and looks up as he watches Wyatt walk away, his eyes turning demon red . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey -- good morning." Stella says, shimmering into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. You're shimmering, I take it that means you're feeling better." Ben says as he cooks breakfast. "How's Robin holding up?"

"He's getting dressed right now. I think the shock is starting to wear off a bit." Stella tells him. "He's taking it very well, considering -- I'm sure in time it won't even be a big deal to him." Robin enters the kitchen.

"Ben, you honestly don't have to do all this." Robin says.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm used to it." Ben says.

"Ben is basically the third parent in the house. Anytime one of us needed to be looked after, that was his job." Stella says.

"Even you? I mean you guys are what, a year apart?" Robin says, as they all sit down to breakfast.

"Are you kidding? ESPECIALLY her. Stella was a nightmare as a kid." Ben tells him. "I remember one time she got into mom's potion book -- she and Elena got into some stupid fight and she was trying to bring one of her old dolls to life so she'd have a 'new and improved' best friend -- and anyway, she ended up turning ALL of the dolls in the house into ELVES by mistake, then she didn't know how to turn them back -- we spent hours chasing elves through the house trying to catch them all while Caleb tried to come up with a potion to undo her screw-up -- somehow we managed to pull it off without our parents finding out. I was ready to kill her -- unfortunately, as a whitelighter I'm not allowed to do that."

"Well -- sometimes little kids do stupid stuff." Stella says.

"Little? Stella, you were _twelve_. She's always been too impulsive for her own good." Ben says.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying that -- elves EXIST?" Robin asks incredulously.

"Yeah -- elves, fairies, trolls -- they're all out there. Most innocents just don't know it. There ARE some innocents that have -- gifts, without being magical." Ben tells him. "Our cousin Nick's mom, for example. You didn't meet him, he couldn't make it to dinner. My Aunt Phoebe adopted him -- his biological mother died when he was six. She was an innocent, but -- she had the gift of telepathy. I guess she could also sense ghosts, and sometimes demons."

"Innocents?" Robin asks.

"People like you. Mortals with no magical powers." Stella tells him.

"How many -- magical people are out there?" Robin asks.

"It's hard to tell." Ben replies. "Some with powers choose not to use them for their own reasons. Some bind their children's powers and never make them aware of it. And those that DO have powers -- they have the choice to choose to use them for good or for evil. Fortunately, everyone in my family has chosen good."

"Is there a -- book I can read on all of this stuff?" Robin asks. Stella and Ben both laugh.

"No, I'm afraid not. Our family history is written down, but -- only members of the Halliwell/Warren line are permitted to access it. But we can tell you pretty much anything you want to know." Stella says. "Honey, I know you're probably filled with questions right now -- and that's okay. This has to be hard for you to understand."

"Well, it's -- not exactly something I expected. So -- now that I know this stuff -- how often is your family going to -- 'pop in' unexpectedly?" Robin asks. "I mean -- is your dad gonna be here every day now?"

"Daddy won't pester us too much, I promise. Actually, my mom will be the one that's here more often. At least for shopping trips, she's been dying for us to hit Rodeo Drive together." Stella says.

"And don't worry too much about Dad. Honestly, his bark is far worse than his bite." Ben says.

"He -- he bites?" Robin asks fearfully. Stella starts to laugh.

"Honey, he's not a vampire. Stop being so worried. I told you -- Daddy likes you." Stella says.

"Well, it looks like you're doing okay, so -- I don't think you need me hanging around anymore. I'm gonna head home -- just call me if you need me, sis." Ben says, giving Stella a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Rob -- bye." Ben says, and he orbs out of the room. Robin watches him in disbelief.

"I -- I don't know if I'll ever get used to that. The disappearing and reappearing stuff. It's like I'm living in a magic show." Robin says.

"You'll get used to it. You want to try it?" Stella asks.

"TRY it? How can I --"

"Easy. Come here." she says, standing up, as Robin stands up. "Take my hand." Stella says. Robin takes her hand. "Okay -- now kiss me."

"Kiss you? How will that --"

"Just shut up and kiss me and quit analyzing everything." Stella says, pulling him into a kiss and shimmering them into the bedroom. "So -- did you like it?" Robin looks around the room, just now noticing they are no longer in the kitchen.

"How -- how did we get -- I didn't even notice. I had my eyes closed." Robin says.

"See -- it's not that scary, is it?" Stella asks, kissing him.

"I guess not. Stella -- does this mean you can take us -- you know, to other cities and stuff?"

"Of course I can. But if a free vacation is what you had in mind -- well, we have to be careful where we shimmer into. And we can only take with us whatever luggage we can carry. So if you're planning that weekend getaway to Europe, you better have some cash on hand." Stella says.

"Well -- it was worth a shot." Robin says, kissing her again. "I guess this isn't so bad -- just as long as your dad doesn't pop in every day." Stella laughs. "Your mom I can handle -- how did they ever hook up anyway -- I mean, no offense, but your mom is so nice and easy-going and your dad is --"

"Trust me -- they're made for each other. My mom isn't as perfect as you think she is, she has a pretty colorful past. And they're absolutely crazy about each other. They still hold hands, and they still make out whenever the mood strikes them like a couple of goofy teenagers." Stella tells him.

"Really?" Robin asks, very surprised.

"Yeah -- they've been toning it down around you because they don't know you that well yet and they don't want to embarass me. Trust me -- the more comfortable you get with our family, the more you'll see them going at it." Stella tells him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Cole are in the kitchen; Paige has Cole pinned against the counter and she is kissing him hard. After a few minutes, Cole stops her. "Okay -- how about just two minutes, just to make sure she's okay, and I'll come right back here and --" Cole begins, but Paige stops him again with a kiss.

"Ben said she's fine; I'm not going to allow you to keep pestering Stella. She's an adult, and if she needed us, we'd be the first to know. You have more important things to do right here with ME." Paige says, kissing him again as Skye enters the kitchen.

"Do you ALWAYS have to do that? People EAT in here, you know!" Skye remarks, sitting down at the table.

"Skye, you should be happy that your parents are still together. Look at how many of your friends come from broken homes." Paige says, pulling away from Cole and getting Skye her breakfast.

"Can't you at least wait until we're not HOME?" Skye asks, as Caleb enters the room. His hair is a bit disheveled, and he is carrying a small box.

"What's in the box?" Cole asks.

"My chemistry project. I had to redo it -- the other one accidentally -- broke." Caleb lies.

"Honey, were you up all night again? I still don't think you look well -- Cole, does he look pale to you?" Paige asks.

"I'm fine, mom." Caleb says, and goes over to the refrigerator. Skye nosily peeks into Caleb's box. Caleb turns and sees her and runs over to her. "Hey, leave it alone!" Caleb shouts angrily, and he grabs her arm roughly and pulls it away. Skye screams out in pain as she sees four large fingernail marks in her arm where Caleb grabbed her, blood dripping from them.

"Caleb!" Cole shouts angrily at him, looking at Skye's wound. "Paige, she needs to be healed, it's bleeding pretty bad." Paige goes to Skye and heals her, as Cole hugs Skye tightly as she cries.

"Caleb -- there's no excuse for that. You apologize to your sister right now." Paige tells him.

"Skye, I'm -- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Caleb says. He sits down next to Skye, but she moves away from him, hugging Cole even tighter.

"You are GROUNDED. Straight home from school, for the rest of the week. Is that clear?" Cole says in an angry tone.

"Like I have anywhere else to go." Caleb says, and he picks up his box and storms out of the house.

"Cole, something's going on with him lately, and he won't talk to me about it." Paige says.

"Oh, you think he'll confide in ME? I'll have Ben talk to him, or Stella -- but I am not going put up with his defiant attitude much longer." Cole tells her, then he looks at Skye. "You okay honey?"

"I just wanted to see what was in the box." Skye says.

"I know -- go upstairs, get ready for school." Cole gives her a kiss on the cheek and she leaves the room. "Paige -- did you see those marks on her hand. That wasn't a normal fingernail scratch. It almost looked -- I don't know -- demonic."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey cuz -- sorry about your little science thing -- did you fix it?" Wyatt asks, walking over to Caleb's locker.

"Leave me alone, Wyatt." Caleb says, trying to ignore him.

"Aw, come on -- show me how it works." Wyatt says, continuing to pester him in a bullying manner.

"I said leave me ALONE!" Caleb shouts, and he shoves Wyatt away, knocking him against the lockers and onto the floor. Several of Wyatt's jock friends are watching and laughing as Caleb storms off and Wyatt stands up.

"Dude! Your geeky cousin just slammed you good! Is he working out?" one of Wyatt's friends asks.

"Shut up." Wyatt says angrily. "Don't worry -- I'll take care of Caleb. He's not getting away with this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb is walking home from school, when Wyatt appears from behind a tree. "Thought you'd get away with it, huh? Embarassing me like that in front of my friends?" Wyatt says, getting in Caleb's face. Two of Wyatt's friends appear as well.

"Get out of my way, Wyatt -- I have to get home." Caleb tells him, shoving Wyatt aside.

"What's the big hurry? I mean -- it's not like you've got a hot date or something." Wyatt says, and he and his friends laugh.

"Not that you care, but -- I'm grounded." Caleb says. Wyatt laughs.

"For what? What did YOU do, try to blow up the house with your chemistry set?" Wyatt asks.

"Leave me alone or I'm telling my mom, and she'll tell YOUR mom." Caleb says, trying to move on.

"Oh -- poor little Caleb is gonna go running to his mommy. How typical." Wyatt says, and he and his friends surround Caleb and block his way. "You know -- I don't like it when people make a fool of me at school."

"You're right -- you really shouldn't need any help with that, you do a decent enough job of it on your own." Caleb remarks, shoving his way through them.

"What did you say, cuz? Are you making fun of me?" Wyatt asks, and he grabs Caleb by the neck and turns him around. "That's not a very smart idea."

"How do you know? You wouldn't know a smart idea if it bit you." Caleb tells him. Wyatt pulls his arm back and punches Caleb in the jaw and knocking him to the ground as Wyatt's friends laugh.

"Ooops. Sorry about that cuz, my hand must have slipped. That wasn't very SMART of me, was it?" Wyatt asks. Caleb starts to stand up, grabbing his jaw. He picks up his backpack and runs off. "LOSER!" Wyatt calls out, as he and his friends laugh.

"We gotta get going -- we'll see you later, Wyatt." one of his buddies says, and the other two boys leave. Wyatt starts to walk home, when he is suddenly grabbed from behind. Wyatt feels a pair of strong hands choking him -- he punches his assailant in the stomach with his elbow and breaks free of his grip. Turning around, he sees his attacker -- the demon Belthazor.

"Somebody help me!" Wyatt calls out, forming an energy ball to try and defend himself. Belthazor ducks, then lunges for Wyatt once again, wielding his athame. Wyatt and Belthazor struggle -- Wyatt grabs Belthazor's wrist that is holding the athame and during the struggle manages to stab Belthazor in his lower leg. Belthazor lets out a lout scream, but quickly grabs Wyatt's hand, taking the athame from him, and he plunges it into Wyatt's stomach, then shimmers away. Wyatt lies on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Dad! Uncle Eli! Ben! Somebody help me!" Wyatt calls out, clutching his abdomen in pain. Ben quickly orbs in.

"Wyatt -- what happened?" Ben asks, healing him.

"It -- it was a demon. He was red, with black markings. He was really big, he had pointed ears and really nasty teeth -- he wanted to kill me." Wyatt says.

"Well, that's usually what demons want to do." Ben says. "Hang on, I'll take you home, okay?" Ben says, and he orbs away with Wyatt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wyatt, you said you got a really good look at him, right?" Piper asks, sitting down next to Wyatt, who is lying down in his bed.

"Yeah -- he was big and red and nasty. I managed to get him a little bit with his athame, but I think I just knicked him in the leg." Wyatt says. "Mom, can I have some more water?" he asks.

"I'll get it." Leo says, and he orbs away.

"Well, we've got the Book of Shadows, let's see if we can look through it and find your mystery demon. You're SURE it wasn't just some kid at school who --" Piper begins.

"Mom -- I know the difference between a kid at school and a DEMON. Let me see the book." Wyatt says. He and Piper start leafing through it, when Wyatt finally see a page that he recognizes.

"That's him. That's the demon -- he's the one who attacked me!" Wyatt says. Piper looks at the page in shock.

"Belthazor? Honey -- this can't be right, we vanquished Belthazor almost a quarter of a century ago. Let's keep looking." Piper says.

"But it doesn't say on the page that he's vanquished. I thought you and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige went through the book and labeled all of the vanquished demons before you made copies for everyone's house." Wyatt says.

"We did. This must have been an oversite somehow. Belthazor is gone -- forever." Piper tells him.

"Here you go. You feeling better?" Leo asks, orbing into the room with a glass of water and handing it to Wyatt.

"Yeah -- thanks Dad. Hey, we found the demon that attacked me." Wyatt says.

"Leo, I'm not sure he got as good a look at him as he thinks. He said it was -- Belthazor." Piper says.

"Wyatt -- Belthazor is gone." Leo says. "Maybe it was a demon that LOOKED like him, let's keep --"

"Dad, I know what I saw. It was him -- this Belthazor or whoever he is. Mom -- you're gonna get rid of him, right?" Wyatt asks.

"I -- I need to talk to your aunts. Honey, you just stay here and rest. Leo -- can I see you outside?" Piper asks. She and Leo go out into the hallway.

"Piper -- you don't really think that --" Leo begins.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? Why, out of all the demons in this book, would Wyatt zero in on Belthazor unless it really WAS him. And if it was him, then --" Piper says.

"Piper, I just don't think it was Cole who did this. Cole may be alot of things, but he would never attack a boy." Leo says.

"But Belthazor would." Piper says. "I need to call Paige and Phoebe -- we need to figure out what we're going to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what's this big urgent issue you need to discuss with us?" Phoebe asks, as she and Paige enter Halliwell Manor and all three ladies sit down in the living room.

"Wyatt was attacked by a demon tonight." Piper says.

"I heard, Ben told me. Is he okay?" Paige asks.

"He's fine, just a little shaken up. He said he could identify the demon, so we looked through the Book of Shadows and -- he found him." Piper tells them.

"Oh -- well, good. The demon is identified, let's vanquish his creepy demon butt then." Phoebe says.

"It's not that simple." Piper tells them. "Wyatt says it was -- Belthazor." Both Paige and Phoebe look stunned.

"That's not possible." Paige says.

"Paige, are you sure?" Piper asks.

"Are you seriously accusing my husband of attacking your SON? Cole has been home all evening. He was working in the office, catching up on some paperwork." Paige says.

"Did you see him in there?" Piper asks.

"Are you serious? No, I can't account for every second of his time but -- Phoebe, you don't think it was Cole, do you?" Paige asks.

"Well -- he has been a little on edge lately. I know better than to assume anything anymore." Phoebe says.

"Oh, this is RIDICULOUS! My husband is NOT a demon anymore! How dare you! How dare _either_ of you accuse him of this!" Paige shouts angrily, and stands up. "I'm leaving; I refuse to even listen to this." Paige orbs out of the room.

"Okay -- that went well." Piper says.

"Piper, do you really think it was Belthazor?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know what to think. But if it WAS Belthazor -- he has to have taken on some sort of human form to survive. Who else COULD it be but Cole?" Piper asks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In his room, Caleb takes some rubbing alcohol from his chemistry table, and a clean cloth. He sits down on his bed and grimaces as he lifts up his pants leg, then carefully starts to clean the wound that is on his leg just below his knee . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Paige is cleaning up in the kitchen, slamming doors and pots and pans and everything she gets her hands on. "What's all the racket in here?" Cole asks, entering the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Paige replies, slamming down a plate. Cole comes up behind her and kisses her on the neck.

"You're not, ummmm --" Cole begins. Paige turns and stares at him.

"Are you kidding? Please." Paige tells him.

"Well -- it's not impossible. And the only time I've ever seen you get like this is when you're going through some kind of pregnant hormonal phase. Either that, or when you get in a fight with one of your sisters." Cole says.

"I don't want to talk about it." Paige says.

"Oh, so that's it." Cole says. "Which one was it?"

"Both of them." Paige replies.

"Oh, both of them -- must have been pretty serious." Cole says.

"I SAID I don't want to talk about it! Drop it!" Paige shouts.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything." Cole tells her. Paige stops and looks at him.

"You're sure? You're SURE you didn't do anything?"

"Paige, what the hell are you talking about?" Cole asks. Paige sits down at the table and sighs, and Cole sits down next to her.

"Cole, can vanquished demons come back? I mean -- other than Lazarus demons." Paige asks.

"Well -- yeah, if they're summoned. But that gets kind of complicated. A vanquished demon can only be summoned by someone who vanquished them."

"Then it isn't possible." Paige says.

"OR by someone of the same bloodline of whoever vanquished the demon." Cole tells her. "What's this about?"

"Cole -- Wyatt was attacked today by a demon. He identified the demon from the Book of Shadows. He said it was -- oh, I don't know if I should tell you this." 

"Well, you're not gonna drop it right now. I want to know -- tell me." Cole says.

"He said it was -- Belthazor." Paige says, making a face. Cole looks stunned.

"Paige, you don't seriously think that I --"

"Of course not!" Paige insists.

"But your sisters do. Typical." Cole remarks.

"He has to be wrong. Belthazor can't be back -- we didn't even vanquish him, Emma did." Paige says.

"Technically -- it was Phoebe's potion that vanquished him. So there's some wiggle room there. The credit for vanquishing would probably go 50/50." Cole says.

"Okay -- but who in this family would even WANT to summon Belthazor?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- I'm sure Wyatt has it all wrong -- how do you even know it was a demon attack? He could be making the whole thing up because he got in a fight with someone at school and doesn't want to admit it. I wouldn't put it past him, I don't trust that kid as far as I can throw him." Cole says.

"Well, what if he's not? And what if Belthazor IS back?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- like I said, he'd have to be summoned. And even if he was -- he'd be a spirit, a non-entity. Also -- whoever summoned him would need some of my blood to actually make him return, and I think I'd remember giving someone my blood sample. Either Wyatt got it wrong, or he's making the whole thing up because he got into a fight at school and doesn't want to admit it. Personally -- I vote for the latter. That kid's nothing but a mindless thug, maybe getting put in his place will teach him a lesson." Cole says.

"Cole, you don't mean that." Paige says.

"Come on, Paige -- he's a bully. I had always hoped he'd grow out of that but as he got older he just got worse -- and Piper and Leo turn a blind eye to it because they don't want to admit that they screwed up in the parenting department. With both him AND Melinda -- she's nothing but a pretentious snob. Hopefully they'll get things right with Christina."

"Why are you and Piper always in competition over whose kids are better?" Paige asks.

"There IS no competition. Our kids may not be perfect, but at least they don't go around acting better than everyone else. Speaking of our kids -- did Caleb come straight home like I told him to?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, I heard him come in. He went straight upstairs -- I really wish you would talk to him, I've been worried about him the last couple of days. Something is going on with him." Paige says.

"Paige, I'm probably the last person Caleb wants to talk to. I don't know -- I've tried to have a real relationship with him, but -- we just don't connect for some reason. And every day he just gets angrier and more shut off -- maybe he's right, maybe he does need to get away from this family for awhile."

"You really want him to go to New York?" Paige asks.

"Of course I don't. But maybe he's right -- he's not like us, and he doesn't fit in, no matter how hard he tries. And I think both of us are tired of pretending otherwise. You know I love him, Paige -- but we can't change who he is. We've tried for almost eighteen years to make him live in a world that he just doesn't belong in. Maybe it's time to let him venture out on his own." Cole says.

"But Cole, he's always been so shy and we've kept him so sheltered and --"

"He'll manage." Cole says, putting his arms around Paige. "He's a Turner -- he's alot tougher than we give him credit for. And he's smart as hell -- probably the smartest of all of us. Including me." Cole remarks, giving Paige a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"Honey, please go talk to him -- just try." Paige tells him.

"Okay -- for you." Cole replies, giving her a kiss, and he shimmers out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb -- can I come in?" Cole says, knocking on his bedroom door. "Caleb, come on, I just want to talk." Cole says. There is still no answer -- Cole finally opens the door a crack -- Caleb is lying on his bed, clearly in pain. Cole rushes to his side. "Caleb -- what happened?" Cole asks. Caleb's jaw is swollen and clearly had been bleeding.

"Just leave me alone." Caleb tells him, turning away.

"Son -- did you get in a fight? That's not like you." Cole says.

"I said leave me alone dad, please." Caleb begs.

"Who did this to you? Are you being bullied again?" Cole asks. "Let me go get your mother."

"No -- please don't tell mom, I don't want her to know." Caleb says, now looking at Cole and sitting up.

"Caleb -- please tell me what's going on with you. I don't want to fight with you, I just want to help. Who did this to you?" Cole asks.

"It doesn't matter -- they won't do it again." Caleb says, and he starts grimacing in pain. Cole notices a sizeable patch of blood on Caleb's bed near his leg.

"What the hell -- Caleb are you hurt?" Cole asks, and he pulls the covers off of him and sees his leg bandaged just below his knee. "I'm gonna get Ben, he needs to heal this."

"NO!" Caleb insists. "Ben can't heal it."

"What do you mean Ben can't heal it, of course he can." Cole says.

"Dad -- it's fine, it just hurts." Caleb says.

"Caleb, this isn't just a cut, you were stabbed. You need to tell me what's going on and you need to tell me right now." Cole says.

"I -- I got in a fight. I'm sorry -- I didn't mean for it to happen. Please don't tell anyone dad, please." Caleb begs, now crying.

"Alright -- but let me help you take care of this a little better, okay?" Cole says. "I'll be right back." Cole shimmers out of the room, and comes back in with some bandages and first aid ointment. "Here -- this is gonna sting a bit." Cole says, applying the medication to Caleb's wound as he grimaces in pain. "You're lucky it's not that deep, it doesn't look like it needs stitches. You're sure you don't want me to get Ben?"

"No -- I don't want anyone else to know. Please." Caleb begs. Cole carefully bandages the wound up, then tends to the cut on Caleb's lip.

"Well, the swelling isn't too bad -- it should be gone by morning. Caleb -- you don't look well at all. Are you sure you're okay?" Cole asks, concerned.

"I'm just tired. I haven't been able to sleep much the last couple of nights." Caleb says. Cole covers him back up with his blankets.

"It's okay son -- you just go to sleep. When you're ready to talk to me about this, you know I'm here." Cole tells him, touching his face gently.

"Dad -- I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Caleb says, his voice quivering.

"Shhh. It's okay -- get some sleep." Cole tells him. Caleb closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as Cole sits on the edge of his bed, watching over him. After some time passes, Cole looks down and sees an athame on the ground. Cole picks it up -- he immediately recognizes it as Belthazor's. "No -- it's not possible." Cole says to himself, picking up the athame and quietly leaving Caleb's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole shimmers into his bedroom, where Paige is getting ready for bed. "Hey -- you were in there for awhile, did you and Caleb have a good talk?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- sit down." Cole says. Paige sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"I -- I found this in Caleb's room." Cole says, and he pulls out the athame and shows it to Paige. Paige looks at it, stunned.

"That's -- it looks like --" she begins.

"Belthazor's." Cole says. "I hate to say it, but I don't think Wyatt was lying."

"But -- but why was it in Caleb's room?" Paige asks.

"Paige -- Caleb is hurt. He was stabbed." Cole tells her as calmly as possible.

"Stabbed!" Paige says, not at all calmly. "Cole -- why didn't you come and tell me? Did you have Ben heal him, is he okay? I need to go check on him." Cole grabs her.

"Honey -- calm down, he's fine. It's a superficial cut. It looks like he got into a fight. Probably with Belthazor." Cole says. "He didn't want me to tell you, I -- I think he might think it was ME."

"Cole, he doesn't have any powers to fight off a demon. I need to see him." Paige says.

"Paige -- he's asleep. I took care of him -- just let him rest, he's exhausted. I told him I wouldn't tell you but I couldn't keep this from you. Please -- don't tell him that you know, it'll just upset him." Cole says.

"Cole, he's my baby and if he's hurt I --"

"He'll be fine. Honey, if his injuries were serious I wouldn't have hestitated to tell you. They're superficial, he just needs to rest. And we need to -- figure this out somehow. We need to figure out how Belthazor came back, and how to get rid of him." Cole tells her.

"I'm sure the Book of Shadows will tell us something. Let me just go check on Caleb and --" Paige begins, and Cole grabs her wrist.

"Paige -- let him be. He clearly didn't want you to know, I don't think he wants to upset you." Cole says.

"Just the idea of that monster hurting my baby, I just -- oh Cole, I didn't mean that --"

"No -- you're right. Belthazor was a monster. He was evil, and if he's back he needs to be dealt with. But I had nothing to do with his return. We just need to -- put all the pieces together and figure this out somehow. And we will -- I'm not going to let him hurt our family ever again." Cole says, pulling her close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin arrives home and finds Stella in bed, a box of tissues on the night stand. She is drinking a cup of tea as she studies. "Hey -- what are you doing in bed so early?" Robin asks. Stella coughs a bit.

"I think I'm catching something -- I've been coughing since this afternoon, and I'm all congested." Stella tells him.

"Oh, honey -- you want me to examine you?" he asks.

"You mean play doctor with me?" Stella teases. Robin kisses her on the forehead.

"We'll do that when you're feeling better. Let me grab my medical bag, I'll be right back." Robin leaves the room and comes back in a few minutes, and starts to check Stella's vitals.

"So -- will I live?" Stella asks.

"Your chest sounds pretty congested -- you can take antibiotics, right?" Robin asks.

"I am human, Robin -- of course I can." Stella tells him.

"I have some samples with me -- it's a five-day dose, it should clear up any infection you may have. You should stay home tomorrow, too." Robin tells her. Stella sighs.

"I hate missing class. I'm already behind." Stella says. "Plus I was gonna help Elena get ready for her prom date tomorrow."

"Her WHAT?" Robin asks.

"Oh, she's going to the prom with some geeky 18-year old that has a crush on her. What the hell, he's legal, she hasn't had a date in forever, I told her to go for it." Stella says, coughing again.

"Well -- we'll see how you're feeling tomorrow. If you're too sick, I'm sure Elena will understand." Robin tells her. Stella coughs again.

"Honey, if you want me to sleep on the couch I will, I don't want to keep you up all night with my coughing." Stella says.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'm gonna go get ready for bed; you need to put the books away and go to sleep." Robin tells her.

"Oh, yes doctor -- whatever you say." Stella teases, and Robin gives her a kiss on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb -- are you alright?" Cole asks, peeking into Caleb's room. Caleb is dressed and looking in the mirror.

"Yeah -- just trying to make this as inconspicuous as possible." Caleb says, putting medication on the cut on his lip.

"Are you gonna tell me how this happened?" Cole asks.

"Dad, I don't want to be late for school -- I'm fine. Thanks for helping me last night." Caleb tells him.

"How's your leg?" Cole asks.

"It's sore -- but it'll be fine." Caleb says, just as Paige enters the room.

"Oh honey, are you alright? Let me see." she says, looking at his lip. Caleb glares at Cole.

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't tell her." Caleb says.

"You know I can't keep anything from your mother. I'm sorry." Cole says.

"Mom, I got in a fight, it was a stupid thing to do, and it won't happen again, I promise." Caleb says. "I really have to go -- I'll be right home after school." Caleb picks up his backpack and leaves the room.

"Well, at least he's not as pale. Maybe he finally got a good night's sleep." Paige says. "Cole -- I just checked the Book of Shadows, and -- in our copy, Belthazor's page is -- gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Cole asks.

"Gone, as in it's not in the book. Someone took it." Paige says.

"Well that can't be good." Cole replies. "It's in Piper's copy, though. What about Phoebe's?"

"I don't know -- and I'm not really speaking to her so I'm not asking." Paige says adamantly.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud -- fine, I'll ask." Cole says.

"Cole, Phoebe thinks that you're --" 

"Oh, I don't give a damn what Phoebe thinks. My son was hurt, I don't care about anything else. I'll talk to Eli, he's much more reasonable than your bull-headed sister." Cole says, and he shimmers away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole knocks on the door at Phoebe and Eli's house -- Eli answers the door. "We need to talk." Cole says.

"And why should I let you in?" Eli asks.

"Are you insane? Obviously you've talked to Phoebe -- she's convinced you that I'm a demon once again, huh? Well, I'm not. Our page about Belthazor is missing from the Book of Shadows, Paige is mad, she won't come over here, my son was attacked, I found Belthazor's athame in his room, and I want to know what the hell is going on." Cole says.

"Ben was attacked?" Phoebe asks, entering the room.

"Not Ben -- Caleb. I need to see your copy of the book. Now are you going to let me in or do I just go and help myself? Look, it's one way to prove I'm not Belthazor. I haven't been evil in 22 years, I've been able to handle the book with no problem. If I touch the book and it doesn't like me -- well, then you know I'm lying -- and feel free to vanquish me." Cole says.

"Alright, fine -- let's go." Phoebe says reluctantly, and the three of them head upstairs to their attic . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it says here that Belthazor can only be brought back with a potion, incantation, and a sample of his former human form's blood." Phoebe says, as she reads from the book. "You been bleeding anywhere lately, Cole?"

"I think I'd remember if I were." Cole says. "I just don't know how it's possible."

"Maybe it's not Belthazor." Eli says.

"I know his athame -- I should, I used it enough." Cole says. "But why was it in Caleb's room? And how did Caleb even survive an attack, he has no powers."

"Cole, it says here that if a vanquished demon is summoned, they'd only be a spirit. They can only attack if they find a human form to take on." Phoebe says.

"And obviously that's not ME." Cole remarks.

"Alright Cole, we already apologized, do you want it in WRITING?" Phoebe asks. "Wait a minute -- a vanquished demon would have to take on his old human form, filling the powerless void that was left behind."

"And I don't have a powerless void -- I have powers. So Belthazor can't possess me -- there'd be nowhere for him to go." Cole says.

"Well, then how is he alive and attacking witches? He needs a void to go into -- a human form -- one with your DNA where powers used to exist but no longer do." Eli says. All three of them suddenly come to the same realization.

"No -- no, it can't be. Not Caleb." Cole says, in shock.

"Maybe there's some other answer, let's keep looking." Phoebe says, frantically paging through the book.

"What other answer, Phoebe? It makes perfect sense. Caleb is a Halliwell and he could have summoned Belthazor. He has a void where powers used to exist, and he has Cole's DNA." Eli tells her.

"Well, we -- we have to vanquish him." Phoebe says.

"You are NOT vanquishing my SON!" Cole shouts.

"Not Caleb -- Belthazor. I'll make the same potion we used when we vanquished him from you." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe -- Caleb is just a boy. He doesn't know how to use these powers, and he's probably not strong enough to survive a vanquishing. I was strong enough in my human form to stay alive. What if Caleb can't? If Belthazor has possessed him, he doesn't know how to control him like I did. It's not the same thing, Phoebe." Cole tells her.

"What are you going to tell Paige?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I don't know. This is all my fault. Caleb and I have barely been on speaking terms lately -- if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." Cole says.

"Cole, we'll find a way to help him. We'll find a way to get Caleb back. I'll start working on that potion right away." Phoebe says.

"I have to go -- I have to figure out a way to save my son." Cole says, and he shimmers away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, will you please just DROP it!" Shawn insists. "I'm trying to get ready."

"And I'M trying to follow orders. You said you have better formula for your witch virus -- we need to find a witch to use it on." Shawn's mother insists.

"I have a DATE today, mom." Shawn says angrily.

"This will take five minutes -- we find a witch, inject her with your virus, and you can go on your silly little prom date. Your father wants RESULTS -- so far we've heard of no illness with this other witch you injected." his mother says.

"I told you -- it takes TIME. I've modified the formula, this new injection should speed up the process a bit. Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"We need to attack a witch TONIGHT. Surely there must be someone in your girlfriend's family that you don't much care for."

"Well, there is this one guy -- Wyatt Halliwell, he's a real pain. I could probably live without him. But he's still Elena's cousin." Shawn says.

"Well -- he sounds like a perfect target. Let's pay him a visit." Shawn's mother says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt enters Halliwell manor -- no one else is home. He heads into the kitchen, and is stunned when Belthazor appears before him. "You -- you stay away from me." Wyatt says, and he grabs a large kitchen knife and wields it at Belthazor. Belthazor shimmers away, and appears behind Wyatt, putting him in a chokehold.

"YOU were supposed to die." Belthazor says, choking him. Wyatt gasps for breath as Belthazor chokes him with one arm and tries to break his grip of the knife with the other. Wyatt uses every ounce of strength he has and manages to break free of Belthazor's grasp -- he takes the knife and plunges it into Belthazor's side, then runs out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- what are you doing?" Robin asks, walking in as Stella is getting dressed. She is still coughing, even more than before.

"I'm going to Elena's." Stella says.

"Honey -- you're still sick." Robin feels her forehead. "I think you may have a bit of a fever too. You're not going anywhere."

"It's just for a couple of hours, Robin, I'll be fine." Stella says, coughing again.

"Alright -- I'm going with you." Robin says. "I mean, you can do that, right? I can -- you know, shimmer with you."

"You'll have no interest in what Elena and I are doing, it's strictly girl stuff." Stella says.

"I have interest in making sure you get well. Stella, that cough is worse than it was yesterday, you have a low grade fever, and it's NOT going to get any better with you shimmering all over California." Robin insists. "If you're adamant about doing this, I'm going with you. Either that or I call your father."

"You -- that's _blackmail_!" Stella says.

"And I'm sure it would impress him, too. So -- just let me know when you're ready." Robin says.

"Fine -- just let me finish getting dressed." Stella says, coughing again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Wyatt? Anyone home?" Melinda calls out, entering Halliwell manor. The house is empty. "Where is everybody? Wyatt, I'm here for your stupid prom that mom and dad said I have to come and chaperone! I hope they're happy, I'm missing an important banquet at Gregory's country club for this!" Melinda calls out, as she hears a noise coming out of the dining room. She peeks around the corner and is grabbed from behind by Belthazor. He is wounded but still strong -- Melinda tries to levitate but is unable to break free of his grasp, levitating upstairs with Belthazor clinging to her. Belthazor puts her in a chokehold and as Melinda struggles to breathe, then thows her down the stairs, knocking her unconscious. Trying to catch his breath, Belthazor shimmers out of the house, just as Shawn and his mother shimmer in. They immediately notice Melinda lying unconscious on the ground at the foot of the stairs.

"It looks like another demon beat us here. Who's she, is she a Charmed One?" Shawn's mother asks.

"No -- she's a daughter of one of them." Shawn tells her, going to her side. "She's still alive."

"Good -- she'll do. And since another demon did most of the work for us -- we can't shoulder all of the blame." Shawn's mother says. "Do you have the injection ready?"

"Mom, if you'll just give the other injection a chance to work --" Shawn beginss.

"You father feels it's not working fast enough. You said your latest viral concoction is more potent -- inject her. Now." his mother says. Shawn pulls out the needle, but hesitates.

"I -- I can't do it. Elena would --"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, give it to me." his mother says, and she pulls the needle away from Shawn and injects its contents into Melinda's arm. "You and your warlock girlfriend. Come on, let's go before someone gets here and finds us." his mother says, and they shimmer out of the house . . . . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in his room, Caleb is sitting on the edge of his bed, grabbing his side in pain. He stands up and starts to head for his door, his side bleeding severely. He barely makes it halfway across the room when he collapses . . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt pounds on the door furiously at Phoebe and Eli's house. Eli answers the door. "Wyatt -- what's wrong?" he asks, as Wyatt tries to catch his breath.

"The demon -- he's back. He's at my house, I stabbed him, but I don't think I killed him. He might still be there." Wyatt says. "He was waiting for me."

"Where are your parents?" Eli asks.

"I don't know, they're out shopping or something. Aunt Phoebe, I don't want to go back there." Wyatt says.

"It's okay Wyatt -- Eli, go let Cole and Paige know what's going on, we're going to the manor." Phoebe says, and she pulls Eli aside. "I've been working on the vanquishing potion, it's upstairs. Take it with you." Eli kisses her on the cheek.

"Be careful." Eli tells her.

"You too." Phoebe says, and Eli orbs away.

------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, please -- this night is gonna be a bust if I don't have it." Shawn begs.

"You couldn't even follow through with the simple task of injecting that witch with your virus concoction, and now you want ME to make you a silly love potion?" Shawn's mother says angrily.

"Mom -- don't demons deserve love just like anyone else? Don't you love dad?" Shawn asks.

"Your father and I have a mutually beneficial relationship. Love has nothing to do with it." his mother says.

"Well it does for me. I love Elena -- and I want her to love me back." Shawn says. "And I don't know how to get her to do that. Mom, I've never asked you for anything in my entire life. But I'm asking now. Please."

"Oh, alright. But I'm warning you -- if I don't like her, I'll personally destroy her."

"You'll like her mom, I promise." Shawn says, happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige is pacing in the living room. "Where is he? Why hasn't he come home?" she asks worriedly.

"Paige -- we have to face the fact that maybe he won't come home. We should try scrying for him." Cole says. "Ben, you're sure you can't get a read on him?"

"Dad, I can't sense Caleb if he's a demon, you know that." Ben says.

"This can't be right -- Caleb is good, he can't be a demon." Paige says, crying. Cole hugs her tightly, just as Eli orbs into the house.

"Wyatt just came over, he said he was attacked again by Belthazor. Wyatt says he -- stabbed him." Eli says.

"Oh, Cole." Paige says, hugging Cole.

"Phoebe -- made the potion. I need to meet up with her at Halliwell Manor. Here." Eli says, handing the vial to Cole. He then orbs away.

"Maybe we should look in his room. If Caleb is Belthazor, he might be able to shimmer. It's worth a try." Ben says. They all go up to Caleb's room. "Caleb!" Paige screams, seeing him lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding a great deal. Ben goes to his side to heal him -- he heals him a bit, but a jolt of energy comes from Caleb's wound, stopping him. Caleb suddenly turns into Belthazor. "No -- no, you CANNOT have my son!" Paige screams. Belthazor awakens, grabs Paige and throws her across the room. Cole runs to her side.

"I'm fine." Paige says, standing up. "Cole -- what are we going to do?" Cole looks at the vanquishing potion he's holding. "Cole, it could kill him." Paige says. Cole looks Belthazor straight in the eye.

"Caleb -- you fight him. Fight him, son -- fight for your life. Fight to come back to us. We love you, Caleb." Cole says, and he reluctantly throws the potion at Belthazor. Belthazor lets out a loud scream and his spirit rises up and explodes into particles. Caleb's motionless body lies on the floor. Paige rushes to him, and Ben tries to heal him.

"He's not breathing." Ben says, crying.

"NO!" Cole shouts. He lifts Caleb up, lays him down on his bed and takes his hand. "Caleb -- don't you leave us, son. I told you to FIGHT -- you have to come back to us." Cole says, his voice trembling.

"Ben, please bring him back. You're the only one who can do it." Paige says, in tears.

"Caleb, you can't die, you're gonna be okay, little brother." Ben says, crying as he lays his hands on Caleb. "Mom, Dad -- hold on to me, please." Ben says. Cole and Paige put their arms around Ben, and he channels all of their pain through his healing powers. After a few moments, he sighs in relief. "He's breathing." Ben says, as Cole and Paige hug one another. "Caleb -- it's me, it's Ben. Come on -- open your eyes." Ben says, squeezing Caleb's hand. Paige and Cole sit down on the other side of the bed.

"Come on, son -- come back to us." Cole says. Caleb begins to stir, opening his eyes.

"Mom. Dad." he whispers in a weak voice.

"Hey baby. We're right here." Paige says, touching his cheek, tears streaming down her face. Caleb turns and looks at Ben.

"Please don't leave it -- it really hurts." Caleb says weakly.

"I know. It'll be alright -- just take it easy." Ben says, squeezing his hand.

"You're gonna be fine, son. I promise." Cole tells him.

"It's so cold." Caleb says, shivering. His breathing is labored and his eyes a bit glazed over.

"He's in shock." Ben says. "We need to keep him warm, we need more blankets." Cole shimmers out of the room. "He needs to lie flat, and we need to prop up his legs." Ben says, and proceeds to ease Caleb into this position.

"It's okay, baby. You're gonna be just fine." Paige tells him, and she kisses his forehead. Cole returns with several blankets and covers him up carefully. Caleb closes his eyes and drifts back into unconsciousness.

"Caleb!" Paige says, crying as she touches his face.

"Mom, it's okay -- he's just very weak right now." Ben says. "His pulse was pretty rapid, but it's slowing down, the blankets and the shock position are helping. I think he lost alot of blood, that's what's causing the shock. Don't worry -- he's hanging in there, he's really fighting this. His body has just been through so much trauma -- give him time."

"That's my boy, Caleb. You keep fighting -- I love you, son." Cole says, touching Caleb's cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, Melinda!" Phoebe screams as she and Wyatt enter the house. Phoebe and Wyatt both rush to her side.

"He did this -- Belthazor. Aunt Phoebe, is she alive?" Wyatt asks.

"Yeah, she's still alive. Eli!" Phoebe screams, just as Eli orbs into the house. "She needs to be healed." Eli goes to her side and lets his healing powers enter Melinda. "Eli, why isn't she waking up?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I don't know, I healed her, she should be okay." Eli says. "Wyatt, she still has her room here, right?"

"Yeah, upstairs. Is she gonna be okay?" Wyatt asks. "I forgot she was coming, I shouldn't have left."

"She'll be fine, Wyatt, don't worry. I'm gonna take her to her room -- try calling for your dad, your parents need to get home." Eli says. He takes Melinda in his arms and orbs away with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella -- go home, you're sick." Elena says, as Stella continues to cough.

"Are you kidding, and miss your big prom date?" Stella says. "Besides, I brought my own doctor with me. I'm glad you decided not to go with the wiccan outfit -- you look beautiful, Elena."

"Stella -- I'm twenty years old, I'm a sophomore in college, and I'm going to a frigging _high school prom_! I don't care if I look beautiful, I just want to get this over with." Elena says.

"Hey -- maybe you'll meet some sexy teacher. It happens." Stella tells her.

"Yeah, to YOU, not to me. I get the barely legal kids itching to lose their virginity." Elena says.

"Oh, come on Elena, you've always been attracted to younger guys -- your boyfriend your entire senior year was a sophomore, he's the same age now as Shawn is." Stella points out, coughing again.

"I guess you're right. It just feels -- strange." Elena says.

"Come on -- let's go downstairs. Shawn will be here any minute." Stella says. She takes Elena's hand and shimmers her downstairs. As soon as they get downstairs, Stella starts coughing violently, barely able to catch her breath.

"Stella -- come on, sit down, honey." Robin says, leading her to the couch. Elena runs to the kitchen and gets her a glass of water. "Okay, that's it -- no more shimmering for you tonight."

"How are we supposed to get home?" Stella asks, taking a drink of water.

"I can blink you." Elena suggests.

"No, you won't." Stella says. "You're only supposed to blink in an emergency -- this doesn't qualify."

"What's blinking?" Robin asks.

"Something Elena can do that she shouldn't -- it could tempt her to evil." Stella says, coughing once again.

"I'm a warlock." Elena says.

"A warlock? But -- you're not a man. Are you?" Robin asks. Stella and Elena just glare at him. "Well, with this family who knows, nothing would surprise me."

"A warlock is an evil witch. My dad was a reformed warlock when I was conceived, and my mom's a witch -- I'm what you call a hybrid. Pretty much like all the kids in this family. Except I'm the only one that can blink -- my brother Nick can a little, but he never really bothers with it. My dad hates it, and it's gotten me into trouble more than a few times, so I promised him I wouldn't blink unless it was an emergency." Elena tells him. "Blinking is kind of like on _I Dream of Jeannie_, but not in a good way."

"I think I need to make myself a chart to keep up with everything about this family." Robin says.

"Trust me, I've considered it, too." Elena says.

"Stella, let's go to your parents' house, I'm sure they'll let us spend the night." Robin says.

"Robin, they'll just be all upset that I'm sick, my mom will be hovering all over me, my dad will go into his usual guard dog mode and --" Stella begins.

"And he'll be very impressed that I care enough about you NOT to shimmer you back home when you're obviously too ill to handle it right now." Robin suggests.

"He'll make you sleep in the guest room." Stella says.

"I don't think so. You're too ill for us to 'sleep together' right now, and as your doctor I'll need to stay with you all night to make sure you're properly cared for." Robin says, just as the doorbell rings.

"Well -- go answer it." Stella says. Elena goes to the door and opens it.

"Elena. Wow, you look -- amazing." Shawn says, eyeing her from head to toe. "You're sure you still don't want to do the wiccan thing, because I can change and --"

"No -- this is fine. You ready?" Elena asks. She turns back to Robin and Stella. "I take it you two can find your way out of here."

"We'll manage. Go have fun." Robin says. Shawn happily takes Elena's arm and they head toward his car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Leo have arrived home and are upstairs at Melinda's bedside, along with Phoebe, Eli, and Wyatt. "Come on, honey -- open your eyes." Leo begs, holding her hand. He glances down at her arm and notices the puncture wound. "Where did this come from? This is the same wound Stella had when she was attacked."

"Then it couldn't have been Belthazor." Phoebe says, relieved. Melinda starts to stir a bit.

"Melinda -- open your eyes, honey." Leo says, squeezing her hand. Melinda finally opens her eyes and looks up at Leo.

"Daddy." she whispers.

"Oh, thank god." Leo says, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Do you know how worried you had us?"

"I don't feel good. Ow, my arm, it -- it feels like it's burning." Melinda says.

"It's okay, honey. It'll get better. Did you see what happened?" Piper asks.

"I -- I don't know, I think some demon grabbed me from behind -- I managed to levitate with him, but -- he threw me down the stairs, I must have blacked out." Melinda says. "Didn't you heal me? Why do I still feel so sick?"

"Honey, I think this is the same demon that attacked Stella. We don't know anything about him, but -- she was pretty weak for a few days after the attack. But she's fine now." Piper says.

"Can you call Gregory?" Melinda asks.

"We'll call him first thing in the morning. I think you'll be staying here for a few days, I don't want you orbing just yet." Leo says. "Don't worry -- this is just a temporary thing. Stella made a complete recovery, I'm sure you will too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben answers the front door after the doorbell rings. "Hey -- Stella, Robin, what are you doing here? Did dad call you?" he asks.

"Call me? About what?" Stella asks.

"About Caleb." Ben says, as Stella starts to cough. "You okay?"

"No, she's not -- she's sick." Robin says.

"It's just the flu." Stella insists.

"She was adamant about coming here to help Elena get ready for her date, I was totally against it, but I'm sure you know how stubborn your sister can be, so I insisted on coming along. She tried shimmering a little while ago and had a very adverse reaction -- I don't want her going home through any 'magical' means until she's stronger." Robin says. "I was hoping we could stay the night."

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I'm actually glad you're here. Come on, sit down." Ben says, and they all move toward the sofa. "Robin -- my brother is sick too, he -- could use a doctor right now."

"Caleb is sick, what's wrong with him?" Stella asks worriedly.

"He -- got himself possessed by a demon. We vanquished him, but -- he almost died in the process." Ben says.

"I need to go see him." Stella says, standing up and starting to cough.

"Stella, I don't think that's a good idea. Caleb is very weak, his immune system probably isn't working all that well right now, and we don't know how contagious you are." Ben says. "You should just go up to bed."

"Robin, please go and make sure he's okay." Stella says.

"I -- I don't know how to treat a -- a demon possession." Robin says.

"It's not the possession, it's the after effect. In his demon form, Caleb was stabbed, he lost a great deal of blood. I revived him but he still went into shock. My parents are up there with him, they haven't left his side." Ben says.

"Alright -- I'll see what I can do for him. Take your sister to her room and get her settled into bed." Robin says.

"I will. Robin -- thank you. Thank you for being here for our family." Ben tells him.

"I'm just -- glad to help." Robin says, heading upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is sitting next to Caleb in his room, keeping watch over him. Paige is curled up asleep on the edge of Caleb's bed. Caleb moans a bit as he starts to awaken. "Paige -- honey, wake up, he's coming around." Cole says, as Paige awakens and sits up.

"Caleb -- sweetie, can you hear me?" Paige asks.

"Mom?" Caleb says, opening his eyes.

"I'm here honey. How do you feel?" Paige asks.

"What happened?" Caleb asks, trying to sit up a bit.

"Easy, son. Nice and slow." Cole says, helping him sit up and propping up pillows behind him.

"It's all -- kind of a blur." Caleb says. "I know I was -- Belthazor, and --"

"Belthazor is gone. We vanquished him, and it left you extremely weakened. But you'll be okay, sweetie." Paige tells him.

"I -- I'm kind of thirsty." Caleb tells them.

"Okay. I'm gonna get you some water, I'll be right back honey." Paige says, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek and orbs out of the room.

"Dad -- are you mad at me?" Caleb asks. Cole takes a deep breath, fighting back tears.

"I always tried so hard to look out for you. It's my fault Caleb -- you lost your powers because of me." Cole tells him. "I'm so sorry, son -- I should have been there." Cole continues talking, not noticing Paige has entered the room. "When your mother was attacked by that demon, when she was pregnant with you -- I was in court, and she called and asked me to come home early. She said she sensed something bad was going to happen, but I told her it was just hormones -- everything was fine, you were always such an active little guy, always kicking, your mother always said how happy you were. I -- I could have said there was an emergency and asked for the trial to be postponed, but I didn't and -- then the attack happened. I wasn't there to protect you. Then we almost lost you and -- for the next three months your mother had to stay in bed -- you hardly ever moved after that. All I could do was beg you to stay alive and fight -- fight to come to us, because we loved you SO much. And maybe I was too protective of you when you were born, but you were so helpless and every day of your life I always wonder if I had only listened to your mother, if I had just come home then --"

"Oh Cole -- it wasn't your fault." Paige says, interrupting him. There are tears streaming down Caleb's cheeks as Paige hands him a glass of water.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect you, Caleb. But as you got older I guess it just came across as me being cold and mean and distant and insensitive. We always kept you so sheltered, and I told myself it was for your own good, but -- all it did was put more distance between us. Caleb, I love you. And I hate seeing you in so much pain -- not just because of Belthazor, but so much emotional pain. I haven't seen you smile in I don't know how long and that just breaks my heart because I know it's my fault."

"Dad, I -- I summoned Belthazor. I did it because -- I wanted to understand you better. I thought maybe if I understood who you used to be, then -- I could find some way to make you proud of me. I didn't know that he could --" Caleb starts to say.

"Caleb -- Belthazor is not who I really am. He's a side of me that I rejected. And I think now you have a good understanding as to why." Cole says.

"I -- I couldn't control him. He was angry, and he just wanted to -- kill." Caleb says.

"Being in the wasteland for twenty-two years will do that to you." Cole says.

"Honey -- would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Paige asks Caleb.

"I'm -- not really that hungry. I still don't feel very well." Caleb tells her.

"Just make him some toast or something Paige, he needs to eat." Cole tells her.

"He's right -- you need to get your strength back." Robin says, entering the room. "Good to see you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Robin -- what are you doing here?" Caleb asks.

"What do you mean, what is he doing here? He's the only doctor we trust." Cole says as Robin examines Caleb. "Is he okay?" Cole asks.

"Well, his blood pressure is still very low, he's probably dehydrated. He may have been healed but his blood loss was extreme. He needs rest and plenty of fluids. He's probably anemic too but I'd have to do a blood work-up to confirm that. Iron supplements should help. Caleb, you need to drink plenty of fluids and eat something every two hours, even if you're not hungry. I know you might feel nauseous but I'm gonna give you some medication for that, and another to help stabilize your blood pressure, okay?" Robin says.

"Thank you." Caleb says.

"You need to stay in bed until you feel strong enough -- you should stay home from school for at least a week, even if you start feeling better." Robin says.

"But school is almost out, I'll miss too much." Caleb says.

"I'll go to the school and get all of your assignments, honey. Maybe Robin can help you with them." Paige says.

"Maybe Shawn could come over and we could work on them together." Caleb suggests.

"I don't think you're up for visitors just yet. Maybe in a day or two." Cole tells him.

"Your dad's right -- you can catch up on your homework later. Rest is what you need right now." Robin tells him. "You're gonna be fine, Caleb -- as long as you follow doctor's orders. Hey -- your sister is kind of disappointed that you don't want to come to UCLA now. She's gonna be trying to convince you to come and stay with us for a couple of weeks over the summer, maybe come to work with me in the lab as a volunteer. Would you like that?"

"I -- I'd love to." Caleb says, smiling a huge smile. He turns and looks at Cole. "Would that be okay, Dad?" Cole squeezes his hand.

"That would be fine. We'll talk more about it later." Cole says, covering him up a bit with his blankets. "Get some rest -- I'll be back to check on you in bit." Cole says. He and Robin leave Caleb's room. "You made my son smile. Thank you." Cole says to Robin.

"You're -- you're welcome, I was just doing my job. And I like Caleb, he's a good kid." Robin says.

"He's a great kid." Cole says proudly. "How is Stella?"

"Still coughing, still has a low grade fever. She's resting right now." Robin says. "Listen -- I need to get back to UCLA to the hospital to -- get some things, and Stella wants some of her clothes from the apartment, so if you could -- maybe --"

"Not a problem. Take my hand." Cole says. Robin cautiously takes Cole's hand, and they shimmer away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena awakens in the hotel room bed to see Shawn next to her, watching her and smiling. "Good morning." she says, reaching up and kissing him. "Last night -- was amazing."

"You're amazing. And beautiful." Shawn tells her.

"I wasn't expecting this at all." Elena says, kissing him again.

"Elena, I know this was my first time, so I'm sure it wasn't --"

"It was perfect. You were perfect. Come on -- let's go take a shower, we need to be out of here by noon." Elena says, wrapping a sheet around herself as she stands up.

"I'll be there in a second." Shawn says, smiling. "It worked. It really worked." he says to himself happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey princess -- how are you?" Cole asks, entering Stella's room.

"Daddy, you must be exhausted, you look awful." Stella says, then coughs a bit.

"Well, that's a really nice greeting for your father." Cole teases, sitting down next to her. "Robin and I just got back -- he has some of your things, and he got some medicine for Caleb, he's in with him right now. He's a very good man, Stella -- you better not screw this up." Cole says, kissing her on the forehead. He touches his hand to her forehead immediately after he kisses her. "You're burning up." he says.

"Hey -- how you feeling, baby?" Robin asks, entering the room. He's carrying a full IV bag with him.

"I think her fever's gone up." Cole says.

"I suspected it might. I'm gonna get an IV started on you, Stella. I hooked Caleb up to one, it should help him with his dehydration." Robin says.

"I don't need an IV." Stella says adamantly.

"Listen to him, he knows what he's talking about." Cole tells her.

"Whose side are you on?" Stella asks.

"I'm on your side, sweetheart." Cole tells her. "How is Caleb?" Cole asks Robin.

"Much better. Ben is in there with him, they were playing some video game. He should be up and around by tomorrow -- like I said, I still want him to stay home all week." Robin tells him.

"Don't worry, he will." Cole says. "Now let's get this young lady taken care of."

"Daddy, it's just the flu. I don't see what the big deal is." Stella says.

"Stella, the IV fluids will help your immune system fight off the infection. I'm giving you some IV medication as well as saline, it'll just speed up the recovery process." Robin says, putting the IV into her arm as Stella grimaces.

"Don't you have to work?" Stella asks.

"I took a few days off, I told them I had a family emergency. Which is true." Robin says. "There -- I'm gonna inject you with some stronger antibiotic, obviously the oral one I gave you wasn't working. Hopefully this will take care of it. If you're not better in 24 hours, I'll need to run some tests."

"Is it serious?" Cole asks, concerned.

"Daddy, it's the FLU. Get a grip." Stella says.

"Yes, but you're my little princess and I can still worry about you." Cole says, kissing her on the forehead. "I've got two sick kids right now, I'm entitled to be a little bit on edge."

"And obviously you ARE, because it's clear you haven't slept all night. Go lie down and get some rest." Stella tells him.

"Only if you promise to do the same." Cole says.

"Like I can do anything else between you and Robin standing guard over me." Stella says, and she starts to cough again.

"You know, I like this boy more and more every day." Cole says, giving Stella a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." Cole says, and he shimmers away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena enters her house -- Phoebe and Eli are sitting in the living room. "Where the hell have you been?" Eli asks angrily.

"I had a date." Elena says. "And yes, I'm just getting in. And it's none of your business."

"It's our business when there is a demon that we know nothing about wandering around out there attacking members of our family. The same demon that attacked Stella went after Melinda last night." Phoebe tells her.

"Is she okay?" Elena asks.

"I'm sure she will be -- but that's not the point. You could have had the common courtesy to call us." Phoebe says angrily.

"Do you know how worried we were?" Eli asks. "You weren't answering your phone, and you know we can't scry for you."

"Well, you're the one who wants me to keep my powers bound. If you weren't so damn paranoid, you'd have been able to find me." Elena says.

"Were you with that boy? Elena, for heaven's sake, he's in high school." Phoebe says.

"Given the fact that you married a demon AND a warlock, you really don't have much room to judge me, mom." Elena says, and she turns and starts to head back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asks.

"Anywhere you're NOT." Elena says, and she storms out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Hey -- how are you feeling?" Cole asks, entering Caleb's room.

"Bored." Caleb says, putting down the book he was reading as Cole sits down next to him.

"Bored? Gosh, how could you be bored reading about -- pathological, biochemical, whatever the hell this is." Cole teases, looking at Caleb's book. Caleb can't help but laugh. "Oh, it is so good to hear you laughing, son. I missed that about you -- when you were a little boy, anytime I had a bad day at work you'd run over to me, jump on my lap, and you'd say 'Smile, Daddy!' with this big grin on your face, then you'd take your little fingers and force a smile on my face. You were always such a sweet kid."

"I remember doing that." Caleb says, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm not really sure why I stopped."

"I think they call it 'puberty'." Cole suggests, and Caleb laughs again. "Hey -- I have some news for you. For both of us, actually. Since all this happened, I -- I wanted to know what your powers would have been had you not lost them. I asked your Uncle Eli to talk to the elders. And he got an answer from them, believe it or not."

"I'm -- not sure I want to know." Caleb says.

"I think you do." Cole tells him. "I think you need to. You had the same powers as your Aunt Piper. The ability to freeze things, cause matter to combust. That's how you survived the trauma of the demon attack in the womb. Anytime you felt your strength draining, you'd freeze yourself -- it was your only self-defense mechanism. That's why you hardly moved anymore the last three months. And you had drained your powers so much by the time you were born, they couldn't be salvaged."

"Oh." Caleb says sadly, looking very regretful.

"Caleb -- those weren't your only powers. Your ability with formulas and potions -- that isn't your gift because it's the only thing you can do. It's your gift because it's what you're SUPPOSED to do. The elders wanted a member of the Halliwell/Warren bloodline to be extremely gifted in sciences -- they felt there was a need for someone in the family to enter the medical field. It's your destiny, Caleb -- it's not just something you can do because it's all that there is for you. You're destined to do great things in the world of scientific research -- and I am SO sorry for ever doubting you." Cole says. "You've already made me so proud -- and I know I'll be even prouder once you finish medical school. Dr. Caleb Turner -- my son."

"You really mean that?" Caleb asks.

"Absolutely." Cole says, and he pulls Caleb into a hug, a tear falling down his cheek. After a moment, he lets Caleb go, brushing the tears out of his eyes.

"Hey -- smile, Dad." Caleb says, with a big grin on his face, and Cole can't help but laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin sits down on the edge of Stella's bed and starts to change her IV bag. Stella begins to wake up. "Rob -- have you heard from Elena?" she asks in a weak voice.

"I've left her several messages -- she hasn't returned my calls." Robin says. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine."

"Robin -- I'm not getting any better, am I?" Stella asks.

"I just don't understand it -- you should have beat this thing by now, those antibiotics I gave you were the strongest out there. Stella, I'm gonna take a sample of your blood, I'm gonna run some tests, okay? I'll use Caleb's setup, he has everything here that I need." Robin says. Stella starts to cough and wheeze, struggling to breathe.

"Shhhh. Here, take a deep breath with this." Robin says, handing her an inhaler. "Stella, I'm gonna have to get you to the hospital if this doesn't stop soon, I can only do so much here."

"Robin, I'm getting scared." Stella says, trying not to cry.

"It's okay. Obviously whatever bacteria or virus you have isn't responding to normal treatment. Don't worry, I'll figure it out, honey. I'm gonna make you better. I promise." Robin tells her, kissing her gently on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper answers the door at Halliwell Manor. "Piper Halliwell?" the man outside says. "I'm Dr. Felix Goodwin, Gregory's parents sent me."

"I know, and thank you for coming. You really didn't have to come all this way, I'm sure we could have found someone who --" Piper begins.

"Oh, don't worry, the Richards family is compensating me greatly. How is your daughter?" he asks.

"She was feeling much better, but -- she has this cough now, and a fever. We're really worried, my niece is ill as well and they were both attacked by a similar demon and --" Piper starts to tell him.

"Ms. Halliwell, do you honestly believe that a demon would cause witches to come down with the FLU? That makes no sense, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Please --- take me to her room, so I can examine her."

"Of course -- right this way." Piper says, and she leads him upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gregory, please stop fussing, I'm fine." Melinda says, starting to cough.

"You have a fever, sweetheart. I just hate seeing you so sick." Gregory says, holding her hand.

"You have finals, you really should be focusing more on that and less on my silly bout with the flu." Melinda says, coughing again. "And you certainly didn't need to have your family doctor flown in from Connecticut."

"Dr. Goodwin has cared for us ever since I can remember. It's always best to have one of your own kind look after you. He IS a witch, he understands our needs better. He'll make you well in no time." Gregory says, as Piper and Dr. Goodwin enter the room.

"Gregory -- good to see you." Dr. Goodwin says, shaking Gregory's hand. "And this must be your lovely finacee."

"Not so lovely right now." Melinda says, coughing.

"Well, we'll see what we can do about that." Dr. Goodwin says. He starts to examine her just as Leo orbs into the room. "Well -- it sounds like you have a bad case of the flu. It's just that sometimes our genetic make-up doesn't respond as well or as quickly to some of the medications out there today that the mortals take. That's why I've come up with some of my own treatments -- for our kind. I'll get you started on some of my remedies and that should help in no time."

"Wait a minute -- you're going to give my daughter some medication that isn't tested or FDA approved?" Leo asks.

"Oh, I'm sure the FDA would be most interested in a cure for the flu for witches. I'll let you know after they lock me in a mental institution." Dr. Goodwin remarks. "I've been using these treatments for years, I'm highly respected among the witch community throughout the East Coast."

"Never mind daddy, he was a doctor before he died, he thinks he knows everything. Especially ever since he went back to school and became a paramedic." Melinda says.

"A whitelighter who moonlights as a paramedic? How -- proletariat of you." Dr. Goodwin comments, not at all impressed.

"Leo, I don't know -- maybe we should have Robin examine her, I know he's busy taking care of Stella, but --" Piper begins.

"Absolutely NOT!" Gregory insists. "I'm not allowing Melinda to be poked and prodded by some bumbling mortal doctor."

"Mother, please don't embarass me. Let Dr. Goodwin treat me, he obviously knows what he's doing." Melinda says, coughing again.

"Alright fine." Piper says reluctantly, then she turns to Leo. "Any word on Elena?"

"No -- nothing." Leo says.

"Daddy, I wish you wouldn't waste your time chasing after Elena every time she does something stupid. You and Uncle Eli always have to go off to rescue her -- that's what happens when a witch breeds with a warlock. I say let her just turn evil so we can vanquish her and be done with it." Melinda says.

"Melinda, you know that Elena is a good girl. She just struggles, and our family needs to help her through that. She's been doing very well up until now, she'll find her path in time. Your Aunt Prue did, and and she was no angel." Piper says.

"She wasn't a warlock, either." Melinda says.

"Gregory -- can I see you outside for a moment?" Dr. Goodwin says, and he and Gregory go in the hall. "Excuse me for intruding, but -- what kind of family are you marrying into here? I mean -- taking up with mortals, witches marrying warlocks -- I certainly expected better of the Charmed Ones from the things I've heard about them, but -- they seem SO low class, and all this mixing of the races -- it's shameful. What do your parents think?"

"Dr. Goodwin, Melinda is different. She doesn't even get along much with her family -- just her brother and cousin Ben, but they haven't seen eye to eye lately. She and her mother are barely on speaking terms, and she and her father are -- cordial, at best. She wants a better life than they can give her. Once we marry, I guarantee, she'll have little to do with them, if anything." Gregory tells him. "My parents love Melinda -- as if she were their own. Please -- help her get well so that we can have the life we've been planning -- AWAY from this pathetic family."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb wakes up to see Robin sitting at his chemistry set, extremely focused on the work he's doing. "What are you doing?" Caleb asks.

"Oh -- Caleb, I'm sorry, did I wake you? I needed to use your equipment -- I took a blood sample from Stella, I needed to analyze it." Robin says.

"Can I see?" Caleb asks, getting up and going over to the work area. He looks through the mircoscope. "This is Stella's blood sample?"

"Yeah." Robin says, sighing, clearly upset. "I have several tests running, I won't have any real answers for at least 24 hours."

"Can I go see her? I'm feeling much better, and -- if she was contagious I'm sure she's not anymore." Caleb says.

"I don't think this was ever contagious. I'm not even sure how she caught it." Robin says. "She's probably sleeping, but -- you can go sit with her, just -- try to keep her quiet if she's awake."

"Keep Stella quiet? Yeah, that's doable." Caleb says sarcastically, and he gets up and leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paige, we should really get back to the house -- I don't like leaving the kids there alone." Cole says.

"Cole, the girls are staying here, and Stella and Caleb are with Robin, he's taking good care of them. Why don't you and Eli just go out looking one more time?" Paige says.

"No, it's alright -- your children aren't well, you need to be with them." Eli says.

"Thank you for trying though." Phoebe says.

"You sure you don't mind the girls staying here? It's just with Stella sick, I don't want them to catch it." Paige says.

"It's not a problem -- I think Skye listens to me better than you. No offense." Phoebe says.

"That's okay, she listens to EVERYONE better than she does to me." Paige says. "I hope you find Elena soon, Stella really needs her best friend right now."

"I know -- give Stella a hug and kiss for me." Phoebe says. Paige and Cole leave. "Well -- now what?" Phoebe asks.

"Hopefully she'll come home. But she was so angry when she left. I've never seen her like that before -- she wasn't herself at all." Eli says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elena, I have to go to school, I can't stay here." Shawn says, pulling away from her.

"Then I'll go with you -- it'll be fun." Elena says, pulling him into a kiss.

"Elena -- renting this hotel room must be costing you a fortune, you should go back home. And my parents will be furious if I keep staying out all night." Shawn says.

"You're an adult -- you can do whatever you want." Elena tells him.

"I have to finish school, it's -- it's important to me. And you have classes to attend as well." Shawn says.

"Oh please, they're just drafting classes, they're such a bore."

"Oh, you don't believe that. Elena, you love architecture, you were always so excited when you talked about all the plans you had with your father, to go into business together." Shawn says.

"Well -- Daddy and I aren't getting along right now. I'm not speaking to him." Elena says.

"But don't you miss the rest of your family? Your brothers and your sister, your cousin Stella?"

"Why would I miss that bunch of do-gooders when I have YOU?" Elena asks, kissing him again. Shawn is stunned by her last comment.

"Elena -- you love your family. It's one of the things that I love about you. I wish I had a family like yours." Shawn says.

"Trust me -- you don't." Elena says.

"I really have to go, I'll -- I'll see you later." Shawn says.

"I'll be waiting." Elena says, smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb enters Stella's room -- she's asleep, and he sits down on the edge of the bed and takes her hand. After a few minutes, Stella wakes up. "Hey, sis." Caleb says, squeezing her hand.

"Caleb. How are you?" Stella asks. "You look okay." Stella starts to cough violently.

"Shhh. Here, let's adjust your pillows." Caleb says, helping Stella sit up a bit to ease her coughing. "Better?" Caleb asks, as Stella's coughing slowly stops. He reaches for the glass of water sitting on her nightstand. "Here -- take a drink." he says, helping her take some of her water. "And to answer your question, I'm fine. At this point I'm more embarassed than anything -- I take it someone filled you in by now on all the details." Stella nods her head yes.

"Ben told me." Stella says.

"Of course he did -- he never could keep his mouth shut about anything." Caleb jokes. "So -- aren't you gonna tell me what an idiot I am?"

"It WAS pretty stupid." Stella tells him.

"Yeah -- it was. But something good came of it. Dad and I have had several long talks the last couple of days. We're both really trying, and -- I think we're actually on the way to building a real father/son relationship."

"That's wonderful." Stella says, coughing again. "Robin said he talked to you about -- staying with us this summer." Stella coughs some more.

"Hey -- Robin said you need to stay quiet. Don't make me come up with a potion that seals your mouth shut, cause I'll do it." Caleb teases, and Stella smiles. "Summer's not that far away, so you need to hurry up and get better. I'm really looking forward to spending some time with you and Robin. I even got the stamp of approval from Dad on going."

"Where are Mom and Dad? I haven't seen them all day." Stella says.

"I'm sure they were here, you were probably asleep." Caleb says. "I'm not sure where they are right now -- I think you and I turned this whole household upside-down the last few days with everyone running back and forth trying to take care of us. Robin is in my room right now, he's checking your blood samples."

"He said I might have to go to the hospital." Stella says.

"I think he's probably right." Caleb says, and he feels her forehead. "You're burning up." Stella starts to cry.

"I'm scared. I've never been this sick before." Stella says, and she starts to cough and wheeze violently, and reaches for her inhaler on the nightstand.

"Here -- take a deep breath." Caleb says, helping her. After a few minutes Stella's cough finally settles down. "Hey -- it's okay now. You should try to go back to sleep. Rest is the best thing for you." Stella tries to start to talk. "Shhh -- no more talking, that just makes you cough more." Caleb says, putting his fingers against her mouth. Cole enters the room.

"Caleb, shouldn't you be resting?" Cole asks, sitting down on the edge of Stella's bed next to Caleb.

"I'm fine, Dad. I just wanted to look in on Stella for awhile." Caleb says.

"Caleb says you're -- not fighting anymore." Stella says.

"I think we're finally starting to understand each other. I'm just sorry it took so long." Cole says, hugging Caleb a bit.

"I'm gonna go see how Robin is doing with Stella's bloodwork, maybe I can help." Caleb suggests. "I'll be back later, sis -- get some rest." Caleb leaves.

"Did you find Elena?" Stella asks weakly.

"Not yet. Don't worry, she's fine, you know Elena, she has to pull a stunt like this every few years just to keep us on our toes." Cole says. "I feel bad for Eli -- I know you're alot like me, but -- I wasn't a demon when you were conceived, so I've never had the worry about you turning evil. Eli must worry for Elena every day."

"She tries so hard." Stella says, coughing.

"I know she does. Don't you worry about a thing, honey. You just rest and get well, Elena will come home, she'll straighten herself out like she always does." Cole tells her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you put in that potion?" Shawn asks angrily, storming into his house.

"Excuse me? Where the hell have you been, you're hardly ever home, you're out all night, and now you come in here demanding things from me?" his mother asks angrily.

"You said you made me a love potion." Shawn says.

"Didn't it work? Isn't your little warlock girlfriend fawning all over you?" his mother asks.

"Not in the way I wanted her to be. All she cares about is the physical relationship -- it's like she has no real feelings for me or -- for anyone. It made her almost -- evil." Shawn says.

"Honey, it was a _demonic_ love potion, what did you expect, hearts and flowers? You want happily ever after, find a fairy godmother. Now -- how are the witches we injected with your virus, they should both be quite ill by now, right?"

"I don't know." Shawn says.

"You don't KNOW?"

"I don't know, and I don't CARE, mother! All I care about is Elena! I wanted her to love me, I didn't want her to be -- like she is now."

"Your father was right. We never should have brought you into the mortal realm, he warned me you wouldn't be able to handle it, you wouldn't be able to handle what we expected of you, and he was RIGHT." his mother says.

"How do I fix it, mother? Is there an antidote to the potion?" Shawn asks.

"Do you really think I'd tell you if there was?"

"I'll figure it out then." Shawn says.

"She won't love you any longer if you do." 

"I don't care. I want her to love me for real -- and I don't want her to be evil." Shawn informs her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper, hello. How is Melinda?" Cole asks, answering the door.

"Not good, that's why I'm here. Gregory had his family doctor brought in from Connecticut, but -- Melinda still isn't getting well, and -- well, according to Leo she had the same mark as Stella had after the demon attacked her, and -- I thought maybe they might be connected somehow. I was wondering if maybe Robin could come and examine her, take a sample of her blood and compare it to Stella's." Piper sits down with Cole and sighs. "All we ever do is argue and fight -- she's been fighting with me since before she was born."

"Maybe the two of you should have a long talk. It's not too late, Piper -- Caleb and I have been pretty distant ever since he hit his teens, but -- ever since the whole Belthazor incident, we're talking, and we're getting closer." Cole says.

"I should be upset that your son attacked MY son in his demon form, but -- knowing Wyatt I'm sure the attack wasn't unprovoked." Piper says. "Maybe I'm just a lousy mother."

"Did you ever think maybe you just got stuck with lousy kids?" Cole asks, half-joking. "Hey -- we could sit here all day arguing nature versus nurture, but we've both got daughters that are very sick and all we want is for them to get well. Let's go talk to Robin, I'm sure he'll help however he can. Maybe there is a connection, and if there is -- maybe Robin can help them both."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming." Leo says, as Robin enters Melinda's room with Piper. Gregory is sitting next to her bed. Dr. Goodwin is in the room as well.

"You're seriously going to let this human doctor treat her?" Gregory asks.

"If there's a chance that her case is anything similar to Stella's, there's a chance he can help her." Leo says.

"Gregory, I'm here as a favor to your family. There is NO way I'm going to discuss my medical findings with a mortal doctor." Dr. Goodwin says.

"I didn't ask to discuss anything, I'm just here to do an exam and take some blood samples and compare them to Stella's." Robin says.

"Who's Stella?" Dr. Goodwin asks.

"My niece." Piper replies.

"Oh, the one that was also attacked by a demon." Dr. Goodwin says.

"Stella IS a demon." Melinda says weakly. "She throws fire."

"Stella is a witch, and she's a good person." Robin says, taking a blood sample from Melinda.

"You mean to tell me you have one sister who married a warlock, and another married a DEMON?" Dr. Goodwin asks Piper. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised out here in San Francisco, I guess the socialist hippie movement spilled over into the magical world as well out here. You should be ashamed -- the Charmed Ones, inter-breeding in such a callous manner. Witches, whitelighters, warlocks, demons, you're all just one big happy little commune of mixed-races, aren't you?"

"Excuse me -- Dr. Goodwin. Now I may be new to this whole 'world of magic' thing, and I'm still trying to adjust to it. But I can tell you one thing -- these are good people. This family is close, they love each other VERY much, and they look out for one another. You know nothing about their history, and you have no right to judge them. You're nothing but an arrogant bigot as far as I'm concerned." Robin tells him.

"I wil NOT be spoken to that way. Especially by a MORTAL." Dr. Goodwin says.

"How about by me?" Leo asks. "Because I agree with Robin. I think you're a bigot, and frankly, I don't like you and I don't trust you. Now -- either leave my house, or I'll orb you to Antarctica."

"Fine -- you want this -- mortal -- to treat your daughter, you go right ahead. Don't bother calling me when he screws it up." Dr. Goodwin leaves, slamming the door behind him. Gregory looks at them both with anger.

"If she doesn't recover from this, I will hold both of you -- and this entire family -- PERSONALLY responible." Gregory says angrily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you came back. I've missed you." Elena says, kissing Shawn as he enters the hotel room.

"Elena, stop. We need to talk." Shawn says.

"Okay -- we can talk. But I can do two things at once." Elena says, kissing him on the neck.

"Elena --- please. Elena, I'm a demon!" Shawn shouts, and Elena finally stops kissing him.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I'm a demon. I've only been in the mortal realm for about six months now. I knew nothing about this world, except what my parents told me. When I was in the underworld I loved working on potions, and when I came here I found out about sciences and -- I didn't know there were such things, my parents kept me so sheltered. When I came to live here, it was -- it was like I belonged here. But I just wanted to please them, and --"

"You're a demon? I'm a warlock. This is perfect." Elena says, kissing him.

"No -- no, it's not. Elena, my mother made a demonic potion for me, and -- it made you evil, and we have to find the antidote. I promise, I'll figure out a way to help you."

"Who said I wanted help? I like being like this -- no cares, no responsibilites. You were so right -- we're perfect for each other, Shawn." Elena says.

"Elena, don't you understand, I don't WANT you to be evil! I liked you the way you were." Shawn tells her. "I'm -- I'm not even sure I want to be a demon. I want to be a doctor, Elena."

"A doctor? What for? You have powers -- you and I together, we could be -- invincible." Elena says, pulling him down onto the bed.

"I -- I have to go home. I have some things I have to do." Shawn says, pushing her away. "You should go home, too. I'm sure your family misses you. I'll be back." Shawn kisses her on the cheek, and leaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see it too, don't you?" Robin asks Caleb, as they both study the blood samples of Stella and Melinda.

"There's a definite similarity in the virus strain. One of them is slightly altered, but -- it's the same virus." Caleb says.

"Then we need to find an antidote." Robin says, as Cole comes rushing into the room.

"Robin -- Stella's fever is spiking even higher, and she's really having a hard time breathing. I didn't want to do this, but -- I really think we need to get her to a hospital." Cole says.

"I'll call 911." Caleb says. "Don't worry Dad -- I think we just found our first lead in curing this."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Shawn's mother asks, entering his room.

"Fixing a mistake." Shawn says.

"Is that your virus? Is it the original or the altered one?"

"What does it matter? All I need to find a way to reverse it." Shawn says. "And a way to reverse what you did to Elena."

"You will do NO such thing!" his mother says angrily. Using her powers, she throws Shawn against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "I'm sorry son -- but your idea was so brilliant, and we have to finish our plan of destroying the Charmed Ones and their family." She takes the vial that contains the virus and pours it into a syringe, then shimmers away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting alone in her living room, Phoebe has the phone up to her ear. "Elena, please -- if you're listening to this message, please, just come home. Your father and Nick are both out looking for you, we're so worried. Stella is very sick, she really needs you right now. You know we have a hard time scrying for you, Ben can't even sense you -- I know how you get when you're like this, you make it so hard for us to find you. Please -- just come home, we won't be mad at you, we just want to talk. I love you sweetheart." Phoebe hangs up the phone and starts to cry. Phoebe suddenly senses something and turns around to see a female demon standing behind her.

"Hello, witch." the demon says, and she lunges for Phoebe. Phoebe kicks the demon away, sending her flying across the room. The demon gets up angrily, and pounces on Phoebe, pinning her to the ground. "You Charmed Ones and your entire family are nothing but a menace." she says, and she takes out the vial that she has with her and injects it into Phoebe's arm. Phoebe lets out a loud scream, but is able to pull together enough strength to reach for her athame, which she plunges into the demon's chest. The demon lets out a loud scream, then explodes and disappears. Grabbing her arm where the demon injected her, she pulls herself up and reaches for her phone which is lying on the end table. She carefully dials and a voice answers.

"Phoebe? What's going on, did she come home?" Eli asks.

"Eli -- help me." she says into the phone weakly, then drops the phone and collapses . . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Eli orbs into the house with Nicholas, and they see Phoebe lying on the floor. "Phoebe!" Eli shouts, and he rushes to her side, along with Nicholas. "I don't see where she's wounded." Eli says.

"Dad, what is this?" Nicholas asks, finding the empty needle syringe lying next to Phoebe. Eli then notices the marking on her arm.

"Melinda had this same marking. Apparantly so did Stella." Eli says. "I think she was injected with something, let's take her upstairs." Eli lifts Phoebe into her arms and orbs her upstairs, lying her down on the bed. Phoebe starts to awaken a few minutes later.

"Eli -- it hurts." Phoebe says, opening her eyes.

"Mom, it's gonna be okay." Nicholas says, taking her hand. "I'll get you some water." Nicholas leaves the room.

"Tell me what hurts, Phoebe." Eli says.

"My arm -- that demon, she -- I don't know what she did." Phoebe says, starting to sit up.

"She? It was a female demon?" Eli asks.

"Yeah. I vanquished her. Ow, it really hurts." Phoebe says.

"I know, honey. You'll be fine." Eli says, kissing her. "I thought it was the same demon that attacked Stella and Melinda, but -- Melinda didn't see her attacker but she was sure it was a very big male demon, and Stella said her attacker was a child demon, so --"

"Maybe it's a demon that can change form." Phoebe says. "Whatever it was, it's gone. It won't hurt us again."

"Unless there are more than one of them." Eli says.

"Here, mom -- you feeling better now?" Nicholas asks, entering the room and giving her a glass of water.

"Yeah, thank you Nick." Phoebe says, taking a drink.

"I think she'll be fine -- she just had a little bit of a scare." Eli says, putting his arm around her.

"No sign of Elena?" Phoebe asks.

"No, nothing." Eli says. "She has to come home eventually, Phoebe -- all of her things are here." Eli kisses her on the cheek. "You look kind of pale, honey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just feel kind of weak right now." Phoebe says. "You should keep looking for Elena."

"I'm not leaving you. Wherever Elena is, she doesn't want to be found right now." Eli says.

"Mom, I'll check with my police connections again. Maybe there was some activity on her bank account since the last time I checked." Nicholas says.

"I should have bound her powers the day she was born." Phoebe says.

"It wouldn't have mattered." Eli says. "I know exactly what she's going through, it's a constant struggle."

"Aunt Phoebe! Uncle Eli!" they hear a voice call out from downstairs.

"Ben! We're upstairs!" Eli shouts, and Ben orbs into the room.

"Aunt Phoebe -- what happened, are you okay?" Ben asks, immediately going to her side and taking her hand.

"I'm okay sweetie, thank you." Phoebe says.

You're in pain -- let me help you. Is that better?" Ben asks.

"Yeah. You're such a good boy." Phoebe says. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I have a read on Elena. I sense her at this -- motel. I think she's asleep right now, her guard is down, that's why I was able to find her." Ben says. "I wrote down the address. Caleb made a potion to bind her powers this morning -- he was bored, and he figured you'd need it once you found her, I have it right here." He takes out the potion and hands it to Eli. "It's in the form of an injection, it'll be easier to administer. She's never been this hard to find before, so I'm guessing she'll be very resistant."

"Eli, you and Nick have to get her and bring her home." Phoebe says.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Eli says.

"I can stay with her." Ben says. "I'll just call mom and tell them I'll meet them at the hospital."

"Hospital? What's going on?" Phoebe asks.

"Mom didn't call you? They're taking Stella to the hospital, her fever is spiking again and she's having a really hard time breathing. Mom and Dad and Robin are with her, and I know Stella would want you to help Elena. So I can stay here." Ben says.

"Oh, poor Stella, Paige and Cole must be frantic." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, we'll be back as quick as we can." Eli says.

"Here's the address." Ben says, handing a paper to Eli. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Aunt Phoebe."

"I know you will. I love you honey." Eli says, giving Phoebe a kiss, and he takes Nick's hand and orbs away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's alright, princess. You're in good hands, everything will be alright." Cole says, holding her hand as he and Paige get Stella settled into her hospital room. She has an oxygen mask on, and looks up at Cole, tears falling from her eyes. "Hey -- don't cry." Cole says, wiping her tears away. Cole kisses her on the forehead. "Robin is gonna run some tests, he's gonna find the right medication for you, and you'll be just fine. Once you get better, your mother and I will take you and Robin out to New York City for an evening. We'll go to out to a nice dinner and we'll go see a play, I know how much you enjoy that. As soon as you're well and you're strong enough we'll do that, alright?"

"You hate plays." Stella says, pulling her oxygen mask away. Cole makes her put it back on.

"But I love YOU, and you love going to them. I can sit through one show for my little girl if that's what makes her happy." Cole tells her. A man walks into the room -- he is in his mid 40s, tall, handsome with dark hair. "Who the hell are you?" Cole asks.

"I'm Dr. Adrian Douglas, I'm the chief pathologist here. I understand that we'll be running some tests on Ms. Turner." Dr. Douglas says, as Robin enters with him.

"WE won't be running anything. The family has requested that I oversee this case." Robin tells him.

"Look -- I'm allowing you to work here on a temporary pass because your supervisor is one of my old professors, and I respect him. But that doesn't mean you're going to have carte blanche when it comes to my lab. I plan to personally oversee all of your work." Dr. Douglas tells him.

"The HELL you are." Cole says. "Our family has requested Dr. Myers -- and ONLY Dr. Myers. Is that clear? And did I mention I'm an attorney? We have the right to use whatever doctor we select, and to reject who we don't WANT treating our daughter. That would include YOU sir." Dr. Douglas turns to Robin.

"If you think you're going to use my lab and this hospital to make some sort of name for yourself, you can just forget it. Something doesn't sit right with this whole scenario -- you're hiding something, I can tell. I'll be watching you -- doctor." Dr. Douglas says, and he leaves.

"Cole, I don't like him. There's something about him I don't trust." Paige says.

"Yeah -- me either." Cole says.

"Do you -- think he's a demon?" Robin asks.

"No -- but not all evil is magical, Rob. Sometimes it fits into the human form all too perfectly. Paige is right -- I wouldn't trust him to save my life -- or Stella's." Cole says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena is in her hotel room asleep. She quickly awakens as she is grabbed -- she tries to scream but her mouth is covered, and something is immediately injected into her arm. Elena bites the hand that is covering her mouth.

"OW! That hurt!" Nicholas says, as he turns on the light.

"Let me see." Eli says, and he heals the wound. "You shouldn't bite your brother Elena, that's not nice. I'm sorry honey -- this is for your own good." Eli says, holding onto her tightly. Elena tries to blink but is unable to. "Not worth your time, sweetie -- I just bound your powers." Nicholas goes to the other side of her and holds her down as well. "Alright Nick, do it."

"Dad -- isn't there some other way?" Nicholas asks.

"If you can think of one in the next five seconds, go right ahead." Eli says, and he looks at Elena. "We're so sorry, honey -- we just want to help, I hope you can forgive us."

"I hate you BOTH!" Elena screams, and she looks at Nicholas. "You are NOT going to brainwash me! You let me GO!" Nicholas puts his hands to Elena's forhead as she kicks and screams and does his best to concentrate.

"Something is making her evil, it's not her will. Some kind of -- potion or drug or something. I think I can get past it, but she's really fighting me, it's very powerful." Nicholas says.

"Go to HELL!" Elena screams.

"Elena -- this isn't what you want. You're good. You love your family, and they need you right now. Stella is very sick, she's in the hospital -- she needs her best friend there with her. She needs you, Elena. Think about Stella. Think about how much you being there for her will help her." Nicholas tells her. Elena continues to fight him, but slowly starts to weaken until finally Nicholas is able to reach her. Tears start streaming down Elena's face.

"Daddy." she says, looking up at Eli.

"She's back." Nicholas says. Elena throws her arms around Eli and starts sobbing.

"Oh honey, it's okay, it wasn't your fault." Eli tells her, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. You all are right -- I can't use my powers, because I'm evil. I've always been evil, no matter how much I try to fight it." Elena says, crying.

"Oh honey, you're not evil. You have good powers too." Eli says.

"But I have stronger warlock powers, and I don't know how to control them." Elena says.

"Elena, that's my fault. I should have taught you better -- I could have taught you how to merge them and use them only for good. But I was just so afraid -- I thought binding them would be the best solution." Eli says.

"But you unbound them several times, you gave me chances, and I blew it each time. And this was the worst of them all." Elena says.

"I don't think this was your fault, Elena. Somebody did something to you. How much do you really know about this boy you're dating?" Nicholas asks.

"Shawn?" Elena says, recalling everything she's come to know about Shawn in the last few days, and she quickly changes the subject. "I -- I need to see Stella."

"Let me take you home first. Your mother wants to see you, she's very worried. Honey -- your mother was attacked by a demon today." Eli tells her.

"A -- demon? Is mom okay?" Elena asks.

"She's alright -- she's at home resting, Ben is with her." Nicholas tells her.

"Of course he is, he's the kid she wished she had instead of me." Elena says.

"Your mother loves you. Honey, when I came back I don't even remember how long it took me to look at all of the photos your mother took of you when you were a little girl. Not to mention all the videos -- your mother simply adores you." Eli says.

"And I've done nothing but hurt and disappoint her. Good thing she has the twins, at least she has one daughter that's not a major letdown to her." Elena says.

"The only one you've let down is yourself, Elena. Honey, I know exactly what you're going through. I struggled with it for almost a decade. And you really haven't DONE anything evil -- I had. It was much more difficult for me. And look at me now -- I'm a whitelighter. I never would have thought that possible -- but anything is possible if you follow the right path." Eli says.

"Nicholas never had to struggle as much as I have." Elena says.

"That's because he inherited more of his mother's genes than mine, he was lucky." Eli says.

"I feel the temptation sometimes too, Elena. It's just easier for me to fight." Nicholas says.

"I wish you had taken after your mother more -- you certainly did on the outside. But on the inside, I'm afraid you're too much like my old self. I wish I had been there from the day you were born, but I wasn't, and maybe that's what makes it so difficult for you. It will get easier in time -- you're barely an adult Elena, your teenage years are the most difficult. It gets easier from here. Come on -- let's go home." Eli says, and he puts his arms around both Elena and Nicholas and orbs them away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella tosses and turns feverishly as Paige and Cole sit next to her. "I'm cold." she says quietly, starting to wheeze a bit.

"You've got a high fever, baby. Robin has you on some medication that should help bring it down." Cole tells her.

"Robin? Where is Robin?" Stella asks.

"He went to go check on the tests he ran on you." Paige tells her.

"It hurts -- to breathe." Stella say, wheezing even more.

"Shhhh -- you don't have to talk, honey. Just rest, okay?" Cole says, touching her face gently. "Paige, she's still burning up." Cole says worriedly, just as Robin enters the room.

"Robin." Stella says in a weak voice, then starts to wheeze and cough.

"Shhhh. Honey, it's alright. Look at me." Robin says, as Paige moves aside so Robin can sit down next to her. "Sweetie -- your lungs are filled with fluid; you have pneumonia. We need to put a chest tube in to drain your lungs of the fluid. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Robin asks. Stella nods her head yes, a tear falling down her cheek. "It's a very painful procedure, so I'm gonna give you something in your IV to help you relax -- it should make you go to sleep for awhile. When you wake up your chest will hurt quite a bit -- I'll have you on pain medication to manage that. You'll need to be as still as possible though. I don't know how long we'll need to have the chest tube in -- it could be for several days. We need to get your fever down too, baby -- I've got you on some very strong meds for that. I need you to be strong and to fight, Stella. Can you do that for me?" Stella nods her head yes. Robin reaches down and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you." Stella whispers.

"I love you, too." Robin replies, kissing her on the forehead. "I need to get that tube in -- you'll feel a little bit of a burning sensation once the medication goes in, but you'll be asleep in a minute. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." Robin tells her, and starts to administer the medication.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eli, Nicholas, and Elena orb into the bedroom -- Phoebe is asleep, and Ben is sitting with her holding her hand. "She's fine -- her pain is finally subsiding, and she fell asleep almost immediately after you left." Ben tells them. Elena immediately goes to her side.

"Mom -- I'm so sorry." Elena says, touching Phoebe's cheek. Phoebe wakes up and looks at Elena. "I love you, Mommy." Elena says.

"Oh, Elena, come here, baby." Phoebe says, reaching her arms out. Elena hugs her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Elena says, crying. "Daddy bound my powers, and I'm keeping them bound forever this time."

"Honey, we don't want you to have to keep your powers bound, we just want you to learn how to control them." Phoebe says.

"But I can't control them because I'm evil." Elena says.

"No -- don't you ever think that. You're a good girl." Phoebe says.

"Elena, your mom needs to rest, and you should go to bed, too." Eli tells her.

"I -- I wanted to go see Stella." Elena says.

"I'm going to the hospital -- I'll let her know you'll be by tomorrow, she's probably asleep anyway." Ben says. "I'm glad you're okay." Ben says, giving Elena a hug. "I'll let my mom know everything that's happened."

"Tell her not to worry about me, I'm fine." Phoebe says, and Ben orbs away.

"Mom -- the demon that attacked you -- what did he look like?" Elena asks.

"It wasn't a he, it was a she. It was a female demon -- and I vanquished her sorry butt too. Nobody injects Phoebe Halliwell Warren with some freaky demon potion and gets away with it." Phoebe says.

"Injects?" Nicholas asks.

"Yeah, I -- kind of remember better what happened. I think the vial is still on the floor." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, it is, I saw it." Nicholas says.

"Maybe you should take it to Caleb -- see if there's anything left in it for him to analyze. I'm sure I'll be fine, I'm feeling alot better, just a little tired." Phoebe says.

"Okay, both of you -- out of here. You can see your mother in the morning, let her get some sleep." Eli tells them.

"I love you mom." Elena says, giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. "You too daddy." Elena says, hugging Eli.

"I'll get that vial to Caleb. I'll let you know what he finds out." Nicholas says, and he leaves the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Cole enter Stella's room -- Stella is asleep, and Robin is slumped over at a table in the room, his notes scattered everywhere on top of it. "Cole, he's exhausted -- I don't think he's slept in days, I should take him back to the house." Paige says.

"That's probably a good idea." Cole says, sitting down next to Stella. Paige walks over to Robin.

"Robin." she says, touching his shoulder. Robin wakes up with a start.

"Mrs. Turner -- what time is it?" Robin asks groggily.

"It's late, we just got back -- I'm gonna take you home, okay? You're exhausted, you haven't eaten, you need to get some rest." Paige says.

"I -- I need to finish going over my notes, and I need to be here when Stella wakes up." Robin says.

"YOU need to go home with my wife. You're not gonna do Stella a damn bit of good if you get sick yourself. I'll stay with her, and Ben will be here shortly." Cole says adamantly.

"I'm fine." Robin says unconvincingly. "Just let me -- what are we doing here?" Robin asks, noticing Paige has already orbed him back to the house and they're sitting on the sofa.

"You're getting some rest." Paige says.

"Mrs. Turner, please take me back, I need to be with Stella." Robin begs.

"Robin, you have been going non-stop ever since you've been here. When was the last time you had something to eat, or just sat down and relaxed for a minute?" Paige asks.

"I -- I can't. I -- I can't even stop to think about -- all of this, that this is a -- a demon attack. I just have to focus on -- on Stella, and making her well, and --" Robin breaks down and starts to cry. "I can't lose her." he says, and Paige pulls him into a hug.

"Oh Robin, I know -- she's my little girl, I don't want to lose her, either." Paige says, then she looks him in the eye. "Robin, our family doesn't have many people to trust in the medical field. In fact, we really don't have ANY except for Leo, and this isn't an area he's familiar with, and Phoebe, and she's a psychologist -- if one of us goes crazy she can help, but otherwise, we don't know where else to turn. We're counting on YOU, Robin."

"I'm -- I'm just a first year resident, I'm still learning myself, and now we're throwing all these other factors in -- demons and altered DNA and -- I don't know if I can --"

"Hey -- I've watched you the last few days, with Caleb and with Stella. You're a _wonderful_ doctor. If you've been even the least bit nervous or worried you certainly didn't let them see it, and you certainly didn't let US see it. You've even made an ally in Cole, and trust me, he's next to impossible to impress -- I can count the list of humans he really trusts on one hand. You've become one of them, Robin. I know he gave you a hard time in the beginning, but that's just how he is. Now you're not going to be able to help anyone if you collapse from exhaustion and hunger. You need to just get a good night's sleep, in the morning get a shower, a change of clothes, I'll make you a nice breakfast, and then you can go back to the hospital." Paige says, forcing him to lie down.

"You're acting like -- you're my mother or something." Robin says.

"Well -- hopefully someday I will be. By marriage anyway." Paige says.

"That's -- what I plan, but -- I want to ask Mr. Turner's permission first, and I'm still kind of nervous to --"

"Ask him. He'll be even more impressed with you than he already is. And you and Stella already have my blessing. I already consider you part of this family. Now get some sleep, okay? If there's a real emergency, Cole will call, and I'll wake you up." Paige tells him.

"Alright -- I'll try." Robin says, and he closes his eyes and within minutes is sound asleep. Paige strokes his hair gently and covers him with a blanket, just as Caleb comes down the stairs.

"Hey mom, what are you--" Caleb begins.

"Shhhh." Paige says. "Robin's asleep, I don't want to wake him. What are you doing up so late?" Paige asks, walking over to Caleb.

"Nicholas brought over this -- syringe. The demon that attacked Aunt Phoebe -- it injected her. There was a small bit of the fluid left in the vial -- it's the same strain of virus that Melinda and Stella have." Caleb tells her.

"Oh no, that means that Phoebe is --" Paige begins.

"She probably won't start showing any symptoms for at least a week. It's the same strain that Stella has. The strain that Melinda has is -- slightly more aggressive. Her illness is progressing at a faster rate. I wanted to show Robin what I found." Caleb says.

"Well -- it'll have to wait until morning, he's just far too exhausted to do anything right now. And you should be resting too, I don't want you up all night trying to figure this out." Paige says.

"But mom, we -- we don't have much time here." Caleb says. "I need to get Robin's notes and I need to get into the lab and get some of his samples." Paige sighs.

"Alright -- I'll orb you there, his notes are in Stella's room, but I don't know where his samples are." Paige says.

"He probably has a key to the lab, in his lab coat. I'll find them." Caleb says.

"I think he left that back at the hospital on the chair -- Caleb, your father isn't going to like this, you're still supposed to be taking it easy." Paige says.

"He can be mad at me all he wants later. Right now all I care about is finding a cure for this thing and saving my sister." Caleb says. "And at the moment I'm the only one who can do it."

"Alright -- let's get this over with." Paige says, and she takes Caleb's hand and they orb away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb, do you even know what you're looking for?" Paige asks, as Caleb searches through the locked cabinets in the lab.

"Mom, please -- just give me a minute. Why don't you go back in Stella's room, I'll call for you or Ben when I find what I need." Caleb tells her.

"Are you saying I'm in your way?" Paige asks.

"You want the truth, yes." Caleb says.

"Well fine -- I'll leave then." Paige says, and she orbs away. Caleb continues to search frantically through the lab, when suddenly the door opens.

"Who the hell are YOU?" Dr. Douglas says, turning on the lights. He walks over to Caleb and grabs him roughly, then picks up the phone with his other hand. "Hello? Security -- this is Dr. Adrian Douglas in pathology. We have an intruder in the lab, I want someone here to arrest him IMMEDIATELY!" he says into the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey, GrumpyK, thanks for the review! I don't know why this story hasn't gotten reviews, because I DO have readers -- but when I look at the ratio of how many read vs. how many REPLY on this and my other stories, I really don't worry too much. Some people just don't have much to say except either 'very good' or 'this sucks' so they don't bother, LOL!!! (And I have to admit -- as a reader, I'm often just as guilty of this!)_

_I'm also writing this story in a very 'soap-opera-ish' format, because that's what I want for this fic, and that might not be that appealing to some. Which is okay. I love this story and the characters I've created for it, and I'm writing it for my enjoyment, and if others enjoy it as well, that's terrific!_

_Anyway, here's another chapter -- enjoy!!!!_

"No, please, you don't understand. I was --" Caleb begins.

"I know what you were doing. You're some punk kid looking for some free stuff for you and your buddies to get high on. Well, not from my lab." Adrian says.

"No, I'm -- my name is Caleb Turner, I --"

"Turner? As in the the girl that was admitted with pnuemonia?" Adrian asks.

"Stella -- she's my sister." Caleb says. "I was just trying to find --"

"You were just TRESPASSING." Adrian says. He drags Caleb out the door and down the hall, into Stella's room. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner -- I believe THIS belongs to you." he says. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have this juvenile delinquent thrown into jail for trespassing and theft."

"Take your hands off of my son." Cole says angrily, and Adrian lets go of Caleb, shoving him forward. Paige runs to Caleb's side and puts her arm around him.

"He's just a boy, leave him alone." Paige says. "I'm the one who broke into the lab -- I told him to find Stella's blood samples and take them. So -- are you going to have ME arrested, Dr. Douglas?"

"Maybe I should. Maybe I should have ALL of you arrested. Because you're hiding something -- nobody is this paranoid unless they have a good reason to be." Adrian says.

"Get out." Cole says angrily. Adrian glances over at Stella's chart, walks over and tries to pick it up. Cole becomes furious, grabbing him by the neck and shoving him against the wall. "I said get OUT!" Cole shouts, choking him.

"Cole -- stop. Let him go." Paige says, trying desperately to calm him down. Cole finally lets him go as Adrian catches his breath.

"You'll be sorry you did that." Adrian says. "Your little pet Dr. Myers is only working out of MY lab under MY authority. As chief pathologist I have a right to access any and ALL patient records and research that comes through my lab. I'm gonna find out what he's up to -- what all of you are up to. And if you EVER lay a hand on me again, I'll have you arrested for assault." Adrian storms out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find the ---" Caleb begins.

"It's not your fault, Caleb." Cole says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Caleb says, as Ben orbs into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asks Caleb.

"Trying to find Stella's lab test specimens." Caleb says. "Mom and I broke into the lab -- I couldn't find anything, all I did was piss off some arrogant doctor."

"You couldn't find anything because there's nothing TO find." Ben says, and he opens the closet -- there is a small cooler in there. "I was here when Robin put these in here -- you really think he'd keep Stella's lab work where anyone could find it?"

"Of course he wouldn't." Paige asks.

"Why didn't you just ask Robin? Where is he?" Ben asks.

"He's at the house sleeping." Paige says. "Some of whatever that demon injected into Phoebe was still in the vial -- Caleb wanted to see if there was a connection between that and Stella's blood samples."

"Paige, why don't you take him home with the samples. See what you can find out, Caleb." Cole tells him.

"You -- you mean you want me to --" Caleb begins.

"Yeah. Who else can we trust right now?" Cole says. "Just don't stay up too late, you're still recovering, you need to get some rest."

"I won't dad, I promise." Caleb says. He takes Paige's hand and they orb away. Cole sits down next to Stella and takes her hand.

"I should have listened to him." Cole says. "When Stella was first attacked, Caleb wanted to take her blood and run some tests, and I said no. If I had just let him, then maybe --" Cole stops himself, fighting back tears.

"Dad, please don't blame yourself for this." Ben says, putting his hand on Cole's shoulder. "I know you're really hurting right now, and --"

"Don't." Cole says, pushing Ben away. "Just don't, Ben. I don't want your help. This is MY pain, I earned it, I deserve it, and I'll get through it on my own. If you want to help someone, help Stella."

"Dad -- you're not a bad parent." Ben says, taking Stella's hand. "I know that's what you're thinking right now -- but it's not true. I'm the oldest, most of the stuff you and mom screwed up parenting-wise were with ME, and I still love you."

"But Stella and Caleb are nothing like you. It was like starting all over from scratch again with each of them." Cole says. "And now look what I've done. I spent years alienating my son so much that it almost killed him, and because I had no faith in him I prevented him from helping my daughter and now she's --" Cole stops himself. "If she doesn't make it, I will NEVER forgive myself."

"Robin." Stella whispers, starting to wake up.

"Hey princess. Daddy's here." Cole says, squeezing her hand.

"Where's Robin?" Stella asks weakly.

"He's at home getting some sleep. He's very tired, sweetheart. Your mother took him home to get some rest and get something to eat." Cole tells her.

"It hurts so much." Stella says.

"It's alright, sis. I'll help you get through this, okay?" Ben says, touching her cheek. "I know how much it hurts, but but the chest tube is helping -- it's draining your lungs of all that fluid. Just close your eyes and try to go back to sleep."

"Honey, they found Elena -- she's fine." Cole tells her.

"She's gonna come see you tomorrow. You should be stronger tomorrow, I think having Elena visit will be good for you." Ben says.

"I'm glad she's okay." Stella says. "I was worried about her."

"The only one you need to worry about right now is yourself." Cole tells her, and he gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Just close your eyes and rest, honey." Stella closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Cole looks at Ben. "How bad is her pain?" he asks.

"Alot worse than she's letting on. She's trying to be strong." Ben says. "Dad -- I'm really starting to get worried."

"Yeah -- me too." Cole says, a concerned look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella!" Robin screams in his sleep, as Paige runs to his side.

"Robin -- Robin wake up, you're having a nightmare." Paige says. Robin opens his eyes and sits up.

"Where are they? Did you kill them?" Robin asks, panicked.

"Who?" Paige asks.

"Demons -- they were everywhere, they attacked Stella and they were going to kill me." Robin says.

"Robin, it was a nightmare -- there are no demons here." Paige says.

"Stella, is she --" Robin begins.

"I just talked to Cole -- she's sleeping comfortably, Ben is with her, he's helping her manage the pain." Paige says.

"I need to get back to her." Robin says.

"I'm just about done making breakfast. Why don't you go shower and change, come get something to eat, and I'll take you back." Paige says. Caleb comes running down the stairs.

"Robin! You're awake. I have something to show you." Caleb says. "I think I may have found a way to slow down the progression of this virus."

"Caleb, Robin needs to eat something first." Paige says.

"You can bring it upstairs, mom -- he needs to see this." Caleb says.

"I'll eat Mrs. Turner, I promise." Robin says. "Let's go upstairs -- show me what you've found." Caleb and Robin head upstairs, as the doorbell rings. Paige answers it.

"Piper -- what's going on, how is Melinda?" Paige asks.

"We're taking her to the hospital -- she's getting much worse." Piper says. "I -- Leo is with her, and Wyatt, and Gregory, and -- how is Stella?" Piper asks, trying not to cry.

"She's hanging on -- but we might have some good news, Caleb thinks he found something that will help." Paige says.

"I should have never trusted that witch doctor -- I should have gone to Robin right away. Do you think he can help Melinda?" Piper asks.

"I'm sure he'll do his best. He's upstairs with Caleb right now, but he'll be at the hospital soon, and so will I. I'll meet you there -- don't worry. Robin is a good doctor, he'll take good care of Melinda." Paige says, and she gives Piper a hug.

"I love her, Paige. I know we don't always get along, but she's still my baby and --"

"She's gonna be fine. Go on -- go be with her, I'm sure she really needs her mother right now." Paige says. Piper nods her head in agreement and leaves. Caleb comes running down the stairs.

"Mom! Robin said I was right -- we haven't found an antidote yet, but he thinks we've pinpointed a way to slow the progression of the virus. That should at least buy us some more time to find a cure." Caleb says. "He's taking a shower and changing right now, then we'll go to the hospital."

"WE? You're staying home." Paige says.

"He wants me to help. He said that he really needs another person working with him, and he wants it to be me." Caleb says. "Mom, please -- I'm fine. I need to do this. Stella is my sister, and -- I know we kind of got on each other's last nerve when we were kids, but we've gotten really close the last couple of years. I don't want to lose my sister."

"Alright -- your cousin Melinda is being taken to the hospital as well, I told your Aunt Piper that Robin would help her, too."

"Oh." Caleb says, looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Mom, it's just that I -- I mean, Belthazor is the one that -- pushed Melinda down the stairs." Caleb says. "But I didn't inject her with anything -- I swear, that wasn't me, I didn't do it. I've never gotten along with Wyatt or Melinda, but -- I would never hurt them, mom. I don't want any of this to be happening to Melinda, any more than I do to Stella."

"I know you don't. Don't worry -- I'm sure Melinda will be fine. It's not your fault, Caleb." Paige says, giving him a hug. "It's the fault of whoever the demon is that came up with this virus."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Anyone home? Shawn?" Elena calls out, opening the door a bit.

"Can I help you?" a man asks from behind, startling Elena as she turns around. "Are you looking for the Jacobsons?" the man asks.

"Yeah -- do you know them?" Elena asks.

"They're gone -- I'm the landlord. The man who lived here said his family had an emergency and they had to move immediately. He didn't even take his things -- he paid me two months extra rent and told me to sell everything and keep the money." the man says.

"Was -- his son with him?" Elena asks.

"I didn't see his son or his wife. My guess is they bolted on him, and he took off looking for them. I never did trust that guy, he was your typical shifty corporate type." the man says. "Was the kid your boyfriend or something?"

"I -- I'm not sure. Thank you." Elena says, walking away. "Oh, Shawn -- where are you?" Elena says to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn awakens and looks around at his surroundings. "Elena." he calls out.

"Your girlfriend isn't here, Shawn." a man's voice says.

"Dad? Where are we?" Shawn asks.

"Where do you think?" he replies -- Shawn looks up to see his father in his demon form.

"The underworld. Why did you bring me here?" Shawn asks.

"Your mother is dead, Shawn. Your girlfriend's mother vanquished her." his father says.

"Where is Elena?" Shawn asks. "I have to get to her, I have to help her."

"Help her? Did you not hear what I just said? Her mother vanquished YOUR mother, aren't you the least bit upset about this?"

"Elena needs my help, she --" Shawn begins.

"If you're worried about that silly potion your mother made for her -- her father and brother found her, reversed it's effects, and bound her powers." the demon says.

"Please -- just let me go to her." Shawn says.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to be with your girlfriend, Shawn -- if she wants you. I have no more use for you." the demon tells him.

"Dad -- I know that you're probably upset with me, but --"

"I'm not your 'dad' Shawn -- that's all I brought you here to tell you. Now that your mother is gone -- I really don't care what happens to you one way or the other."

"What do you mean you're not my dad?" Shawn asks.

"Your mother was young and beautiful and extremely wild when I met her. She was also extremely foolish. She was half mortal, but her demon side was very strong and she couldn't resist it. That's why she left him to be with me." the demon says.

"Left who?" Shawn asks.

"Your father -- a mortal. You were three months old when I met your mother, Shawn. Your real father is one hundred percent human. Only your mother decided she wanted to give up her mortal life -- I tried to convince her to leave you with your father, but she wanted to raise you. She was convinced that you had potential as a demon, and that if we kept you in the underworld, it wouldn't matter that you were three-quarters mortal. I told her she was foolish for thinking that -- turns out I was right."

"You mean you -- you're not my father?" Shawn asks.

"No. And you're not a demon -- what little powers you did have started to dissipate the minute you embraced your mortal side. So, I did you a favor and just took them from you while you were unconscious. You want to live as a mortal -- you go right ahead. I would kill you, but -- I was fond of your mother, so -- I'll let you live. For her." the demon says, and he touches Shawn and shimmers him into a park in San Francisco. "Enjoy your life, Shawn -- if you can."

"You -- you can't just leave me here. I have nowhere to go, I have no money --" Shawn says.

"That's really not my problem. Why don't you ask your girlfriend for help?" the demon says, and he shimmers away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena enters Stella's room at the hospital -- Ben is with her. "Hey -- how is she?" Elena asks.

"She's doing alright -- Robin just gave her some pain medication, he and Caleb think they might have a way to at least slow this virus down." Ben says. "How is your mom?"

"She's still kind of wiped out -- dad is making her stay in bed all day." Elena pauses for a moment. "She's gonna get this too, isn't she?"

"Not if Robin can help it. Your mom will be fine, don't worry." Ben says, squeezing Stella's hand.

"I can sit with her for awhile if you want a break." Elena says.

"I probably should go home and get some sleep, I've been up all night with her." Ben says.

"Well, then go ahead -- I'll stay with her." Elena says.

"If she needs anything, Robin's pager number is on the table there, he's in the lab, just call him." Ben says.

"I will." Elena says. Ben orbs away, and Elena sits down next to Stella. "Oh, Stella -- I need you to wake up, I really need someone to talk to." Elena says, sitting and holding Stella's hand. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. It wasn't my fault, it was -- Stella, I just don't know what to do. Shawn is a demon, Stella -- but there's something about him that -- it's like he doesn't even WANT to be one, he was forced to be. He gave me some silly love potion to make me attracted to him, and it made me evil, Stella. Nicholas, he -- he was able to help me overcome it's power, but --- why aren't my feeling for Shawn gone? And now he's -- I went to his house and -- he's gone. I think something bad has happened to him, Stella, and I'm so worried."

"I knew you liked him." Stella whispers weakly, opening her eyes.

"Stella -- I thought you were asleep." Elena says.

"I almost was until you came in here and started whining." Stella teases.

"I'm sorry -- I shouldn't worry you with my problems, you just need to get well. I'm so sorry I haven't been here." Elena tells her.

"It's okay. I figured you did another dumb thing your parents would have to bail you out of." Stella says. "Talk to Caleb, you two can compare levels of stupidity in regard to demons."

"I don't know why you put up with me." Elena says.

"Same reason you put up with me." Stella says.

"I'm keeping my powers bound this time, Stella. I get tempted to evil too easily; I try so hard not to, but it never works." Elena says.

"If that's what you think is best for you." Stella says, coughing a bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to tire you out. You should go back to sleep. We can talk more later." Elena says.

"I heard what you said to Ben. Aunt Phoebe -- was she attacked too?" Stella asks.

"Yesterday. So was Melinda -- she's in the hospital too." Elena says.

"I heard -- I'm surprised Gregory didn't have her carted off to Connecticut to be treated." Stella says, coughing again.

"Mom said he tried -- I guess he brought some witch doctor from the east to help, and he turned out to be a total jerk and Uncle Leo all but threw him out of the house." Elena says, and Stella smiles a bit.

"I wish I could have seen that." Stella says. "I hope Melinda is okay -- you know I can't stand her, but -- she is family. I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Stella starts to cough again.

"Hey -- enough with the talking. Robin gave you a sedative, and you're fighting it, I can tell." Elena says.

"I hate all this medication -- I don't even know what day it is anymore." Stella says groggily.

"It's one day closer to you getting well and coming home. Now close your eyes, sleep is the best thing for you right now." Elena says.

"Hey -- I love you Lena." Stella whispers, and she closes her eyes.

"I love you too, Stell." Elena says, starting to cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we have it." Robin says, looking at Caleb as they work in the lab. "It's not a cure, but -- it's a start."

"You really think it will work?" Caleb asks, as Adrian enters the room.

"Who the hell let him in?" Adrian asks, looking at Caleb.

"I did. He's helping me." Robin says.

"Helping you? He's a KID, what the hell can he do?" Adrian asks.

"Caleb happens to be a very brilliant kid -- he's been offered half a dozen biochemisty scholarships at universities all over the country." Robin says.

"Yeah, well right now he's just a high school chemistry student who has NO business working in a hospital laboratory." Adrian says.

"Yes he does. He's going to be working with me as a volunteer intern this summer at UCLA. I'm just giving him an early start." Robin says.

"I heard another family member got admitted to the hospital today with the same symptoms as your girlfriend. Look Myers -- I don't want some kind of epidemic being brought to this hospital. I want to know what's going on right now, or so help me, I'll have the CDC breathing down your neck so fast that --" Adrian starts to say, but Caleb interrupts him.

"And my father will sue you for harassment when they don't find anything. Leave us alone." Caleb says.

"Come on -- let's go." Robin says, and Caleb gathers up all of the research they've done, and he and Robin leave. Adrian looks around the room angrily.

"I'm gonna find out what you're up to. I swear I will if it's the last thing I do." Adrian says to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn sits alone on a park bench, as evening sets in. Pulling himself together, he gets up and walks to a nearby payphone. "Yes -- I'd like to place a collect call to 555-3171." Shawn says into the phone. "Tell her it's Shawn." After a few minutes, Elena answers.

"Shawn. Where are you?" Elena asks.

"I -- I don't know. Elena -- please, you have to help me. I'm so sorry about what I did, I didn't -- please just help me and I'll explain everything." Shawn tells her.

"What you mean you don't know where you are?" Elena asks.

"I don't know -- I'm in some park, it's getting dark, I have nowhere to go, Elena." Shawn tells her.

"Okay -- it's alright, Shawn. There's a number on the caller ID. You just stay where you are -- I'll have my brother trace it and we'll be out to get you, okay?" Elena tells him.

"You promise?" Shawn asks.

"I promise. Just don't go anywhere, just stay put." Elena says. "Don't worry -- everything will be okay." Shawn hangs up the phone and starts to walk back toward the bench he was sitting on, when someone grabs him from behind, holding a knife to Shawn's throat.

"Give me your money." the voice says.

"I -- I don't have any money." Shawn tells him, very afraid and trembling. The man searches through his pockets.

"Well -- too bad for you then." the man says. He stabs Shawn in the stomach and then runs off. Shawn grabs his stomach as he collapses to the ground.

"Elena -- help me." Shawn whispers weakly to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this will work?" Piper asks, as she sits on the edge of Melinda's bed and Robin administers the medication.

"Well, it's not a cure -- but all of my tests indicate that it will slow down the progression of the virus. Caleb and I have figured out that the virus is triggered by RNA that matches your family's. If we can find someone in this family with matching DNA, then we should be able to separate the RNA from it and create an antidote. I was hoping to get blood samples from as many family members as possible." Robin says.

"You can have anything you need. Thank you, Robin." Piper says.

"I'm going to give Stella the medication -- then I'll be back." Robin says, and he leaves, just as Leo and Wyatt enter the room.

"How is she?" Leo asks.

"Robin just gave her some medication he thinks will help." Piper says.

"Mom." Melinda whispers, waking up.

"I'm here, honey." Piper says, squeezing her hand.

"We're all here, Mel -- you're gonna be alright." Wyatt says, sitting down next to her.

"Where's Gregory?" Melinda asks.

"He went back to the manor to get some rest -- we've all been taking shifts to be here." Piper says.

"Mom, I -- I'm really scared." Melinda says. "I want Gregory."

"Well, you're stuck with me, and your father and brother." Piper tells her.

"Can we get you anything, sweetheart?" Leo asks.

"I just want to go home, I don't like it here." Melinda says. "I almost died here."

"That was a long time ago, honey." Piper says.

"What does she mean, she almost died here?" Wyatt asks.

"When she was about eight years old -- you were too young to remember. Melinda developed a really bad stomach virus and I couldn't heal her. They gave her some medication for the pain and -- it turns out she was allergic to it, we had a pretty close call. But that won't happen again -- Robin has all of her medical history, he knows that she's allergic to opiate based narcotics." Leo says. "That was what made me want to go back to get my license as a paramedic. I can't heal internal illness -- but this way I know how to treat it better." Leo hears something. "Dammit." he says.

"One of your charges?" Piper asks.

"Yeah -- I'll be right back, alright honey." Leo says. He gives Melinda a kiss on the forehead and orbs out of the room.

"Mom, why don't you go home and get some rest, you haven't left since we got here." Wyatt says.

"I don't want to leave your sister alone." Piper says.

"I'll stay with her." Wyatt says.

"I'll be fine, mom. Go ahead and go home." Melinda says.

"Okay -- hopefully you'll be feeling better tomorrow -- Melinda, I really want to sit down and have a long mother/daughter talk with you." Piper says.

"Alright Mom." Melinda says.

"I love you, honey. I'll see you later." Piper says, and she leaves.

"So, are you and mom actually trying to get along?" Wyatt asks.

"She wants to. Maybe I have been a bit difficult at times." Melinda says.

"A BIT?" Wyatt says.

"Hey, you're no prize, either." Melinda says.

"I know. Maybe it's time I started getting my act together. Did I tell you I got A's on my last three English essays?" Wyatt says.

"You're kidding. Who wrote them for you?" Melinda asks.

"Hey -- I wrote them myself. I've always liked writing."

"Since when?" Melinda asks.

"Since I was a little kid -- it's just that nobody seemed interested." Wyatt says.

"You mean those silly little comic strips you used to draw?" Melinda asks.

"They weren't just comic strips -- they were stories. My English teacher thinks I'm very creative. He says I might have a future in it, I just need some tutoring. So I figure -- if I can get into college on a football scholarship, and take some English and writing classes -- I can see what happens from there." Wyatt says.

"My little brother, football star and famous author." Melinda teases.

"Hey, it could happen." Wyatt says. "Hey, I'm gonna go down to the vending machines and get myself something to drink. You want anything?"

"No -- I'm getting pretty tired again, I think I'm gonna take a nap." Melinda says.

"Alright -- I'll be back in a minute." Wyatt says, and he leaves. Melinda closes her eyes and starts to drift off to sleep when Adrian enters her room. He looks around to make sure no one sees him, and picks up Melinda's chart.

"What the hell? These numbers -- this doesn't make any sense." Adrian says. Melinda opens her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm a doctor, I'm just reviewing your chart." Adrian says.

"You're not my doctor." Melinda says, and she starts to reach for the phone. Adrian grabs her hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart -- I wasn't here, you never saw me. This is all just a dream, now go to sleep." Adrian says, and he takes out a syringe and injects it into Melinda's IV.

"No -- please, don't." Melinda says, closing her eyes. Adrian takes a page out of her file and leaves the room. Several minutes later Wyatt comes back into the room and sees that all of Melinda's monitors are going off.

"Mel? Somebody help me!" Wyatt screams, running out into the hall. Robin comes running into the room.

"What's going on?" Robin asks.

"I don't know -- I just went to get something to drink, she was fine, I got back and --" Wyatt says nervously. Robin rushes out of the room to get a crash cart, and arrives with it and starts setting it up just as Leo orbs into the room.

"What's going on? Melinda!" Leo shouts, approaching her.

"Stay back. Clear!" Robin says, shocking Melinda with the crash cart. Leo orbs away and comes back within seconds with Piper.

"Oh my god. Leo, what's happening?" Piper says.

"I don't know. Wyatt, what happened?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. We were talking and she seemed fine. I just went to go get something to drink. I was gone for five minutes, Dad. It wasn't even that long and -- why are you stopping?" Wyatt asks, as Robin stops administering the shock treatment.

"She's gone. I'm very sorry." Robin says, stunned.

"No -- no that's not possible. Ben. Ben, please help us!" Piper screams, as Ben orbs into the room.

"Melinda! What happened?" Ben asks, rushing to her side.

"Ben, please bring her back, please." Piper begs, crying as Leo holds her close. Ben attempts to heal her.

"I can't -- it's too late." Ben says.

"No -- no, this can't be happening." Piper says, now sobbing.

"You killed her. You killed my sister!" Wyatt screams, lunging for Robin.

"Wyatt, stop -- it's not Robin's fault." Ben says, holding him back. "It was the demon who attacked her that did this."

"And I know what demon it was. It was Belthazor. I'm going to find out who he is, and I'll kill him -- I'll kill him myself." Wyatt says, and he rushes out of the room. Leo sits down next to Melinda's lifeless body and takes her hand.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't her time." Leo says. "It couldn't have been."

"We were going to have a talk tomorrow." Piper says, in shock, sitting down with Leo. "We were going to talk about our relationship -- try to work some things out between us. She'll never know how much I loved her." Piper breaks down sobbing in Leo's arms.

"I -- I'm so sorry." Robin says. "I'll go get Mrs. Turner, she's in Stella's room." Robin says, and he leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fascinating -- absolutely fascinating." Adrian says as he sits in his office pouring over the page of notes he stole from Melinda's file. "What the hell are you people? Because you're definitely not human."


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Nicholas says, walking toward his door as someone pounds on it. Nicholas looks through the peephole, then opens the door.

"What took you so long?" Elena asks.

"I was asleep." Nicholas says. "What's going on?"

"It's only eight o'clock!" Elena says.

"Yeah, and in the last week I've gotten maybe three hours of sleep, considering that I spent most of my time looking for YOU, not to mention my job AND helping Uncle Cole out at the office so that he can be with Stella. What do you want?" Nicholas asks.

"I need your help -- I need you to trace a phone number for me." Elena says.

"Why?" Nicholas asks.

"Because a friend is in trouble and I need to help him. Nick, please -- I know you can access the police department computer system. I know, I know, before you even say it, you're not supposed to use those files for personal use -- I wouldn't ask if this wasn't an emergency." Elena says. Nicholas sighs.

"Alright, fine." he says, and they go to his computer. "Give me the number." Nicholas does some searching on the computer. "Elena -- it's at the park I used to take you to, when you were a little girl. That area has become a mess the last few years -- drug dealings, prostitutes -- someone was even murdered there. What is your friend doing there?"

"Oh my god, I have to go to him." Elena says.

"Alone? At night? The hell you are -- I'm coming with you." Nicholas says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper comes walking out of Melinda's room in shock, as Paige and Robin are coming down the hall. "Piper? Oh honey, I am so sorry." Paige says, going to give Piper a hug. Piper has no reaction.

"I need to go home. I -- I need to see Christina." Piper says.

"Honey, Christina is at Phoebe's house, Skye is taking care of her. Come on, let's go sit down." Paige says, putting her arm around Piper as Leo comes out of the room. Piper looks up at Robin.

"You were supposed to help her." Piper says to him. "You said you were going to make her well."

"Mrs. Halliwell, I -- I don't know what happened, I can assure you that any medication I administered to her was to make her well." Robin says.

"Well, now she's DEAD! My daughter is DEAD -- and I hold YOU responsible!" Piper screams at him.

"Piper, stop." Leo says, trying to calm her down. "We don't know what happened. Paige -- can you take her home, please? I'm going to go talk to the elders and -- see if they'll let me talk to Melinda. Maybe she can tell us what happened."

"I want to come with you." Piper says.

"You can't Piper, you know that." Leo says.

"She's MY daughter, I have a right to know what's happened to her!" Piper screams.

"Come on honey -- let's go home." Paige says, leading her down the hall.

"I will NEVER forgive you for this, Robin! Do you hear me? NEVER!" Piper screams as Paige leads her away. Robin approaches Leo.

"I am so sorry." Robin says.

"Robin -- I don't think it was your fault. Just before I left Melinda was awake and talking and she seemed to be reacting well to your treatment. Something happened when Wyatt left the room. I intend to find out what. I think -- I think you should perform an autopsy on Melinda." Leo says.

"But -- your wife will never approve of me doing that." Robin says.

"I'm her father -- you only need one parent's consent. And I don't trust anyone else. Please -- I need to know what really happened. And so does Piper." Leo says.

"And what if it -- was my treatment?" Robin asks.

"Then it was her time. But I don't believe that. I just don't sense it. And if it wasn't Melinda's time -- she could be in more trouble now than she was when she was alive." Leo says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt goes rushing up the stairs in Halliwell Manor. "Hey, where's the fire?" Gregory asks, passing him on the stairwell. "I'm on my way back to the hospital, how is Melinda?" Wyatt stops.

"Melinda's gone." Wyatt says.

"Gone, what do you mean gone?" Gregory asks.

"She's dead. He killed her. The demon killed her, and I won't let him get away with it." Wyatt says angrily, and runs up the stairs.

"Dead? No -- it can't be." Gregory says, and he races out the door. Wyatt makes his way up to the attic, leafing frantically through the Book of Shadows.

"Demons -- human forms -- here it is." Wyatt says to himself. "Belthazor's human form is -- no, it can't be -- Uncle Cole?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shawn? Shawn, are you here?" Elena calls out.

"Elena, come on, he's not here, let's get out of this place." Nicholas says.

"No -- he said he'd wait for me." Elena says. "Shawn!"

"Elena -- help me." a weak voice calls out from behind a cluster of bushes.

"Shawn! Oh my god, what happened?" she says, rushing to his side. "Nick -- he's hurt!"

"I'll call dad." Nicholas says.

"NO!" Elena shouts. "Dad can't know about this, he blames Shawn for what happened to me."

"So do I." Nicholas says. "But I'm still here."

"Ben. Ben will help. Ben!" Elena screams out, and within minutes Ben orbs into the park.

"What's going on?" Ben asks.

"Heal him -- please." Elena begs.

"Hey, this is -- Caleb's friend, right? What happened to him?" Ben asks.

"Just heal him, Ben." Elena says. Ben allows his powers to enter Shawn, and his wound heals. Shawn looks up at Elena.

"You came." he says, as she helps him sit up.

"Ben, get us out of here. Let's go to my apartment." Nicholas says. Ben holds on to all three of them and orbs them out of the park and into Nicholas' apartment.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks Shawn.

"I think so." Shawn says.

"Come on -- let's sit down." Elena says, and they sit down on the couch.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Shawn says.

"Hurt her? What did you do to my sister?" Nicholas asks angrily.

"It -- was supposed to be a love potion, I put it in your drink that night and --" Shawn begins.

"You DRUGGED my sister?" Nicholas shouts. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you right now."

"I -- I said I was sorry." Shawn says nervously.

"Nick -- this is all new to him, he doesn't know how to act here. He was raised in the underworld." Elena says.

"You're a demon?" Ben asks.

"No -- not anymore." Shawn says.

"You were able to heal him, Ben -- you wouldn't have been able to heal him if he was evil." Elena says.

"They lied to me, Elena. They all lied to me. My mother, my father -- he's not even my real father. I don't even know who my real father is." Shawn says, extremely upset. "He just left me here -- he took what powers I did have, and he left me. I have no money, I have nowhere to live, and I had no one to turn to but you, Elena."

"Come on -- let's go somewhere and talk." Elena says, taking Shawn's hand.

"Oh, hell no." Nicholas says. "If you think I'm letting you take my little sister ANYWHERE you're crazy."

"You're not the boss of me Nick, I can do whatever I want." Elena says.

"I should go, I need to get back to the hospital." Ben says. "I -- I guess you probably haven't heard, so I should tell you. Melinda is gone -- she died."

"What? That's not possible -- Melinda got attacked AFTER Stella." Elena says.

"I -- I guess the virus that she was injected with was more aggressive. Robin was sure he had found a way to slow its progression until he could find a cure, but -- maybe he was wrong." Ben says.

"That means that Stella -- and my mom are --" Elena begins.

"Your mom?" Shawn asks.

"My mom was attacked a few days ago by a demon that injected her with the virus. She vanquished her." Elena says.

"I -- I didn't know." Shawn says.

"The hell you didn't." Nicholas says. "Elena, it was him -- your boyfriend here is the one who created the virus, he's the one who attacked Stella, and he's the one responsible for Melinda's death and for anything that happens to mom."

"He what?" Ben says, glaring at him. "You attacked my sister?"

"No, I -- I didn't mean to." Shawn turns to Elena. "Elena -- I didn't understand. When I did it, I didn't understand what it meant to be -- human. But I do now, and I'm so sorry. Please -- I want to help, I want to fix this."

"Fix it? How can you fix it for Melinda, she's DEAD!" Ben shouts. "My sister is dying, and my Aunt Phoebe will get this virus, too. You're just damn lucky I can't kill anyone."

"Well, I can." Nicholas says.

"No -- you won't." Elena says. "Shawn -- is this true? Is all of this true?" Shawn breaks down in tears.

"I'm really sorry Elena. Please -- will you forgive me?" Elena hesitates for a moment.

"Nick -- I know you're upset, but -- I need to know the truth. Is Shawn telling the truth?" Elena asks. Nicholas glares at Shawn for a moment.

"Yes, he's telling the truth." Nicholas admits.

"I want to help. I'm very sorry about Melinda -- I tried to stop my mother, but she wouldn't listen." Shawn says.

"Your mother?" Elena asks. "It was your mother who attacked MY mother?"

"I -- I think so." Shawn says. "I had the virus -- I was trying to figure out an antidote so I could make things right, once I realized what I had done. My mother got upset and -- I don't know what happened next, she knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the underworld and my fa -- the demon I thought was my father, he told me he wanted nothing more to do with me, he stripped me of any powers I had, and he left me in the park, and then I called you."

"You don't have an antidote to this virus?" Ben asks.

"No, but -- but I can help find one. I created the virus, I know more about it than anyone. I want to make this right. Please -- just give me a chance to make this right." Shawn begs. Nicholas looks at Elena.

"You're in love with him. This slimy little demon devastates our entire family, and you're in LOVE with him?" Nicholas shouts at her.

"Do you really think you can help them? Stella, and my mom?" Elena asks Shawn.

"I want to try." Shawn says, and he looks at Ben and Nicholas. "I don't blame either of you if you hate me right now. What I did was terrible, but -- you have to believe me when I tell you that I honestly didn't understand what I was doing. I was just trying to please my parents. I didn't know what it meant to be human, and to -- feel anything. Not until I got to know Elena. I am so, so sorry for the pain I've caused your family. I will do whatever I can to make this right."

"I hate to admit it, but he's being sincere." Nicholas says.

"Do you really think you can help Stella?" Ben asks.

"I'll do my best." Shawn says.

"Alright then -- let's go to the hospital." Ben says.

"It's really late -- why don't we come by in the morning?" Elena says. "Shawn looks like he's tired, he should get some rest first."

"I -- don't have anywhere to go." Shawn says.

"You can stay here -- right Nick, he can stay with you." Elena says.

"Like hell he can." Nicholas says.

"Please -- just for tonight, until we figure something else out." Elena says. "Look, he either stays here with you or I hide him in my room."

"Alright fine -- ONE night." Nicholas says.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Elena says, giving Nicholas a hug.

"I better not regret this." Nicholas says, glaring at Shawn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbs into the living room. Piper, who is sitting on the sofa with Paige, looks up at him. "Did you see Melinda? Did you talk to her?"

"I -- the elders said she's not there." Leo says, sitting down next to Piper.

"What do you mean she's not there?" Piper asks.

"She -- it wasn't her time. It doesn't happen often, but -- she wasn't supposed to die. Not like that. She's -- lost." Leo says.

"Lost? What do you mean lost?" Piper asks.

"When someone dies before their time -- their spirit doesn't know where to go. Melinda needs to find a way to get out of this plane so that she can get to the elders and they can help her find the path she needs to take now. The problem is -- those spirits are usually angry, scared and confused -- they don't know how to communicate, and unless they find someone who can help them -- Piper, she could spend the rest of eternity wandering around trying to find her way." Leo says.

"Well, we have to help her." Paige says.

"She's probably going to try and contact the people that meant the most to her -- or anyone that she thinks might be able to help her." Leo says.

"Well -- that won't be me then." Piper says.

"Piper, you don't know that. I'm sure she'll try to contact someone -- she'll be drawn to someone in this family eventually, somewhere within her she has to know that we'll help her." Paige says.

"Don't worry, Piper -- we'll find a way to help Melinda, I promise." Leo says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory enters the morgue at the hospital. The resident on duty lets him in. "They just brought her down." the woman says. "I'm very sorry." she says, and she pull the sheet away. Gregory touches Melindas face, his eyes filled with rage and loss.

"They won't get away with this, Melinda." he says. "I promise you -- they will all pay."

"Sir -- I'm sorry, but you'll need to leave, I wasn't even supposed to let you down here, but since you're her fiancee --" the woman says.

"I'm not leaving her. It's cold here and it's dark -- she doesn't like the dark. She always has to sleep with a light on." Gregory says.

"I'm very sorry. I'm sure that you'll be able to say your goodbyes at the memorial service." the woman says. 

"I said I'm NOT leaving!" Gregory screams, and he grabs the woman by the throat, strangling her until she is dead. Gregory throws the woman's lifeless body to the ground, and begins to throw and shatter anything loose in the room that he can get his hands on -- empty carts, bottles, whatever he can throw. He then lets out a loud scream and blinks himself out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella wakes up, and Cole is sitting next to her. "Hey, honey -- how are you feeling?" Cole asks.

"A little better -- did Robin find a cure?" Stella asks.

"No -- but he found something that he thinks will slow down the progression of the virus. So far it seems to be working for you." Cole says, and he takes her hand. "Stella -- I have something to tell you. It's about Melinda."

"Is she getting better too?" Stella asks.

"No, she's not. Honey -- Melinda died last night." Cole says.

"But -- but she was attacked AFTER me, that doesn't make any sense." Stella says.

"I know -- Leo talked to the elders, they said -- it wasn't her time. Something isn't right about the whole thing, and we'll find out what it is." Cole tells her.

"Melinda and I never got along but -- I am sorry she's gone." Stella says.

"I just hope she can find peace. If it really wasn't her time then -- she's going to need help finding her way to where she belongs." Cole says.

"That must be awful for her." Stella says, coughing a bit.

"Here, let me get you some water, honey." Cole says, and he stands up and walks to the other side of the bed where Stella's water is, and picks it up just as Wyatt enters the room.

"Wyatt, what are you --- Daddy!" Stella screams, as Wyatt picks up a lamp and hits Cole on the back of the head. Cole falls unconscious to the floor. "Daddy! Wyatt, what are you doing?"

"Your father is a demon, Stella. He killed my sister -- and now I'm going to kill HIM!" Wyatt says angrily, pulling out an athame and lunging down toward Cole with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicholas is awakend to the sound of the wind blowing hard against his window. The wind blows so hard, it blows his window open. He sighs as he gets up and closes it, then goes back to bed. The wind subsides, but within minutes is blowing again, even harder -- the window opens again. "Oh, come ON, can't a guy get any sleep around here?" Nicholas says to himself, and he gets up and closes the window again. He turns around and is stunned to see someone standing at the foot of his bed. "Melinda?" Nicholas says, staring at her in disbelief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin enters the morgue, and looks at the damage that lies within the room, as if a hurricane tore through it. He notices the female resident lying on the floor, dead. Robin rushes to her side. "Oh my god." he says, and he takes his phone out and dials. "This is Dr. Robin Myers, I'm down in the morgue, I need help, there's a woman here and she's dead. No this isn't a joke, it's one of the residents and -- hello? Hello?" Robin says, his signal disappearing. "Dammit." he says, and he gets up and goes over to the phone on the wall. Just as he picks it up, Gregory blinks into the room and puts his finger down on the cradle, cutting off the line.

"Who you calling -- doctor?" Gregory says, leaning up against the wall with a look of anger on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Stella begins to cough and wheeze. "Wyatt -- no, please, don't hurt my Dad!"

"Your dad didn't care about my sister. Hell, YOU didn't care about my sister!" Wyatt shouts. "You and Elena -- you were always off somewhere together, you'd never let her hang around you, and anytime you DID you just made her feel worthless. You were always the center of attention, the star performer at all of the school productions, and Elena always got so much attention for art and decorating and everything. You know my mom and dad couldn't afford all the nice clothes and things yours could. She may have been older than you but she really admired you, and all she ever wanted was to be friends with you, but she wasn't as pretty as you or as popular as you -- why do you think she became the way she was? She just wanted to fit in somewhere, even if it was with a bunch of snobby rich people. Because her own family sure as hell didn't want her."

"Okay, Wyatt then -- punish ME, don't punish my father." Stella begs, coughing some more and becoming very agitated.

"He has to die, Stella. He's evil, and he has to die." Wyatt says, just as Paige and Caleb enter the room.

"Wyatt, stop, what are you doing?" Caleb shouts, grabbing Wyatt from behind.

"Cole!" Paige shouts, rushing to Cole's side. Cole groans a bit as he starts to wake up. "Wyatt -- put the athame down." Paige says, helping Cole sit up.

"Aunt Paige, he's evil. He's a demon -- he's Belthazor. He killed my sister." Wyatt says, breaking free from Caleb and turning and pointing the athame at him.

"Wyatt -- my dad wasn't Belthazor when he attacked Melinda. I was." Caleb says, trying to remain calm. "But I didn't inject her with the virus -- the demon that did that is gone, Aunt Phoebe vanquished her. Please -- give me the athame."

"You're lying to protect him. How can you be a demon? You don't have any powers." Wyatt says.

"Wyatt -- if you willingly kill one of us, you'll become a warlock. Your parents just lost one child, do you really want them to lose another one?" Caleb asks. "I was possessed, Wyatt. Belthazor took over, I -- I couldn't control him."

"Wyatt -- your mother really needs you right now. You're angry and you're grieving and you're not thinking clearly. Put the athame down and go home." Paige says. "Wyatt, we're going to find out what happened to Melinda -- someone will pay for it. I promise." Wyatt looks around at all of them.

"I -- I'm sorry." Wyatt says, and he sets the athame down on the table and rushes out of the room.

"Cole, are you alright?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Cole says, rubbing his head. Paige feels the back of his head. "Ow." Cole says, wincing a bit.

"Honey, you've got a pretty nasty bump there, let me heal it." Paige says.

"No -- any time you whitelighters heal a bump on the head it just makes the headache worse. Leave it alone, I'm fine." Cole says, as Paige helps him stand up. Cole immediately sits down next to Stella, who is crying and struggling to catch her breath.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Stella asks.

"Shhh. I'm fine, princess. It's just a little bump, it'll be okay." Cole says, touching her cheek as Stella starts to wheeze even more.

"Honey, calm down -- your dad is fine." Paige says, taking her hand.

"I'll turn up her oxygen." Caleb says.

"Caleb, you don't know how to work that thing." Cole says.

"Yeah I do, it's easy -- see?" Caleb says, adjusting Stella's oxygen level as she starts to calm down.

"Mom -- did Elena and I treat Melinda badly? I mean -- we really weren't very nice to her, but -- she was just always -- we never meant to hurt her." Stella says. Paige sighs.

"I always wished you two would get along better -- just like I always wished that Wyatt and Caleb could be civil to one another. Sometimes personalities just -- clash." Paige says.

"I'm really sorry about Melinda. I do hope she finds her way somehow." Stella says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Melinda? What are you doing here?" Nicholas asks. Melinda just stands at the foot of his bed, staring at him. "Melinda -- can you hear me?" Melinda doesn't say a word. "It's okay -- you can talk to me, you can trust me." Nicholas says, starting to get up. As soon as he stands up, Melinda vanishes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stares nervously at Gregory. "I -- I was just calling --" Robin begins.

"You were just calling who? The police? Like I'm afraid of them." Gregory says. "I didn't want you treating her. I never trusted you. Melinda didn't want your help, either. I warned them -- I warned YOU. If anything happened to her, you will pay. I wanted to take her with me to Connecticut. If I had, Melinda would still be alive today."

"I -- I'm going to find out exactly what happened -- Melinda's father wants me to perform an autopsy and --" Robin begins.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you slice her body up just so you can ease your guilty conscience?" Gregory asks. Very afraid, Robin starts to run toward the door. Gregory blinks himself in front of him. "What's your hurry, doc? I think you'll be staying down here." Gregory grabs him by the neck.

"Somebody help me." Robin says, struggling to catch his breath. "Please." Suddenly Ben orbs into the room.

"Robin? It WAS you I heard." Ben says. "Let him go."

"You -- why weren't you there to protect her?" Gregory asks, letting go of Robin and throwing him to the ground. "You were supposed to protect her."

"Gregory -- I did everything I could." Ben says.

"LIAR!" Gregory screams, and he starts to chant. "Ixo Mende Layto Sempar." Gregory chants, and within seconds a darklighter appears. "Kill him." Gregory says, and the darklighter lifts up his bow and arrow, aims it toward Ben, and fires. Robin, kneeling on the floor struggling to catch his breath, sees the darklighter and faints.

"Uncle Eli!" Ben calls out, just before the darklighter's arrow hits Ben in the chest, and he collapses to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli awakens after hearing Ben's call. "Ben? Phoebe, wake up." Eli says, waking Phoebe up.

"What?" Phoebe says groggily.

"I just heard Ben calling me." Eli says.

"Why would Ben call you, he's a more powerful whitelighter than you are." Phoebe says.

"But he might be in trouble. Are you feeling okay, I think maybe you should go with me." Eli says.

"Yeah -- I'm alright. Let's get some clothes on and go." Phoebe says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eli orbs into the morgue with Phoebe. "Darklighter!" Phoebe shouts, throwing her athame at him and vanquishing him. Eli rushes to Ben's side and starts to heal him. Phoebe picks up her athame just as Gregory blinks himself into the room. "Gregory? What are you doing?" Phoebe asks.

"Your family needs to pay for what you've done to Melinda." Gregory says.

"He's turned warlock." Eli says, looking up at Gregory.

"You would know." Gregory says. Phoebe throws her athame at Gregory, hitting him in the shoulder. Gregory grabs his arm in pain, and blinks away. Phoebe sees Robin lying unconscious on the floor, and runs to his side.

"Oh my god, Robin!" she says, and Robin starts to wake up.

"Is he gone?" Robin says, starting to sit up. "He had a big crossbow and -- I think I blacked out. Gregory was --"

"It's okay -- are you alright?" Phoebe asks.

"I -- I think so." Robin says, standing up.

"Phoebe, I need some help here." Eli says. "The wound is too close to his heart, I don't have enough power to heal him, I need another whitelighter to help me."

"Mrs. Turner is in the hospital -- isn't she part whitelighter?" Robin asks.

"Yes, she is -- let's go find her, she's probably in Stella's room." Phoebe says, and they run out of the morgue, racing into Stella's room. "Paige -- Eli needs your help right away. Cole, you probably should come too."

"What's going on?" Stella asks.

"Robin will explain it. Come on, hurry!" Phoebe says, and Paige and Cole go into the hall with Phoebe. "It's Ben -- he was shot by a darklighter, the wound is close to his heart, and Eli can't heal him alone."

"Oh god, no." Paige says.

"Honey, he'll be fine -- come on, let's hurry." Cole says, and they all race quickly to the morgue.

"Paige, please hurry." Eli says once they enter, and they all rush to Ben's side. Cole takes Ben's upper body into his arms. Trying not to cry, Paige starts to help Eli heal Ben, and slowly the darklighter's wound begins to heal, and Ben begins to awaken.

"Mom. Dad." Ben says weakly, looking up at them.

"It's okay, honey -- you're gonna be fine." Paige says, touching Ben's cheek.

"Dad, are you hurt?" Ben asks Cole.

"It's just a little bump on the head." Cole says, and Ben reaches up to touch his head. "It's okay -- save your strength son, I'm fine." Cole says, pushing his hand away. "What the hell happened here?"

"Gregory turned warlock. He tried to kill Robin and he summoned a darklighter to kill me." Ben says, as Cole helps him sit up a bit.

"Great, that's just what our family needs right now, a grieving, angry warlock chasing after us." Phoebe remarks.

"I'm gonna take you home sweetie, alright?" Paige says, hugging Ben tightly.

"I'll come too. Can you two let Stella know that we'll be back in a bit." Cole says.

"Sure, no problem." Eli says.

"Thank you for saving my boy." Paige says.

"He's always been there for us -- you go home and get some rest, Ben. Eli will handle things for awhile." Phoebe says, and Paige orbs away with Ben and Cole.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe and Eli enter Stella's room. "Aunt Phoebe -- is Ben okay?" Stella asks worriedly.

"He's going to be fine -- your mom and dad took him home to get some rest, it was a pretty close call." Phoebe says.

"I can't believe Gregory turned warlock." Caleb says.

"He let his anger consume him -- it happens sometimes." Eli says. "He seems hell-bent on hurting this family now, and we have to stop him."

"How can you stop him?" Robin asks.

"We have to vanquish him." Stella says.

"You -- you mean kill him?" Robin asks.

"He's evil now -- he's a danger to innocents and to our family. We don't have a choice." Phoebe says, as Elena and Shawn enter the room.

"Robin, you're here -- thank goodness, Shawn needs to talk to you." Elena says. Eli glares angrily at Shawn.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Eli asks.

"Daddy please, not now." Elena says.

"Absolutely now. I want to know what he did to you, and for that matter, why you still want anything at all to do with him." Eli says.

"Mr. Warren -- I never meant to hurt Elena or -- or anyone. I am sorry and -- I'll explain everything later. But right now I really do need to talk to Robin." Shawn says.

"Alright -- let's go into the lab. I hate to do this, but -- this is just too much for Stella to have this many visitors at once. She really needs to rest." Robin says.

"It's okay -- I'll go with you two." Elena says.

"And I have -- something personal to do." Caleb tells them. "Aunt Phoebe, can you and Uncle Eli stay for awhile?"

"Sure -- we'll stay with her." Phoebe says, and everyone leaves but Eli and Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe -- Ben said you were injected too." Stella says.

"Yeah -- don't you worry, I'm fine." Phoebe says.

"Robin will find a cure -- he will, I just know it." Stella tells her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin enters the lab with Shawn and Elena. "Alright -- what's so urgent?" Robin asks.

"Robin, first you have to promise not to get angry." Elena says.

"Why would I?" Robin asks.

"Because I -- I created the virus. And I'm the one who attacked Stella." Shawn admits.

"You what?" Robin says, his voice turning angry. Furious, Robin lifts his arm up and punches Shawn in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "Do you realize what you've DONE?" Robin screams. Elena runs to Shawn's side.

"It's okay -- I deserve it." Shawn says, as Elena helps him stand up. "I was a demon -- and not a very good one, either. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Not realize? How could you NOT?" Robin asks.

"Robin -- he didn't grow up here, he -- he spent his whole life in the underworld. And he just found out that he was only one quarter of a demon, and his demonic powers have been stripped -- he's all human now, like you." Elena says. "He wants to help."

"I -- I created the virus using Mrs. Turner's DNA. If we can get some of her blood, there's a good chance we can create an antidote." Shawn says.

"Why should I trust you?" Robin asks.

"Because I'm asking you to. I just want a chance to fix this." Shawn says.

"How will you fix it for Melinda?" Robin asks.

"I -- I can't. Please -- just let me help however I can." Shawn says, as Adrian enters the lab.

"More kids? What the hell do you think this is Myers, high school science lab?" Adrian says angrily. "Can you explain to me why your patient -- Melinda Halliwell -- died last night? Right after you gave her your experimental drug in MY hospital?"

"I -- I'm planning to do an autopsy." Robin says.

"You damn well better be. I expect a full report on my desk when you've finished -- and I WILL be speaking to your supervisor at UCLA about your -- questionable choices in assistants." Adrian says. While they are talking, Shawn spots a photo in a frame on Adrian's desk that catches his attention, and he walks over and picks it up to get closer look at it. Adrian sees him. "Put that down!" Adrian shouts, pulling the picture away from him. It's a picture of a young woman holding a baby.

"Where did you get that picture?" Shawn asks.

"Who the hell are you to ask me anything?" Adrian says.

"I just -- she looks familiar to me, that's all." Shawn says.

"Well, she couldn't be, she died almost eighteen years ago. That's my wife -- and my son." Adrian says. "Myers, take your nosy little junior protege and his girlfriend out of here before I call security."

"Come on -- let's go -- discuss this somewhere else." Robin says, still clearly angry with Shawn. They all leave the lab. "I'm gonna go check on Stella really fast -- I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Robin leaves.

"Shawn -- what was up with that picture?" Elena asks.

"The woman in the photo -- that's my mother." Shawn tells her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, really, I'm fine -- Stella needs you more than I do right now." Ben says, lying down on the couch as Paige sits down next to him.

"Stella has Robin and Caleb with her right now. I just want to make sure you're okay." Paige says. "Have you eaten breakfast yet? I'll go make you something, I'll be right back."

"Mom, I'm really not --" Ben begins to say as Paige orbs out of the room.

"She's just concerned. After what happened to Caleb and now with Stella so sick -- it's just too much for her to see another one of you kids get hurt. Especially you -- you've never been sick a day in your life, and you've always been self-healing with any injury you got." Cole says, sitting next to him.

"I've just managed to avoid darklighters up until now." Ben says.

"Well, just let your mom pamper you for awhile. She's really stressed out over everything that's been happening, and she's trying desperately not to let you kids see it." Cole says.

"I know -- I can feel her pain." Ben says. "Dad, I -- the only reason I went down there was because I heard someone calling for help. It was a voice I recognized, but -- I'd just never heard before, at least not as a whitelighter. And it was Robin. But -- Robin's not one of my charges. He's not even magical."

"Maybe because of his connection with Stella he --" Cole suggests.

"No -- I could hear you calling if that were the case. It still makes me so mad that the elders refuse to acknowledge you as a witch and make you one of the family's charges. That doesn't make sense -- why could I hear Robin, unless -- do you think he maybe has powers, and they're bound?" Ben suggests.

"If that were the case, I would think being around our family would make him aware of his powers -- it's what happened with your mom." Cole says, as Paige orbs back into the room.

"Here, honey -- it's just some cereal but I want you to eat, okay?" Paige says, sitting down next to him with a tray.

"Thanks mom." Ben says, reluctantly eating the breakfast.

"I told Piper I'd come over this morning, I'll be right back -- Cole, will you stay with him?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Cole says, and Paige orbs away.

"Dad -- you need to talk to her, she's not handling things as well as she's leading everyone to believe." Ben says.

"I will." Cole says. "You feeling any better?"

"I really haven't had much experience feeling my own pain -- it's not much fun." Ben says. "It's actually worse than taking someone else's on."

"You'll be alright. Here, let me take that tray from you. You should try and get some rest, son." Cole says.

"I am kind of tired." Ben says, and he closes his eyes as Cole takes the tray into the kitchen. About ten minutes later, Cole comes out of the kitchen and sees Paige covering Ben, who is now asleep on the sofa, with a blanket.

"Cole, does he still look a little pale to you?" Paige asks, sitting down and touching Ben's cheek.

"Paige, he's fine. Just let him rest -- between the darklighter attack and the fact that he probably hasn't gotten much sleep in the last week the way this family has him running ragged, I'm sure he's just exhausted." Cole tells her.

"Well, I'm gonna go make some tea to take to Stella in the hospital." Paige says, and she goes into the kitchen. Cole follows her. "I think Caleb is overdoing it -- I know he just wants to help Robin, but he's supposed to be resting. Maybe you should go tell him to come home for awhile."

"Caleb seems fine to me, don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on him." Cole says.

"I hope Skye and Sara are keeping up with their schoolwork -- I need to go check on them tonight, I don't want their grades to drop through all of this, especially Skye, she really can't afford it. Tomorrow Phoebe and I are going to help Piper and Leo plan the memorial for Melinda. They just want something really simple, just for the family." Paige says, as she busily works in the kitchen.

"Paige." Cole says, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, before I forget I better go upstairs and pack some things for Stella, I know she hates those hospital gowns, so I told her I'd bring her some of my nightgowns." Paige orbs out of the room, and Cole shimmers and follows her. "Honey, can you get one of our small suitcases down from the closet?"

"Paige -- stop." Cole says, grabbing her wrists. "Stop. Look at me. I know you're angry and you're frustrated and you're keeping it all inside and you can't keep doing that."

"I have to be there for my kids and my sisters." Paige says, pulling away from Cole and trying to ignore him.

"Do you want one of the furies to come after you, like they did to Piper all those year ago?" Cole shouts, grabbing her again. "You can't be all things to everyone, no one expects you to be, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you torture yourself emotionally any longer!" he says in an angry tone of voice. "You need to let your anger out before you fall apart, because I get every ounce of my strength from YOU Paige, and if you fall apart then so will I and I don't want the kids to have to go through this alone." Cole says, his voice trembling, and Paige finally breaks down crying in Cole's arms.

"Why are these things happening to us? How much more is our family supposed to take?" Paige says, sobbing.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Cole says, and he wipes her tears away and pulls her into a kiss, sitting down on the bed with her as the kiss becomes more intense. After a few minutes Paige pushes him away.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Paige says. "Our daughter is in the hospital, our niece just died, our son is downstairs recovering from a near-fatal darklighter attack, and we're up here --"

"Paige -- all we're doing is comforting one another. We have to stay close through this, Paige -- we can't hide our feelings from each other, that's -- that's what causes marriages to fall apart. We haven't been through anything this stressful since -- since Caleb was born. And this situation is ten times worse. We need each other to get through this." Cole tells her.

"I'm sorry, Cole. I love you, but -- I just can't." Paige starts to cry.

"It's alright. I understand, it's okay." Cole says, kissing her cheek.

"Just hold me, Cole. Please -- just hold me and tell me everything will be okay." Paige says. Cole pulls her into his arms as they lie back together in the bed.

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart. I promise -- everything will be okay." Cole whispers to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wyatt! Wyatt, come on, please let me in." Leo says, pounding on Wyatt's door. Piper comes up the stairs with Caleb. "Caleb -- what are you doing here?" Leo asks.

"He said he wants to talk to Wyatt." Piper says. "He's not letting us in, he put up an engery shield around his room, Leo can't get past it." Caleb knocks on the door.

"Wyatt -- it's Caleb. I just want to talk. Please let me in." Caleb says. After a few moments, Wyatt opens the door and lets Caleb in.

"What do you want -- Belthazor." Wyatt says angrily.

"I'm not Belthazor -- it was wrong of me to summon him and I'm sorry. I'm sorry he attacked you and I'm sorry he attacked Melinda." Caleb says.

"Why are you here?" Wyatt asks. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

"That's not my fault." Caleb says. "You've never been very nice to me."

"And yet you're the one apologizing. Why?" Wyatt asks.

"Just because you're a bullying jerk doesn't mean it's okay for me to be one, too." Caleb says. "I never understood why you were always so mean to me -- I never did anything to you." Wyatt looks up at him.

"Maybe I was jealous, okay?" Wyatt says.

"Jealous? Of WHAT? You're the star quarterback on the football team, you've got girls practically throwing themselves at you, and you've got amazing witch powers that --"

"Maybe I never WANTED those powers, did you ever think of that?" Wyatt asks. "Maybe I just wanted to be a normal kid -- like you. Maybe I wanted to be smarter -- you're always pulling straight A's, you're always on the honor roll -- do you want to know how sick I am of hearing 'Why can't you be more like Caleb?' from my mom every time I bring home a report card?"

"I could help you bring your grades up, Wyatt." Caleb says.

"Yeah right -- like you'd really help me."

"You've never ASKED!" Caleb shouts. "I guess it's just easier to bully people and generally act like an ass rather than actually admit you need help."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. The one person that had any faith in me at all is dead." Wyatt says.

"Look -- if this whole ordeal we're all enduring has taught me anything, it's that family is important. Our parents have enough on their plate as it is -- they don't need to deal with our constant fighting. I came here to try and at least make some sort of truce between us. But I guess I was just wasting my time." Caleb starts to leave.

"Are you good at English?" Wyatt asks.

"What?" Caleb says, stopping and turning around.

"English, writing, spelling -- are you any good at it?" Wyatt asks.

"It's not my favorite subject, but -- I manage to get A's." Caleb says.

"My English teacher, he -- he thinks I'm a good writer, at least creativity-wise. We've been writing short stories and -- he gave me A's the last three I turned in. He said my only problem is sometimes my spelling and grammar isn't the best -- probably from all those years of not paying attention in class. He said I could get better if -- maybe I just had some tutoring." Wyatt says, and he goes into his desk drawer, takes out a paper, and hands it to Caleb, who starts to read it.

"Wyatt -- this is really good." Caleb says.

"He says if I can get better at my writing structure skills I might -- be able to have a real career as a fiction writer. I was telling Melinda about it just before she --" Wyatt stops for a moment. "I think she'd want me to do this. You think you could help me?"

"I probably could." Caleb says. "But honestly, the one who's REALLY good at this stuff is --" Caleb stops himself.

"Who?" Wyatt asks.

"Stella." Caleb replies sadly. "I better go -- I want to go home and check on Ben."

"What's wrong with Ben?" Wyatt asks.

"He was almost killed by a darklighter that Gregory summoned." Caleb tells him. "Gregory, he -- he killed some doctor in the morgue and -- turned warlock."

"That could have been me -- if you hadn't stopped me." Wyatt says. "I'm -- sorry I tried to kill your dad. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just -- I miss my sister. I shouldn't have left her, I didn't need to go to the soda machines, if I had stayed then --"

"Wyatt -- it's not your fault. I don't know whose fault it is, but -- someone will pay for it." Caleb says.

"My dad says it wasn't her time. And she doesn't know where to go. She could be lost forever." Wyatt says.

"If I know our moms, and Aunt Phoebe, they won't let that happen. They'll find a way to help Melinda." Caleb says. "So -- truce?" Caleb extends his hand to Wyatt.

"I guess we've both caused enough trouble for the family -- you're right, they have enough to deal with. Truce." Wyatt says, shaking Caleb's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper answers the door at Halliwell Manor. "Nicholas -- come in." Piper says, and Nicholas gives her a hug.

"Is Uncle Leo here -- I kind of need to talk to both of you." Nicholas says.

"I'm right here." Leo says, entering the room.

"I'm so sorry about Melinda -- that's why I'm here." Nicholas says. "Uncle Leo, have the elders said anything about -- where she is now?"

"They don't know." Leo says. "It wasn't her time."

"That explains it." Nicholas says.

"Explains what?" Piper asks.

"You both know I've -- seen ghosts before, right? My mom, she -- she comes to talk to me once in awhile. But I've always seen ghosts that have found their path and they just -- have something to tell me that I need to know. Melinda came to see me this morning." Nicholas says.

"What? Oh Leo, she's trying to get help." Piper says, crying.

"I think she knows that -- I'm the only one in the family who might see her. But she wasn't like the others -- she didn't talk, and she seemed -- confused, scared. When I tried to help her she -- she disappeared. That's why I thought maybe she -- she needed help. Do you know anywhere she might go, anyone else she might try to contact? I want to help her." Nicholas says.

"The only one would have been Gregory, but -- he was too grief-stricken, he turned warlock. She might try to reach Wyatt, but -- he doesn't like using his powers that often so she probably wouldn't have much luck." Leo says. "I really don't know, Nick -- I guess we won't know much until we figure out exactly what happened to her."

"We already know what happened to her. I'm just the only one in this family that believes it." Piper says, walking away angrily.

"Piper, don't --" Leo sighs as Piper stomps away. "She's convinced that Robin's treatment is what killed Melinda."

"And you're not." Nicholas says.

"Stella is fine -- she hasn't gotten any worse, and he gave her the same treatment. I think something happened while Wyatt was gone -- I asked Robin to do an autopsy and find out. I don't think his treatment had anything at all to do with her death." Leo says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian enters the morgue and starts to open the drawer where Melinda's body is. He pulls the drawer out, and the drawer suddenly closes by itself. "You're not laying a hand on her." Gregory says, clutching his injured shoulder. "But I will make a deal with you."

"Who are you?" Adrian asks.

"I'm either your best friend -- or your worst nightmare. Depends on which side you're on." Gregory tells him. "You don't like the Turner family very much, do you?"

"I don't trust them. But you don't look like someone I should trust, either." Adrian says.

"I'm not. However -- I can kill you with one hand tied behind my back if I want to." Gregory says, grabbing Adrian by the neck. "But I'm willing to let you go -- if you'll help me."

"Help you what?" Adrian asks.

"Destroy Dr. Robin Myers and the entire Turner and Halliwell family." Gregory says, letting him go.

"They're -- not all human, are they?" Adrian asks.

"No -- but neither am I." Gregory says, and he blinks himself to the other side of the room, then approaches Adrian. "You could be a very rich man, doctor -- exposing them to the world for what they truly are. You get your limelight and your riches -- and I get my revenge. So -- do we have a deal? Or do I just kill you right now and be done with it."

"How do I know you won't kill me anyway?" Adrian asks.

"You don't. But what other choice do you have?" Gregory asks.

"Alright. We have a deal." Adrian says, reluctantly shaking Gregory's hand. Suddenly, the drawer that Melinda's body is in bursts open, shoving Adrian to the ground. "Did you do that?" Adrian asks.

"I did nothing. And you don't touch her -- you don't lay one hand on her." Gregory says. "Let's go." Gregory says, forcing Adrian to leave with him. After they're gone, Melinda's spirit appears in the morgue, crying and clearly filled with anger.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did those clouds come from? It looks like rain." Robin says, as he, Elena and Shawn approach the door at Cole and Paige's house. They're just about to ring the doorbell when they see Caleb pull up in his car. Caleb gets out of his car and goes to the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Caleb asks.

"Trying to do some work away from that pain in the rear end Dr. Douglas." Robin says. "We can use your stuff, right?"

"Of course -- Shawn what are you doing here, where have you been?" Caleb asks as they enter the house.

"I -- I want to help. Caleb I guess I need to tell you -- this is all my fault." Shawn says.

"Your fault, what do you mean?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb, please try and understand, he didn't know what he was doing and he's sorry." Elena says.

"I was a demon. I stole your mother's blood from your lab, I created the virus." Shawn says.

"You what? My sister is dying because of YOU?" Caleb shouts, and he starts to make a fist.

"Caleb, don't -- please." Elena begs.

"Yeah, I already took care of it." Robin says, glaring at Shawn.

"You expect me to trust you. You expect ANY of us to trust you?" Caleb shouts.

"Stop, please -- all this anger, it hurts." Ben says, waking up. Caleb goes to his side, just noticing he was there.

"Hey -- how are you feeling?" Caleb asks, sitting down next to him.

"I'm feeling your pain and anger right now and coupled with my injury it's not exactly helping me." Ben says, wincing as he sits up a bit. Elena moves to his side as well.

"Ben, what happened?" Elena asks.

"He was shot by a darklighter. Your dad and my mom saved him." Caleb says.

"A darklighter? How did one even find you?" Elena asks.

"Gregory summoned him. He turned warlock." Ben says.

"Can I get you anything?" Caleb asks.

"Why don't you guys go upstairs and work? I'll take care of him -- and then I think I'm gonna go visit Stella." Elena says.

"I promise Elena -- I won't let Stella and your mom die. We'll find a cure." Shawn says, as the three of them head upstairs. Ben breathes a sigh of relief after they leave.

"Thank you -- there was so much tension in this room, I just can't handle it right now." Ben says. He opens his shirt a bit to check his wouned area -- the wound is healed but the skin is still red and irritated.

"Oh, Ben -- he really got you, didn't he?" Elena says. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah -- it'll be alright. It's the first time I got hit -- from what I understand, it takes awhile for it to fully heal." Ben says.

"It's so close to the heart -- you were lucky my dad found you in time." Elena says.

"I called for him as soon as I saw what was happening. It happened so fast, I just -- I couldn't orb, I couldn't think, I just -- stood there. Next thing I knew I woke up and your parents were there, and my mom and dad were there. Everything's kind of a blur after that -- my parents brought me home, I guess I fell asleep." Ben says. "Where are my parents, are they here?"

"I don't know, they might be upstairs." Elena says, glancing outside as she hears rain start to fall. "It's raining -- that's not normal for this time of the year."

"It happens once in awhile. I kind of remember it raining when Caleb was born -- his birthday is tomorrow." Ben says.

"Oh gosh, that's right -- he turns eighteen. Should we do something for him?" Elena asks.

"I don't even know if he cares right now. I'll talk to him about it later." Ben says. "Why don't you go visit with Stella? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I don't want to leave you here all alone." Elena says.

"I'm okay -- don't worry about me. Just help me stand up for a second." Ben says, and Elena reluctantly helps Ben stand. "There, see? I'm gonna go make myself something to eat."

"Okay, just -- take it easy, don't overdo it." Elena says.

"You sound like my mother." Ben teases, giving her a hug. "I'm fine -- now go. Let Stella know I'm okay."

"Alright -- I will." Elena says, and she leaves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige stands and stares out the window, watching the rain fall outside. "Hey -- when did it start raining?" Cole asks groggily, lying in bed and just waking up.

"I don't know -- about an hour ago maybe, it woke me up." Paige says, climbing back into bed with Cole.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear it -- it's usually you that sleeps through everything." Cole comments. "I hate to be sleeping the day away like this but -- I think we're both exhausted right now."

"I don't think I've gotten a good night's sleep in over a week." Paige says, glancing back up at the window. "It never rains like that at this time of the year. The last time it did that I remember was when --" Paige pauses for a moment. "Oh, Cole -- tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Cole asks.

"Caleb's eighteenth birthday. I totally forgot." Paige says.

"Oh, damn -- I forgot too." Cole says. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know -- I don't really feel like celebrating much right now, and -- I'm sure Caleb doesn't, either." Paige says. "Remember when he was born, Cole?"

"Like I'd forget -- we were both nervous wrecks given everything we'd been through, and we figured the rainstorm was some kind of ominous sign. And he ended up being the easiest birth of them all. Go figure." Cole says.

"I know -- shortest labor I had, and when we held him for the first time I swear he smiled at us." Paige says.

"I think he was just in a big hurry to be born and get out into the world." Cole says. "Can't say that I blame him after what he went through."

"He was always the first at everything. He could talk, walk, read, write earlier than any of our other kids. I guess since he had no active powers he felt he had to over-achieve at other things." Paige says, just as there's a knock on their door.

"Mom, Dad -- are you in there?" they hear Caleb ask from the other side of the door.

"Come on in son." Cole says, and Caleb enters the room.

"I'm sorry, were you guys sleeping?" Caleb asks.

"We were, but we've been awake for awhile." Cole tells him.

"Come here, honey." Paige says, and Caleb sits down on the edge of the bed. "We wanted to talk to you about -- tomorrow."

"Caleb, we're sorry -- we just now remembered." Cole tells him.

"It's okay -- I almost forgot myself." Caleb says. "It's no biggie -- you don't have to do anything."

"But it's your eighteenth birthday. You become a man tomorrow, Caleb." Paige says. "Is there anything special you wanted?"

"I just want my sister to live. I don't need anything else." Caleb says, tears welling up in his eyes. Paige pulls him into a hug.

"Honey, I really believe that Robin will find a cure. Stella will be well again, I promise." Paige says.

"How about we just put the birthday thing on hold until after that happens then?" Caleb suggests. "Mom -- Robin is in my room -- he needs a sample of your blood."

"Why?" Cole asks.

"Because -- it was mom's RNA that was used to create the virus." Caleb replies.

"Mine? But how?" Paige asks.

"Your blood sample was stolen -- from my work area. By Shawn." Caleb tells them.

"Shawn -- your friend from school?" Paige asks.

"He's -- well, he -- he was a demon." Caleb tells them.

"What?!" Cole asks, clearly filled with anger.

"Dad -- he's sorry, he wants to help and --" Caleb begins.

"Where is the little bastard?" Cole shouts, even more angrily.

"He's -- he's in my room, but --" Caleb begins, and Cole immediately gets up and storms out of the bedroom and into Caleb's room, where Shawn and Robin are looking at something in a microscope.

"You -- I'm going to KILL you!" Cole screams, lunging for Shawn and grabbing him by the throat.

"Cole, don't, you'll kill him!" Paige screams.

"Didn't I just say that was my plan?" Cole says, as Shawn struggles to breathe.

"Dad, please, he's an innocent now, if you kill him, you'll turn evil." Caleb says.

"Please Cole -- let him go." Paige begs. Cole stares at Shawn for a moment, then shoves him against the wall.

"You're not worth it." Cole says, as Shawn stands up.

"Mr. Turner -- I am so sorry. I didn't understand what I was doing." Shawn says.

"Dad -- Shawn was raised in the underworld -- like you were. His mother was half mortal." Caleb says.

"You're half mortal?" Cole asks.

"Apparantly, I was -- almost ALL mortal. My father was human, my mother half-human -- the demon I thought was my father, he -- he stripped what little powers I did have. I just want a chance to fix this. I don't want anyone else to die from my mistake." Shawn says.

"Why us? What did we ever do to you?" Paige asks.

"Nothing. My parents, they -- wanted to wipe out the Charmed Ones and their entire legacy." Shawn says. "I was just -- following orders."

"Mrs. Turner can -- can I please get a sample of your blood?" Robin asks, clearly nervous after watching this entire scene unfold. "If it was your blood that was used to create the virus -- that would make you immune to it. It could help us find a cure."

"Of course." Paige says.

"Mrs. Turner -- I am SO sorry. If I could take it all back, I would." Shawn says.

"Let's just hope that this works." Paige tells him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several hours later . . . . . . _

"This just might do it. It might be the answer." Robin says, setting aside several petri dishes. "We'll know in a couple of days."

"I still have one vial of the virus left." Caleb says. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I'll destroy it." Shawn says.

"No! If this culture doesn't work, we'll need it to start over. Just put it in the refrigerator -- just in case." Robin says. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, then go see Stella." Robin leaves.

"I -- I guess I should go, I -- just don't know where." Shawn says.

"You can stay here." Caleb suggests.

"I don't think your father would like that." Shawn says.

"He'll probably be going to the hospital soon, he won't even notice. You can borrow some of my clothes, grab a shower, we can order a pizza." Caleb says.

"I thought you hated me." Shawn says.

"Let's just say that while you were away I -- had a bit of a personal encounter with my not-so-good side myself. And the more I watched you today, working to help find the cure -- I believe you. You really do want to help." Caleb says.

"I really do -- I'm so sorry about what I've done to your family." Shawn says.

"Yeah, well -- we all do stupid things. Come on -- I'll show you the guest room." Caleb says, and they leave the room, forgetting to put the vial with the virus in the refrigerator. Gregory blinks into the room immediately afterward.

"Well, well -- what have we here?" he says, picking up the virus. "Science was always such a bore, but -- suddenly it's become more interesting." Gregory takes the virus and blinks away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi." Elena says, entering Stella's hospital room. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Stella says. "I'm really bored -- and I just found out I lost out on TWO commercial auditions because I'm stuck here with this damn virus. At least Robin took the chest tube out yesterday, so it doesn't hurt as much."

"Well, that's good news. I was at your place earlier -- Ben was there." Elena says.

"How is he? They said he was hit by a darklighter." Stella says.

"He's doing fine -- he's a little sore, a little more sensitive to his empathing than usual. But he was in good spirits." Elena says.

"Yeah, that's my brother, always putting on a smile and a brave face no matter what. If I didn't love him so much it'd be annoying." Stella says.

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier -- I almost forgot I had this assignment to turn in, I had to go to campus." Elena hesitates for amoment. "Stella -- I need to talk to you. About the virus -- and Shawn." Elena says, sitting down next to her.

"Well, I can already tell you that your parents aren't thrilled about him. When they were in here earlier -- I was falling asleep, but I did hear them arguing about him -- your mom seems a LITTLE more accepting, given her past history with my dad, but -- if your father wasn't a whitelighter, I think Shawn would be a patient here right now, too." Stella says.

"They have every reason not to like him. So do you." Elena says.

"Me? Hey, I don't really approve of what he did with the 'potion' gag, but -- if he's trying to reform, I don't see what the big deal is. My dad is a reformed demon, your dad is a reformed warlock -- it can be done. Do you love him?" Stella asks.

"I'm not sure." Elena replies. "I'm really not sure WHAT I feel for him. I know I care about him and I want to help him. But I don't want to have to choose."

"Choose between what?" Stella asks.

"Between Shawn and -- you." Elena says. "Stella -- Shawn was the demon that created the virus that you've got, and my mom has, and -- that Melinda had. And he's the demon that attacked you and your mother." Stella is quiet. "Stella, he's sorry. He didn't understand what he was doing, he -- he's working with Robin right now, to try and find a cure."

"Elena -- I don't know what you expect me to say. Do you expect me to forgive him, too? Because obviously you already have." Stella says, then starts to cough a bit.

"I -- I don't know, okay? I want to believe that he deserves a second chance. Stell, he has no one else -- he's all alone, except for me."

"And that's supposed to make me feel sorry for him, is that it?" Stella asks. "Elena, I could be out working on a set right now. I'm going to have to claim incompletes on ALL of my classes this semester, then I'm gonna have to find the time to make them up, if I'm even --" Stella stops herself, then starts to cry. "I could DIE from this, Elena. So could your mother. And Melinda already did."

"You're not gonna die, Stella. And neither is my mom. Shawn is with Robin and Caleb right now, he's going to help them find a cure and --"

"You don't know that!" Stella screams, then starts to cough hard.

"Stella are you okay?" Elena asks.

"Get out. Please -- go find your boyfriend and leave me alone." Stella says, coughing.

"Here, let me get you some water." Elena says, pouring a glass and handing it to Stella.

"I said get OUT!" Stella shouts, shoving the glass out of Elena's hand and onto the floor. Elena is silent for a moment.

"I love you Stell. I'm so sorry." she says, tears streaming down her cheek, and she runs out of the room. Gregory blinks into a corner in the hallway, watching her, then makes his way toward the lab.

"Hey -- how's my favorite doctor?" Gregory says, entering the room and startling Adrian.

"What do you want now?" Adrian asks.

"Oh -- one of these will do just fine." Gregory says, taking a needle syringe from a counter.

"And what do you intend to do with it?" Adrian asks.

"Just -- start my revenge plan. And maybe get you a little -- science experiment to play with. See you later, doc." Gregory says, and he blinks himself out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- what are you watching?" Robin asks, entering Stella's room -- she has the television on.

"Just an old movie. It -- it was one of our favorites growing up -- me and Elena." Stella says, turning off the television as Robin climbs into the hospital bed and snuggles up next to her. "We got in a fight today."

"Over what?" Robin asks.

"Her boyfriend. He -- he's the one who attacked me." Stella says.

"I know. He told me. I punched him in the jaw." Robin says.

"You punched him? You punched a DEMON? You're getting pretty brave, Dr. Myers. And here my dad thought you'd be so terrified of our family after hearing the truth about us you'd run off screaming." Stella says.

"Actually he's -- kind of right. When Ben was attacked by that -- whatever it was -- I was there and I -- I kind of fainted." Robin admits, embarassed.

"Oh, honey -- darklighters can be pretty scary. I only ever saw one once myself, when I was about ten, he tried to kill my Uncle Leo but my Aunt Piper blew him up before he got the chance. I had nightmares for weeks afterwards." Stella tells him.

"And I haven't even SEEN a demon yet. What'll happen when that day finally comes?" Robin asks.

"You'll probably faint." Stella teases, giving him a kiss. "But don't worry -- I'll be there to protect you."

"Stella, we think we have a cure for the virus. We're running some experiments right now -- at the house, I don't trust that Dr. Douglas. It'll take about forty-eight hours for any results, but -- after that I think we should be able to create a vaccine. We worked on it all afternoon." Robin says.

"Oh baby, I bet you're exhausted." Stella says.

"I'm a little tired -- I needed a break, I just wanted to spend some time with you." Robin says, snuggling even closer to her.

"Rob, I think I should try and patch things up with Elena. I don't like it when we fight and -- maybe she's right. My father was a demon -- maybe I should give Shawn a chance. What do you think? Rob?" Stella looks and sees that Robin is sound asleep. Stella carefully grabs her blanket and covers him a bit with it, then turns off the light in her room and closes her eyes, falling asleep herself a few minutes later . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena is alone on the beach walking and crying, when it starts to rain again. "Dammit." Elena says, turning to leave.

"Hello Elena -- bad day?" Gregory says, blinking in front of her. Elena looks up at him, then not saying a word starts to run away. Gregory blinks in front of her and grabs her. "Oh, come ON -- you really think you can get away from me?"

"Let me go!" Elena screams, fighting him.

"You always were the prettiest one in your family -- I always thought so." Gregory whispers in her ear as he pulls her close.

"Leave me alone -- please." Elena says, crying.

"Oh, come on Elena -- don't you think it would be fun, the two of us? We could start our own little coven of warlocks together. Don't be shy -- I know how much you like the bad boys." Gregory pulls her into a rough kiss. Elena pulls away and slaps him.

"Get away from me, you monster!" Elena screams. Gregory grabs her hands.

"Oh come on honey, you can get away from me if you REALLY want to. Only -- you'd have to unbind your powers. You know -- turn evil, embrace the dark side -- it's really not as bad as you'd think. It's kind of fun, actually." Gregory says.

"You're insane." Elena says. "Melinda would never love you like this."

"Don't you DARE mention her name!" Gregory shouts, then he grabs her again, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Your family is RESPONSIBLE for what happened to her. You will all suffer for it -- one by one I'm going to destroy every last branch on your family tree -- starting with YOU!" Gregory pulls out the vial he stole from Caleb's room, and injects it into Elena's arm. Elena screams, then loses consciousness as Gregory throws her to the ground. Gregory blinks away, leaving Elena lying on the beach in the rain. Melinda appears, crying, then vanishes again . . . . . . .


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh, come on, not AGAIN." Nicholas says to himself while driving, as the rain starts to fall again. "There better not be anymore traffic." Nicholas continues to drive when suddenly a woman wearing what looks like a nightgown appears in the middle of the road. Nicholas slams on the breaks and skids a bit. Once his car stops, the woman appears even closer. "Melinda?" he says. He sees that she is crying. "Melinda -- I want to help you." Melinda starts running -- it quickly becomes clear that she wants Nicholas to follow her. After several minutes they arrive at the beach. Nicholas stops the car and gets out as Melinda runs toward the water. "Melinda -- where are you taking me? I know you're scared -- please, let me help you." As the rain starts to fall even harder, Melinda continues to move toward the water, until finally Nicholas notices someone lying on the ground, and he runs to person's side. "Elena!" Nicholas shouts, seeing that it is Elena lying on the beach. He immediately checks her pulse. "Oh, thank god. You're gonna be okay, sis -- let's get you out of here." Nicholas lifts her into his arms and runs to his car, as Melinda watches, then vanishes . . . . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone help me!" Nicholas shouts, as he runs into the ER, carrying Elena in his arms. Two women in scrubs rush up to him. "I found her on the beach, I don't know what happened to her."

"Get a gurney." one woman says to the other. "Do you know her?"

"She's my sister." Nicholas says. "I called my parents from the car, they're on their way here." The nurse brings a gurney in, and they wheel Elena into the triage area.

"I'm Dr. Hannah Shepherd." the woman says. She's a petite woman with medium-length brown hair. "Your sister appears to be suffering from severe hypothermia, we need to get her warmed up and started on a warm IV. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

"I might believe that if you'd stop focusing on how cute I am and _concentrate_ on taking care of her!" Nicholas shouts angrily.

"What? How did you --" Hannah begins.

"I -- I'm sorry, I just -- I can't explain it right now. Please -- just, help her." Nicholas says.

"Why don't you wait outside?" Hannah says. "What's her name?"

"Elena." Nicholas says.

"You need to get dried off yourself -- your sister is in good hands, I promise." Hannah says, and Nicholas reluctantly leaves the room. Hannah notices the mark on Elena's arm where she was injected. "Let's run a complete tox screen -- I think she may have been drugged." she says to a nurse after Nicholas leaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have those tox screen results yet?" Hannah asks a nurse.

"Not yet." the nurse replies.

"I want them as soon as they're ready, bring them straight to me." Hannah tells her, as Elena starts to awaken. "Elena -- can you hear me?" Hannah asks. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?" Hannah asks.

"Shawn -- I want Shawn." Elena says in a weak voice, very disoriented.

"Is that your brother? He's out in the waiting room, would you like to see him?" Hannah asks.

"I'm cold. It's so cold." Elena says, becoming very upset and shivering.

"Get me another warm blanket." Hannah says to a nurse that's in the room. The nurse gets her the blanket and Hannah covers Elena with it. "Is that better? You're suffering from hypothermia, we need to get your body temperature back up. You'll be just fine, Elena."

"I want my mom and dad." Elena says, starting to cry.

"Shhh -- I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'll go get your brother, he's here, I'll be right back." the nurse says. "Excuse me -- is your name Shawn?" Hannah says, going into the waiting room. Nicholas turns around.

"Shawn? No, it's Nick -- why?" Nicholas asks.

"Elena is awake -- she's still a bit disoriented, she was asking for someone named Shawn while she was waking up, I -- I just assumed it was you." Hannah says.

"No, that's her -- oh, I don't know what the hell he is. Can I see her?" Nicholas asks.

"Of course -- I have her on warm IV fluids and I'm keeping her wrapped in warming blankets -- her temperature is starting to stabilize, we have to raise it slowly. I also have her on a heart monitor -- hypothermia can cause an irregular heartbeat in some patients. Don't be too worried about all of the monitors and machines -- it's all standard procedure, she's doing fine. She may seem a bit disoriented for awhile, and she may have some short term memory loss. Just try to keep her as calm and as quiet as possible." Hannah says. Nicholas gets up and follows her into Elena's room.

"Elena? Honey, it's Nick -- can you hear me, squirt?" Nicholas says, sitting down next to her.

"Nick. Where am I?" Elena says, looking up at him.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Nicholas says, touching her cheek. "You're gonna be just fine. This nice doctor is taking very good care of you." Nicholas turns and smiles at Hannah.

"Elena, are you warm enough? Would you like another blanket?" Hannah asks. Elena nods her head yes. "I'll go get one, I'll be right back." Hannah leaves the room.

"Do you remember what happened, Lena?" Nicholas asks.

"I -- Stella and I had a fight -- I went to the beach for a walk and -- Gregory." Elena says, becoming more focused. "He followed me, he --" Elena starts to become agitated.

"Shhh. Calm down. He won't hurt you now, I'm here." Nicholas says, as he reads her thoughts and finds out what Gregory did to her. "It's alright, Lena -- you're safe now."

"Here you go." Hannah says, entering the room with another blanket and a cup. She sets the cup down and covers Elena with the blanket. "I also brought you some hot tea -- it won't help warm you up much but it might help you relax a bit more. Your brother can help you sit up and drink it, okay?" Nicholas helps her sit up and Hannah hands him the tea. Nicholas sits down on the bed with her and puts his arm around her as he helps her take a drink.

"There -- you feeling better now, Lena?" Nicholas asks. Elena nods her head yes as she starts to calm down.

"Thank you." she says, looking up at Hannah, who is checking Elena's vitals. Nicholas gives Elena a kiss on the forehead as she takes another drink.

"How's she doing?" Nicholas asks.

"Much better. You're a very lucky young lady Elena, that your brother found you when he did." Hannah says.

"Do mom and dad know?" Elena asks, looking up at Nicholas.

"I called them, I'm sure they're on their way here right now." Nicholas tells her. "And stop worrying about your finals at school, I'm sure your teachers will let you make them up." Elena turns and glares at him. "I mean -- I know you've been studying hard for them, I'll go talk to your teachers tomorrow and explain what happened." he says, covering the fact that he was reading her mind.

"What are you studying, Elena?" Hannah asks.

"Architecture." Elena says.

"Our dad has a construction company -- she plans to go into business with him, she's very talented." Nicholas says proudly.

"That sounds nice. I've never had any talent for stuff like that, I always wish I did." Hannah says. "Well, I have to go check on some other patients. Your brother seems to be taking good care of you -- I'll be back in a bit to see how you're doing." Hannah leaves.

"She's nice. She was sure checking you out." Elena says.

"Yeah, she -- she was trying to impress me by taking extra-special care of you." Nicholas says. "Typical -- and predictable."

"See, this is why you can never keep a girlfriend -- you analyze every thought they have before you even bother to get to know them." Elena says.

"Let's not worry about my love life right now." Nicholas says. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I just wish my arm would stop hurting so much." Elena says, grabbing her left upper arm and grimacing in pain. "Gregory did something, he -- I think he drugged me with something, I'm not sure, I blacked out."

"Let me see." Nicholas says, and he looks at the affected area, and immediately recognizes it as the same mark Phoebe had when she was injected.

"How did you find me?" Elena asks.

"Melinda -- she led me to you." Nicholas says. "She was crying -- she must have seen what Gregory did."

"Melinda never liked me -- why would she help me?" Elena asks.

"Spirit forms -- they change from who the person was in their mortal life. They have more clarity as to how they should have lived, who they should have loved, been kinder to -- it's obvious Melinda is trying very hard to connect with the family and fix what she needs to fix. She just can't quite figure out how to move on and -- until she feels that she's connected with us in the way she needs to -- I doubt she will. This is the second time she's appeared to me -- she knows I can see her, she's trying to tell me something." Nicholas says. Eli and Phoebe enter the room.

"Oh, sweetheart -- are you alright?" Eli says, rushing to her side and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Elena says.

"She's suffering from hypothermia." Nicholas says. "And she was injected with something." Nicholas says, and shows Eli the wound on her arm.

"Who did this? Was it Shawn?" Eli asks angrily.

"Of course not -- Shawn would never hurt me." Elena says.

"Eli, please don't start." Phoebe says, and she starts to cough.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nicholas asks.

"No, she's not -- she's been coughing like that for most of the day now. I didn't want to orb here because I thought it would take too much energy from her. I didn't even want her to COME, but she said she'd drive herself if I wouldn't take her." Eli says, shooting a glare at Phoebe.

"It's the virus, isn't it?" Elena asks.

"Don't you worry -- I'll be fine." Phoebe tells her.

"Gregory is the one who attacked her. But the injection looks like --" Nicholas begins.

"What? What does it look like?" Elena asks, as Phoebe coughs again. "Did he inject me with the --"

"I'll call Robin -- I think he's still at Cole and Paige's working on the cure." Phoebe says.

"Mom -- can you see if Shawn is there? Please." Elena asks.

"Elena, you need to forget about that boy, he's nothing but trouble." Eli says.

"What if mom had said that about you, Daddy? What if Nick's mom had said that about you? Where would you be today?" Elena asks. "I don't think you have ANY right to judge him."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Eli says.

"Daddy -- I just feel like I need to give him a chance. He doesn't have anyone else." Elena says.

"Eli, she needs to rest. Please don't do this right now." Phoebe says, coughing again. "Try to get some sleep, honey." Phoebe gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad, you need to take mom home, she's feeling alot worse than she's telling you." Nicholas says. Phoebe glares at Nicholas. "Why do even bother to hide it? You knew I'd tell him. I'll stay with Elena."

"I'll be back tomorrow sweetheart -- get some rest." Eli says, and he and Phoebe leave.

"Stop worrying about mom -- and stop pining for that idiot Shawn." Nicholas says.

"Stop reading my mind -- I can't even have a private thought when you're around." Elena says.

"You need to go to sleep. You're hurting, you're not feeling well, and you're worrying too much about everything. We can deal with it when you're feeling more up to it. Right now I just want you to rest, and please don't argue with me because you know you won't win." Nicholas says.

"You suck." Elena says.

"I love you too. Go to sleep, I'll be right here if you need anything." Nicholas says, as Elena sighs and closes her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Oh my god -- is she alright?" Paige asks, talking on the phone in the kitchen. "No, he's not here -- he went to the hospital. Cole and I are finishing dinner and then we'll be going there too -- we'll let him know. Phoebe you sound awful -- please get some rest. Tell Eli that I'm sure Robin will come by your house tomorrow, too. So will I -- alright, I love you too. Goodnight." Paige hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" Cole asks. Paige sits back down at the table with him.

"Elena was walking on the beach and she was attacked by Gregory. They think he injected her with the virus." Paige says.

"How the hell did he get it?" Cole asks.

"I don't know. Nicholas found her lying unconscious on the beach, it had been pouring rain, they don't even know how long she was there. She's suffering from hypothermia. The doctor that treated her in the ER said she should be fine, but -- Phoebe wants Robin to have a look at her as well." Paige says.

"I thought you put it away." Caleb says, as he and Shawn enter the kitchen.

"No, I thought you did." Shawn replies.

"Robin is gonna kill us." Caleb says.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Cole asks.

"Mom, Dad -- I thought you would have gone to the hospital by now." Caleb says.

"We were just finishing dinner. And you didn't answer my question." Cole says.

"I -- told him he could stay here tonight." Caleb says.

"The hell he can." Cole replies.

"Dad, he has no family, he has nowhere to go." Caleb says.

"It's okay -- I'll go." Shawn says, and he starts to turn around.

"No you won't. Have you boys eaten anything?" Paige asks.

"We were gonna order a pizza." Caleb says.

"Paige -- he attacked our daughter. She's in the hospital because of him." Cole says.

"YOU mentally tortured me and tried to make me think I was going insane. And you're still here." Paige remarks.

"That wasn't me, that was the Source." Cole replies.

"Oh, so NOW you're worried about details. He's sorry -- and I don't sense that he's lying. Shawn, you're welcome to stay here. Just ignore my husband, he has a difficult time getting past things." Paige says.

"I'll get past it when Stella is well again. And even then I'm not so sure." Cole says.

"Anyway -- there's plenty of food left if you want it." Paige says.

"Thanks mom, but -- we need to find something first." Caleb says.

"What are you looking for, maybe I can help." Paige says.

"We -- kind of lost the virus." Caleb says.

"What do you MEAN, you lost the virus?" Cole asks.

"I had to re-create the virus using Mrs. Turner's DNA in order for Robin to try and produce a cure. After we did all the cultures, we still had one vial left. Robin told us to keep it in the refrigerator just in case we needed to re-run another culture, and then he left. Neither of us remember putting it away, we left the room for a minute, and now it's -- gone." Shawn says.

"Gregory." Paige says.

"Gregory? What about him?"

"He got ahold of the virus, he must have blinked into the room while you two stepped out and took it. He attacked Elena and injected her with it." Paige says.

"Elena? No -- where is she?" Shawn asks, becoming visibly upset.

"She's in the hospital, Nicholas found her unconscious on the beach -- she's being treated for hypothermia." Paige tells them.

"I -- I need to go to her. Caleb, can I use your car, I need to go to Elena." Shawn says.

"You are NOT using his car." Cole says.

"Well, then I'll take him." Caleb says.

"I don't want you driving in that weather out there!" Cole insists.

"Boys, we're going to the hospital in a bit ourselves, why don't you come with us?" Paige says.

"I -- I need to go now. Caleb -- please." Shawn says.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Caleb says, and the two of them leave. Cole sighs an exasperated sigh.

"Cole, you and Caleb are just starting to patch things up, don't blow it." Paige says.

"I should ask Eli if he wants me to blow that damn kid up for him. I sure as hell wouldn't want him sniffing around MY daughter." Cole remarks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory blinks into Stella's room and sees Stella and Robin asleep in each other's arms. "Well --- how sweet. And how convenient for me -- two for the price of one." Gregory says to himself. "But which first?" He looks down at Stella. "I never did like you." He reaches down and clasps his hands around Stella's neck, starting to choke her. Stella immediately awakens, gasping for breath, which also awakens Robin.

"NO! Let her go!" Robin shouts, and he tries to pull Gregory off of Stella.

"Are you serious? Please." Gregory says, laughing, and he shoves Robin away, throwing him against the wall, knocking him unconscious. "Sorry for the interruption sweetie -- I just take your breath away, don't I?" Gregory starts to laugh maniacally. Stella grabs his wrist and lets a small flame come from her hand.

"OW!" Gregory shouts, pulling his hands off of her. Gasping for breath, Stella uses every ounce of strength she has and conjures up a small energy ball, aiming it toward Gregory, but he blinks away before it hits him. Stella climbs out of bed, pulling out her IV and oxygen to rush to Robin's side. His forehead is cut and bleeding, having hit a sharp edge from equipment when he fell.

"Robin!" Stella says, struggling to breathe as she takes him in her arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Paige and Cole's house, Ben is in his room resting when he hears Robin shouting at Gregory to let go of Stella. "What the hell?" Ben says to himself, and he heads downstairs and into the kitchen, where Cole and Paige are having dinner.

"Honey, how are you feeling? You want something to eat?" Paige asks.

"I'm fine, mom. Dad, I heard him again." Ben says.

"Heard who?" Cole asks.

"Robin -- I think he's in trouble. I think Stella's in trouble. We need to get to the hospital, I think you should go with me." Ben says.

"Hang on, I don't want you orbing just yet." Cole says. "I'll shimmer us there." Cole says, taking Ben's hand.

"Well, I'm going too." Paige says, taking Cole's other hand, and they all vanish and appear in Stella's room -- Stella is on the floor, holding Robin in her arms and crying, struggling to breathe. All three of them rush to their side, and Ben starts to try and heal Robin. "Honey, let me help, I don't want you to overdo it." Paige says, and both she and Ben let their healing powers enter Robin, as Cole puts his arms around Stella.

"Shhhh. Calm down princess, he'll be fine." Cole tells her. Robin starts awaken.

"Stella." he say, sitting up and looking around the room. "What happened? Where did he go?"

"Who?" Paige asks.

"Gregory -- he was here, he -- was trying to kill Stella." Robin says. Stella is crying as she pulls away from Cole and Robin takes her into his arms. Cole looks hurt and offended, but says nothing. "Honey -- come on, let's get you back into bed." Robin lifts her up and lays Stella in the bed, re-attaching her oxygen. "Mrs. Turner, can you go tell one of the nurses that we need another IV needle." Robin says, and Paige leaves. Robin kisses Stella on the lips. "You okay, honey?" Robin says, and Stella nods her head, still crying a bit. Robin wipes her tears away. Paige comes back in with a nurse, who has an IV needle, and she gives it to Robin. "Thanks -- I also need two milligrams of ativan, please." Robin says, and the nurse leaves. "Let's see if I can find a good vein -- here's one." Robin says, looking at the top of her hand. "It'll just hurt for a second -- there, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Robin says, finishing the IV connection. The nurse comes back into the room and hands a syringe to Robin.

"You know, visiting hours are over." the nurse says, looking around at everyone.

"It's okay -- they can be here." Robin says.

"I never even saw any of you come in, and I've been out in the lobby for the last hour." the nurse says.

"You must have been looking away when we got here." Ben suggests.

"I don't know -- lots of strange things going on at this hospital ever since she got admitted." the nurse observes, shaking her head as she leaves.

"What are you giving her?" Cole asks.

"A sedative. She needs to rest." Robin says, as he injects the medication into Stella's IV.

"Robin." Stella whispers, starting to feel sleepy.

"Shhhh." Robin says, then kisses her on the lips. "I just want you to relax and get a good night's sleep. I'm fine, baby. I love you -- you'll feel much better in the morning, we'll talk about what happened then." Stella closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Robin looks up at Cole and Paige. "How do you get rid of him? Gregory."

"We have to vanquish him." Paige says.

"I want him gone. I'd kill him myself if I could." Robin says, obviously very angry.

"He attacked Elena today, too -- at the beach. Phoebe called just a little while ago. Elena was admitted here too, she has hypothermia and -- it looks like Gregory stole the virus from Caleb's room and injected Elena with it, too." Paige says.

"Stella said she and Elena got into a fight. She was trying to tell me about it, but -- I was really tired, I fell asleep. When I woke up -- that maniac was choking her." Robin says.

"Cole, we have to stop him." Paige says. "He's not going to stop until he destroys this family."

"We'll have to set a trap for him. I have an idea, but -- I need to talk to Leo about it before we do anything. I'll talk to him in the morning." Cole says.

"Phoebe wants you to check in on Elena. And Phoebe is -- she's starting to show symptoms of the virus. She's at home -- Eli would really like you to come by tomorrow if you could. I'm so sorry that we're asking so much of you, but -- we need someone we can trust." Paige says.

"It's okay -- Stella's family is -- my family too." Robin says. "Anyway, there's a good chance we have a cure for this thing, but we need to wait forty eight hours for the culture to see if my calculations were correct. If they were, then I can make a vaccine and everything should be fine."

"And what if you're not?" Cole asks.

"Then I keep looking until I am." Robin states. He touches Stella's face as she sleeps and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm not losing her. She's my whole world." Robin looks up at Paige. "I'll go find out how Elena is doing -- please stay with her, I don't want her left alone right now."

"I'll go with you." Ben says.

"Ben, you should go home." Cole says.

"Dad, I'm fine -- I just want to make sure Elena's okay, then I'll go home, I promise." Ben says. Robin and Ben leave the room. Cole moves to Stella's side, taking her hand.

"She's not my little girl anymore, is she?" Cole says, touching Stella's cheek. "I guess it didn't really hit me until just now -- she was afraid and she didn't want me to comfort her. She wanted him. She has another man in her life, and she loves him more."

"She doesn't love him more, she loves him DIFFERENT." Paige says. "Did you notice the way Robin looked at her? I've seen that look SO many times before -- on you. It's the same way you look at me."

"I think he tried to fight him. Gregory -- I think Robin tried to fight him, and that's how he got hurt. A human trying to fight off a warlock, he's either crazy or he's stupid or -- he's in love." Cole says, and then he sighs. "When did this happen, Paige? When did they grow up? I still remember the first time I held her in my arms."

"You mean while she was screaming her head off for three hours?" Paige teases.

"Oh, that was just Prue trying to get to me. That wasn't my Stella -- my little girl has always been an angel." Cole says. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this. For my little girl to turn to some other man for comfort and protection. Protection, that's a joke. What the hell can he do?"

"He's going to save her life -- that's what he can do." Paige says. "He was willing, with no powers, to try and take on a warlock to save her. That means he's willing to lay down his life for her. You don't find love like that very often. Stella is a very lucky young lady -- she found her soul mate. Just like I did." Paige gives Cole a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do you have to do that?" Cole asks.

"Do what?" Paige asks.

"Always be right?" Cole asks. Paige smiles.

"It's a gift." Paige teases, and she kisses him on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elena!" Shawn says, rushing into Elena's room and to her side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nicholas asks angrily.

"Oh, Elena -- please be okay." Shawn says, touching her cheek. Caleb enters the room.

"Did you bring him here?" Nicholas asks.

"He insisted on coming. He cares alot about her." Caleb says. Elena starts to wake up.

"Shawn. I knew you'd come." Elena whispers, smiling at him.

"See -- she was sound asleep, and he woke her up. Elena is very sick, she needs her rest. Now get out." Nicholas says angrily.

"Nick, stop it, I want him to stay." Elena says.

"I -- I'm sorry I woke you up, I just --" Shawn begins.

"It's okay. I was dreaming about you." Elena tells him.

"You were?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah -- and then I wake up and here are you are. Just like in my dream." Elena says, smiling. Nicholas rolls his eyes as he watches them, not at all impressed.

"It'll be alright, Elena -- we think we found a cure for the virus. So you'll be just fine." Shawn says.

"She wouldn't even BE in here if it wasn't for you. The only reason she went walking on the beach alone was because she was upset because she told Stella the truth about you, she and Stella fought, and she wanted to go for a walk to think about things, and that lunatic Gregory attacked her." Nicholas tells him.

"Don't listen to him. It isn't your fault." Elena says.

"Yes it is, Elena. He's right. I don't want to hurt you -- I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll go." Shawn says.

"Please don't -- I really want you to stay. Nick, please -- you can read his thoughts, you know he's sincere." Elena begs. Nicholas sighs.

"Alright -- he can stay. But you need to go back to sleep." Nicholas says.

"Can I -- be alone with him for a minute?" Elena asks.

"ONE minute." Nicholas says. "We'll be right outside." Nicholas and Caleb leave the room.

"We haven't even so much as -- kissed each other since -- well, since the whole potion thing." Elena says.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to." Shawn says. "This is all kind of new to me -- this whole 'dating' thing."

"Do you want to go on one? A date, I mean? A REAL date -- no magic, no love potions -- just us." Elena suggets.

"I think you need to stay here and get better right now." Shawn says.

"I don't mean right now, silly -- I mean when I get out of here." Elena says.

"I would love to. But I don't have anything to offer you, Elena. I have no home, no car, no money, no job -- nothing." Shawn says.

"You have ME." Elena says. "And I believe in you, Shawn. I believe that you're going to adjust to this world, and you're going to do something good with your life. But you have to believe that, too. Can I have that kiss now? A real kiss -- not because YOU want me to -- but because I want to." Shawn reaches down and kisses her gently on the lips.

"How was that?" Shawn asks.

"Perfect." Elena says, and she smiles at him, then closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ben, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting." Caleb says, waiting outside of Elena's room with Nicholas as Ben and Robin come down the hall.

"Gregory tried to kill Stella and I. Ben and your mom and dad saved us." Robin says. "I wanted to look in on Elena."

"Be my guest -- it's a good excuse to get that lousy mini-demon away from her." Nicholas says. "Hey -- we haven't officially met yet, but -- I've heard quite a bit about you. Nick Warren, I'm Elena's brother." Nicholas says, extending his hand to Robin.

"Good to meet you too. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." Robin says, shaking his hand. All four of them go back into the room.

"She fell right back to sleep. Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Shawn asks. Robin picks up her chart and starts to look at it.

"Looks like she's doing fine -- she's lucky, she got here just in time." Robin says. Ben takes her hand.

"She's not in any pain right now -- she actually seems very -- content. And happy." Ben says.

"Ben -- is Stella okay?" Caleb asks worriedly.

"She's fine -- I gave her a sedative, she'll probably sleep through the night." Robin says. "Your parents are with her."

"I want to go look in on her." Caleb says.

"I was hoping you could give me a ride home -- mom and dad will have a fit if I try to orb just yet." Ben says. Caleb pulls out his car keys and hands them to Ben.

"Here -- take my car. Shawn, you can go home with Ben." Caleb says.

"I don't want to leave Elena." Shawn says.

"She really shouldn't have this many people with her right now, it's too much." Robin says. "Nicholas should stay with her."

"Okay, but -- I'll be back tomorrow." Shawn says. "Tell her that if she wakes up." Shawn and Ben leave.

"I'm gonna go see Stella. I'm glad Elena is okay." Caleb says, and he leaves.

"Who's been her attending?" Robin asks.

"Some ER resident -- Dr. Hannah Shepherd is her name. Do you know her?" Nicholas asks.

"No, I don't know anyone who works in the ER here. From her notes though -- it looks like Elena got the best care possible." Robin says. "She'll be fine -- I want to get back to Stella now, if that's okay."

"Of course. Thanks for coming by." Nicholas says, and Robin leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah walks down the hallway looking over Elena's chart, an extremely puzzled look on her face. She sees Adrian coming down the hall. "Dr. Douglas -- can you come and check on this patient of mine? I have her tox screen and -- there's something off about the numbers in her blood count." Hannah says.

"Yeah, I've got a minute -- let's go." Adrian says, and he and Hannah enter Elena's room.

"Hey -- how's she doing?" Hannah asks.

"She's okay." Nicholas says.

"This is Dr. Adrian Douglas, he's our chief pathologist. I ran a tox screen on Elena, and --" Hannah begins.

"You what? I never gave you permission to run a tox screen on her. I thought you were treating her for hypothermia." Nicholas says.

"I was, but -- there was this mark on her arm, it looked typical of some of the marks I've seen in people who abuse drugs. We see lots of hypothermia cases in drug abusers here." Hannah says.

"My sister doesn't use drugs." Nicholas says.

"You're right, there was nothing in her system, but there's still something off about her numbers, and that's why I called Dr. Douglas in to --" Hannah begins, as Nicholas is reading Adrian's thoughts.

"I don't want him anywhere NEAR my sister. If there's a problem with Elena's bloodstream, we have someone in our family who is a biochemist, he'll take her case." Nicholas turns and looks at Adrian. "You can leave." he says.

"Next time get your facts straight before you waste my time -- doctor." Adrian says, and he leaves.

"How dare you? You just embarassed me in front of a colleague." Hannah says.

"And you conducted tests you had NO right to conduct." Nicholas says.

"It's standard hospital procedure when drug use is suspected. I'm sorry. Your sister may not be using drugs, but -- there's something seriously wrong with her. Biochemistry is NOT my area of expertise, that's why I want Dr. Douglas to look at her chart. So I'm going to go find him, apologize and --" Hannah stops just as Melinda appears in front of the door, shaking her head to say no. Nicholas stares at Melinda, then at Hannah.

"You see her." Nicholas says, surprised.

"I -- I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me --" Hannah begins, picking up Elena's chart.

"The girl -- the GHOST standing by the door -- you see her." Nicholas says.

"You see her, too?" Hannah asks.

"You have the gift -- don't you?" Nicholas asks.

"If you're asking if I see dead people -- yes, I do. I thought I could help more people if I went into medicine but -- sometimes they bother me so much it gets overwhelming." Hannah says. "I've never met anyone else who can see them."

"Me either -- well, except my mom, but -- she died when I was six." Nicholas says.

"I thought your mom was just here, with your dad -- I told them what room Elena was in." Hannah says.

"That's my adoptive mom -- my dad's second wife. She adopted me when they got married. My biological mom died three years before that -- I got the gift from her." Nicholas says. "I'm also telepathic -- I can read people's thoughts."

"Oh -- so that explains your comment to me earlier. Guess I have to watch what I'm thinking around you." Hannah says.

"You don't seem shocked or surprised by this at all." Nicholas says.

"Hey, when you have dead people following you around pretty much every day of your life, it's kind of hard to be shocked or surprised by much of anything." Hannah says. She turns and looks at Melinda, who is still standing in front of the door. "She doesn't want Dr. Douglas to have this file, does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Neither do I. She's trying to protect Elena -- she's my cousin, her name is Melinda. She just died a few days ago, she knows I can see her, she's trying to find a way to move on and she's having a hard time." Nicholas says.

"You don't trust him -- why?" Hannah asks.

"Because his intentions aren't good -- all he's looking for is someone to run experiments on, find a miracle cure for something and make tons of money off of it. His patients are nothing more than cash cows to him -- it's disgusting." Nicholas says.

"I've never much liked him either, but -- he has alot of clout around here, and he's good at what he does." Hannah says.

"He's good at being an overbearing jerk, from what I've observed." Nicholas says. "At least I know you're sincere -- you actually care. Even if you overdo your bedside manner a bit to impress your patient's brother." Nicholas remarks.

"I --" Hannah begins, clearly embarassed.

"And for the record -- yes, no, and yes." Nicholas says.

"What?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, I'm single, no I'm not gay, and yes I find you attractive, too. Any other questions?" Nihcolas asks.

"What do you --" Hannah begins.

"I'm an attorney." Nicholas says, before she can even finish the question.

"Okay, now that's just getting annoying." Hannah teases. "What field? Do you have your own practice?"

"I'm a public defender." Nicholas replies.

"Really?" Hannah says, surprised.

"Hey -- at least I know for sure if my clients are innocent or not. You wouldn't believe how many innocent people are arrested. I want to make sure that justice gets served in all the cases I take on." Nicholas says. "Lately I've been moonlighting for my uncle's law firm -- his daughter is sick, she's a patient here, too -- he has his own family law practice, and I've been helping him with his caseload so he can spend time with my cousin." Nicholas looks at Melinda, who is still standing at the door, now crying. "Melinda -- it's okay, we want to help. I won't let Dr. Douglas have Elena's file, I promise."

"Stop him. Evil. Stop him." Melinda says, and then she vanishes.

"Who is she talking about? Dr. Douglas is a jerk, but I don't think he's evil." Hannah says.

"I think she means her fiancee -- Gregory Richards. He -- didn't handle her death well. He kind of -- snapped. He killed a doctor while he was in the morgue to see her body." Nicholas says.

"Oh my god, that was him? We have to call the police." Hannah says.

"The police can't do anything, there's no point." Nicholas says.

"What do you mean, there's no point? He's a MURDERER! I have to do something." Hannah starts to head for the door.

"Hannah, please don't." Nicholas says, grabbing her hand. "Look -- I know you don't know me and you have no reason to trust me, but -- I'm asking you to. Turning in Gregory will put our family in more danger than it would if we don't turn him in."

"That doesn't make any sense." Hannah says.

"Alot of things about my family don't make sense." Nicholas says.

"That doctor that was killed -- she was a colleague of mine. I didn't know her well, but I know she had a family, people who loved her -- just two minutes ago you were telling me about finding justice for everyone -- where's the justice in letting a murderer go free?" Hannah pulls away from Nicholas, and he rushes to stop her.

"Because he's -- do you believe in evil, Dr. Shepherd? Have you ever SEEN evil?"

"I've seen -- some not-so-nice ghosts. I had one that even -- stalked me for weeks. It was the ghost of a serial rapist that came into the hospital and died under my watch -- I'd never been so scared in my life, I actually had to get help getting rid of him." Hannah says. "So yes -- I've seen evil."

"Then just trust me when I tell you that Gregory Richards is evil. And evil has a counterpart, right? If there's evil -- there has to be good to balance it out." Nicholas says.

"And that would be who? You?" Hannah asks.

"Good will conquer this evil, Dr. Shepherd -- that's all I can tell you right now. Please -- for my family's safety -- don't tell anyone what I told you." Nicholas says.

"What about Elena's blood work-up?" Hannah asks.

"What about it?" Nicholas replies.

"It's just that -- there are some things about some of the numbers that don't look --" Hannah stops herself.

"They don't look what?" Nicholas asks.

"They don't look human." Hannah says. Nicholas is at a loss for words. "She's one of them, isn't she? She's a witch."


	17. Chapter 17

_kcbelles, thank you SO much for your comments! I know this story is a bit 'different' than most fanfics -- it's more of my own personal thing, so I wasn't really expecting a large readership with it cause I'm mainly writing it for MY enjoyment -- but it does make me happy that others are enjoying it as well! _

_I wrote Melinda and Wyatt the way I did because sometimes the most 'perfect' of parents have the WORST kids -- this is true in real life, and I saw no reason why it shouldn't be true for the CO's. There's also a VERY subtle hint of Piper being jealous of Cole as a parent and jealous of all he's overcome to get the life he has now, and that will be brought out ALOT more in upcoming chapters. _

_Thanks for reading!!!!_

"What did you say?" Nicholas asks, stunned.

"That's it, isn't it? She's a witch." Hannah says.

"I -- I don't know what you're --" Nicholas begins.

"It's okay, I know all about it -- I had a friend who was a witch, in high school. We were lab partners in biology, she had similar markers in HER blood, too. I'm right, aren't I?" Hannah asks.

"Where is she now? Your friend?" Nicholas asks.

"She's dead." Hannah says sadly. "She was killed by an -- evil witch. A -- warlock, they call them."

"Oh. I'm -- very sorry. You don't like -- warlocks, do you?" Nicholas asks.

"Why would I? They're evil." Hannah says. "Is Gregory a warlock?"

"Yes." Nicholas replies.

"And you're a witch. Your family -- they're all witches, right? That's what you meant -- your family is going to take care of him. Don't worry -- your secret is safe with me, I promise." Hannah says. "Do you have a -- what do they call them -- my friend had one, I met her once, she seemed very nice -- they're kind of like guardian angels for witches."

"Whitelighter." Nicholas says.

"Yeah, that's it, whitelighter. You have one, right?" Hannah asks.

"My father is a whitelighter." Nicholas replies. "My mother wasn't a witch though, she was -- mortal. My adoptive mother is a witch."

"And she's Elena's mom. So I was right. And you're both part whitelighter." Hannah says. "That means you're an angel."

"I -- didn't really inherit -- much of my father's powers. I'm more like my mother." Nicholas says. "Trust me -- I'm no angel."

"How about your sister? What are her powers?" Hannah asks.

"She's -- she takes after our dad." Nicholas says, not elaborating. "You have to swear, you won't tell anyone about us. We don't let many mortals know our secrets. But I do trust you, Hannah. I can call you that, right?" Nicholas asks.

"Sure. That's fine." Hannah replies.

"Then you can call me Nick. Please -- for the safety of my family -- this conversation stays private." Nicholas says.

"Hey, I talk to dead people, you really think I go out advertising that? They'd put me away." Hannah says. "The only person I ever told, except a few other psychics that I know, was my friend -- I miss her so much sometimes. She was the only person that -- really understood what it was like, to have these powers that you didn't ask for and you have to find a way to live with them. It's nice to finally find someone that -- I can talk to. I'll never forgive that warlock for taking her from me. They're monsters -- all of them."

"Hannah -- sometimes -- there are some warlocks that can be swayed to -- good." Nicholas suggests.

"You don't seriously believe that? My friend told me all about them -- warlocks, demons -- there's nothing good about them. None of them. Sometimes I wonder, some of the patients that come in here -- if they were hurt by something evil, like my friend." Hannah says.

"Evil is a CHOICE, Hannah. We all choose our own path. Gregory was angry at Melinda's death -- and instead of allowing himself to grieve, he chose to let his anger consume him, and to become evil. Anyone can turn evil if they choose too -- even mortals can become evil. So if that's the case -- why can't a warlock or a demon become good?" Nicholas suggests.

"I just don't believe they can. Look, I have other patients to look in on. I'm usually not this forward, but -- maybe we can have lunch sometime. Just to talk. It'll be nice to have someone that I can confide in again, and not have to hide who I really am." Hannah says.

"Sure -- that would be nice." Nicholas says.

"Okay -- I'll see you later. Bye." Hannah says, smiling at him as she leaves.

"Yeah. See you later." Nicholas says, a look of disappointment on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin." Stella whispers, starting to wake up.

"Robin's at the house, princess. But I'm here." Cole says, squeezing her hand.

"Daddy. Is Robin okay?" Stella asks.

"He's fine. He just went back to the house to get some rest. He'll be back here soon." Cole says. "How are you feeling, princess? Gregory didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I used my powers on him." Stella says.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be using your powers right now, you're not strong enough." Cole says.

"He was choking me, I -- I didn't know how else to stop him. I grabbed his arm and I burned his wrist a little. He pulled away, then I tried to make an energy ball and -- he was gone. Daddy, his powers aren't very strong yet. He hasn't been a warlock long enough and I don't think he's killed any witches. Right now all of his power is fueled by his anger. We can fight him, daddy."

"The rest of the family will fight him. You just concentrate on getting well." Cole says.

"Dad, here's your coffee." Caleb says, entering Stella's room. "Hey, Stell -- how are you?" Caleb asks, handing Cole his coffee.

"I'm okay." Stella replies. "Hey, I'm glad you're here -- do me a favor. Open the nightstand drawer, there's something in there for you."

"For me?" Caleb says, surprised. He opens the drawer, and there is an envelope inside with Caleb's name on it. Caleb takes the envelope and opens it.

"Happy birthday little brother. It's official dad -- you now have three kids that are all grown up." Stella says.

"Yeah." Cole says, clearly upset. "Hey -- I need to go home for a bit and -- take care of some things at the office. You two have a good visit and -- I'll see you later. Happy birthday, son." Cole says, and he shimmers out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stella asks.

"I think it's 'emptying nest syndrome' -- you've moved out, I'll be moving out in a few months, the only reason Ben hasn't moved out is because he's too cheap to get a place of his own. Well, that and he hasn't quite figured out how to cut the cord from mom yet. And I kind of overheard them talking last night -- mom and dad. I think you hurt his feelings." Caleb says.

"How did I hurt Daddy's feelings?" Stella asks.

"I guess last night, you -- you were scared and you turned to Robin instead of dad. And he's -- having a hard time letting go." Caleb says.

"I guess I'll have a talk with him later. I had no idea it was affecting him this much." Stella says. "So -- did you look at your gift yet? What do you think?" Caleb looks through the envelope.

"Six Flags? Knotts Berry Farm? What is this stuff?" Caleb asks.

"Those are tickets to every single amusement park in Southern California. And when you come and visit this summer, I'm going to take you to all of them. I wanted some way to give you all the thrill-seeking experiences that mom and dad kept you so sheltered from all your life." Stella says.

"How did you do this? You've been in the hospital all this time." Caleb says.

"I can still use a phone. And a credit card. Don't tell me no one else remembered." Stella says.

"They did, I just -- I really didn't want to celebrate today. Stella, all I want for my birthday is for you to get well and come home." Caleb says.

"I will. I have faith in Robin -- and in you." Stella says. "And I don't want you to avoid celebrating your birthday because of ME."

"It's not just because of you -- Melinda's memorial is in a few days, Aunt Phoebe is starting to get sick, and now with Elena --" Caleb stops himself.

"Elena? What about Elena?" Stella asks.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know." Caleb says. "Gregory -- attacked Elena last night, too. She was walking on the beach -- he stole the virus from my room, we had to re-create it to find a cure. He injected Elena with it. He left her lying on the beach unconscious, it was pouring rain."

"Oh my god -- she's not --"

"No, no -- Nicholas found her just in time. I guess -- Melinda led him to her. She was suffering from hypothermia when he got her here. Robin looked in on her last night -- he said she'll be fine." Caleb says.

"I need to see her." Stella says. "We -- we got into an argument yesterday -- about Shawn. That's probably why she was at the beach, she always goes there when she's upset."

"Stella, please don't blame yourself for this. The only one to blame here is Gregory."

"Caleb -- how do you feel about Shawn? I just don't know what to feel. I mean -- from all the stories I've heard, about Daddy -- he was pretty ruthless when he was a demon. I know mom didn't like him at all at first." Stella says. "But he's good now -- so maybe Shawn is sorry, and he is good."

"Stella -- I'm still angry at what Shawn did to you. To all of us. But I honestly believe that he didn't understand what he was doing, and that he wants to make things as right as he possibly can. He was working with Robin and I all day yesterday to find a cure for the virus. I kind of feel sorry for him. He doesn't have a family, no money, nowhere to live -- I talked mom into letting him stay with us temporarily, and I'm letting him borrow some of my clothes for now. I think having to live with what he did is enough punishment for him. He's not even a demon anymore -- he has no powers -- he's an innocent. I don't think you have any choice BUT to forgive him."

"Can you take me to see Elena, please?" Stella asks.

"I'm not sure you should be out of bed. Robin won't like it." Caleb says.

"Robin's not the boss of me, Caleb. I need to see Elena -- you can hook all the damn tubes and machines up and drag them along with me, I don't care. Please -- just take me to her." Stella says.

"Alright, fine. But just for a really short visit." Caleb says. "Come on -- let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sweetheart -- how's my beautiful little girl doing?" Eli says, entering Elena's room and sitting down next to her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Daddy. I'm okay -- how is mom?" Elena asks.

"She's at home in bed. Your Aunt Paige is with her." Eli says. "She told me to stop by the store and get this for you, it's your favorite, a blueberry muffin. Are you hungry?"

"A little but -- I still feel kind of sick." Elena says. "Maybe I'll have it later."

"Well I'll leave it here for you." Eli says, setting down the bag he's carrying. "Has the doctor been in recently? Are you doing okay?" Eli asks.

"The nurse checked my vitals about an hour ago -- she said my temperature is back up to normal." Elena says.

"That's good." Eli says. Hannah enters the room.

"I thought you left." Elena says.

"No such luck, I still had paperwork to finish. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I clocked out. Where's your brother?" Hannah asks.

"He went home to try and get some sleep." Elena says. "Daddy, this is Dr. Shepherd, she's been taking care of me. This is my dad."

"Elias Warren, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking such good care of her." Eli says, shaking Hannah's hand. "How is my little girl doing?"

"She's doing fine. Her temperature and blood pressure are back to normal, and so far there's been no sign of an irregular heartbeat." Hannah says.

"I'd like her to eat something, but she said she's still feeling sick." Eli says.

"That's normal with hypothermia. Don't worry about her not eating, she's getting all the nutrients she needs through her IV right now. I'll prescribe something for the nausea. It might take a couple of days before you're feeling like your old self again. But the good news is unless there are any complications I think you'll be able to go home tomorrow." Hannah says.

"Tomorrow? Why not today? My mom is sick, she needs me to be home with her." Elena says.

"Elena you're sick too, and you had a very close call last night. I know you're feeling better, but it's always best just to err on the side of caution -- we just want to monitor you for another day to make sure there are no complications. Okay?" Hannah says.

"Sweetheart, you be a good girl and do what the doctors tell you, alright?" Eli says.

"I will Daddy, I promise." Elena says. "I haven't finished the books for last week at the office -- but if you bring them here I --"

"She shouldn't be worrying about work right now. Just rest and take it easy, Elena. I'm working the day shift tomorrow, I'll be here in time to sign your release, and I've instructed the staff to call me if you need me for anything." Hannah says.

"Okay -- thank you." Elena says, and Hannah leaves.

"You don't worry about work or school or any of those things -- they'll be waiting for you when you get out of here. Your mom will be so happy that you're coming home tomorrow." Eli says as the door to the room opens.

"Hi." Elena says, looking up and smiling as Shawn enters her room.

"Get out." Eli says, glaring at him.

"Daddy, please -- I want him here." Elena says. "And you should go back home and take care of mom."

"I wouldn't NEED to take of your mother -- OR you -- if it weren't for him." Eli replies.

"Mr. Warren -- I'm very, very sorry for what I've done. I don't expect you to forgive me -- but I care very much about Elena, and I would never, ever hurt her." Shawn says.

"You already have." Eli replies. "Elena isn't feeling well and her doctor wants her to rest. So you should leave."

"Daddy -- I love you, but -- you don't get to pick my friends for me. Shawn is my friend, and I'd like to visit with him. I told you I'd be good Daddy, and I'll do what the doctor tells me. But she didn't tell me I can't see Shawn." Elena says.

"Elena, you're an adult -- I know I can't stop you from seeing him. But that doesn't mean I have to approve. Because I don't -- and I'm not sure I ever will." Eli orbs away.

"Elena, I'm sorry -- I don't want to cause problems for you and your father." Shawn says.

"Daddy will come around. He knows he has no right to be judgmental -- he was a warlock for the first twenty-five years of his life."

"He said you're not feeling well. Are you okay? I didn't want to leave you last night, but -- your brother wasn't thrilled about me being here, and I didn't want to cause trouble." Shawn says.

"I'm okay, Shawn. Just feeling a little nauseous, the doctor said that's normal. She said I'm getting better -- I can probably go home tomorrow." Elena says. "So -- what have you got there?" Elena asks, noticing the newspaper he's carrying.

"Oh, this -- I kind of figured that, since I can't keep mooching off you and your family, that I need to find a job. I was hoping you could -- help me look." Shawn says.

"I could see if my dad will give you a job." Elena says.

"Oh, yeah, that'll happen. No offense, but your dad doesn't much care for me as it is. I don't think I need to have him as my boss." Shawn says. "Besides -- I don't know anything about construction. I don't really know anything about -- well, anything. Except for science and making potions."

"Well, potion-maker isn't really a career that's in demand a whole lot. Let's try something else -- let me see." Elena says, as Shawn hands her the paper. "Come here -- sit down with me, I won't break." Shawn climbs onto the bed with Elena and sits down next to her. "Okay, let's see -- what we can find. What do you like to do?"

"I don't know. I've never had a job before. What's an easy job to start out with?" Shawn asks.

"Shawn, it'd probably be easier if you just went to the mall and started putting in applications. The jobs in here require too much experience." Elena says.

"You mean you can just walk into any place and tell them you want a job?" Shawn asks.

"Well, it's not THAT simple -- you just go into any store that you find interesting, ask if they're hiring, and if they are you fill out an application, and if they're interested in you they'll call you for an interview." Elena says. "You'll need references, too. You can give me as a reference. Is there anyone else you know who can vouch for you?"

"Maybe Caleb would. He doesn't seem to be as angry with me as -- the rest of your family. And he's letting me use some of his clothes until I have enough money to buy my own." Shawn says.

"Shawn, I have money saved up for college, I can loan you some." Elena suggests.

"No, I -- I can't take money from you, Elena. I want to do this on my own. And I want to go to college." Shawn says.

"Shawn, in order to get into college you need a high school diploma. You have to finish school. There's only a few more weeks -- see if they'll let you come back, finish your classes and get your diploma. And find a job you can work on nights and weekends." Elena tells him.

"I won't get to see you much if I do that." Shawn says.

"It's only for a little while. And I'll still see you. I can help you study." Elena suggests. Shawn gets a sad look on his face, like he's about to cry. "Hey -- what's wrong?"

"You're so nice to me. I did nothing but hurt you and hurt your family and you're still nice to me. Why?" Shawn asks.

"I don't know. I guess I -- I can see the good in you. When I first met you I thought you were just some goofball high school kid with a silly crush on me. But I -- I don't feel that way anymore. Shawn, I've struggled my whole life with being good. I have more warlock in me than I do witch. That's why it's just easier for me to keep my powers bound. When I don't it's just too much of a struggle. But it wasn't for you. Once you realized what it was to be human, you pulled away from your evil side. I wish it were that easy for me."

"But it is, Elena -- I don't see any evil in you at all." Shawn says.

"You haven't known me that long. I get in trouble alot. I think that's why my dad and my brother are so worried about me being with you, because they're the ones that always end up having to bail me out of whatever mess I get myself into. And then I just disappoint my mom, and I hate doing that. I was nine years old before my dad came back into our life -- my mom worked SO hard to give Nick and I a good home, she had practically no life outside of her job and us and my aunts. She was always so protective of me because I was all she had left at the time of what she and my dad had together. And I did nothing but cause her trouble and make her life miserable. And even when Daddy came back, I still couldn't stay good. And my mom is good and she's done everything for me and all I want to do is make her proud of me. I wish there was some way to just vanquish the warlock side of me."

"Maybe there is. Has anyone ever tried?" Shawn asks.

"My mom says there might be a way, but -- she won't let me do it. She says it's too dangerous and -- there's a chance it could either turn me into a full warlock or -- it could kill me." Elena says.

"Well --- I don't want that to happen. So maybe we can help each other. You can help me adjust to being human, I can help you stay good. And I know you can, Elena -- a girl as beautiful as you could never be evil." Shawn says. "And you're SO beautiful, Elena." Shawn touches her cheek and smiles.

"You think I'm beautiful? Shawn -- I spent I don't know how many hours last night lying on the beach in the rain unconscious, I haven't had a shower, my hair is a mess -- how can you POSSIBLY think I'm beautiful right now?" Elena asks.

"Because you are." Shawn replies. "I never really looked at girls much when I first came here -- all I cared about was pleasing my mom and dad. And then I saw you. You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I didn't know someone as beautiful as you -- could even exist. And right then, there was something -- different about me. I think it was the first time I felt -- human." Elena starts to cry a bit. "Why are you crying? Are you feeling okay? Did I say something wrong?"

"No -- you said everything right." Elena says.

"Elena, can I -- kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask me anymore." Elena says. Shawn reaches over and starts to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey, are you up for some -- company." Caleb says as he opens the door to Elena's room and pushes Stella, who is in a wheelchair, into the room. Shawn immediately stops kissing Elena. "Maybe we should come back at another time."

"No -- Shawn, I need to talk to Stella -- in private. Do you mind?" Elena asks.

"It's okay -- I have to go enroll back into school and -- look for a job." Shawn says. "I'll be back tonight -- I promise." Shawn gives Elena a quick kiss on the lips. He stops as he passes by Stella. "Stella, I -- I'm very sorry. Please don't be angry at Elena because of me." Shawn leaves. Caleb pushes Stella to Elena's bedside.

"I'm gonna leave you two girls alone for awhile -- I'll be back, Stella." Caleb says.

"Hey -- happy birthday, Caleb." Elena says.

"Thanks." Caleb says, and he leaves. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Stella finally speaks up.

"How are you feeling, Lena?" Stella asks, taking Elena's hand.

"Not as bad as I probably look." Elena says, and Stella laughs a bit.

"Yeah, you look like hell." Stella says. Elena smiles a bit.

"Shawn just told me how beautiful I am. Either he's deluisonal or becoming fully human has affected his eyesight and he needs glasses." Elena says.

"Or maybe you are beautiful to him no matter what." Stella suggests. "Caleb told me what happened to you -- I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Stell." Elena says.

"Gregory, he -- he attacked Robin and I last night, too." Stella says. "Elena, not just a warlock, he's an INSANE warlock."

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression too. Did he hurt you?" Elena asks.

"I'm okay -- just a little shaken up." Stella says. "I'm so sorry we fought, Lena -- I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. You can't help how you feel." Elena says.

"Elena, I -- I've decided to -- give Shawn a second chance. Caleb seems to think he's sincere, and so do you, and -- I've always trusted both of you. If he makes you happy, Elena -- then I'm happy for you." Stella says, as a nurse enters the room.

"You -- aren't you supposed to be in your own room?" the nurse asks Stella.

"Elena's my best friend. My brother just brought me here to visit, I won't be staying long." Stella says.

"Well, I have some medication for this young lady -- I hear that hypothermia is causing you some nausea." the nurse says. "This should do the trick and help you feel better so you can start keeping some food down. It might make you feel a little sleepy, so just let the medication work, alright?" the nurse says as she injects the drug into Elena's IV, then leaves.

"You feeling better?" Stella asks.

"Yeah -- Lena, do you think you can ask your mom to come by later? My mom is sick, and I want to take a shower and wash my hair -- Shawn will be here later and I want to look nice for him, I was hoping she could help me." Elena says.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to help." Stella says, noticing that Elena's eyelids are becoming heavy. "Go to sleep, honey." Stella says, touching Elena's face.

"I'm glad we're not fighting anymore, Stella." Elena says, fighting to stay awake.

"Me too." Stella says. Elena closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. "I love you, Lena." Stella says.

"Boo! Did you miss me?" Gregory says, blinking into the room behind Stella, dressed in hospital scrubs. Stella starts to scream -- Gregory covers her mouth with his hand. "Oh, I don't think you want to do that, sweetheart. You don't want to wake up your bestest little friend here, do you? Because then I'd have to deal with two of you and -- well, I just don't have time for that -- as much fun as it COULD be. So you behave and stay quiet and don't use any magic on me, and I'll let your little friend here live -- for now." Stella starts to cry, looking up at him. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like my new outfit. I've been hanging around this hospital and seeing that this is THE fashion trend around here, and I said to myself, 'You know, I would just KILL to have an outfit like that.' Oh, and guess what? I did!" Gregory starts to laugh insanely. "Now -- let's get all these nasty machines off of you -- and give you something to get you to take a little nap, just in case you decide to conjure up one of your little fireballs -- because YOU are coming with me." Gregory unhooks Stella from her IV, injects her with something that causes her to lose consciousness, takes her in his arms, and blinks away with her. About ten minutes later, Caleb enters Elena's room. He sees Stella's chair there, empty.

"Stella? Where are you?" Caleb says, panicked. "Elena -- Elena, wake up." Caleb says, sitting down next to her. Elena opens her eyes but is still very sleepy. "Elena -- where is Stella?"

"Stella was here. We're still friends, she doesn't want to fight." Elena says, groggy and disoriented.

"I know she was here -- did someone take her? Elena, where is she?" Caleb asks. Elena closes her eyes, falling back to sleep.

"Caleb, what are you -- where is she?" Robin asks, entering the room. "The nurse said you brought Stella here -- Caleb, where is she?"

"I don't know. Elena -- I think she was given something, she won't wake up." Caleb says. Robin looks at her chart.

"She was given something for nausea, it has a sedating effect." Robin says. "Caleb, what were you thinking? She shouldn't have even been out of bed!"

"I -- I'm sorry. She wanted to see Elena, I didn't see the harm in it." Caleb says.

"He took her. Gregory -- it had to be him, he took her. You weren't supposed to leave her alone, Caleb -- she was NOT supposed to be left alone!" Robin shouts angrily.

"Ben -- Ben can find her, he -- he can sense her. And if he can't, my -- my mom can scry for her, they'll find her." Caleb says. "I'll -- I'll call them right now. Robin, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I'm so sorry." Caleb says, taking out his phone . . . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Doc -- got a surprise for you." Gregory says, blinking into the lab carrying Stella in his arms.

"Are you insane? You can't just pop in here -- what if someone was in here?" Adrian asks angrily.

"Well -- they're not. I told you I'd get you what you wanted -- a genuine witch. So -- how are we going to do this, do we dissect her or what?" Gregory asks.

"No! I don't want to cut her open, I just want a blood sample." Adrian says, as Gregory lays her down on a cot in the room.

"Suit yourself. I guess the rest will be up to me." Gregory says.

"The rest? What are you talking about?" Adrian says, as he takes some blood from Stella.

"Oh -- I'm sorry, did you think I was going to let her live?" Gregory asks. "I probably should have told you that part of the deal, huh? Yeah, I'm getting rid of this one -- she's a real witch." Gregory starts to laugh. "A witch! Get it?" Gregory continues to laugh insanely.

"I need her alive -- there's no point in running tests to expose a witch that's DEAD." Adrian says.

"Gee, you know, I have a problem with that school of thought. Because if I don't kill her -- I don't get her powers. Now -- I promised you a witch to run your little experiments on. I never said you get to KEEP her. No, this one is going to be my first witch kill, not your permanent lab rat. See you later doc." Gregory says, and he takes Stella in his arms and blinks away with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory blinks himself into a stairwell with Stella. "Now let's see -- how to do this -- I could just toss you down the stairs, Stella. How does that sound?" Gregory checks Stella's pulse and sees that it is barely there. "You know -- why bother? I'll just leave you here, nobody will find you in time anyway. I mean -- you are Melinda's family and all. No need to be TOO cruel." Gregory throws Stella down on the ground. "Good riddance." he says, and blinks away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'm in the parking lot, I'll be there in five minutes." Hannah says, getting out of her car. She hangs up the phone and turns around -- Melinda is standing in front of her. "You -- you're Melinda, right? I'm Hannah -- please let me help you."

"Stop him. Evil. Stop him." Melinda says, and she motions for Hannah to follow her.

"Who is evil, Melinda? Who do I need to stop?" Hannah says, following Melinda up several flights of stairs. She finally opens a door and sees Stella lying in the stairwell. "Oh my god." Hannah says, rushing to Stella's side. Hannah immediately checks for a pulse, then takes out her phone and dials. "This is Dr. Hannah Shepherd, I need a trauma team in the west garage stairwell at the fourth floor entrance. Please hurry." Hannah says. She immediately starts to perform CPR. "Come on, stay with me, you're gonna be just fine." Hannah glances at Stella's ID bracelet. "Stella -- Stella, can you hear me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella feels herself pulling away from her body -- she hears Hannah talking to her, but her voice is sounding far away. Stella turns and sees a bright light shining in the distance, and starts to walk toward it. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice behind her says. Stella turns around.

"Who are you?" Stella asks.

"You're kidding, right? Don't they even show you pictures? Nice to know I'm so easily forgotten." Stella stares at the woman in disbelief for a moment.

"Aunt Prue?" Stella finally says incredulously.


	18. Chapter 18

Phoebe wakes up in her bed -- Nicholas is there with her. "Hey mom -- how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Hi honey -- I'll be okay. Have you been to see Elena today? How is she?" Phoebe asks.

"No, I -- I haven't seen her. Dad is with the kids, he took them to get some pizza -- he was with her this morning, he said she's doing okay, and she can probably come home tomorrow." Nicholas says. "Mom -- I know this probably isn't the best time, but -- can we talk about something?"

"Like what?" Phoebe asks, coughing a bit. Nicholas helps her take a drink of water. "Mom, I -- I met a girl that I -- I really connect with her." Nicholas says.

"Well, that's a first. Every time you meet a girl all you do is complain about how shallow and stupid they are." Phoebe says. "So what's so different about this one?"

"She can see ghosts." Nicholas says. "I've never known anyone since my mom that can see ghosts."

"Well, that's -- kind of a strange thing to have in common." Phoebe says, coughing a bit. "But if it works for you."

"I'm not sure it will for her." Nicholas says. "She figured out that Elena was a witch. She had a friend in high school who was a witch that was killed by a warlock. She hates warlocks -- I read her thoughts mom, she loathes them. And I'm part warlock. So is Lena --- so was dad."

"Nick, you've never even tried to use your warlock powers. You don't even know if you HAVE any." Phoebe says.

"I don't want to." Nicholas replies. "Especially after everything I've seen Elena go through -- she tries so hard, mom. She wants SO badly to be good."

"I know she does. I wish there was some way I could bind her warlock powers and keep her witch powers active, where we could be sure she wouldn't be hurt." Phoebe says.

"So what do I do, mom? Do I take a chance with this girl?" Nicholas asks.

"Who is she?" Phoebe asks.

"Her name is Hannah -- she was Elena's doctor. She's very kind, and caring -- and good. Mom, she's the first girl I've really liked in a long time. I'm just afraid that -- when she finds out --"

"Nick -- you're almost thirty years old. I was kind of hoping for grandchildren someday, but if you keep picking apart every relationship you have and reading every silly little thought that she has -- we've talked about this, you need to learn to tune it out. You have control of your powers, they don't control YOU. You do this because you're a commitment-phobe because of what happened to your mother and then to your father, and you're afraid of pursuing a permanent relationship because of all the pain you saw your father and me go through, and you don't want to risk that happening to you." Phoebe starts to cough again.

"I hate having a mom who's a shrink." Nicholas says.

"Then why ask me?" Phoebe replies. "You do whatever you want to do, Nicholas -- and when you end up a bitter, lonely old man who's had nothing but one shallow encounter after another his entire life, just remember that you have no one to blame but yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Of course I will. Thank you." Piper says, hanging up the phone, holding Christina in her arms. Paige is in the kitchen with her as Piper puts Christina in the high chair. "That was Gregory's mother again -- how am I supposed to tell her that her son has turned warlock?"

"Piper -- eventually you'll have to. Maybe I can have Ben go talk to them -- he can help them get through it much better than we could." Paige says.

"Will that be before or after we vanquish him?" Piper asks, as the phone rings. "Hello? Yes, this is she. What are you talking about? I never wanted that -- I never approved that. No -- no, we want the service as soon as possible, and we want her cremated. I'll talk to my husband -- there has to be some mistake." Piper hangs up the phone. "That was the funeral director -- he said they don't have Melinda's body yet because -- because the family requested an autopsy. I never requested any such thing."

"I did." Leo says, entering the room. "I requested it."

"I don't want my daughter being cut up and dissected like some lab animal!" Piper says. "How dare you do this without consulting with me first?"

"Because we need to find out the truth, Piper. We need to know what really happened to Melinda." Leo says.

"We already know what happened -- AND who's to blame." Piper says.

"Piper -- Robin did not kill Melinda. Please stop thinking that." Paige says.

"Then why did she die just after he gave her medication that was supposed to HELP her? It was supposed to slow down the progress of the virus to buy more time, but it didn't because she's DEAD!"

"Then why did Stella stop worsening? Why is Phoebe already feeling better after Robin gave her a dose of the medication this morning?" Paige insists.

"Well -- maybe she had an allergic reaction to the medication." Piper says.

"And maybe something else happened during that time Wyatt was out of the room that we know NOTHING about, and maybe that's why our daughter is out there lost and afraid and unable to find peace!" Leo shouts. "Robin is going to do the autopsy today, and then --"

"ROBIN? You want ROBIN to do it? For what, so he can cover his guilt?" Piper asks.

"Well, who else are we supposed to trust?" Leo asks.

"I don't know!" Piper screams, and the dishes that were in the sink shatter. Christina starts to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry honey -- come here, come to mommy." Piper picks the little girl up. "I'm taking her upstairs. I want my daughter out of the morgue, and taken to the funeral director -- TODAY." Piper storms out of the room.

"Leo -- you don't think that Robin is to blame, do you?" Paige asks.

"No -- I believe his medication was going to help her. I think something happened to her, and I don't know what, but I believe part of the reason she can't rest is because we need to know what really did happen to her. I am not going to let my daughter be wandering out there all alone and afraid for the rest of eternity. This autopsy is happening -- with or without Piper's approval." Leo insists.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb, how can you NOT know where she is?" Robin shouts angrily, as he and Caleb pace the hallway of the hospital.

"I -- she was just in Elena's room for a visit. She was hooked up to her IV -- I only left them alone for about fifteen minutes, they wanted to talk. I was going to take her right back to her room." Caleb is clearly upset and shaken.

"You should NEVER have moved her!" Robin screams at him. "You took her off of her oxygen!"

"There was no portable machine, it was just for a short amount of time -- I didn't think that --" Caleb begins.

"No -- you didn't think, that's the problem. Stella is still suffering from asthma attacks and until we can be sure that our cure will work -- she could have an attack that could kill her!" Robin says angrily. "Caleb, I thought you were smarter than that! If anything happens to her it's YOUR fault, Caleb!"

"Dr. Myers -- I just got a page from the ER -- Miss Turner was found unconscious in a parking lot stairwell -- they're rushing her to the ER right now -- they said she's critical." a nurse says upon seeing Robin.

"Oh my god." Robin says, and he runs off. Caleb stands in the hallway alone, and he leans against the wall, sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Prue? What are you doing here? Am I dead?" Stella asks.

"Not officially yet -- which is why I'm here. If you think I'm gonna let you screw this up for me honey, you're nuts." Prue says.

"Screw this up for YOU? You've been dead for how long now?" Stella asks.

"The only reason is because I made the stupid mistake of going into that light over there! And I'm not going again -- not yet. And you can't go without ME." Prue says.

"What are you talking about? Are you like my spirit guide or something?" Stella asks.

"No, I'm you're guide back to where to you belong -- over THERE!" Prue says, and she grabs Stella by the shoulders and turns her around, making her watch the team of EMTs as they put her on a gurney, frantically trying to resuscitate her as they move her to the hospital.

"Is that me? I really am dead." Stella says, crying.

"Oh, would you STOP your whining? You have always been such a whiny little thing -- sometimes I wish I could just jump out for two seconds and smack the hell out of you." Prue says.

"You're not very nice." Stella says.

"I'm not trying to win any 'nice awards', I'm trying to get our life back here!" Prue shouts.

"OUR life?" Stella says.

"You know that little voice inside of you that's always telling you what the right thing is to do? Who do you think that is?" Prue asks.

"My conscience." Stella says.

"WRONG. Hello, it's ME -- ever hear of reincarnation?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, what about -- wait a minute. You're saying that you -- are ME? But -- I'M me." Stella says.

"I know, that's one of the things they somehow 'forgot' to tell me when I agreed to go along for this ride. Being reincarnated doesn't necessarily mean I get to be in charge. It's kind of like watching a movie -- and you know how you WANT it to end, and you can scream all you want at the screen but it's not gonna do a damn bit of good because you're not in charge of the ending. I do have SOME influence, though. Like convincing you to go after that hunky doctor of ours." Prue says.

"OURS? Um -- Robin is MY boyfriend." Stella says.

"Sweetie, he's OUR boyfriend. While you were busy studying and trying to get an A in that snooze of a science class, I was busy scoping out the hunky doc that was teaching us. I've always been a sucker for the sexy nerdy type. And this one -- wow, he's something else. You have to admit, I DO have good taste."

"I'm the one who asked Robin out." Stella says.

"Yeah, only because I TOLD you to. He sure as hell wasn't gonna do it." Prue says. "Come on -- we need to get in there and save ourself."

"But -- the light is still there." Stella says, turning around.

"Ignore it --- I told you, I'm not going in. And if you go in without ME, that means that your body will live down there in a vegetative state for the rest of your natural life. Is that what you want for your family?" Prue asks.

"No -- no, I don't want that at all." Stella says.

"Okay, then -- take my hand and let's get back to living our life." Prue says, taking Stella's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Paige asks, entering Cole's office.

"Getting some work done --- we can't keep having Nicholas pick up our slack, we still have a business to run." Cole says.

"Our daughter is in the hospital -- Nicholas has been very kind and he said he doesn't mind helping." Paige says.

"We still have bills to pay, Paige -- Skye wanted to go that camp this summer, and we promised Sara she could start dance lessons. And I want Caleb to have a new, more reliable car if he's going off to --" Cole stops himself for a moment. "College." he finishes, then he closes the book he was looking at and sighs. "I don't know what I got so upset about -- she was just making a joke."

"Who was?" Paige asks.

"Stella. She cracked a stupid joke about me having three kids that are adults now. I got offended and I just -- left." Cole says.

"I don't know why you got offended, she gets her sarcastic wit from YOU." Paige says. "Maybe you should be the one getting the new car. Isn't that what guys do when they go through their midlife crisis?"

"I'm not going through a midlife crisis." Cole insists. "I just wish my kids didn't have to grow up so fast."

"That's what kids do, Cole. Hey, we can always make another one, I still have a couple more good years in me." Paige suggests.

"Um -- no. Five is plenty -- and we're gonna have two girls in their teens coming up here soon. I think we'll be busy enough." Cole says.

"Yeah, you're right. And honey -- if you DO decide to have a midlife crisis -- you can get a new car. I'd rather you do that than get a new girlfriend like most men do." Paige says.

"Now what the hell would I want with a new girlfriend, when I already HAVE the most beautiful, amazing girl on the earth?" Cole says, pulling Paige into his lap and kissing her passionately. After a few minutes, the phone rings.

"Mmmm, let it go to voicemail." Paige says, kissing him on the neck.

"No, it could be important." Cole says, picking up the phone. "Turner Family Services, how can I -- help you." Cole says, laughing a bit as Paige nibbles on his ear.

"Dad -- Dad you have to get to the hospital right away." Caleb says, crying.

"Caleb? What's wrong son?" Cole asks. Paige immediately stops kissing him.

"I'm sorry -- I didn't mean for it to happen, I only left her for a few minutes, I didn't see the harm in it, I'm sorry." Caleb says.

"Caleb, calm down. What's going on?" Cole asks.

"Stella, she -- she was hurt, she -- she's in the ER, I don't know what happened to her." Caleb says.

"Okay -- okay, just meet us there Caleb, your mom and I will be right there." Cole says, and he hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Something happened to Stella. We need to get to the hospital right away." Cole says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella! Oh my god, Stella -- honey -- honey, please, it's Robin, please don't leave me." Robin begs, rushing to Stella's side as he enters the ER room she's in, just as Prue and Stella astrally appear in the room.

"Sir -- you need to leave, let us do our job." Hannah says.

"I'm a doctor -- I'm a doctor, she's my girlfriend -- I'm not leaving her." Robin says.

"He is such a doll -- god I love that man." Prue comments.

"Excuse me -- hands OFF, he's mine." Stella says.

"No -- he's ours. And it's not my fault -- you're the dominant personality in this life, and I have no choice but to feel whatever you feel. I hate whoever you hate, and I love whoever you love. Which, unfortunately for ME, includes your father." Prue says.

"Daddy never liked you. How is he gonna feel about ME when he finds out that --"

"Honey, he's known for YEARS. They all have -- your dad, your mom, your aunts and uncles. This is NOT going to be news to them." Prue says. "That's what really pissed me off the most about your father. When he found out that I was -- well, YOU -- I thought maybe his feelings for you would change. So at least I could have a REASON to make you make his life miserable. But his feelings never changed. He loves you, with or without me in the picture. He is a wonderful father and a very good man and don't you EVER tell him I said that!" Prue says.

"You're too close to the situation -- let us take care of her. Another milligram of epi, IV push." Hannah says, as the nurse injects her IV and Stella and Prue continue to watch.

"No! She's being treated for a virus, you don't know what kind of reaction she'll have to that." Robin says, as Paige and Cole rush into the room.

"Paige." Prue says, smiling at her. Paige is in tears as Cole holds her close.

"Mom -- mom, please don't cry, I'm right here." Stella says.

"She's VT with no pulse, she'll have NO reaction if we don't do something!" Hannah shouts. "This is MY ER, doctor -- and you're in my way. Who are they? You need to leave." Hannah says, looking at Cole and Paige.

"That's our little girl, we're not going anywhere." Cole says.

"Your mom is such an amazing lady." Prue says. "She's the reason I came back as you. I never knew your mother -- I wanted so badly to get to know my sister. The elders said I had to be reincarnated because I had unfinished business on earth, and -- this was the only way I could think of to get to be a part of her life. I love her so much. Please tell her that -- please tell her that I love her and I'm so proud to be her sister. And your Aunt Phoebe and your Aunt Piper -- please tell them I love them."

"She's also suffering from pneumonia, she's been having occassional acute asthma attacks -- Stella!" Robin screams.

"Robin, what's happening?" Paige asks.

"She's flatlining. I need the defibrillator over here." Hannah says .

"No. No -- Robin, dammit, DO something!" Cole screams, as Prue and Stella watch. "Stella please -- don't leave us princess." Cole begs, tears falling down his cheek.

"Daddy -- daddy, I'm here." Stella says, standing behind him.

"Charging to 120 -- clear!" Hannah says, as they shock Stella.

"Look -- we are OUT of time here. Do you enjoy watching them go through this hell?" Prue asks, as the ER team continues to shock Stella.

"NO, of course I don't!" Stella says, offended.

"Well, then FIX it! I can't do this without you, and you can't do this without me. We need to get back into that body, marry that cutie pie of a doctor, have a bunch of babies and live happily ever after like I was supposed to the FIRST time around. I am NOT going through this reincarnation thing again, and I will be an albatross around your skinny little neck in the afterlife if you don't get your astral self back in there." Prue says.

"I -- I don't know how." Stella says.

"Oh, do I have to do EVERYTHING for you? Honestly, you're lucky you ARE stuck with me for the rest of your life, I can only imagine what a screw-up you'd be if you weren't. Here, take my hand." Prue says, reaching out her hand to Stella. "Come on, look at them, do you like seeing them all upset like this? Haven't they been through enough already?" Stella takes Prue's hand, and they both vanish, their spirits entering Stella's motionless body.

"Charge once more to 360 -- well, what are you waiting for, do it!" Robin shouts at one of the nurses.

"Doctor -- there's nothing more that can be done. She's gone -- I'm sorry." Hannah says, then she turns to Cole and Paige. "I'm very, very sorry."

"Stella, no -- please, NO!" Robin screams. He drapes himself across her body and begins to sob. Paige and Cole both break down crying in each other's arms.

"My little girl -- my beautiful little princess." Cole says through his tears, moving next to Stella and touching her face. Suddenly the monitors hooked up to Stella start to go off, showing a pulse.

"Stella?" Robin says, sitting up.

"What's happening?" Paige asks, wiping her tears away.

"She -- she's back." Hannah says, stunned. Stella's vitals start to become even stronger. "Her pulse is strong, she's -- she's breathing."

"Oh, Stella -- you aren't going to leave us, are you." Paige says, hugging Cole tightly, both of them crying tears of joy. Stella begins to open her eyes, and looks around the room at everyone. "Stella? Honey, can you hear us?" Paige asks.

"Robin." Stella says in a weak voice.

"Baby, I'm here -- I'm right here." Robin says, crying as he touches her cheek. Stella looks up at him and smiles.

"I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too, baby." Robin says. Cole and Paige are both crying tears of relief as they sit down on the other side of Stella's bed.

"Hey princess." Cole says, squeezing her hand.

"Mom. Daddy. I love you too." Stella says in a weak voice.

"We love you so much, Stella." Paige says.

"I'm so tired." Stella says weakly, then closes her eyes.

"Her vitals are getting stronger -- she's stable, I -- I don't understand. I've never seen this happen before -- not like this." Hannah says. "She must love you all very much."

"Will she be alright?" Cole asks.

"I want to keep her in ICU for 24 hours. We'll know more after that." Hannah says. "I want to run some tests, see what's going on with this virus you say she has."

"NO!" Robin insists. "I mean -- I'm a biochemist, I've been treating her."

"You're her boyfriend. You shouldn't be treating her at all, you can't be impartial." Hannah says. "At least let me give a second opinion."

"Thank you, but -- we trust Robin." Paige says. "But thank you so much for helping her Dr. --"

"Shepherd. Hannah Shepherd." Hannah says. Robin looks up at her.

"You're Elena's doctor. Elena Warren -- she's Stella's cousin." Robin says.

"You -- you're related to Elena? Now it makes sense, that's why she led me to her." Hannah says.

"Who led you?" Cole asks.

"Melinda. I saw her -- I see ghosts. And I know all about your family -- you're witches. I talked to Nick about you -- I grew up with a friend who was a witch, I know all about it. I promise, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone." Hannah says.

"You've seen Melinda?" Paige asks.

"Twice now. She seems -- very upset, very afraid. Nick sees her too -- I want to help her, but I don't know how. She can't seem to communicate with me very well." Hannah says.

"Her mother -- my sister, Piper -- I think she'd like to meet you. Would that be okay?" Paige asks.

"I -- I have to finish some work up here today. I was supposed to be off, but one of the attendings didn't show up and since I'm chief ER resident, I get called. But I will meet with her. You can get my business card from the front desk -- have her call me." Hannah says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Leo goes into Stella's room. Paige, Cole and Robin are all there. "Hey -- I just heard what happened, how is she?" Leo asks. Paige goes and gives him a hug.

"We're still waiting for her to wake up. She woke up for a minute, after it happened, but -- she hasn't been awake since." Paige says.

"I'm sorry, I -- I won't be able to do Melinda's autopsy today. I can't leave Stella." Robin says.

"I -- I understand." Leo says.

"Leo -- there is another doctor that might be able to help." Paige says. "She knows about us -- she can see ghosts -- she's seen Melinda. Melinda led her to Stella -- she saved her."

"She's seen Melinda?" Leo asks.

"Her name is Hannah Shepherd, they have her number at the registration desk."

"Okay -- thank you. Give Stella a hug and kiss from me when she wakes up." Leo says, and he leaves. A few minutes later, Stella begins to awaken.

"Hey -- hey beautiful girl." Robin says, touching her cheek. "Do you know how much you scared me?"

"My head hurts." Stella says groggily.

"I think you bumped your head when you fell, there's a little bit of a bruise there." Paige says, touching Stella's forehead.

"Does anything else hurt, baby?" Robin asks.

"What time is it? It's Caleb's birthday -- we should get a -- cake for him or something." Stella says, trying to sit up.

"Honey, we'll celebrate later, Caleb will understand." Cole says, as he and Robin help her sit up.

"Here -- drink some water sweetie." Robin says, putting a cup to her mouth and helping her take a drink. "Feeling better?"

"I was so afraid. I didn't think I could get back." Stella says. "But she helped me. Mom, Daddy -- why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, princess?" Cole asks.

"About Aunt Prue. I talked to her, she told me everything." Stella says. "When I was dying, she -- she wasn't ready for us to give up yet. She made us come back -- for all of you."

"Honey, you were just having a dream." Robin says, touching her cheek.

"No, it wasn't a dream, Rob. It was real." Stella says.

"You saw Prue?" Paige asks. "You talked to her?"

"Yeah, I did." Stella says.

"What was she like?" Paige asks.

"Well -- she was loud and bossy and pushy for one thing." Stella says.

"Yeah, that sounds like your Aunt Prue." Cole remarks.

"But on the other hand, she -- she has a good heart. I should know, she's been with me all this time. I feel her right now." Stella says.

"Honey -- what are you talking about?" Robin asks.

"She's the reincarnation of my sister." Paige says. "We never told her -- she needed to find out in her own time, in her own way."

"Mom -- Aunt Prue wanted me to tell you that -- that she loves you very much. And she's proud to be your sister." Stella says.

"Really?" Paige asks, crying.

"Really." Stella says.

"Tell her I love her too." Paige says.

"She hears you. She knows." Stella says. "She had something to say to you too, Daddy."

"Oh, I bet she did." Cole says sarcastically. "I can't wait to hear it."

"Actually, she didn't want me to tell you, but -- I think you should know. She'll be mad at me, but -- I can just tune her out. Daddy, she -- she says you're a wonderful father and a good man. She loves you." Stella says.

"You're kidding." Cole says, shocked.

"She loves you because I love you." Stella says. "I love all of you. I'm so sorry I scared you like that." Stella says. "Gregory, he -- he came into Lena's room, I wanted to scream, but he stopped me and he said if I tried to fight him he'd kill Lena, I couldn' t let him do that. He -- he gave me some kind of drug, I don't know what it was."

"You were also off of oxygen, you were having trouble breathing without it. That's what threw you into VT." Robin says.

"Is Elena okay? He didn't hurt her, did he?" Stella asks.

"Elena is fine. Nick is with her right now." Paige says.

"Mom, she -- she wanted me to ask you if you would go and help her take a shower and wash her hair, because Aunt Phoebe is sick right now. Will you go see if she needs you, mommy? Please." Stella says. "And please tell her I'm okay, and not to worry about me."

"Alright honey -- I'll go check on Elena." Paige says, and she gives Stella a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later -- you rest now." Paige leaves.

"Robin -- I need to talk to my Daddy please. In private." Stella says.

"Oh. Okay, I'll -- I'll be right outside." Robin says. He gives her a kiss on the lips and leaves.

"You should rest, princess." Cole says, squeezing her hand. "We can talk later, about anything you want."

"I want to talk now. Daddy, I'm sorry -- please don't be mad at me." Stella says.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, honey? You're my little princess -- I could never be mad at you." Cole says.

"Please don't think I love Robin more than you. Caleb told me he heard you talking to mom and -- I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Daddy." Stella says.

"Honey, you didn't hurt my feelings. It's just hard to see that -- that my little girl is growing up. You have your own life and a man that adores you -- and you just don't have time for me anymore. Not like you used to." Cole says.

"Daddy, I will always have time for you. I promise -- no matter what I'm doing or how busy I am, I'll always have time for you. I love you." Stella closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.

"I love you too, princess. You will always be my little girl." Cole says, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for doing this." Leo says, as he and Hannah go down to the morgue.

"Mr. Wyatt, are you sure you want to be here? I know you work as an EMT, but this is your daughter." Hannah says.

"I have to put an energy field up -- I'm afraid if I don't, Gregory will try and stop you. And I have to know the truth." Leo says.

"Alright then." Hannah says, and they pull Melinda's body out of a drawer. Leo puts an energy field up. Suddenly Melinda appears in the room. Hannah looks up at her -- Melinda is shaking her head no. "She doesn't want this. She's here -- she doesn't want me to do the autopsy."

"Melinda -- we NEED to know what happened to you. It's the only way I can help you, honey. Please let us help you." Leo says.

"Blood. In the blood." Melinda says.

"What? Melinda, I don't understand." Hannah says.

"In the blood!" Melinda shouts, frustrated. A cupboard opens and several dozen empty syringes come flying out toward Hannah as she screams and ducks. She then picks up one of the syringes.

"It's in her blood. We don't need to do an autopsy, the answer is in her blood, all we need is to run some tests on her blood." Hannah says.

"Well, then let's do that." Leo says. Hannah takes one of the syringes and takes samples of Melinda's blood from her body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, alone and sobbing. Ben enters the room. "Hey -- what are you doing here all alone?"

"It's all my fault. Ben, it's all my fault." Caleb says.

"Hey -- no, it's not your fault." Ben says, putting his arm around Caleb. "Why don't you go see Stella? She's gonna be fine."

"I shouldn't have taken her off the oxygen. I shouldn't have taken her to see Elena." Caleb says.

"Come on, you know Stella -- if you had said no she'd have conned some nurse into doing it." Ben says.

"No -- I was irresponsible and I should have known better. Maybe I'm not cut out for this." Caleb says.

"Cut out for what?" Ben asks.

"Being a doctor. I almost killed my sister. I can't be anyone's doctor -- and I'm not going to medical school." Caleb says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You got the results this fast?" Leo asks.

"Well, I did the work myself -- Mr. Wyatt, was your daughter allergic to opiates?" Hannah asks.

"Yes. Why?" Leo asks.

"Because there were traces of opiates in her bloodstream. It's an average dose -- for most people it would just put them to sleep for awhile. But if Melinda was allergic, then -- that dose would be lethal for her. Someone injected her with a lethal dose of morphine -- her death was not an accident. I think she was deliberately poisoned." Hannah tells him.


	19. Chapter 19

_I am very, VERY sorry it's taken so long for me to add a new chapter! I actually had the honor of MEETING Julian McMahon about five weeks ago -- you'd think that would have helped my creative muse. Actually -- it did the OPPOSITE! My brain kind of shut down creatively for awhile, LOL!!!_

_Anyway, sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Cole and Paige are asleep in bed, when the door to their room opens. Their youngest daughter, Sara, runs to their bed, crying. "Mommy." she says, shaking Paige until she wakes up.

"Sara? Honey, what's wrong?" Paige asks sleepily. Cole awakens as well.

"I don't feel good." she says, and she starts to cry. "My stomach hurts."

"Oh, come here, honey." Paige says, and Sara climbs into the bed between Cole and Paige. Paige hugs Sara as she looks up at Cole, who gently feels Sara's forehead.

"You don't have a fever, pumpkin. What did you eat last night?" Cole asks.

"I wasn't hungry. Aunt Piper said I had to eat something, so I just had a little bit of a sandwich, but that's all." Sara says. "Am I going to get sick like Stella?"

"Oh, no sweetie -- I think your stomach is upset because you're upset. It's not like what Stella has." Paige says.

"Is Stella going to die?" Sara asks. Paige looks up at Cole, not knowing what to say.

"Sara -- Stella is very sick right now. But Robin is doing everything he can to make her well again. Would you like to go visit her? We haven't taken you because she's been very weak, and we didn't want to upset you by seeing her that way. But I think she'd like to visit with you." Cole says.

"You can stay home from school today. Go get showered and dressed, we'll have breakfast, and then you can come with us to visit Stella. Okay?" Paige says.

"Okay." Sara says. Still looking upset, she climbs out of the bed and leaves the room.

"Well, we knew this was coming." Cole says.

"I was just hoping Robin would find a cure BEFORE it did." Paige says. "You think she can handle seeing Stella hooked up to all those machines?"

"Stella's always been good with her -- I'm sure she'll help her handle it without being too scared." Cole says. "We should probably get going -- Ben's been at the hospital all night, I'm sure he wants a break."

"Caleb's still there too. I hope he doesn't blame himself for what happened -- he seemed so upset last night." Paige says.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben is passing through the waiting area in the hospital, and notices Caleb still sitting there. "You're still here? I thought you were going to go visit with Stella." Ben says.

"She probably doesn't want to see me." Caleb replies.

"Would you stop being an idiot and go see her?" Ben says.

"Oh, nice comment coming from an empath." Caleb remarks.

"I'm also your big brother -- I'm entitled to call you an idiot once in awhile. Especially when you're BEING one. I'll take on your pain Caleb, but I won't take on your self-pity. You need to handle that on your own." Ben says, and he leaves. Caleb reluctantly gets up and heads into Stella's room.

"Hey -- where have you been?" Stella asks, looking up at him.

"I -- I thought you probably needed to rest." Caleb says, going to her side. "How are you?"

"I'm better. Sorry I ruined your birthday." Stella says.

"It doesn't matter." Caleb says.

"Yes it does. Listen, when I get out of here, I'm gonna throw you a HUGE party, okay? Hey, by the way -- don't tell them I told you, but -- I overheard mom and dad talking last night, when they thought I was sleeping -- they're planning on getting you a new car before you move. Lucky. Oh, and I'm gonna talk to Robin about you moving in with us -- I know you're all about NYU, but I'm pretty sure that once you're at UCLA this summer you'll love it there. We've got a pretty big apartment, two extra bedrooms -- I don't think Robin will mind at all. I'd rather have you with me than in the dorms, it'll be safer for you. And don't worry, I'll make sure I don't interfere in --"

"Stella -- I'm not going to UCLA." Caleb says.

"Seriously Caleb, once you see the place I'm sure you'll --"

"I'm not going to college, Stella. Anywhere." Caleb says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Stella asks.

"I shouldn't have taken you out of your room -- you almost died, Stella. You almost died because of me. And I'm so sorry." Caleb says, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh honey -- come here." Stella says, pulling Caleb into a hug as he starts to cry.

"I almost killed you, Stella. I can't be a doctor if I can't even take care of my own sister." Caleb says. "Robin was right -- it was all my fault."

"Robin? Robin said that?" Stella asks.

"He was right, Stella. I was stupid and irresponsible and -- and I can't be anyone's doctor." Caleb says. "I love you Stella. I would never hurt you, I'm so sorry." Caleb says, as Robin enters the room. Stella looks up at him angrily.

"Did you tell Caleb that Gregory attacking me was his fault?" Stella asks angrily.

"Stella, I --" Robin begins.

"Don't you EVER accuse my little brother of hurting me again. Caleb did what I asked him to do, and if he hadn't agreed I'd have found some other way to get to Elena." Stella says.

"Caleb -- I'm sorry. I was upset, I -- I wasn't thinking. What happened to Stella was NOT your fault. You didn't do anything wrong." Robin says.

"You think about what I said. Don't you DARE give up on your dream because of one bad experience." Stella says.

"I should go. I'll be back later." Caleb says, and he leaves. Stella looks up at Robin, glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry." Robin says.

"Caleb is a very sensitive, impressionable kid. He always has been. He takes everything to heart. I've always suspected that he's a bit empathic -- not as much as Ben, but -- I think he has a bit of that gift. He idolizes you, Rob -- and now he thinks that because of what happened to me, which he blames himself for thanks to YOU, he's not cut out to be a doctor." Stella says. "He doesn't want to go to medical school now."

"That's ridiculous -- Caleb is brilliant, he's going to be one of the most gifted doctors ever." Robin says.

"Then you need to go talk to him. You really hurt his feelings, and you made him doubt himself. And you pissed ME off too. Trust me, that's NOT something you want to do." Stella says.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just -- I'm exhausted, I'm on edge, and I wasn't thinking rationally. I'll have a talk with Caleb." Robin kisses her on the cheek. Stella turns away from him.

"I'm not talking to you until you make this right." Stella says.

"Alright -- I deserve that. I'll go straighten things out with Caleb right now." Robin says, and he leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb? It's Robin -- can I come in?" Robin says, peeking into Caleb's room.

"Whatever." Caleb says, and Robin enters the room.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks.

"Putting my stuff online to sell it." Caleb says.

"Your lab equipment? Stella says you've been building this lab up since you were six years old, using your own money." Robin says.

"That's right. So it's mine and I can do whatever I want with it. I won't be needing it anymore." Caleb says.

"Caleb, come on. Look at me." Robin says. Caleb reluctantly turns around. "What happened to Stella was not your fault. I'm very sorry for what I said. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, I've been on edge with everything that's going on -- I know that's no excuse for me to lose my temper like that at you though. Caleb, you're a very bright, talented kid. You have the potential to be one of the greatest doctors I'll ever have the privilege of calling a colleague -- and a friend. Don't throw that away just because I was being a jerk."

"But you were right. I made a bad decision -- it was my fault." Caleb insists.

"Caleb, this is STELLA we're talking about here. You've known your sister alot longer than I have. When was the last time you were able to convince her NOT to do something that she had her mind set on doing?" Robin asks.

"Still, I -- I could have said no. What happens when I make a wrong decision as a doctor?" Caleb asks.

"You deal with it -- and you move on." Robin says. "It's unavoidable, Caleb. I'll still never forget the first patient I lost. I was an intern doing my ER rotation -- three year old kid got hit by a car. I was so sure I could save him -- I blamed myself for I don't know how long. The reality is, there was nothing that I or anyone else could have done. But that doesn't make it any less difficult to know that you, personally, were the last hope that family had -- and you let them down. And I won't lie to you and say it gets easier, because -- well, it doesn't. I'm still very upset about what happened to Melinda -- I can't help but wonder if it WAS my fault somehow. But you can't let it eat away at you. Now come on -- we've got work to do. The results of our vaccine should be ready. Why don't you check it?" Caleb reluctantly gets up and goes over to his work area. He looks the results over for a minute.

"It -- it worked." Caleb says. "Look, it -- it worked!" he shouts, now very excited. "We saved them -- Stella, Aunt Phoebe, Elena -- they're gonna be okay!" He gives Robin a hug.

"See -- this is what makes it worth it. Now come on -- we have some patients to visit." Robin says happily, and they leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- how's my girl doing?" Robin asks, entering Stella's room.

"Did you talk to Caleb?" Stella asks, turning away as he tries to kiss her.

"Yes, I talked to Caleb. He's going to college, we talked things out, everything is okay. Am I forgiven now?" Robin asks.

"I suppose." Stella says, and Robin gives her a kiss on the lips. "I know how hard this has been on everyone."

"Not as hard as it's been on you, honey -- but that's about to change." Robin says, and he takes out a syringe from his bag.

"What's that?" Stella asks.

"THIS -- is your ticket out of here, sweetheart." Robin says.

"You found the cure? You really found the cure?" Stella asks.

"WE found the cure -- me, and Caleb and -- Shawn." Robin reluctantly admits.

"You're sure it'll work?" Stella asks.

"Well, there are no guarantees in life. But this pretty much is. You ready?" Robin asks.

"Do it." Stella replies, and Robin injects the vaccine into her arm.

"There -- we should start seeing some MAJOR improvement in the next 48 hours." Robin says. "I do have one concern though."

"What?" Stella asks worriedly.

"The pneumonia -- it's caused some serious damage to your lungs. You're probably going to end up being asthmatic -- most likely for the rest of your life." Robin tells her.

"Well, there's -- medications for that, right?" Stella asks.

"Yeah. It's just -- I don't know how severe your asthma will be. I really won't know until you've recovered fully from this." Robin says.

"Let's not worry about that right now -- you cured me. Just like you said you would." Stella says, and she pulls Robin into a kiss, just as Cole and Paige enter the room with Sara.

"She doesn't look that sick." Sara comments, as Robin and Stella stop kissing.

"Hey you -- come here, give your big sister a hug." Stella says, reaching out her arms to Sara. Sara runs over to her.

"Are you getting better now?" Sara asks.

"Oh, I am feeling SO much better, and you know why? Because YOU came to visit me." Stella says, giving Sara a hug. "Have you been doing good in school?"

"I think I'll get all A's on my report card." Sara says.

"That sounds great. You know what? When I get out of here, Robin and I are going to take you out for pizza and ice cream. Right, Robin?" Stella says, looking up at him.

"Oh, absolutely. Any girl who gets straight A's on her report card deserves pizza and ice cream." Robin says. "Well -- I'd love to stay, but -- I need to go visit your cousin Elena and your Aunt Phoebe and deliver some good news to them. I'll be back later." Robin gives Stella a kiss on the forehead and leaves.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" Cole asks.

"They found a vaccine. Robin said I should start feeling better in the next couple of days." Stella says happily.

"Oh honey -- oh that is SUCH good news." Paige says, hugging Stella.

"So are you feeling any better yet?" Cole asks.

"Daddy, he just gave me the vaccine, it'll take awhile for it to work." Stella says. "But I have been feeling much better since my little -- adventure the other day."

"What adventure?" Sara asks.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Okay?" Stella says. "Hey -- can you and Daddy go down to the cafeteria and get me a cappuccino? I've been wanting one all day."

"Of course we can -- come on pumpkin, let's go." Cole says, taking Sara's hand as they leave.

"So -- what's the plan?" Stella asks.

"Plan, what plan?" Paige asks.

"For vanquishing that scumbag Gregory. I want in." Stella says.

"Stella -- you're still in the hospital. And even once you get out, I'm sure you're going to have to get plenty of rest before you're fully recovered. We haven't even had Melinda's memorial yet, because of -- everything else that's been going on. Now that Phoebe should be getting stronger -- let the three of us handle Gregory." Paige says.

"NO! Mom, he almost killed me, he tried to kill Ben, he tried to kill Elena, and -- and Robin. I want to be there to bring him to justice. You and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper hardly ever let us kids help. I'm supposed to carry on what the three of you started, right? How am I ever going to become a powerful enough witch if you never let me do anything!" Stella insists.

"You are going to accomplish great things in your life -- in everything you do, INCLUDING being a witch. But now isn't that time, Stella -- I know how angry you are with Gregory. I'm angry too -- he's trying to hurt my family, and I will NOT let him do it. Let your aunts and I handle this one -- I promise, Gregory will not hurt anyone we love ever again." Paige says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Turner -- do you expect me to believe that you've miraculously gone from a 'D-' average to getting an A on this last test? Even your classwork -- what you bother to turn in -- hasn't improved that much." Skye's teacher says to her. "Skye, if this was the first time I caught you cheating, I could probably let it slide, but -- I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents and report this to the principal."

"Oh please, Mrs. Kelly -- I really did most of the work myself. I studied really hard -- I'm really trying." Skye says.

"If you were trying, you wouldn't have cheated." Mrs. Kelly says.

"Please don't call my parents -- my sister is in the hospital, she's really, really sick. I don't want to give them another thing to be upset about. I just wanted to get a good grade for once, I'll never cheat again, I swear." Skye says.

"I know about your sister Skye, and I'm very sorry. But I think your parents would have been much prouder of a 'C' that you earned than an 'A' that you didn't." Mrs. Kelly says. "Skye -- what upsets me the most is that you're a very bright girl. I taught your brother Caleb too, and --"

"Well, I'm not CALEB! Why do all of the teachers compare me to Caleb? I'm sorry if I'm not a super-brain like he is." Skye remarks.

"Would you please let me finish? Skye -- what I was going to say is, I think you are just as capable as your brother was. You just don't apply yourself. You WILL be attending summer school if you want to go on to your sophomore year, I hope you realize that." Mrs. Kelly says.

"Mrs. Kelly -- please let me be the one to tell my parents. Please don't call them." Skye begs. Mrs. Kelly thinks about it for a minute.

"I expect either your mother or your father to meet me here tomorrow morning before school begins. Otherwise -- I WILL be making that call." Mrs. Kelly says.

"Yes ma'am." Skye says, and she leaves the classroom. She heads outside onto the schoolgrounds, finds a bench off in the corner alone, and sits down and starts to cry.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Having a bad day?" a voice suddenly says behind her. Skye turns around and finds herself face to face with Gregory. "So -- aren't you gonna try and vanquish me? Oh, I forgot -- you can't. Mommy and Daddy bound your powers because you've been a very, very bad little girl, haven't you? Guess that means you can't call for your Uncle Eli to come and save you, either? That's what happens to good little witches who turn bad -- they get BURNED." Gregory says. He forms a small fireball in his hand and aims it right at Skye . . . .


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks kcbelles for your feedback!!!! And as for meeting Julian . . . . . well, he's even more handsome in person than he is on television, he's VERY tall, and veeeeeeeery nice! And at the event I met him at, his Aussie accent was extremely prominent -- more than I've heard it in other interviews. VERY sexy!!!!_

_Anyway . . . . . enjoy this chapter! _

Gregory aims the fireball at Skye -- she ducks just in time and starts to run away from him. Gregory blinks in front of her to stop her. "Going somewhere?" he asks. Skye starts to cry.

"Please just leave me alone." she begs.

"Oh, you know I'd love to honey, but -- I've got this whole 'revenge' vibe on your family going and -- well, I just can't seem to let it go for some reason." Gregory says. He grabs Skye roughly, putting his hand over her mouth so she is unable to scream.

"Leave her ALONE!" someone shouts -- Gregory looks up -- it's Wyatt. "Let her go, she's just a kid."

"Make me." Gregory says, taunting Wyatt. Wyatt lunges for Gregory, and Gregory shoves Skye to the ground as Wyatt tackles him.

"Do you really want to mess with my family, Gregory? You want to mess with the Charmed Ones? Do you really think this is what Melinda would WANT you to be doing?" Wyatt says, as he holds Gregory pinned to the ground. With a look of anger in his eyes, Gregory blinks away. Wyatt turns to Skye, who is sitting on the ground, trembling and crying. "Hey -- it's okay, he's gone." Wyatt says, going over to her. Skye doesn't say a word -- she just hugs Wyatt tightly. "You want to go home?" Skye nods her head yes. "Alright -- come on, I'll take you home." Wyatt says, and they leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom -- I'm home." Elena says, entering Phoebe's room.

"Elena -- come here honey." Phoebe says. Elena goes to Phoebe's side, and Phoebe pulls her into a hug. "Oh, my baby -- how are you feeling, are you okay? Oh, I've been so worried about you. Did Robin give you the vaccine?"

"I'm fine mom -- and yes, he gave me the vaccine." Elena says. "You feeling any better?"

"A little -- Robin said it'll take a few days before we really see the effect of the vaccine. You never showed any symptoms, so you shouldn't even have to worry. So -- what did the doctors say? Are you fully recovered?" Phoebe asks.

"They want her to stay home and rest for a few days -- but she'll be fine." Eli says, entering the room. "So -- I guess it's my job to make sure that BOTH of you are getting everything you need. Elena -- you need to go to your room and rest, alright?"

"Eli, she just got home, I haven't seen her in days. She can rest here -- with me." Phoebe says. "We'll just stay in bed here and have a little 'girls only day' and watch movies and talk -- like we used to when you were a little girl."

"Okay mom -- whatever you want." Elena says, and she climbs onto the bed with Phoebe.

"Alright then -- this is obviously a 'no men allowed' zone so -- I'll be downstairs, making lunch for us. You two better be RESTING though, not sitting up here all day gossiping." Eli says, and he orbs away.

"Okay -- fill me in. What's going on with you and Shawn?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, you didn't waste any time getting to THAT topic." Elena says. "We're -- seeing where things go. He enrolled back in school, so that he can get his diploma. He wants to go to college, but -- he doesn't really have any money. And he won't take any help from me."

"Honey, I just hope you're not setting yourself up to get your heart broken." Phoebe says. "I don't ever want you to have to go through what I did."

"I know, mom -- but it all worked out for you in the end. I don't know what will happen with Shawn and I -- but I do know that I'll be even more heartbroken if I don't find out." Elena tells her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Douglas -- can I come in?" Shawn asks, peeking his head into the lab. Adrian looks up at him.

"If you're looking for Dr. Myers, he's not here right now. He's never here -- I'm supposed to be supervising his work, and he sneaks in and out of this lab like a damn thief. You'd think he doesn't trust me or something." Adrian says.

"I wasn't looking for Dr. Myers -- it's you I wanted to speak with. Something has been -- bothering me the last few days. I've tried to just ignore it, but -- I have to know the truth. That photo you have over there -- of the woman and the baby. You said she's your wife." Shawn says.

"I will NOT discuss my personal life with some nosy kid who has nothing better to do with his time! Get out, or I'll have you THROWN out!" Adrian shouts at him, getting up and shoving him toward the door.

"Dr. Douglas -- my name is Shawn. Was that, by any chance your son's name?" Shawn asks hurriedly as Adrian pushes him. Adrian stops.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Adrian asks.

"You didn't answer my question." Shawn says.

"You answer mine first." Adrian insists.

"I told you -- my name is Shawn. And that lady in the picture -- that's my mother." Shawn says. "What happened to the boy that's with her? And how old is he right now?"

"My wife -- and my son -- were killed in a fire eighteen years ago. Does that answer your question?" Adrian asks angrily.

"Did -- did they ever find the bodies?" Shawn asks.

"Get OUT of my lab before I call security." Adrian insists, and he starts to pick up the phone.

"Dr. Douglas, my mother ran away from my father when I was just three months old -- I didn't find this out until recently. I never knew my father -- and I think he might be you. I think my mother might have -- faked our death to get away from you." Shawn suggests. Adrian looks at him closely.

"What was your mother's name?" Adrian asks.

"Her hu-- I mean -- her name was Amy." Shawn replies.

"That was my wife's name." Adrian says. "Where is your mother now?"

"She -- she's dead. My -- stepfather, he -- he didn't want anything to do with me. So I'm kind of on my own here. All I have is a couple of friends -- barely." Shawn says. "We can find out pretty fast if I'm right or not. DNA tests take what now, an hour?"

"And just what exactly is it that you would want from me if -- if this really is true." Adrian inquires.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want to know where I came from -- I just want to know if I'm right or not. Either way -- once I get the answer, I -- I won't bother you again." Shawn says.

"Alright -- let's find out then." Adrian replies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt and Skye arrive at the doorstep of her house. "Do you have your key?" Wyatt asks. Skye shakes her head no. "It's okay -- my dad says I need to practice orbing anyway. Hang on." Wyatt says, and he concentrates and orbs them into the house. "Uncle Cole! Aunt Paige! Is anyone home?" Wyatt calls out. A moment later, Cole comes out into the room.

"Hey -- hey, what's wrong, honey?" Cole asks, as Skye runs to him and clings to him tightly, crying the entire time.

"Gregory -- he attacked her. I stopped him." Wyatt says.

"Oh, sweetie -- are you okay?" Cole asks. Skye just continues to hug him even tighter.

"I think she's just a little shaken up." Wyatt says. "She'll be okay. Listen, Uncle Cole -- I know I'm not exactly your favorite nephew or anything. I've never really given you much reason to like me. But ever since Melinda's death -- well, I -- I've really taken a good, hard look at myself and -- I didn't like what I saw very much. Caleb and I have had -- a couple of really long talks, and -- we're trying to be friends. He's even been helping me with my homework, I'm trying to bring my grades up. I'm sorry I've always been such a pain, and -- I'm really sorry about trying to kill you last week. I just don't want to cause anymore trouble for the family -- we've already been through enough."

"Thank you, Wyatt. I accept your apology. You know -- this is the first time I've really ever seen a glimpse of your father in you." Cole comments.

"Yeah -- well, he's kind of a hard act to live up to. Wish me luck with that." Wyatt says.

"You don't need luck -- just be yourself. Without being a jerk. It's possible -- I should know." Cole says. "Thanks for looking out for Skye."

"She's family -- that's what we do." Wyatt says. "I'll see you later." Wyatt says, and he leaves.

"Come on, honey -- let's go sit down." Cole says, and he leads Skye over to the sofa. "Did he hurt you, baby?" Skye shakes her head no.

"I'm sorry too, Daddy. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused -- I'm sorry I'm such a letdown to you and mom." Skye says.

"Who said you were a letdown to us?" Cole asks.

"I got in trouble at school today. I cheated on a test --- not the whole thing, just part of it. I studied really hard, I promise I did -- I just wanted to get an A for once, I just wanted you to be proud of me." Skye says. Cole sighs.

"Skye, you're not going to accomplish that by cheating. You're a smart girl -- other kids should be cheating off of YOU." Cole suggests, and Skye laughs a bit.

"I just want you and mom to love me." Skye says.

"Honey -- we do love you. Why would you think we don't?" Cole asks.

"Because you've always loved Stella more. And mom loves Ben the best, and you've always treated Caleb with kid gloves because he's different, and Sara's the baby and she gets everything she wants. Where does that leave ME? I might as well be invisible." Skye asks.

"Well -- maybe Caleb can come up with a potion to help you with that." Cole jokes, and Skye laughs a bit again. "Honey -- your mother and I LOVE you. You drive us crazy -- but we do love you. How much of that test did you do on your own?"

"Most of it." Skye replies.

"Alright -- I'll go talk to your teacher tomorrow. I'll see if she'll let you retake it." Cole says.

"She said I'll have to go to summer school." Skye says.

"I figured you would. Your grades have been terrible this year. So -- you get through summer school, you bring your grades up, and next year you start fresh, and you pull all A's and B's -- right?" Cole says.

"I will -- I promise." Skye tells him.

"That's my girl." Cole says. "You sure you're okay?" Skye nods her head yes.

"He just -- he really scared me Daddy, I thought he was going to kill me." Skye says.

"It's alright." Cole says, hugging her tightly. "I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again, okay? Hey -- it's just you and me here this evening, kid. Your mom is with her sisters, Ben is visiting with Stella, Caleb has some project he needs to finish at school, and Sara is at a friend's house. I need to catch up on some paperwork and phone calls, but -- I'm almost done with that. Why don't you go do your homework, I'll finish my work, then I'll order us a pizza and we can watch our favorite movie. The one we used to watch when you were a little girl."

"_Beauty and the Beast_? You really do like that movie?" Skye asks.

"Don't tell anyone -- it's our little secret, okay?" Cole says.

"Alright, Daddy. Do you think if I'm good -- you and Mom can unbind my powers?" Skye asks.

"We'll see how you do this year -- I'm not making any promises, you have to prove you've earned them back. Skye, did you know that you remind me more of your mother than any of the other kids." Cole says.

"Really?" Skye asks.

"Really. I mean -- you look just like her, for one thing. And from what she's told me -- she was a nightmare when she was your age. And look at what a wonderful woman she's turned into. So there's still hope for you. Hey, if Wyatt can change, anyone can, right?" Cole jokes, and Skye smiles.

"I guess so." she replies.

"Go on -- do your homework." Cole says.

"Okay, Daddy. I do love you." Skye says, giving Cole a hug.

"I love you too." Cole replies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Shawn asks, as Adrian looks over the results.

"It's -- it's a match." Adrian says, surprised. "You're -- really my son."

"Okay. Well -- thank you." Shawn says, and he turns to leave.

"Hey -- hey, wait a minute! Where are you going?" Adrian asks.

"I told you -- I just wanted to know. I don't want anything from you -- I just wanted to know if I was right." Shawn says.

"Well -- maybe I want something from you. Maybe I want to know WHY your mother did what she did!" Adrian says.

"And maybe I don't want to know a man that my mother felt such a need to get away from that she faked our deaths to do it." Shawn says.

"Your mother -- was the love of my life." Adrian insists. "When you were born -- that was the most wonderful day I can remember. When you and she -- I was devastated to lose you. BOTH of you! I had barely started medical school, I was working practically round the clock between interning and my studies. The only thing I had to look forward to was coming home to my beautiful wife and my little boy. And then one day when I was at work -- there was a fire at the house. Total loss -- nothing mattered after that. I lost my wife, I lost my son -- I just didn't care anymore."

"So that's why you became a jerk? I'm friends with the Turner family, I know what they think of you." Shawn says.

"You need to stay away from that family. They are trouble, and you need to stay away from them." Adrian says.

"You've been my father for all of five minutes, you don't get to tell me what to do." Shawn says. "I have to -- I have somewhere to be."

"Wait! Wait, Shawn, please!" Adrian shouts, but Shawn walks out the door. Adrian sits down, staring in disbelief at the DNA results. Gregory blinks into the lab.

"What have you got there?" Gregory asks, startling Adrian.

"Would you PLEASE stop doing that?" Adrian asks, as Gregory laughs.

"So -- any 'interesting' discoveries made while studying the witch DNA I got for you?" Gregory asks.

"Actually yes -- there are some components in her DNA that seem to have -- some sort of healing properties." Adrian says.

"Yeah, that would be the whitelighter 'components'." Gregory says.

"Well, there wasn't much though -- it's a recessive gene." Adrian says.

"That's because she takes after her daddy. You want more whitelighter, you need her brother. Unfortunately, whitelighters aren't that easy to capture -- alive, anyway. Her mother though -- she's half witch, half whitelighter -- you could probably manage capturing her. It sure would drive them crazy. You know what -- you just gave me a brilliant idea. I need something from you -- some kind of drug that'll knock someone out for a good while."

"Why? What are you planning now?" Adrian asks. Gregory grabs him by the collar.

"Last time I checked YOU worked for ME. Just give me the drug. You want yourself a live science experiment to work on? You got it. On MY terms." Gregory says angrily. Adrian gets a vial of something from his cabinet and a syringe, hands them to Gregory, and he blinks out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige enters the house -- Cole is sitting on the sofa watching television -- Skye is snuggled up to him, asleep. "Wyatt just told me what happened -- oh my god Cole, why didn't you call me? Is she alright?" Paige asks, sitting down next to them.

"She's fine -- she just got a little shaken up. It's just been a rough day for her. I ordered us a pizza, we sat down to watch a movie, and she conked right out." Cole says. "Is Leo home? I need to talk to him."

"Yeah, he's there. You're sure she's okay?" Paige asks, touching Skye's cheek.

"Other than surviving her first warlock encounter and having to deal with 'middle child syndrome' -- yeah, she's fine." Cole says.

"We have to get rid of Gregory once and for all. I'm not letting him hurt one more person in this family." Paige says. Skye starts to wake up. "Hey honey -- you okay?" Paige asks. Skye sits up and hugs Paige tightly.

"Mom -- he was so scary." Skye says.

"It's alright -- why don't you go up to bed, sweetie? I'll be up in a minute." Paige says.

"Okay. Goodnight, Daddy." Skye says.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Cole says, and he gives her a kiss on the forehead. Skye leaves. Paige sits down next to Cole.

"The memorial is in three days." Paige says. "It'll be private, just the family at the mausoleum -- at Prue's burial site. Piper wants to keep Melinda's ashes in an urn in the house -- Leo wants to spread them somewhere -- he feels if they don't, Melinda's spirit will feel even more trapped and confined. Cole, all Piper and Leo have been doing since Melinda died is fighting. We've seen so many times how much a child's death can tear apart a relationship. And now it's happening in my own family. Piper is distraught because she and Melinda had so many unresolved issues in their relationship, and she's mad at Leo for going behind her back to try and do the autopsy -- I don't know what to do for them."

"I don't know that there's anything you CAN do. But I do need to talk to Leo -- I'm gonna go over there right now, I'll be right back." Cole give Paige a kiss, and he leaves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have an idea about how to get rid of Gregory, and I wanted to talk to you about it." Cole says to Leo, entering Halliwell manor.

"Talk to me? Why, I can't vanquish anyone, I'm a whitelighter. The girls are working on a plan." Leo says.

"The girls? Piper is a WRECK over Melinda's death, Phoebe is just now recovering from her bout with the demon virus, and Paige is barely holding it together through all of this. That leaves it up to us." Cole says.

"Us? What exactly are WE supposed to do, Cole?" Leo asks.

"Up until now, Gregory has been able to escape any vanquishing attempts. He's fast and he's smart and he knows this family too well -- it's like he knows our every move. So we have to trick him. And I have an idea -- if you're up for it." Cole says.

"And that would be what?" Leo asks.

"I have a feeling that Gregory will show up at Melinda's memorial." Cole says.

"Cole -- I will not turn my daughter's memorial into a three-ring circus, so don't even ASK me to --"

"Would you hear me OUT? Melinda's memorial is the last place Gregory will expect us to be prepared to do anything against him -- which is why we need to be prepared. I want to ask Caleb to make a potion -- for you and I to switch bodies temporarily."

"Switch bodies?" Leo says.

"My spirit will be in your body, yours will be in mine. I know you can't kill anyone, Leo -- even a warlock. And so does Gregory. But if my spirit is in your body -- nothing is stopping ME from taking him out. He won't see it coming -- not from you. I'll catch him off guard and I'll vanquish him." Cole says.

"Cole, even if we switch bodies -- we won't switch powers." Leo says. "I have no powers that can kill."

"But I have a son that can make a potion that can." Cole says. Leo thinks about it for a moment.

"Piper won't like it." Leo says.

"I never said we're going to tell her." Cole says. "Do you want this maniac terrorizing us indefinitely? He's already tried to kill three of my children, Leo -- and Elena. Wyatt can handle him, but -- what happens when he goes after Christina?"

"Melinda loved Christina -- he would never --"

"He's INSANE, Leo. I wouldn't put anything past him." Cole says. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Alright, fine -- I'll do it." Leo says.

"Good. I'll have Caleb get started on the potion -- this will work, Leo. It has to." Cole tells him.

"I hope you're right." Leo replies.


	21. Chapter 21

Dr. Hannah Shepherd walks over to the nurses' station in the ER. "I'm signing out for the day -- make sure someone keeps trying to contact Mrs. Jones' family, so far I've had no luck." Hannah says to them. "And would someone make sure those flowers get to whatever room they belong to, you know I don't like things cluttering up the work area." she says, looking at a bouquet of a dozen roses sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Actually -- those are for you." the nurse says.

"For me?" Hannah asks, surprised. "From who?"

"Me." Nicholas says, walking up behind her. "For taking such good care of my little sister."

"I was just doing my job." Hannah insists.

"Well you do it very well." Nicholas tells her. "I was also wondering -- maybe -- if you're not doing anything tonight, well --"

"I have alot of paperwork to catch up on tonight." Hannah says.

"You have to eat though, don't you?" Nicholas asks. Hannah doesn't know what to say. The nurse behind the desk pulls her aside.

"He is GORGEOUS, and if you don't go out with him, I will." the nurse whispers in Hannah's ear.

"Well --- I guess you're right, I -- do have to eat." Hannah says.

"Well, good." Nicholas says, and they start to head toward the door. "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"You don't even know my address." Hannah says.

"Think it. Right now." Nicholas says, and Hannah smiles at him. "Got it. Seven o'clock then." Nicholas smiles at her as he walks out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So -- when do you think I should tell them?" Ben asks, sitting with Stella in her hospital room.

"Can you wait till I'm back in LA, so I don't have to hear the fallout from this bombshell you're dropping?" Stella asks.

"I already signed the lease -- I move out in two weeks." Ben says.

"I can't believe you're finally cutting the cord from mom." Stella teases.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad -- am I?" Ben asks.

"Please -- just watch, you'll be bringing your laundry home every weekend for her -- and she'll probably DO it, too." Stella says.

"Well, it's not like I'm moving out of the city -- it's a really nice studio apartment, it's actually just a few blocks from where Nick lives. When you get out, I'll take you there, you'll like it." Ben says. "I just thought it was time for me to get out on my own."

"Well I think it's great -- just be prepared for the water works from Mom, and the 'Do you see how much this is upsetting your Mother' from Dad -- if you can get past THAT and survive, you should be fine." Stella says, as Ben laughs a bit.

"I think they expected us all to stick around forever." Ben says. "I actually had planned to do this last month, but then with what happened to Caleb, and you getting sick -- I thought I'd better wait. So -- you're feeling much better, I can tell."

"Yeah. I just want to get out of here and put this whole thing behind us. Get back to my life in LA with Robin." Stella says.

"You know -- about Robin. I can hear him." Ben says.

"What?" Stella says.

"When Gregory went after him in the morgue -- I heard him calling for help. And again when Gregory attacked the two of you. He's a mortal, Stella -- why the heck am I able to hear him?" Ben asks.

"You don't think he has bound powers, do you?" Stella asks.

"No. If he did, I would have sensed them by now. I've been wanting to talk to Uncle Leo about it, but -- well, with everything happening with Melinda -- it just doesn't seem all that important. Stella, I can barely handle going into their house, it's so painful -- Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper are constantly fighting, Aunt Piper is so depressed, and Uncle Leo is trying really hard to keep it together for Christina's sake. I don't know how their marriage is gonna survive this." Ben says.

"Did they ever find out what happened to Melinda?" Stella asks.

"Yeah -- it wasn't Robin's fault, Stell. Someone gave her a lethal dose of morphine." Ben tells her.

"Are you serious? That's awful." Stella says.

"Yeah -- they don't know who did it -- or if it was deliberate. I'm not sure they ever will." Ben says.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Piper -- can we talk for a minute? Remember that park we used to take Melinda to when she was a little girl -- she really loved that place, and --" Leo begins.

"We are NOT scattering her ashes around some PARK! They're being interred -- with Prue." Piper says.

"Prue isn't there, Piper -- you know as well as I do where Prue is right now." Leo says.

"And where is Melinda, Leo? Where is our DAUGHTER? She's out there, wandering around lost, and you haven't done a DAMN thing to help her!" Piper shouts.

"Like you have? Piper, you haven't left this house in two days. Wyatt asked me this morning if he could go stay with Phoebe and Eli because school is almost out, he'd like to actually PASS his classes for a change, and he's having a hard time focusing on his studies because of YOU. At least I'm trying to get to the bottom of what happened to her." Leo says angrily.

"By ordering an autopsy that I did NOT approve of!" Piper retorts.

"I told you -- it wasn't necessary. We found all the evidence we needed in Melinda's bloodstream." Leo says.

"Leo -- who would want to poison Melinda?" Piper asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. But I can't do everything, Piper. I can't arrange for the memorial, and find out who killed Melinda AND help her cross over. Piper, I need your help. Please." Leo begs, putting his hand on Piper's shoulder as she turns away from him. Piper turns around slowly and looks up at Leo. She looks as if she is going to says something to him, but after a few moments she stops herself, sighs, and turns around and walks out of the room. Leo gets a hurt look on his face as he orbs away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole is on his way to Stella's room in the hospital. He approaches the door just as Robin is leaving the room. "Mr. Turner, I'm glad you're here -- can we talk for a minute? It's about Stella." Robin says.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?" Cole asks worriedly.

"Oh -- no, she's fine. In fact, I think she might be able to go home in a couple of days." Robin says. "Let's go sit down -- it's important." Robin says, and they make their way to the lounge. "Mr. Turner I -- I love your daughter very much. And I -- I've been wanting to do this for some time now, but -- I've been kind of nervous. Mr. Turner, I -- I want to ask Stella to marry me -- and I'd like your permission." Cole sits silently and stares at him for a few minutes.

"I see." Cole says. "You think you're able to support her? I mean, she's still in school, I want her to finish her degree."

"Oh, yes sir. And I want Stella to finish school, too. I know how important it is to her. She -- she wouldn't even have to work if she didn't want to. I'm still just a resident, but -- I make good money, sir. I've been saving for awhile now and -- by the end of next year I should even have enough for a down payment on a house." Robin says.

"She won't give up her powers for you. You'll have to live with her being magical." Cole says.

"I -- I know that. And it's okay. I'm kind of getting used to it, actually. And it's part of who Stella is, and -- I love everything about her." Robin says.

"We're a very close family, you know. I do expect her to come home at least once a week for a visit." Cole says.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I would never keep her away from her family, we'll visit as much as she wants to. You've all been -- very kind to me." Robin says.

"You are to never, EVER raise your voice to her in anger or speak cruelly to her. And you are to never lay your hands on her in any way other than lovingly." Cole says adamantly.

"No sir -- I never will." Robin says.

"Do you have a ring?" Cole asks.

"I -- I have my great-grandmother's engagement ring. My grandmother gave it to me when I was eighteen -- she told me to find the right girl to give it to. It has a one-carat diamond and two small rubies -- I think Stella will like it very much." Robin says.

"One more thing -- and this one's a deal breaker." Cole says very seriously, as Robin starts to look nervous. "All this 'Mr. Turner' and 'Sir' nonsense -- enough with it. Call me Cole." Robin gets a stunned look on his face that quickly turns to a smile.

"O -- okay then. Cole. Thank you. Thank you so much." Robin says, shaking his hand excitedly.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Go ask her!" Cole says.

"I -- I can't, the ring -- it's at the apartment in LA." Robin says.

"Well, then let's go get it." Cole says, and he takes Robin's hand and they shimmer away.

--------------------------------------------------

"Elena, thank you so much for helping me." Shawn says, as he carries some boxes into an apartment.

"Well, I just remembered that your father -- I mean, the demon who raised you -- the landlord said he left his things and some money -- he seemed like a nice man, I figured he'd at least give you some of it." Elena says.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind renting this apartment to me?" Shawn asks.

"No -- but Daddy has several properties that he rents, as long as you pay your rent he really can't say anything about it. And I do his books, so -- there's really no reason he even needs to know that you're living here. You're paid up for this month, and as long as you find a job you should be fine." Elena says. "Are you sure you don't want to ask Dr. Douglas for help, I'm sure he'd --"

"No. Just because we share DNA doesn't mean I want him to be my father. I just wanted to know, that's all. Honestly -- I'm not really sure I like him all that much." Shawn says. "So I have a father who's a narcissistic jerk, and a demon stepfather who disowned me -- who needs them. I have you, and that's all that matters."

"You're sweet. Come on, let's start making this place look livable." Elena says.

"You probably shouldn't be doing this much just yet -- you just got out of the hospital." Shawn says.

"I'm fine. I can empty a few boxes, it's no big deal." Elena says. Suddenly both of them hear a noise.

"Do you hear that?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah -- it sounds like it's coming from the bedroom." Elena says, and they both go into the bedroom. The noise grows louder -- it sounds like a whimper.

"It sounds like it's coming from the closet." Shawn says, and he goes over to the closet, opening it. A puppy jumps out; it looks like a lab mix. "What the -- where did you come from?"

"Awww, look, how cute. How did you get in there?" Elena says, picking up the puppy. "Look at you, you're all dirty and dusty."

"Hey, that's what I'll call him. Dusty." Shawn says, and Elena turns the dog over on its back.

"Um, Shawn -- he's not a he, he's a SHE." Elena says, laughing.

"Oh. Okay, well -- Dusty still works for a girl dog, right?" Shawn asks.

"Yeah, it does." Elena says. "And she is really cute." The puppy licks Elena's face.

"She likes you. She has good taste." Shawn says.

"You really want to keep her?" Elena asks.

"She probably doesn't have a home -- I'm guessing she wandered in during the move." Shawn says. "I think -- she was supposed to find me."

"Well -- you're kind of not supposed to have pets here, but -- hey, you're dating the landlord's daughter -- I guess the rules can bend a little bit." Elena says. "Why don't I get started cleaning this place up while you take miss Dusty here to the pet store."

"Well, I don't -- I don't know what she needs." Shawn says.

"A collar, a leash, FOOD, a bed, dishes, toys, treats, the name of a good vet to get shots -- the basic stuff. And get her a bath while you're at it." Elena says. "Go on -- you really can't screw up with a dog." Shawn laughs.

"You have ALOT more faith in me than I do. Alright, come on Dusty -- let's go get you some things for your new home." Shawn says, and he leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robin, where are we going?" Stella asks, as Robin pushes her outside in a wheelchair.

"I just thought you've been cooped up in that room long enough. I thought you'd enjoy a nice, outdoor picnic, just the two of us." Robin says. He takes her to a park across the street from the hospital.

"Oh Robin -- it's so beautiful out here. I've never been to this park before." Stella says.

"Well -- hopefully you'll want to come back here again. I had all of your favorites made for lunch -- how about we sit down and enjoy it." Robin says, and he sets a blanket down on the ground and helps Stella out of her chair. After they finish their lunch, Robin wraps his arms tightly around Stella and kisses her on the cheek. "You warm enough, baby? I don't want you to have a relapse."

"I'm fine." Stella says. "This was such a nice afternoon, Robin. Thank you."

"You ready to head back?" Robin asks.

"Do we have to?" Stella asks.

"Oh, wait -- there was one more thing I had planned for this afternoon." Robin says, and he reaches into his pocket and takes Stella's hand. "Stella Turner -- I love you. And going through this whole ordeal really made me realize how much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Stella. I want to have a family with you, and grow old with you. Will you marry me?" Tears of joy start to form in Stella's eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Stella says, now crying. Robin pulls her into a kiss and places the ring on her finger.

"A perfect fit. Just like I knew it would be. Just like we are." Robin says, kissing her again. Stella looks down at the ring.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. Where did you find it? When did you have the time?" Stella asks, and Robin laughs a bit.

"It's my grandmother's -- I've had it for over ten years now, I've -- just been waiting for the right girl to give it to." Robin says.

"Oh, I hope Daddy doesn't hit the roof over this." Stella says.

"Who do you think took me back to the apartment to get the ring?" Robin says.

"Daddy knows about this?" Stella asks, surprised.

"There is no way I'd ask you to marry me without your father's permission -- I'd be too afraid he'd turn me into a rock or something." Robin says, and Stella laughs. "So -- when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know -- there's just so much to do, so much to plan. A spring wedding would be nice -- maybe April." Stella says.

"You want to wait that long?" Robin asks. "I mean -- I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted to."

"I've always wanted a really nice wedding -- I want to go through the whole ordeal of picking out the dress, the cake, all that stuff. Oh, I can't wait to tell my mom, she'll be SO excited! She'll want to be in on all of the planning -- she and my Dad never had a big wedding, they got married at the courthouse. So this will be a really big deal for her, too. Oh Robin, I love you. I love you so much." Stella says, kissing him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cole enters he and Paige's room, and notices the bathroom door halfway open, the light from candles flickering inside. Cole smiles to himself as he enters the room -- Paige is lying in the tub, leaning back, her eyes closed. Cole quietly approaches her and sits down on the edge of the tub. He reaches and touches Paige's face, startling her. As she is startled, she grabs Cole's shirt, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the tub, fully clothed, on top of her. Both of them start to laugh. "Are you okay?" Paige asks through her laughs.

"Yeah -- so much for me trying to be romantic." Cole says, kissing her on the lips. "I though you were going over to Piper's."

"I am -- I just wanted to -- relax a bit before I did. Piper is so tense lately and -- I don't know when the last time was that I actually took a moment for myself." Paige says.

"You know what else it's been a long time since you've done?" Cole asks, kissing her again.

"There's just one problem -- you have too many clothes on." Paige teases.

"That -- can be remedied VERY fast." Cole says, and Paige smiles as she helps Cole remove his clothing, throwing each item out of the tub piece by piece . . . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the -- hey!" Elena says, lying on the couch as Dusty jumps on top of her, kissing her face.

"Dusty, NO!" Shawn shouts, pulling her away. "I'm sorry -- she just really likes you. Were you taking a nap?"

"Yeah. I got a little tired." Elena says.

"I told you that you were overdoing it. No more cleaning today, if you have a relapse I don't want your brother coming after me with a baseball bat." Shawn says.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that -- he works for the police department, he'd just get himself a gun." Elena says. Shawn starts to look nervous. "I'm kidding. Nick is not going to kill you. The worst he'll do to you is read your thoughts and grill you on them. I've been dealing with it since birth, I have plenty of pointers on how to outwit him if you concentrate hard enough." Shawn climbs onto the couch with Elena and puts his arm around her.

"Well, I think I got everything that Dusty needs -- AND I got something else while I was there. I got a job." Shawn says happily.

"A job? At a PET store?" Elena asks.

"There was a sign in the window that said they were hiring. I applied, and the manager was there, and he interviewed me right then -- he said he liked the way I was with Dusty, he said I was good with her and seemed like I'd fit in there." Shawn says. "I start tomorrow." 

"Shawn, that's wonderful news!" Elena says, pulling him into a kiss.

"Now I just have to figure out how to enroll in college." Shawn says.

"Well -- my suggestion is for you to try a community college for a year, get some of your core classes down. You still have so much to learn about being human and all -- I think starting slow with school would really help. And this job -- and Dusty -- will be so good for you, too." Elena says.

"And you -- you're good for me, Elena. I don't know what I'd do without you." Shawn says, kissing her hard on the lips. Dusty starts to bark as they do so, and they can't help but laugh.

"Looks like somebody's jealous." Elena teases.

"Don't worry Dusty. I have enough room in my life for both of you girls." Shawn jokes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole and Paige lie in bed together, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Cole kisses her softly on the forehead. "I love you so much." he whispers.

"Me too." Paige replies. "I can't believe this whole nightmare is almost over. I just wish we could find some way to help Melinda be at peace."

"I'm sure we will, honey. Getting rid of her psychotic warlock fiancée will probably help." Cole says.

"Yeah, but how? He knows this family too well -- it's gonna be hard." Paige says. "And Gregory may be crazy, but he's not stupid."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Cole says.

"Dad, I think I have the potion ready, should we call Uncle Leo and -- oh -- sorry." Caleb says as he rushes into the bedroom, then stops himself in the doorway as Paige pulls the blankets further up over herself.

"Caleb, what the hell is wrong with you, you know better than to just come barging in here like that!" Cole shouts angrily at him.

"Sorry -- you said you were coming up here to do some work and -- Mom, I thought you were going to be at Aunt Piper's." Caleb says.

"I kind of got -- sidetracked." Paige says, making a face.

"Okay, WAY too much information." Caleb says.

"Would you turn around please so your mother can get up and get dressed." Cole says sternly, and Caleb turns around and Paige and Cole get out of bed and put their clothes on.

"Caleb -- what kind of potion are you talking about? And what does you Uncle Leo have to do with it?" Paige asks curiously.

"It's nothing, just -- something I've been working on." Caleb says.

"Something your father clearly knows about. What's going on, Cole?" Paige asks, now staring at him suspiciously.

"Why would you think anything's going on?" Cole asks.

"Do I look that stupid to you?" Paige asks. She marches over to Caleb and takes the potion out of his hand. "Now -- you either tell me what this is, or I have Robin analyze every single ingredient in here so that I can figure out what the hell it's for." Cole sighs.

"Alright, fine. Leo and I -- are switching places." Cole says.

"You're WHAT?" Paige asks.

"We're switching bodies -- temporarily. We want to catch Gregory off guard, and we figure this is the best way to do it. Leo can't vanquish him -- but I can. Caleb's making a vanquishing potion, and I'll be in Leo's body and I'll -- vanquish him." Cole says.

"And you planned on telling me this -- when?" Paige asks.

"After we vanquished Gregory." Cole says.

"Oh, well that's just wonderful Cole. Because clearly, you plan is just SO well thought out that NOTHING could possibly go wrong with it, right? Remember when Phoebe and I switched bodies?" Paige asks.

"That was totally different. You were still learning about potions, and if I recall correctly, the only reason that even happened was because YOU screwed up and didn't know how to fix it! Leo and I have a plan, we have a potion to reverse it, and there will NOT be any problems." Cole insists.

"No, there won't -- because you're not doing it." Paige says, and she throws the vial down onto the floor, shattering it.

"You had NO right to do that! Caleb's been working all day on that potion!" Cole shouts angrily.

"Are you two fighting?" Caleb asks, unsure how to react.

"No." Cole says, at the exact same time that Paige says "Yes."

"Caleb, go to your room." Cole says.

"No, Caleb, you stay right here, I want to know everything that's going on." Paige insists.

"I'm not doing this -- I'm not getting in the middle of this, and I'm not taking sides. I'm sorry." Caleb says, and he runs out of the room. Paige turns and glares at Cole.

"He would do ANYTHING to please you Cole, and you know that -- how could you take advantage of your son that way?" Paige asks angrily.

"I didn't take advantage of anyone. I asked him to make a potion, and he made it. I don't see what the big deal is, my plan is practically foolproof." Cole says.

"'Practically' isn't good enough. And how dare you do this without telling me. How about Piper, did Leo tell HER about your little plan?" Paige asks.

"Of course not. First of all, she'd react just like you're reacting right now, and second -- well, Leo and Piper haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately." Cole says.

"Oh, and THIS will really help improve that situation. You really don't trust us to take care of Gregory, do you?"

"Honestly? No, I don't." Cole says, as Paige gets a stunned look on her face. "Come on, Paige -- Piper is an emotional basket case right now, Phoebe has been sick and she's still on the mend, and you've been the one who's had to carry the weight of the family's stress on your shoulders, and you're barely handling it, whether you want to admit it or not. I'm surprised that demons haven't been circling this place waiting to attack, your guard has been down like I've never seen it before. We're just damn lucky that hasn't happened."

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence, Cole. I'm SO glad that you have so much faith in us, given the amount of times we've saved YOU!" Paige shouts angrily.

"I never said I wasn't grateful. I'm just trying to help." Cole says.

"By going behind my back. Something we promised one another we'd NEVER do." Paige says, and she takes his hands and looks into his eyes. "Cole -- I want you to promise me that you and Leo won't go through with this crazy plan of yours."

"Paige --" Cole begins.

"PROMISE me." Paige says.

"Paige, I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. If you don't approve, I'm sorry." Cole tells her. Paige angrily lets go of his hands.

"Fine. Do whatever you want Cole. Do whatever the hell you want." Paige says angrily, and she orbs away. Cole sighs in frustration, then shimmers into Caleb's room.

"Make the potion again." Cole says.

"Dad, I -- I don't want to cause problems for you and Mom, and -- please don't make me take sides on this." Caleb says.

"Your mother is -- overly emotional right now. I know what I'm doing, Caleb. Make the potion." Cole says.

"Dad -- what if mom is right? Maybe you should just let her and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper handle it. What if something goes wrong?" Caleb asks.

"Nothing will go wrong. And it's not your fault if it does, so don't even think that. I know what I'm doing, Caleb. Make the potion again." Cole says. Caleb sighs.

"Alright -- I'll do it." Caleb says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe they were actually going to do this, Piper? Switch places, do you know what a disaster that could have turned out to be!" Paige says. Piper is barely listening as she cleans up the kitchen. "Piper, have you been listening to a word I've said? Leo was going behind your back to do this!"

"Leo's been going behind my back to do a lot of things lately." Piper says in an angry tone of voice. "Nothing he does surprises me anymore."

"Piper -- they could get themselves killed doing this. Don't you even care?" Paige asks. Piper just ignores her. "What is wrong with you, Piper?" Paige asks. 

"NOTHING is wrong with me, would everyone PLEASE stop asking me that!" Piper shouts. Paige gets a stunned look on her face as she stares at Piper.

"Piper -- I know how hard this is on you, but --" Paige says calmly, approaching Piper and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No, you don't know. Your daughter is ALIVE, what do you know?" Piper says with even more anger in her voice.

"Piper -- your face. It's changing." Paige says, staring at Piper strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asks.

"Your face -- you're getting -- old." Paige says. Piper grabs a reflective pan and looks into it. Several warts have appeared on her face, her hair is turning gray, and her skin is becoming dry and wrinkled. Piper lets out a loud scream, and throws the pan against the wall. Suddenly they both hear Christina crying from the other room.

"Shut up!!!!" Piper screams loudly.

"Leo! Leo, get in here NOW!!!!" Paige shouts. Leo orbs into the room. Piper looks up at him, anger in her eyes.

"Piper -- you need to stop being angry, Piper. You need to let it go." Leo says.

"What's happening to her?" Paige asks.

"She's turning into a hag. Go get Christina, get her out of the house." Leo says.

"You -- are not -- taking my BABY!" Piper screams, and she waves her hands at Paige, but Paige orbs away quickly before Piper is able to do anything to her.

"Piper -- you're letting your anger get the better of you. When Prue died, you kept it all bottled up inside and the furies came after you. Now you're doing the opposite, you're letting your anger control you. It's turning you into a hag, Piper. You need to let your anger GO, you'll be like this until you do. Please -- Piper, let it go." Leo begs. "I miss Melinda, too -- but she's gone. We have to help her move on, and WE have to move on."

"Get OUT!!!!" Piper screams, not listening to Leo at all, as her entire form is changing to that of a withered old woman. Paige orbs back into the room with Christina in her arms.

"Leo, what's happening to her?" Paige asks, as Christina cries.

"She's becoming a hag. We need to get out of here, Paige." Leo says.

"Piper -- please don't do this." Paige says, now crying.

"There's nothing we can do for her -- she has to fix this for herself." Leo says. "Come on, it's not safe -- let's go." Leo puts his arm around Paige, and orbs away with her and Christina.

"And don't ever come back! NEVER!!!!!" Piper screams angrily as they orb away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Piper, please -- we just want to talk to you." Phoebe says, as she and Paige stand outside of Halliwell Manor, knocking on the door.

"Go AWAY!" Piper screams at them from inside. Phoebe turns and looks at Paige.

"There has to be something we can do." Phoebe says.

"I don't know what, Phebes. Leo said that Piper has to fix this -- and as long as she stays angry, nothing will change." Paige says. "What if we've lost her for good?"

"We'll find a way to fix this, Paige. We always do. We have to -- we're not going to lose Piper, not after all we've been through." Phoebe says.

--------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for letting us stay here Cole, we really do appreciate it." Leo says, holding Christina in his arms. "I guess the memorial is postponed -- I just can't do it without Piper. So I guess our plan is off."

"No -- I think it's still on." Cole says. "Leo, I'm sorry about Piper but -- now it really IS up to us to get rid of Gregory. Caleb is finishing the potion up right now. We need to take it as soon as it's ready -- so that we're prepared."

"Cole, I don't know if I can do this now. Christina needs me, and -- I can't afford anything going wrong." Leo says.

"You can't afford NOT to do it, Leo. That maniac is plotting something, I can just feel it. If we switch places, we'll be ready for him." Cole says.

"And what if one of my charges needs me? You don't know how to use my powers any more than I know how to use yours. And what about our jobs? I need to support my kids, Cole -- and you know about as much about being a paramedic as I do about being a lawyer. We can't just trade lives and then lie in wait for Gregory to make his move." Leo says.

"Then maybe we should go ahead with the memorial." Cole says.

"Cole -- I need Piper there." Leo says. "It -- it wouldn't be right to do it without her." Paige and Phoebe enter the house. "Any luck reasoning with her?" Leo asks.

"Not in the least." Phoebe says. "I just don't know how to reach her, Leo. Is there some kind of spell or potion that --"

"There is no spell or potion to turn someone from being a hag." Cole says. "Witches turn into hags when they let their anger at something in their life they can't control take over. The only way for Piper to turn back is to stop being angry and let her real emotions come through the anger. Unfortunately -- the longer she's a hag, the more evil she'll get. And hags are hermitic -- she'll never leave that house again as long as she's like this. And going in there in the state she's in is -- well, it's pretty much suicide."

"Thank you, Cole -- aren't you just full of cheer and positive energy." Paige remarks sarcastically.

"Hey, what's going on, are you two actually FIGHTING? There's something you don't see every day." Phoebe comments. "What's wrong?"

"Ask your ex-husband. I'm going to visit my daughter." Paige says, shooting Cole a glare as she orbs away. Phoebe just stares at Cole in disbelief.

"Wow. You must have really screwed up big time." Phoebe comments.

"What was that about?" Leo asks.

"Paige found out about our plan and -- well, it didn't sit very well with her." Cole says.

"What plan?" Phoebe asks.

"We might as well tell her, Cole. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need help from someone." Leo says.

"Leo and I are planning to switch bodies in order to set a trap for Gregory." Cole says. Phoebe just stares at both of them. "It'll catch him off guard -- I -- as Leo, will have a vanquishing potion -- he'll never see it coming." Phoebe is still silent. "He knows this family too well, Phoebe. We have to do something -- creative in order to get rid of him."

"And this is what you came up with?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, he's tried to kill THREE of my children now! Hell, he tried to kill YOUR daughter too, I would think you'd want him gone as much as I do." Cole insists.

"Of course I want him gone!" Phoebe shouts. "But this is just -- there are so many things that could go wrong with this I can't even begin to list them. No wonder Paige is upset." Caleb comes down the stairs.

"Hey -- I made the potion again." Caleb says. "Are we still doing this?" Cole and Leo look at one another.

"We have to be ready for him, Leo. After this is all over, we'll help Piper." Cole says.

"How long will we be like this?" Leo asks.

"As long as it takes. We have to be ready for him." Cole says. "What do we do?"

"You have to hold hands, and drink the potions at the exact same time." Caleb says. "I have the reverse potions ready, and I have the vanquishing potion for you to keep with you, Dad."

"Alright -- let's do this." Cole says, taking the potion in his hand. Leo hesitates for a moment, but finally takes the potion from Caleb. He hands Christina to Phoebe, then takes Cole's hand, and the two of them drink the potions at the same time. An aura of light appears around both of them, then disappears, and they stand and stare at one another.

"Did it work?" Caleb asks.

"Looks like it." Cole says, now in Leo's body as he looks himself up and down.

"You just better hope none of my charges need me." Leo, now in Cole's body, says. "Come here sweetie." Leo says, reaching to take back Christina.

"Daddy." Christina says, reaching out for Cole. Cole, in Leo's body, takes the girl into his arms.

"Can you vanquish a warlock AND take care of my daughter?" Leo asks.

"I raised five kids -- I think I can handle it." Cole remarks.

"Good -- because I have somewhere to be." Leo says.

"Where the hell are you going?" Cole asks.

"If Piper can't be there with me to have a real memorial for Melinda -- then it's up to me to at least try and give her some peace." Leo says. "It's her supper time -- she's probably hungry. I'll be back in a bit." Leo tries to orb away, then remembers that he is in Cole's body. Not knowing how to use Cole's powers, he simply walks out the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Phoebe says, finally speaking up, then she heads for the door and leaves.

"Caleb -- do you think you can --" Cole begins, trying to hand Christina to him.

"Hey, don't look at me -- I just make potions. Baby-feeding duty was NOT in the job description when I signed on for this." Caleb says. "I'll be up in my room." Cole sighs as he looks at Christina.

"Well -- let's see if your Auntie Paige will actually speak to me." Cole says, and he sits down on the sofa with Christina in his lap and picks up the phone and dials -- it immediately goes to Paige's voicemail. "Hey baby -- look, I don't like it when we fight. Please call me -- we need to talk about this Paige. I love you." Cole says, and he hangs up -- then realizes that it was _Leo's_ voice she would be hearing. "Oh, hell." Cole says to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo, in Cole's body, walks alone through a park near the house, carrying an urn with Melinda's ashes in his arms. He fondly remembers the moments he and Melinda spent there when she was a little girl, laughing and playing. He kneels down on the ground, a tear falling from his eye. "I know that this wasn't what your mother wanted, but -- she's not herself right now, honey. Neither am I -- but I'm only doing this to help you. I'm so sorry about what happened to Gregory. I'm sure that's a huge part of why you can't find peace -- and now with your mother -- don't worry, sweetheart. I'll help her. I'll help both of you." Leo pauses for a moment, not noticing that Gregory has blinked into the park and is now watching him and listening to him. "You used to love it here -- you used to love coming here with me as a little girl, and -- and I know that you and Gregory liked to go for walks here when -- I'm sorry, Melinda. I'm so sorry, baby." Becoming more and more enraged as he watches, Gregory lunges for Leo and grabs him from behind.

"I never thought you'd be playing bait and switch games, Uncle Cole." Gregory remarks. "Or should I say 'Leo'." Gregory says. Leo is unable to break free of his grasp, and he drops the urn with Melinda's ashes in it as Gregory blinks away with him. Melinda's spirit then appears, crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Paige says, entering Stella's room and giving her a hug.

"I'm fine, Mom. Robin said I can come home tomorrow." Stella says.

"Oh, honey, that's so wonderful. I want you to stay with us though, okay? I don't want you going back to LA yet." Paige says.

"Robin said the same thing. He wants to wait at least a couple of weeks before we go back -- he said I should be strong enough by then." Stella says.

"I knew I was right to like that young man the first time I met him." Paige says.

"I'm so glad you do, Mom." Stella says, and she lifts up her left hand and proudly shows of her engagement ring. Paige gasps with excitement.

"Is that what I think it is?" Paige asks excitedly. Stella smiles as she nods her head. "Oh my gosh, my baby is getting married!" Paige hugs Stella tightly. "Oh, we have so much to talk about, so much to plan, and -- does your father know?"

"Robin asked his permission before he even asked me. Daddy shimmered Robin back to our apartment to get the ring, his grandmother gave it to him." Stella says. "I can't believe he actually likes him. All those months I spent panicking and worrying about what Daddy would think. Daddy even wants Robin to call him 'Cole', can you believe that?"

"Well, your father is -- full of surprises sometimes. But he does love his family." Paige says, thinking about what she just said for a moment. "And I am such an idiot."

"Why would you say that?" Stella asks.

"Oh, your father and your Uncle Leo have some hair-brained scheme to try and vanquish Gregory by temporarily swapping bodies using a potion Caleb made, they think they'll catch him off guard. I got mad at him, we fought and -- oh, I hate fighting with your father. Especially now with your Aunt Piper --" Paige stops herself.

"What about Aunt Piper?" Stella asks.

"Nothing. Don't you worry about anything." Paige says, looking down at her phone and noticing there is a message from the house. "I have to go, sweetie. I'll come back tonight and bring you some clothes to wear when you come home tomorrow."

"Alright, Mom. And try to fix things with Daddy." Stella says.

"Don't worry -- I love your father too much to stay mad at him." Paige says. She gives Stella a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room, then checks her message. She sighs as she listens to it, immediately realizing what Cole has done.

---------------------------------------------------

"Cole! Cole are you home? We really need to talk." Paige calls out as she enters the house. "Cole, I know what you did, I got your message." she calls out, just as Gregory blinks into the house with Leo, who is gasping for breath.

"Oh, perfect timing, Aunt Paige. You will NOT believe who I have here." Gregory says. He pulls an athame out and stabs Leo in the stomach, then throws him to the ground, just as Cole enters the room, holding Christina in his arms. Gregory then blinks to another corner in the room. Cole sets Christina down on the floor, and reaches for the vanquishing potion in his pocket. Just as he is about to throw it, Gregory blinks away, then blinks himself behind Paige. "Boo!" he says while doing so, holding a hypodermic needle in his hand, and he immediately injects its contents into Paige before she is able to orb away, and she collapses unconscious in his arms.

"Paige!" Cole screams, looking in worry at Leo in his body lying on the floor bleeding and at Paige, unconscious in Gregory's arms. Gregory takes his athame and holds it up to Paige's neck.

"One false move -- and I'll kill her, I swear I will." Gregory says. Trembling and not knowing what to do, Cole drops the vanquishing potion onto the floor.

"Let her go -- please." Cole begs.

"Hmmm . . . . .you asked so nicely, too. Let me think about that. NO!" Gregory says in a taunting voice, and he blinks away with Paige, just as Caleb comes rushing down the stairs.

"What happened? Oh my god!" Caleb says, looking at Leo, in Cole's body, lying on the floor.

"He took her. He took your mother." Cole says in shock, as Caleb goes to Leo's side.

"Dad, he needs to be healed." Caleb says.

"Call your brother or your Uncle Eli." Cole says, sitting down, clearly in shock.

"The elders called them to a meeting, they're not here." Caleb says. "Dad -- if you don't heal him, he'll die -- as you. And you'll be in Uncle Leo's body forever."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory blinks into Dr. Douglas' house, carrying Paige in his arms. "Surprise! Did you miss me?" Gregory taunts.

"How the hell did you get in here? How did you know where I live?" Dr. Douglas asks.

"Oh -- I have my ways." Gregory says. "Here -- you wanted a whitelighter to play with -- I got you one." Gregory sets Paige down on the sofa, then takes out a vial and hands it to Dr. Douglas.

"What's this?" Adrian asks.

"It's a potion -- it'll bind her powers. When she wakes up, she won't be able to get away -- and it'll make it harder for her family to find her. Could take days. Weeks even." Gregory says, laughing.

"And what about when they do find her?" Adrian asks.

"Oh -- don't worry. I have plans for her. Plans that will destroy the lives of her entire family -- just like they destroyed my life." Gregory says.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad -- you have to heal him." Caleb says, kneeling at 'Leo's' side. Leo and Cole are still in one another's bodies.

"I couldn't stop him. He just took her -- I couldn't stop him." Cole says, still in shock.

"Dad, please -- Uncle Leo will know what to do, he'll be able to find Mom. But you have to help him." Caleb begs, trying to stop the bleeding from the stab wound by putting pressure on it.

"Alright Cole, I guess if you're going through with this then I'll help you, so -- oh my god, what happened?" Phoebe says as she enters the house, immediately going to 'Leo's' side.

"Gregory -- he took her. He took Paige." Cole says, standing up.

"Oh my god. Well don't just stand there Cole, you're the only whitelighter around right now, heal him. Leo will know what to do, he can sense her." Phoebe says.

"I don't know how." Cole says, now kneeling down next to his own motionless body.

"Just -- concentrate. Like you would with your powers." Phoebe says. Cole nervously puts his hands on the wound, and concentrates as hard as he possibly can. After a few moments, a small white light appears from 'Cole's' hands, entering the injured area as Leo begins to stir.

"Christina -- where is Christina?" Leo asks, sitting up a bit.

"She's right here -- come here, honey." Phoebe says, going over to Christina and picking her up.

"What did he do to me?" Leo asks, wincing and still grabbing his stomach in pain.

"You were stabbed." Caleb says. "Dad healed you a little -- let me go get the reversal potion, so you can finish the healing." Caleb rushes up the stairs.

"Leo he took Paige. He did something to her -- I think he drugged her with something." Cole says. "You have to find her."

"I kind of need to be in my own body to do that, Cole." Leo says.

"I told you this was a bad idea from the start." Phoebe says. "Cole, why didn't you just shape shift into Leo to trick him?"

"I haven't shape shifted in years Phoebe -- I'm not sure I could sustain Leo's image long enough." Cole says, just as Caleb comes running down the stairs.

"Here's the reverse potion." Caleb says. Leo and Cole grab hands and drink the potion, and immediately return to their own bodies. Leo lays his hands on Cole and finishes healing the stab wound.

"Good idea you had there, Cole." Leo says sarcastically.

"You were the one who took off. Where the hell did you go?" Cole asks.

"I went -- Melinda. I took Melinda's ashes to the park and -- I dropped them. I have to go get them, she'll never have peace if I don't." Leo says. Cole stands up and grabs Leo's arm.

"YOU have to find Paige. Try sensing her." Cole says. Leo concentrates for several minutes. "Anything?" Cole asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Leo says.

"Dad -- you don't think that Gregory --" Caleb begins, sounding extremely worried.

"We'll try scrying for her. Come on Cole, let's go to my place." Phoebe says, handing Christina back to Leo.

"Phoebe -- what if he --" Cole begins.

"Don't even think that, Cole. Please -- just don't even think that." Phoebe says, and they leave together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love this park -- my friend Diana and I used to come here and study when we were in high school. It's so quiet and peaceful." Hannah says, walking with Nicholas.

"Diana? Is that your friend who was a witch?" Nicholas asks.

"Yeah. You know, I always thought that -- she would come to me. I used to come to this park every day for months after she -- but she wasn't here." Hannah says.

"I guess she found her way on the other side." Nicholas says.

"But it wasn't her time. How could she have found her way if it wasn't her time?" Hannah asks.

"Maybe it was." Nicholas says.

"She was killed by a WARLOCK! You know how evil warlocks are -- are you saying that a warlock killing a witch is what is supposed to happen in the grand scheme of things?" Hannah asks.

"Of course not." Nicholas says. "Hannah, I am so sorry about what happened to your friend, I really am."

"Thanks. You know, it's been hard without her -- even after all these years. Because once she was gone, I had no one to talk to, or to be with that made me feel -- I don't know --"

"Normal?" Nicholas asks.

"Yeah. Normal." Hannah says.

"Well -- you have me now. I'm about as normal as you are. Less, actually." Nicholas teases.

"Yeah -- that's true. I'm so glad I met you, Nick." Hannah says. Nicholas starts to move in to kiss her, when he notices a woman sitting on the ground in the middle of the park next to what looks like an urn, crying.

"Melinda?" Nicholas says, moving toward her. Melinda turns and looks at Nicholas and Hannah, tears streaming down her face. "Melinda -- please let us help you."

"He killed me. He's evil -- stop him." Melinda says.

"Who killed you, Melinda? We can't stop him if you don't tell us." Hannah says. Nicholas starts to move closer to Melinda, but she vanishes. Nicholas picks up the urn that's on the ground, just as Leo orbs into the park.

"Uncle Leo -- is this -- Melinda?" Nicholas asks.

"Yeah. She was here, wasn't she?" Leo asks.

"She -- she's afraid. She said a man killed her. She couldn't say who, just -- that he's evil." Nicholas says, handing the urn over to Leo.

"It had to be a warlock then, right? Or a demon." Hannah says.

"I don't know." Leo says. "Nicholas -- I think you should go to your mother. There's -- a lot going on right now and -- I have a feeling that she might need you."

"What's going on?" Nicholas asks.

"Your Aunt Piper, she -- she turned into a hag, because she couldn't deal with her anger. And Gregory, he -- he has Paige." Leo says.

"You better go to her." Hannah says. "We'll finish our date later."

"Alright -- I'll call you later." Nicholas says, and he leaves.

"Your family -- they'll be able to find the warlock who killed Melinda, right?" Hannah asks.

"I don't think Melinda was killed by a warlock. It's just a feeling I have. Hannah, warlocks aren't the only evil in the world. But I have to find who did this to her, I have to find a way to bring Piper back, and I have to find a way to stop Gregory -- or my daughter will never be at peace." Leo says.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Paige starts to awaken. "Aunt Paige -- how are you feeling?" Gregory asks, sitting down next to her. Paige focuses her eyes, looking up at Gregory.

"You." she says, as she attempts to orb away, but is unable to do so.

"Oh, what's wrong Aunt Paige? I can still call you Aunt Paige, right?" Gregory asks.

"What did you do to me?" Paige asks angrily.

"Well, I kind of figured you'd -- try to get away, so -- I bound your powers." Gregory says.

"Where are we?" Paige asks.

"That -- is not your concern." Gregory says. "Now -- how about you and I make a little deal?"

"I don't make deals with warlocks." Paige says.

"Well, I figured if you're willing to marry a demon and sire his mutant children, then a deal with a warlock isn't too far out of the realm of possibility." Gregory remarks. "You never did have much class, did you? I mean -- didn't you and your hubby hook up after the ink was barely dry on his divorce papers from your big sister? Tacky, tacky, tacky -- well, at least it's obvious where your tart of a daughter gets it from. You sleep with your ex-brother-in-law, and she hops in bed with her professor. Apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it?"

"Don't you talk about my daughter -- or any of my children. You stay away from my family, you pig." Paige says.

"Oh, I'll be glad to -- as long as you're willing to make a deal." Gregory says.

"What do you want from me?" Paige asks, fighting back tears.

"What every warlock wants, Auntie Paige -- your powers." Gregory says.

"You said you bound my powers." Paige says.

"Oh, I did -- but you still have them, they're just -- dormant right now." Gregory says. "You've got some pretty awesome powers -- some might even kill for them."

"Then why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" Paige asks.

"Where would the fun be in that? No -- I want you -- and your family -- to suffer." Gregory says. "I want you to GIVE me your powers."

"If you want my powers you'll have to kill me to get them." Paige says.

"Like I said -- where's the fun in that? No -- I think I'd rather keep you alive, Paige. However -- the rest of your family -- that's another story."

"You leave my family alone." Paige says.

"Let's see -- if you don't give me your powers -- I'll bring your children here, one by one, starting with -- Caleb." Gregory says. "Yeah, he'd be the easiest one to nab -- he's always been useless to the family anyway, no big loss, right?"

"Caleb is more of a man than you'll ever be. You stay away from him." Paige says.

"I'll bring him here, so that you can watch as I snap his scrawny little neck. Then -- when that's done I'll get your two little daughters. What a waste that would be, they're so young." Gregory says. "Then -- well, I guess I'll have to summon another darklighter to take out your precious Ben. And as for Stella -- well, I'll save her for last. And after she loses all of her siblings -- I'll help her join them. Then -- just when he's been tortured more than he can bear, I'll get Cole and --"

"Stop it! Please -- I'll do whatever you want, please. Just leave my family alone." Paige begs, now crying.

"Well, that's more like it." Gregory says. "Now -- I've written the spell down for you. You say it, and your family is safe." Gregory hands Paige a piece of paper. Paige looks at it, and hesitates for a moment. "Look, if you really don't want to do this, I can just go get Caleb and --"

"Alright. I'll do it." Paige says, her voice trembling, and she begins to read. "From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish my powers." While she reads these words, Gregory holds up a small vial as a surge of energy leaves Paige's body, and enters the vial. Gregory then transfers its contents into himself.

"Very good, Aunt Paige. Don't worry -- I'll take good care of them." Gregory says. "Well -- I'd like to say this was fun, but -- it wasn't."

"Where are you going? I gave you my powers, now let me go!" Paige shouts angrily at him.

"I don't remember that being part of the deal, do you? I said I wouldn't hurt your family -- physically anyway. I never said I'd return you to them. Now, if you'll excuse me -- I think I'd like to go show off my new -- talents." Gregory says.

"With my powers gone, Leo will never find me, they won't be able to scry for me, and if they see you using my powers, they'll think that you --" Paige begins.

"Exactly. I probably would have been better off killing them, huh? Oh, by the way -- give me your wedding ring." Gregory demands.

"No. Go to hell." Paige says.

"I didn't say it was optional." Gregory says, grabbing her, then he lets her go. "Actually, there's no need to resort to violence. Right? Let's try this new power out. Paige's wedding ring." Gregory says, and the ring orbs off of Paige's hand and into his. "Wow -- that's pretty neat. See you later -- or not." Gregory says, and he blinks away. Paige looks around the room in a panic, having no idea where she is or how to escape. There are no windows in the room, but there is a stairwell leading up to a door, so she assumes she must be in a basement. Paige rushes up the stairs and tries to open the door, but it is locked. After several minutes struggling with the doorknob with no success, Paige starts to shout loudly.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" Paige shouts, pounding furiously on the door. After several minutes, Paige sits down at the foot of the stairs and starts to cry. Suddenly the door opens, and Paige stands up.

"Well -- how do you like your new home?" Adrian asks, closing the door behind him.

"You -- you're a warlock too, aren't you? I never did trust you." Paige says. Adrian starts to laugh.

"Fortunately for me, I'm not a freak of nature like YOU are. I'm just a man out to make a name for himself. And you, my dear -- are my ticket to doing so. You are going to be my own personal science experiment." Adrian says.

"I don't have my powers anymore. I'm of no use to you. Please, just let me go." Paige says.

"I don't need your powers -- I just need your DNA. Powers or no powers -- that won't change. Now -- I just need a small sample of your blood to start with and --" Adrian says, moving toward her.

"Stay away from me!" Paige screams, shoving him away. Adrian grabs her from behind.

"Listen, freak. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your DNA could very well bring me the cure to hundreds of diseases. And you're going to give it to me, whether you like it or not." Adrian says, shoving the needle into Paige's arm and drawing some blood from her.

"I am a human being, not some lab rat!" Paige screams, breaking free of his grasp. "When my husband finds out what you've done to me, he is going to KILL you. And I will take great pleasure in watching him do it."

"He'll have to find you first. And from what Gregory told me -- that won't be happening. Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Turner. We'll be spending a lot of time together from now on." Adrian says. "Oh, and don't bother to try and break the lock -- it's dead bolted four times. Can't be too careful these days. Adrian heads up the stairs. Paige races up to follow him, pounding on the door as she hears him lock every lock. After several minutes, with tears streaming down her cheeks, Paige leans up against the door and sinks to the ground. "COLE!" she screams, as she continues to sob.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Anything?" Cole asks worriedly as he watches Phoebe at the scrying board.

"No -- nothing." Phoebe says, setting the crystal down.

"You're stopping? You have to keep looking, Phoebe -- we have to find her." Cole says.

"Cole, we've been scrying for almost eight hours now. Something is blocking us from finding her. I don't know what, but -- you know this has happened before, with me, and with Elena -- and we've always been found. Sometimes it just takes -- longer." Phoebe says. Suddenly the Book of Shadows flies off of its stand and falls to the ground. Phoebe goes to pick it up, and immediately notices the top of it. The emblem representing the Power of Three on the front of the book has separated. "No -- no, this can't be happening." Phoebe says.

"What is it?" Cole asks

"The emblem -- it separated. The same way it did when Prue --" Phoebe begins.

"No. No, Phoebe, you're wrong. She's not gone Phoebe, I'd know if she were. I'd feel it." Cole says, just as Gregory blinks into the room.

"Oh, there you are. I see you've found a way to get back to your 'old self' so to speak. Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to fall for that trick?" Gregory asks.

"Where is she, you bastard? If you've hurt her, I swear I will --" Cole begins.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm here. I thought you might want to have this little keepsake. I'm nothing if not sentimental." Gregory says, and he takes out Paige's wedding ring. "Here -- catch." he says, and throws it to Cole. Cole catches the ring and looks down at it, then looks up at Gregory.

"I am going to KILL you!" Cole shouts, forming an energy ball and throws it at Gregory, who orbs away just before it hits him, then appears behind Cole.

"Pretty neat power, huh? Now I have two ways of traveling. See you later." Gregory says, and he blinks away. Cole stares at the ring in shock for several minutes, as Phoebe starts to cry.

"Cole -- what are you going to tell the kids?" Phoebe asks, finally breaking the silence.

"She's not gone, Phoebe." Cole says.

"Cole, that's her wedding ring -- and Gregory has her powers. In order to get them, you know he would have had to --" Phoebe begins.

"I said she's not GONE!" Cole shouts. "Now if you'll excuse me -- I need to find my wife." Cole shimmers away. Phoebe picks up the Book of Shadows, and looks again at the emblem that has been separated. She sits down on the floor, holding the book close to her and starts to sob . . . . .


	24. Chapter 24

-1"Phoebe! Phoebe, are you home?" Eli calls out after he orbs into the house. He hears crying coming from the attic, and orbs into the attic, where Phoebe is still sitting on the floor holding the Book of Shadows, sobbing. "Phoebe -- what's wrong?" Eli asks.

"She's gone, Eli. My sister is gone." Phoebe says through her sobs.

"Oh, honey -- we're going to find some way to bring Piper back. We just need time, that's all." Eli says, hugging her.

"Not Piper -- Paige. Paige is dead." Phoebe tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asks.

"Gregory took her -- he came back here and he has her powers, and -- her wedding ring. He killed her." Phoebe says, just as Elena comes up the stairs.

"Mom, Nick just called and told me what happened. Is there any word on Aunt Paige?" Elena asks, and Phoebe just looks up at her, still crying. Elena notices the emblem on the Book of Shadows has separated. "Oh, Mom, no."

"I've lost them both. I've lost my sisters." Phoebe says.

"Does Stella know?" Elena asks.

"I don't know. Cole, he -- he doesn't believe it's true. He won't believe it." Phoebe says. "I have to tell Piper. I don't know if she'll listen to me, but -- I have to tell her."

"Phoebe -- that's not a good idea. It'll just fuel her anger even more. I don't think you want to do that." Eli says.

"I should go to Stella. Mom, do you think I should tell her?" Elena asks.

"Somebody has to. Cole can't accept it, but -- she has a right to know. I'll go with you." Phoebe says.

"She's coming home tomorrow, I -- I should take something for her to wear." Elena says. "I'll go pack some of my things for her."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Phoebe says. Elena leaves, and Phoebe picks up the Book of Shadows, closes it, and puts it on its stand. Eli walks behind her and wraps his arms around her. Phoebe turns around, buries her head in his chest, and begins to sob. "Why, Eli? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, honey." Eli says.

"You were up there all day -- you and Ben. Didn't they tell you anything?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, that's not what the meeting was about. We were assigned new charges. We had to -- learn about them, so that we can keep them safe. Phoebe, I've been assigned to watch over Hannah." Eli tells her.

"Hannah? The girl that Nick has been dating? But she's a mortal." Phoebe says.

"But she has the power to see spirits. The spirit world has been very restless lately -- even dangerous at times. The Elders believe that she may need protection, should an aggressive spirit try to pursue her. And since she's dating Nick -- being around a world of magic could open her up to all kinds of danger." Eli says. "You can't tell her though -- they don't want her to know -- unless it becomes necessary. She is still human, and -- they see no need to frighten her."

"Nick really likes her. I don't know her very well, but -- if Nick likes her, I'm sure she's a nice girl, you know how picky he is." Phoebe says, and she gives Eli a hug. "I need to go with Elena to talk to Stella. I hope Cole can pull himself together. Paige and those kids -- they're his whole life. I don't know if he can make it without her."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- I have some amazing news for you." Ben says, entering Stella's room. "Robin isn't around, is he?"

"He's doing some work in the lab for his boss back in UCLA, he'll be back in a bit." Stella says. "Speaking of news -- and Robin -- what do you think?" Stella says, showing him her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ben asks, and Stella nods her head yes. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Ben says, giving her a hug. "You want to hear my news now?"

"Bet it doesn't top mine." Stella says.

"Not quite but -- close." Ben says. "Robin -- is being considered for a future whitelighter. That's why I can hear him -- he's one of my charges now."

"Are you serious?" Stella asks.

"The Elders said he's going to do great things in his life -- he'll save thousands of lives with his research. And because he was able to adjust to our family so well -- they think he has what it takes to be a whitelighter someday."

"Oh Ben -- wait until I tell him!" Stella says excitedly.

"You can't, Stella -- you can't tell him. He can know he's one of my charges, but -- we'll just have to tell him that he's being protected since he's entered a magical world. He can't know the real reason."

"Alright -- I won't say anything." Stella says, just as Elena and Phoebe enter the room. Ben grimaces, immediately feeling their pain when they enter.

"What's wrong?" Ben asks.

"Ben, I'm glad you're hear. You need to hear this too, sit down, sweetie." Phoebe says. Elena goes to Stella's side and takes her hand, trying not to cry.

"What's going on? Is it Aunt Piper? Mom was here this morning, and -- she seemed upset about something, and it had to do with Aunt Piper, but -- she didn't want to tell me anything." Stella says.

"Aunt Piper is in a lot of trouble right now -- but that's not why we're here." Elena says.

"Lena, you're starting to scare me. What's going on?" Stella asks.

"Gregory, he -- he drugged your mother with something and he took her." Phoebe finally says.

"What? Where -- where is she, is she alright?" Ben asks, panicked.

"He came back several hours later with her wedding ring -- and her powers." Phoebe says, now starting to cry.

"No. No, Aunt Phoebe, no. NO!!!!!!!!" Stella screams, and Elena pulls her into a very tight hug as Stella begins to sob.

"No -- how could this happen? Didn't Uncle Leo sense her, didn't you scry for her? Why didn't you FIND her!" Ben shouts.

"We tried sweetie, we tried -- your Uncle Leo couldn't find her, and your father and I were scrying for hours but -- there was no sign of her." Phoebe says.

"This isn't right. I'm going to talk to the Elders, this can NOT be right." Ben says angrily, and he orbs away, just as Robin enters the room.

"Stella? Baby what's wrong?" Robin asks, going to her side. Stella pulls away from Elena as Robin takes her into his arms.

"My mom is gone. Robin, my Mom is gone." Stella says, crying and sobbing.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Robin asks. He looks up at Elena and Phoebe.

"Gregory. We couldn't save her." Phoebe says.

"Oh, baby. Oh, I am so sorry." Robin says, giving Stella a kiss on the cheek as she continues to cry. "Where is Cole, is he here?" Robin asks, looking up at Phoebe.

"I don't know where Cole is, he -- he doesn't seem to be accepting this very well." Phoebe tells him. Stella starts to calm down a bit.

"How is Daddy going to survive this? Mom is everything to him, I -- I don't even think they've spent one night away from one another since they've been married." Stella says.

"Aside from a couple of demon interferences -- no, they haven't." Phoebe says. "He's really going to need you kids right now. Grief is a hard emotion for an ex-demon to handle. The closest he's come to it has been through this whole ordeal with you. But he's never really experienced a loss like this before."

"I want to go home, Robin. Please take me home." Stella says.

"Stella, you're being released tomorrow." Robin says.

"I want to be released NOW. Take me home -- or I'll shimmer there myself." Stella insists.

"Alright -- but you're going to stay in bed, or on the sofa. You're not ready to be up and around just yet." Robin insists. "Elena -- can you help her get dressed."

"I don't have any clothes here -- my Mom was supposed to bring them tonight." Stella says, starting to cry again.

"I brought some of my things for you, don't worry." Elena says.

"I'm gonna go tell them in the lab that I'll be leaving for the night." Robin says. "I'll be right back, sweetheart." Robin says, giving Stella a kiss on the cheek, and then he leaves.

"Mom said that -- she and Daddy got into a fight. They patched things up, didn't they? Mom was going home to try and straighten things out." Stella says.

"I don't think they did, honey. But I think your father needs to hear that. I'm sure it will help him through this." Phoebe says, giving Stella a hug. "I don't want you to worry about a thing, alright? I'll help with your sisters as much as I can."

"What about Aunt Piper? Something happened to her too, didn't it?" Stella asks.

"Your Aunt Piper -- couldn't handle the anger she was feeling. She -- she turned into a hag. And I don't know how to bring her back -- Leo says she has to do it for herself." Phoebe says.

"The Power of Three -- it's gone." Stella says.

"I'm afraid so." Phoebe says.

"Not for long. I'll make sure of that." Stella tells her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are they alright?" Stella asks, as Elena and Phoebe come down the stairs.

"Skye -- doesn't want to talk right now. She's in shock -- I don't think she knows how to handle it." Phoebe says. "I'll talk to her some more tomorrow."

"Sara just cried herself to sleep. She kept asking for her Daddy. I told her he'll be home soon. Has anyone heard from Uncle Cole?" Elena asks.

"No." Caleb says as he paces around the living room.

"Caleb, sit down, you've been pacing like that for almost an hour now." Stella tells him. Leo and Ben orb into the room.

"Well?" Stella asks anxiously.

"They don't know anything." Leo tells them.

"There's a shock." Caleb mumbles sarcastically under his breath.

"How can they not know if one of their whitelighters is DEAD?" Stella asks angrily.

"I don't know, Stella. Whatever happened to Mom, it -- it was beyond their control. That's all they could tell us." Ben says.

"That's all? Well that's not GOOD enough!" Stella shouts angrily.

"Honey, please -- calm down, alright? Maybe I should take you up to bed." Robin suggests.

"You really think I'll be able to sleep tonight, Rob?" Stella asks.

"You will if I give you a sedative. You need to rest." Robin says.

"Robin is right, honey. All this is doing is making you more upset. Go upstairs, let Robin give you something to help you sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Phoebe says.

"What about Daddy? He hasn't come home, we don't even know where he is." Stella says. "I'm not going to bed until I know Daddy is alright. And I don't believe you're telling me everything. What did the Elders really say about Mom? I'm not some fragile little china doll, I can handle whatever you have to say." Leo sits down next to Stella.

"Stella -- the Elders think it's possible that -- because your mother, a whitelighter, willingly married a demon, then -- well, it's possible that in her afterlife -- she has to suffer consequences for that choice." Leo says.

"You're saying Mom was sent to the underworld because she married Daddy?" Stella asks.

"Oh, that is a load of BULL!" Caleb screams, waving his hands as he does so. When he waves his hand, one of the lamps he is standing in front of explodes. Ben grabs Caleb and shoves him out of the way.

"What the hell was THAT?" Phoebe says, looking at Caleb. Caleb looks down at his hands.

"I -- I don't know." Caleb says, standing up.

"Caleb -- your powers are dormant, the Elders said that --" Leo begins.

"The Elders? Obviously the elders don't know a DAMN thing!" Caleb screams, waving his hands and causing another lamp to explode.

"Alright, Caleb, calm down, please." Phoebe says, walking over to Caleb and making him sit down. "We can't have you blowing up all the lamps in the house, it's night time, we need some light in here." Cole shimmers into the room.

"What's going on here?" Cole asks, looking around at everyone.

"Dad!" Caleb shouts, getting up and running over to Cole, giving him a hug. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick."

"I'm fine, son." Cole says. "Stella -- what are you doing home, princess?"

"I wanted to be here." Stella says, as Cole sits down next to her. Cole turns and glares at Phoebe.

"What did you tell them?" he asks, the tone of his voice turning angry.

"They had a right to know, Cole. She's their mother -- they had a right to know." Phoebe says.

"They're MY children, you had NO right to say a damn thing to them!" Cole shouts angrily at her.

"And where were YOU, Cole? Where have you been all this time?" Phoebe asks.

"The underworld. I thought someone there might know something." Cole says.

"Cole, are you insane? You could get yourself killed going down there, and then your kids would have lost BOTH of their parents!" Leo shouts at him. Cole gets up and grabs Leo by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"My wife is not DEAD. Why don't you go look after you own wife, Leo -- she could use some help right about now." Cole says.

"Cole, stop it! Let him go." Phoebe says, and Cole shoves Leo away.

"I can't stay here. There's too much pain, I -- I can't be here right now, I'm sorry." Ben says. "I'm gonna see if Nick will let me stay at his place tonight." Ben orbs away. Cole sits back down next to Stella.

"You should probably go to bed princess, you look tired. Robin -- take her upstairs, please." Cole says.

"Daddy -- what are we going to do without Mom?" Stella asks.

"Don't you worry, princess. I'll find your mother. I promise." Cole says, giving Stella a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on honey -- let's go to bed." Robin says. He lifts Stella into his arms and carries her upstairs.

"Cole -- I know you don't want to hear this, but the Elders --" Leo begins.

"Leo -- not now. I don't think he's ready to hear it." Phoebe says. "Skye and Sara are both upstairs asleep. I'll come by tomorrow and talk to them. You need to get some rest yourself."

"Christina and I are staying with Phoebe and Eli for right now -- I figured you'd want some privacy with your kids. I'm sorry, Cole. I'm really, really sorry." Leo says, and he orbs away.

"Come on Elena, let's go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe says, and she and Elena leave. Cole sits down next to Caleb.

"Dad -- do you think she suffered? Do you think she was in pain?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb -- your mother isn't dead. I'd know if she were dead. I'd know because -- I wouldn't be able to so much as breathe without her. You believe me, don't you?" Cole asks.

"I -- I want to." Caleb says.

"I will find her, Caleb. You've always been able to count on me to take care of things, right?" Cole says. Caleb nods his head yes. "Then just have faith in me, son. Your mother will be back with us again. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you SO much to Poseiden's Chickdee for all of the wonderful feedback!!!! It's so nice to hear when someone else is enjoying my writing! This story in particular is especially dear to me, because so many of the characters are my own creations. BTW -- I like Caleb best of Cole and Paige's kids, too. :)_

_Unfortunately, this fanfic IS winding down to a close -- my goal is to end it in 30 chapters. But I've really enjoyed writing this saga, and do appreciate all of the readers who have given me support and encouragement! _

"Good morning." Nicholas says, entering his kitchen, where Ben is drinking coffee.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me stay here, I really appreciate it." Ben says.

"Not a problem. You doing okay?" Nicholas asks.

"Why do you even need to ask? Don't you read minds?" Ben asks.

"I'm kind of trying to -- control that better. Mom says I let my powers control me too much, and that's what keeps me from maintaining a stable relationship with a woman." Nicholas says.

"She's right." Ben replies.

"Thanks. Now I'm getting it from a shrink-in-training, too. You guys stick together, don't you?" Nicholas says.

"It's part of the secret oath we take." Ben jokes, then his tone turns serious. "How did you do it, Nick? How did you get over it when your mom died?" Nicholas sits down at the table with him.

"I didn't. Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. And I was only six -- there are times I start to forget things about her. What she smelled like, her smile, her laugh -- she hasn't come to me since I was a teenager. I guess she doesn't think I need her anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love Phoebe. She's my mother in every way -- I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. But I know how much my real mother loved me -- and my father. Maybe that's what keeps me going -- knowing that she wouldn't want me spending the rest of my life moping around and missing her. Life has to go on." Nicholas says.

"I remember one time, when I was about nine years old, we were at the park playing, and I found a dead bird. I started to try and -- bring it back to life. My mom about had a fit. She told me that -- I couldn't do that. I didn't understand why not -- if I had that power, why couldn't I use it? She said that we can't control fate -- we can't change everything, it's not our decision to make." Ben says.

"But you brought your mom back. When she had you -- mom told me all about it." Nicholas says.

"I know -- I brought Caleb back too, after the whole Belthazor ordeal. But maybe those times I was supposed to. But this time -- I don't think there's a damn thing I can do." Ben says, fighting back tears. "And how am I supposed to help others with their pain if I can't even control my own?"

"It's too soon, Ben. Give it time -- it will get easier, I promise." Nicholas says, just as his doorbell rings. Nicholas goes to answer it. "Hannah." Nicholas says as he opens the door.

"Hi. Are you okay, you sounded so upset on the phone last night. I was on my way to work, so --- I thought I'd bring by something to cheer you up. I know you're not a cop, but -- I figure, you work with the police department so -- you must like donuts, right?" Hannah asks, carrying a box of donuts. Nicholas laughs a bit.

"Yeah. Thanks." Nicholas says, taking the box into the kitchen, and Hannah follows.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." Hannah says, seeing Ben.

"Hannah -- I don't know if you've met my cousin Ben -- he's my Aunt Paige's son." Nicholas says.

"Hi -- I'm sorry about your mom. I didn't know her very well, but -- she seemed like a nice lady." Hannah says.

"She was. Thanks." Ben says.

"Ben is staying here for a couple of days -- he's an empath. Everyone in his house is just feeling so much pain right now, and -- it's kind of overwhelming for him." Nicholas says.

"If there's anything I can do -- just let me know." Hannah says.

"Thank you." Ben replies.

"Has she appeared to you?" Hannah asks Nicholas.

"No." Nicholas replies.

"I doubt she would. The Elders think that --" Ben begins, but Nicholas interrupts him.

"Hannah, you probably need to get going to work, don't you?" Nicholas says, interrupting him.

"I can stay for a bit." Hannah says.

"I don't want you to be late. I'll call you this afternoon, maybe we can have dinner later." Nicholas says, getting up and leading her to the door. "Thanks for the donuts, that was really thoughtful."

"Not a problem. I'll talk to you later then?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah. Later." Nicholas says, and Hannah leaves.

"Could you have been any more rude?" Ben asks.

"She doesn't like demons." Nicholas says.

"Who does?" Ben asks.

"She doesn't KNOW that your father was a demon." Nicholas says.

"So what? Your father was a warlock, and she's still dating you." Ben says.

"She doesn't know that -- she thinks my father has always been a whitelighter. She doesn't like warlocks, either. Her best friend was a witch, and -- a warlock killed her. She hates warlocks." Nicholas says.

"Nick -- YOU are a warlock." Ben says.

"I have NEVER used my powers for evil. The only warlock power I use is mind control, and I've only ever used it for good -- to help the family. I only blinked once in my life, when I was fourteen -- I hated the feeling it gave me and I never did it again." Nicholas says.

"So -- when do you intend to tell her that you're a warlock?" Ben asks.

"I don't." Nicholas says.

"You can't keep a secret like that indefinitely." Ben says.

"Watch me." Nicholas says. "Ben, this is the first woman, in my entire LIFE, that I've actually enjoyed being with. We connect -- I can actually see a future with her, Ben. And she feels the same way. She hasn't said that, but -- I know. And I will not let a little thing like genetic make-up ruin it for me."

"A little thing? Nick, when you get married and have kids and they start blinking all over the house she's gonna know something is up!" Ben insists.

"I'm not gonna worry about that right now. And if it ever came to that, then -- I'd just bind their powers, that's all. She'd never have to know." Nicholas says.

"You can't build a relationship on a lie, Nick. The truth always comes out eventually." Ben says.

"I haven't lied to her once." Nicholas insists.

"Lying by omission is still lying." Ben says. "Does your father know her opinions on warlocks?"

"No, and I'm not telling him." Nicholas says.

"Nick, he's gonna find out. Hannah is one of his charges now." Ben says.

"Why does Hannah need a whitelighter?" Nicholas asks.

"Because she's seeing YOU. And because of her ability to speak with ghosts -- some of them might be dangerous now that she's in a magical world. The Elders feel she does a lot of good for those who can't cross over without help, and -- they want her protected." Ben says. "If Hannah cares as much about you as you say she does -- she'll be able to deal with who you really are. If she can't -- then maybe she was never the right person for you to begin with."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Several days later . . . . . . . _

"Hey -- what are you doing, honey?" Robin asks, entering Stella's room.

"Studying." Stella replies, deeply engrossed in her reading.

"Trying to catch up on what you missed? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine on your finals, you said your classes were easy this semester anyway." Robin says, then he looks closer at the book -- it's the Book of Shadows. "I uh -- never saw this textbook before."

"It's not a textbook, it's the Book of Shadows." Stella says.

"The book of what?" Robin asks, and reaches out to touch it.

"Robin, don't!" Stella says. Robin touches the book and nothing happens.

"Don't what? It's a book, it doesn't bite." Robin says.

"It does sometimes. It must like you." Stella says.

"The 'book' likes me? Stella, you don't have a fever again, do you?" Robin asks, feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine." Stella says, pushing his hand away. "Robin, this is our family book of spells, incantations, potions, and a listing of all the demons and warlocks our family has encountered over the years and how to vanquish them."

"Oh. So, just doing a little light reading today then, huh?" Robin teases. "I shouldn't be nervous, should I? Are you -- planning on casting a spell on me or something?"

"No, silly." Stella says, giving him a kiss. "I have to learn everything I can about restoring the Power of Three."

"What's the power of three?" Robin asks.

"Three sisters -- all of whom have different powers and different strengths. But together they're the most powerful force of good on earth. Demons and warlocks fear, hate, and admire them -- and want to destroy them." Stella says.

"Are we talking about your mom and your sisters here?" Robin asks.

"Well -- we were. Now we're talking about me -- and my sisters." Stella tells him. "See --- right here." Stella shows him a passage in the book. _"When the Power of Three as it is currently known ceases to exist due to the death, illness, or other unseen misfortune that befalls one of the Charmed Ones, a new generation of three sisters from the Warren bloodline must re-establish the bond. Once this is done, each new generation of Charmed Ones will be more powerful than the last." _

"Stella -- you just got out of the hospital, and your mother just died. You need to worry about taking care of yourself and your family right now, not witchcraft." Robin says.

"But this IS taking care of my family, Rob. Re-establishing the Power of Three is the best way to protect us." Stella says. "And it needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Stella -- what needs to be done is finding some way to help your father come to terms with losing your mom. He's in total denial -- I was downstairs earlier today when Ben tried to talk to him about planning the memorial and he about bit his head off. Stella, he is out of control. I don't think he's slept since your mother disappeared, he's gone all hours of the day and night -- he has two grieving little girls who are trying to make sense of why their mother is gone, and he's barely spoken to them. Your sister Skye hasn't said a WORD in three days, Stella! You need to talk to your father." Robin says.

"Grief is a hard emotion for an ex-demon to process. Daddy's never had to deal with it before. He just needs time." Stella says.

"He needs to be on anti-depressants, that's what he needs." Robin says.

"Yeah -- good luck convincing him of that." Stella says.

"I won't be convincing him of anything, Stella. In the emotional state he's in, who knows what he'd do to me! I like your father Stell, don't get me wrong -- but he still scares the hell out of me. Your sisters are just kids, Stella -- they can't handle this without some sort of adult to look to for guidance. And clearly, your father isn't that person right now. I know your Aunt and Uncles are trying, but -- they have their own issues and their own grief to deal with. They still don't know how to help Melinda, and the whole ordeal with your Aunt Piper -- you and your brothers need to take control of this situation with your father before it gets -- out of hand." Robin says. "Sitting here engrossed in your magic book and worrying about spells and powers isn't the answer. Stella, your father is obviously more connected to you than any of the other kids. He'll listen to you -- you need to talk to him." Tears start to fall down Stella's cheeks.

"Okay -- I will, I promise." Stella replies.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Nick, are you sure your parents want to have dinner tonight? I mean, with all the turmoil your family has been going through this week --" Hannah begins, as they are seated at a table for four at a restaurant.

"Hannah, it was my mom's idea. They want to get to know you, and -- I think it'll be a good distraction for her right now." Nicholas tells her. A few minutes later, Phoebe and Eli arrive.

"Hi sweetie." Phoebe says, giving Nicholas a kiss on the cheek as he stands up. "Hi Hannah -- it's good to see you again."

"You too. And I just wanted you to know, if there's anything I can do for you or your family, please just let me know." Hannah says.

"Thank you." Phoebe replies.

"So -- Hannah -- what made you decide to become a doctor?" Eli asks.

"Well, I've always felt a calling to help people. Especially with my -- gifts. And this way -- well, as a doctor, I know the reality is that not all of my patients will make it. But those that don't -- I can still help them if they need it. That's why I wanted to work in the ER. Most of the 'sudden' deaths come through the emergency room. Those are the souls that have the most difficult time finding their way into the light. Those that have had a long-term illness -- most of them have prepared themselves and are ready, but -- victims of an accident, or a crime, or a sudden fatal health issue -- they struggle. I'm just glad I'm there to help." Hannah tells him.

"That's very noble of you. Doing good for others is something to be admired." Eli says. "I know Elena speaks highly of you -- you took very good care of her when she was ill, and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Elena is a very sweet girl. I like her a lot." Hannah says. "Your entire family, actually -- what you do for the world, it's -- it's incredible. You help get rid of evil. Sometimes I wish I had those gifts -- so I could help. The world will never be safe until every warlock out there is dead."

"Or made to see the error of their ways and turned good." Eli suggests.

"Warlocks can't turn good. They're sociopaths -- they have no conscience, they -- they just kill for the sake of killing, they have no remorse for the destruction and devastation they've left in their wake. You know this, you've dealt with enough of them." Hannah says.

"Is anyone ready to order? I am." Phoebe says, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Every living creature has the potential for good or evil. It's a choice." Eli says, ignoring Phoebe.

"I'm ready to order too, Mom -- I agree, the lemon chicken looks good, I think I'll have that as well." Nicholas says.

"I hope that doesn't irritate you too much, him reading your mind like that." Phoebe says to Hannah. "He's actually not as obnoxious about it as he used to be, you should have known him as a kid, he was three steps ahead of me all the time."

"Evil isn't a choice, Mr. Warren. Not for warlocks." Hannah says, not backing away from the topic. "I know you're a whitelighter and -- well, it's your nature to see the good in everything and everyone. But I just can't. I saw my friend Diana get killed by a warlock. I was there -- he didn't see me, I was in another room, and I came out when it was happening. It was too late for me to even try and stop him. I saw the look in his eyes -- I saw evil for the first time in my life. Nothing like that could ever be good. You know -- you've seen it, all of you." Hannah says.

"Excuse me." Eli says, and he gets up and walks away from the table.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Hannah asks.

"Oh, don't worry, Eli is just -- he just likes to think that there is always a chance for good, no matter what." Phoebe says.

"I'll be right back, I'll go talk to him." Nicholas says. He goes outside, where Eli is pacing at the entrance of the building. "Dad -- please don't embarrass me."

"Nick -- you need to let that girl go." Eli says.

"I can't do that. I -- I think I'm falling in love with her, Dad." Nicholas tells him.

"She will NEVER accept you. Or me. Or your sister. Once she finds out the truth -- she is going to break your heart, Nicholas. And I don't want to see that happen to you. You don't deserve that -- you're a good man." Eli says.

"And Hannah is a good woman. She's never done a bad thing in her life, Dad. Can you really blame her for feeling the way she feels?" Nicholas asks.

"When are you going to tell her who you really are?" Eli asks.

"I'm not." Nicholas says. "I've already told her that you weren't a whitelighter when I was born -- she thinks that you were mortal, you died, and you became a whitelighter and came back to us. She thinks that the telepathy is inherited from mom -- she doesn't know that my powers are enhanced because I'm a warlock. She doesn't know about my mind-control abilities. And she never will."

"What if you marry, Nick? What if you have children?" Eli asks.

"I've already thought about that. I'll make a potion to bind their powers immediately, without her knowing if that happens. I'm not evil, Dad -- I don't ever use my powers for evil, and I never will. There's no reason for her to find out." Nicholas says.

"And what about Elena? You know how much she struggles. What happens when she breaks her bind again? Do you really think Hannah will be supportive when she finds out that not only is your sister half warlock, but that her warlock side is dominant and she has difficulty fighting it at times?" Eli asks.

"Elena has been trying VERY hard to remain good. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt that this time she won't slip. Aren't you? Or are you saying that Hannah was right? That evil can't be turned." Nicholas suggests.

"You know that's not true." Eli says.

"Of course it isn't. We wouldn't be standing here having this conversation right now if it were. Hell, I wouldn't even EXIST if it were. Maybe someday, Hannah will be ready to accept that she's wrong. But right now she's not. And I'm okay with that -- because I understand why she feels how she does." Nicholas says.

"You're so much like your mother -- so forgiving. But I'm not. I know I'm a whitelighter now, but -- I just can't get past that kind of prejudice toward my family -- intentional or not. I can't be her whitelighter, Nick. I'm asking for her to be assigned to someone else. I know I have to accept you being with her -- you're an adult, and I can't tell you what to do. But I don't approve, Nick -- and I can't say that I ever will."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Daddy." Stella says, entering Cole's office.

"Hey princess -- what are you doing out of bed, shouldn't you be resting?" Cole asks.

"I'm fine. Robin actually said I should start to get up and around a bit now. He's even gonna take me out to dinner and a movie tomorrow night, he said it'll be good for me to get out for awhile." Stella tells him.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." Cole says, barely looking up from his desk, and with almost no emotion in his tone.

"Daddy -- what are you doing?" Stella asks.

"I'm trying to put some notes together. About everything I've found out this past week. I called your Uncle Daryl at the police station -- since it's obvious that magic isn't locating your mother -- I figured maybe the police can help. He's coming over tomorrow to get all the information so that they can open a missing persons case." Cole says.

"Daddy -- why are you doing this? Mom wouldn't want you to do this." Stella says.

"Honey -- your mother needs our help. She's probably hurt, and alone, and scared -- and she's counting on me to find her. I'm just trying to find her, Stella." Cole says. Stella sighs as she goes over to Cole, and she kneels down in front of him and takes his hands.

"Daddy -- Mommy is dead. She's not coming back to us. Ben and I, we -- we want to plan the memorial. The girls need closure, Daddy. We ALL need closure. We need to move on, YOU need to move on. We all know how much you loved mom, and we will help you deal with this, I promise." Stella says. Cole just stares at her blankly for several moments. "Daddy, we're going to restore the Power of Three. Skye, and Sara, and I -- I've been studying the book, and I soon as I'm fully recovered then we can --"

"Get out." Cole finally says, glaring at Stella in anger.

"Daddy -- I need for you to listen to me --"

"I said get OUT!" Cole screams at her. Actually afraid of Cole for the first time in her life, Stella stands up and rushes out of the room in tears. Cole lets out a loud scream of anguish and despair. He forms several energy balls, hurling them around the room and destroying several chairs and other office fixtures. After his fit of rage, Cole calms down a bit, going over to the cabinet where several home movies sit on the shelf. Cole takes one of them down, puts it into the DVD player, then sits down on the floor facing the television, the remote in his hand. He begins to play video, which was taped eighteen years prior. The camera on the video bobs up and down as Paige appears on the screen.

"_Cole, put that thing away, I look awful." Paige says to the camera, holding a baby in her arms. "I knew I never should have bought you that camera."_

"_You look beautiful. Hi, Caleb." Cole says, his voice heard off camera, moving in closer to the baby. "Smile for Daddy, Caleb." _

"_He's four days old Cole, he's not quite ready to take directive orders yet." Paige says, laughing a bit as she sits down on the sofa holding Caleb in her arms. A young Ben and Stella sit down next to her -- Stella is pouting. _

"_Hi Caleb. I love you." little Ben says, giving the baby a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Oh, you're so sweet, Ben. How about you, Stella? You gonna give your little brother a kiss?" Paige asks._

"_No." Stella says, glaring at the baby angrily._

"_Stella -- be a good girl. You love your little brother, right?" Cole says off camera. _

"_No." Stella replies. Paige sighs._

"_It's just a phase -- she has to get over not being the baby anymore. But she'll get over it -- won't you, Stella?" Paige asks._

"_No." Stella says, still glaring at little Caleb, clearly full of jealousy. _

"_Come on Stella, let's go play." Ben says, taking Stella's hand and leading her out of the room. _

"_That went well." Paige remarks._

"_It'll take time -- Stella will love him, and she'll be a wonderful big sister." Cole says. "You're absolutely glowing, Paige."_

"_Enough with the fake compliments. I just got out of the hospital, I look a mess." Paige says._

"_Caleb, will you please tell your Mommy what an amazingly beautiful woman she is." Cole says. Paige laughs. _

"_Your Daddy is so silly. But we still love him, don't we Caleb?" Paige says, looking down at the little boy and smiling. "Say 'I love you, Daddy'. Come on Caleb, say it. Say 'I love you.'" Paige looks up at the camera and smiles. "I love you." she says directly into the camera._

Cole pauses the video, then rewinds it back a few seconds, watching Paige say 'I love you' once again. He then keeps rewinding it to this spot, over and over, staring at the screen as if in a trance the entire time. He continues to do this for over an hour, until finally Ben comes into the room.

"Dad?" Ben says, walking up behind Cole. "Dad, Stella was very upset, she said I needed to come and talk to you. Dad, what are you doing?" Cole continues to stare blankly ahead at the television screen, rewinding the video over and over again. "Dad -- stop. This isn't helping you." Ben says. He calmly walks over to the television and turns it off. Cole becomes enraged.

"You are not going to take my WIFE!!!!!" Cole screams, and he lunges for Ben, seeing in his mind the face of Gregory. Cole grabs Ben by the neck and starts to choke him.

"Dad -- please." Ben begs, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Where is she? Where is my WIFE???!!!" Cole screams, as Ben begs him to stop.

"What is going on? Daddy!" Stella screams, as she and Robin rush into the room, hearing all of the noise. "Daddy, let him go!" Stella screams, as Caleb comes into the room.

"Dad, no!" Caleb shouts, waving his hands, and Cole freezes. Stella rushes to Ben's side and frees him from Cole's grip.

"Robin, do you have any sedatives? Go get one." Caleb says, and Robin rushes up the stairs.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." Ben says, still struggling to catch his breath as Stella holds him in her arms.

"It's okay. Just calm down." Stella says, then she looks up at Caleb. "Get him out of here, Ben can't handle his pain, it's too much for him." Robin rushes back into the room.

"Shouldn't you -- unfreeze him or something?" Robin asks.

"I -- I don't know how. I don't even know how I froze him." Caleb says. "Just give him the sedative." Robin uneasily injects the sedative into Cole. "Dad, I'm sorry." Caleb says, touching Cole's facing. Cole unfreezes.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill all of you." Cole says, his eyelids becoming heavy, until he finally drifts off into unconsciousness. Stella is crying as she holds Ben in her arms.

"I'm alright, Stell." Ben says, sitting up a bit. "He was watching a video -- of Mom. I don't think he even knew who I was."

"What the hell just happened?" Caleb asks.

"I think your father just suffered an emotional breakdown." Robin says. "He was probably hallucinating and saw Ben as -- as Gregory. Stella, I told you this could happen."

"What do we do now?" Caleb asks.

"Let's get him upstairs and put him to bed. We'll see how he's feeling when he wakes up." Robin says.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Late the next morning . . . . . . . . . . _

"Caleb. Hey, wake up." Stella says, putting her hand on Caleb's shoulder as he sleeps in the chair next to Cole's bed. Caleb awakens. "Have you been in here all night?"

"Yeah. How is Ben?" Caleb asks.

"He's still sleeping, I just looked in on him." Stella says. She sits down next to Cole and touches his face softly. "Do you think he'll remember what he did last night?"

"I don't know." Caleb says.

"He'll never forgive himself if he does. Maybe we should put a spell on him to -- I don't know, make him forget." Stella says.

"I don't think a spell will help him. We can't make him forget Mom." Caleb says.

"What if he's -- still like that when he wakes up? What do we do with him?" Stella asks.

"Do with him? He's our FATHER. We help him get through this, that's what we do." Caleb says.

"And what if we can't." Stella says.

"Are you suggesting that we put him away? Stella, he had ONE bad night -- he hasn't been sleeping at all, he's depressed, and he's -- lost. But that doesn't mean he's crazy." Caleb says. "And besides -- did you ever think he might be RIGHT?"

"About Mom still being alive? Caleb -- I want Mom to be alive as much as anyone, but --"

"But what? Why is it so hard to believe, Stella? Is it just easier to dismiss Dad's ideas as those of a crazy, depressed, grieving man than to think, for even one moment, that he might know exactly what he's talking about?" Caleb asks.

"If Mom were alive, she'd have found a way to contact us by now." Stella insists.

"What if she CAN'T." Caleb says.

"She's a whitelighter, of course she could." Stella says. "I'm not having this conversation, Caleb. It's bad enough to hear it from Dad -- he needs HELP, Caleb. And he doesn't need you feeding into his insane delusions." Stella storms out of the room. Caleb sighs and squeezes Cole's hand. Cole starts to wake up, moaning a bit as he opens his eyes.

"Paige." he calls out groggily.

"Dad -- it's Caleb. How are you feeling?" Caleb asks, squeezing Cole's hand. Cole opens his eyes fully and looks up at Caleb.

"Caleb? What happened to me? Where -- where is your mom?" Cole asks.

"You don't remember what happened?" Caleb asks. Cole starts to recall everything, and a tear rolls down his cheek. "Aunt Phoebe said you -- had a breakdown."

"Ben. Oh my god, is Ben alright?" Cole asks worriedly, now sitting up.

"Dad, he's fine, he's sleeping right now. Stella has been looking after him -- your pain was just really hard on him emotionally, but he'll be fine." Caleb says.

"Skye and Sara -- they didn't see what happened, did they?" Cole asks.

"No." Caleb says. Cole takes a deep breath, as Caleb notes the look of devastation on his face.

"I'm sorry, son. You have enough to deal with without having to look after your crazy father."

"Dad, you're not crazy. You had an emotional breakdown -- it could happen to anyone. Aunt Phoebe said that counseling might be a good idea , and --"

"You want me to see a shrink? Yeah -- that'll work. I can just hear that conversation. 'You were born WHEN, Mr. Turner? 1885 -- I see. And you used to be a demon, and you and your wife and children have magic powers' -- do you want to spend the rest of your life visiting me in a psych ward?" Cole asks.

"Aunt Phoebe figured that -- she'd be your counselor." Caleb says. Cole just stares at Caleb in disbelief.

"Phoebe. You want my ex-wife to be my shrink? Forget it." Cole says, just as Phoebe enters the room.

"Hey -- how are you doing?" Phoebe asks, sitting down next to Cole.

"You're not shrinking me Phoebe, don't even try it." Cole says.

"Cole, I'm here as your sister-in-law and your friend, not as your shrink." Phoebe tells him. "But I do want to know how you're feeling -- physically and emotionally."

"I'm fine." Cole says. "Did you drug me? What did you give me?"

"Robin gave you a pretty strong sedative. We had to, Dad. You were out of control. It was just really -- scary for us. To see you like that." Caleb says.

"I -- I didn't even know what I was doing." Cole says, his voice trembling.

"Here -- I brought this for you, I want you to take it." Phoebe says, handing Cole a pill and a glass of water.

"What is it?" Cole asks.

"It'll help you, Cole. I promise." Phoebe says.

"I'm not taking something unless I know what it'll do to me." Cole says.

"It's an anti-depressant, Cole. I think you need to be on them for awhile." Phoebe says. "They'll help you -- cope with things."

"I don't need help coping. I need my wife." Cole says.

"Cole -- Paige is gone. I don't want it to be true, but you need to accept it. You have children, Cole -- they need closure." Phoebe says.

"You all think I'm crazy, don't you?" Cole asks.

"Dad -- we don't think you're crazy. And maybe you're right -- maybe Mom is still out there." Caleb suggests.

"Caleb --" Phoebe begins.

"No -- what if he's right? What if Mom is still alive? What if Gregory forced her to give up her powers somehow? What if she's hurt, and she can't find her way to us. Aunt Phoebe, the elders can't give us an answer one way or the other. We don't know that she's dead." Caleb says.

"Caleb, you don't need to humor me, I'll take the pill." Cole says.

"I'm not humoring you Dad -- I think you could be right." Caleb says. "But I do want you to take the medication. You are depressed and -- it'll help you." Cole swallows the pill and hands the glass back to Phoebe.

"Robin wrote a full prescription for you, I had it filled. You'll need to take this twice a day." Phoebe says.

"For how long?" Cole asks.

"Until I see progress -- until I can see that it's helping you." Phoebe says.

"What are you taking to help YOU get through all of this? Oh, that's right. You don't need anything -- you have your husband." Cole says. Phoebe doesn't respond, not knowing what to say.

"Try and get some rest today. The meds might make you a little tired until your body adjusts to them." Phoebe says, and she leaves.

"You hungry? I can make you breakfast." Caleb says.

"I want to know if what you said to me was real or if you were saying those things just to shut me up." Cole says.

"I don't believe that Mom would be sent to the underworld as 'punishment' for marrying you. You and Mom are the real deal -- you were meant to be together. And if the elders can't tell us what's happened to her, it's not because she's in the underworld -- it's because she's in trouble. And we need to find her. And I'll help any way I can." Caleb says.

"Thank you, Caleb." Cole says, squeezing his hand. "Your mother would be so proud of you right now."

"I don't care how long it takes, Dad. We're going to find Mom, and we're going to bring her back. I know we will." Caleb tells him.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you to my readers for your feedback!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter -- I decided to focus on the Turners this chapter, and on the rest of the family (AND the Turners) in the next one. Next chapter will end on a MAJOR cliffhanger that I'm hoping no one will see coming. (Though it's hinted at . . . . very, very, VERY sutbly in this chapter.) Anyhow . . . . enjoy, and please let me know what you think! I'm so glad I've finally found readers who are enjoying this story and the new generation of kids that I've created! _

Caleb enters Cole's room carrying a tray of food. Cole is asleep -- Caleb sets the tray down on the nightstand and sits down next to Cole, gently touching his face. "Dad -- hey, wake up." Caleb says softly. Cole groggily opens his eyes. "You've been sleeping for almost fourteen hours now, and you've barely eaten anything in almost a day. I made you breakfast -- cheese and mushroom omelet, your favorite. Just the way mom taught me to make it." Caleb helps Cole sit up a bit.

"Thank you, son." Cole says, as Caleb sets the tray in front of Cole.

"Your medication is on the tray too, Dad. You need to take it." Caleb says. Cole looks down at the pill, and reluctantly swallows it with a glass of water. "You feeling any better?"

"How am I supposed to feel?" Cole asks.

"Well -- it'll probably take a few days before the meds really start to work. I know you're depressed, and -- well, I don't expect that to go away given the circumstances. But it should help to keep your emotions a bit more -- stable." Caleb tells him. "You were also suffering from pretty severe exhaustion. You slept most of yesterday, that should help. But you're probably dehydrated, and hungry. Finishing your breakfast should make you feel a little better. You've been pretty heavily sedated the last couple of days -- you should probably stay in bed and rest until the sedatives wear off."

"Shouldn't you be in school? Graduation is next week, isn't it?" Cole asks as he begins to eat.

"Aunt Phoebe talked to my teachers -- about what happened to mom. They're exempting me from my finals -- I have straight A's anyway, it's no big deal." Caleb says.

"Caleb, this is your high school graduation. You're class valedictorian, this is important." Cole says.

"Why? Why is it so important for me to get up there and give a stupid speech to a bunch of kids who hate me? I'm not exactly Mr. Popularity at school, Dad, you know that. I just want to get my 4.5 GPA, my diploma, and get the hell out of there and on to college. I think I might stay here, and go to San Francisco State." Caleb says.

"You weren't even considering San Francisco State. That wasn't even in your top five choices. Caleb, I know you have your heart set on UCLA or NYU -- there's no need for you to stay here and baby-sit me. If I need help from you finding your mother -- I'll just shimmer to you for a potion or whatever I need. I'll be fine." Cole says.

"Yeah -- I'm not really sure I will be though." Caleb says. "Dad -- I think my powers are active."

"Caleb, that's not possible. The Elders said you drained your powers in utero." Cole says.

"Well, then how do explain the fact that I blew up two lamps in the living room? Not to mention the fact that I froze you when you attacked Ben." Caleb says.

"You did?" Cole asks.

"Yeah -- and I didn't know how to un-freeze you, but -- I just touched you, and -- you un-froze. I've been trying since then to get my powers to work again, but -- nothing." Caleb says.

"Well, it is possible that when Belthazor possessed you, he -- he left behind enough residual magical presence to regenerate your powers." Cole says.

"But I can't control them. They've only come out those few times, and only in highly emotional situations." Caleb says.

"That's usually how it happens. If this is real, Caleb -- if you have active powers, you have to learn how to use them. Without the proper training and discipline, they could be dangerous."

"You said I have the same powers as Aunt Piper. She's the ideal person to train me to use them, but --" Caleb begins.

"I don't think your Aunt Piper will be training anyone. I'll have to do it." Cole says, finishing his breakfast. "We'll start first thing tomorrow morning -- if you're gonna fight demons, you need to be in peak physical condition."

"Dad, I'm about as scrawny as they come, you DO see what I look like, right?" Caleb asks.

"I always thought you looked like me." Cole says.

"Yeah, minus the brawn." Caleb says.

"Well -- we'll just have to do something about that. Two hours a day of intense physical training, starting tomorrow." Cole says.

"Two HOURS? Dad -- I could barely get through two MINUTES of PE in high school without tripping over myself." Caleb says.

"Well -- you probably had a lousy teacher. Now you'll be training with the master. I trained your Aunt Phoebe, I trained Stella, and I trained your -- your mother." Cole says, his tone turning sad. "Your mother may be small, but she is an ass-kicking machine when it comes to self-defense. She must have been hurt -- even without her powers, she could easily take on that stuffed shirt of a warlock Gregory. It just doesn't make sense unless -- maybe they're right. Maybe she really is gone."

"Dad -- I know you don't believe that. I don't care what Stella or Ben or Aunt Phoebe or anyone else thinks. If you say she's still alive then -- I believe you. And if you're not willing to give up on her -- neither am I." Caleb says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian enters the basement and walks cautiously down the stairs, carrying a tray of food. He doesn't see Paige anywhere. "Paige? I brought you some breakfast. You can't hide from me, Paige, you know I'll find you." Adrian sets down the tray and starts to look around the room, just as Paige darts out from behind the stairwell and starts to rush up the stairs. "Oh, I don't think so." Adrian says, tackling Paige. Paige kicks him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain, and continues to race up the stairs. Just as she reaches the door, Gregory blinks in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Gregory asks. "What's wrong Auntie Paige, you don't like your new stomping grounds?"

"Please let me go. My family needs me. They'll give you anything you want, please -- just let me go back to them." Paige begs.

"What I WANT is for them to suffer -- and trust me -- they're suffering." Gregory says.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them. You promised me that if I gave you my powers, you would leave them alone." Paige says.

"Oh, I haven't done a thing to them. I kept my word -- your family is safe. And mourning the loss of their precious Paige. Now they can hurt just as much as I do." Gregory says.

"They really think I'm dead?" Paige asks.

"Well, given the fact that I showed off my new powers and your wedding ring to your hubby and your sister Phoebe -- what else are they supposed to think?" Gregory asks. "I decided I wouldn't kill you, because -- well, believe it or not, Melinda was sort of fond of you -- and technically, YOU didn't have anything to do with her death. But -- the easiest way to make all of them suffer -- was to make you disappear from their lives. Forever. Which is why I brought you to the good doctor here."

"I'm nothing but a science experiment to him." Paige says angrily.

"And you're nothing to me, period. You really need to keep her under better control if you don't want her to get away, doc. Oh, and for the record -- if you DO get away -- that little promise I made about not killing the rest of your family -- consider it broken." Gregory says, and he blinks away. Paige sits down and starts to sob.

"You gonna eat your breakfast?" Adrian asks.

"Go away and leave me alone." Paige says.

"Look -- if I don't keep you down here, he's gonna kill me. Excuse me for actually wanting to stay ALIVE." Adrian says. "I've been studying your blood samples -- I think I may be on to some incredible scientific breakthroughs." Paige looks up at him.

"Is that supposed to make me HAPPY? You get fame and glory and I get to rot down here while my family suffers? My daughter just recovered from a life-threatening illness. My niece died not too long ago. And my sister is in a lot of trouble right now, and she needs MY help to get out of it. How can you be so cruel to keep me away from my family?" Paige asks. "I have CHILDREN that need me!" she screams at him.

"I have a son, too. He was taken away from me when he was just a baby. I thought he was dead, but -- he's not. Turns out he's alive and well and wants nothing to do with me because he's been informed that your family doesn't LIKE me." Adrian says.

"I don't know anything about your son." Paige says.

"Sure you do. I believe he's dating your niece." Adrian says.

"Shawn? He's your son?" Paige asks.

"That's what the DNA test says. Apparently he's not all that impressed with his paternal heritage, thanks to your family of freaks." Adrian says. "I'm sure you gave him some sort of potion to brainwash him. That's what you freaks do, isn't it?"

"Your son was a DEMON! His mother was a DEMON, he's the one who poisoned my little girl!" Paige shouts at him.

"His mother was my WIFE! I loved her -- and she left me. For eighteen years, she let me think they were both dead. I don't know why -- but she was a beautiful, intelligent woman -- not some side show display like you and your family!" Adrian insists.

"Your wife was a DEMON. She probably got caught up in her human life, got involved with you, got pregnant -- but the pull of evil is hard to fight, she probably didn't have the strength to --" Paige begins.

"Shut up!" Adrian screams, and he grabs Paige forcefully. "Don't you ever say one more thing about my wife. She was NOTHING like you, and if you ever tell me that she was, so help me, you won't have to worry about Gregory because I'll kill you myself!" Adrian lets her go, leaving Paige quite shaken. "Finish your breakfast. I want to start a new series of experiments today, and I need you to be well-nourished to do so." Adrian stomps out of the room, as Paige begins to cry again.

"Oh, Cole -- you have to find me, Cole. Please, PLEASE find me." Paige says to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cole! Cole, where are you?" _Paige calls out. _"Cole, find me, PLEASE!"_

"Paige! Paige, where are you?" Cole cries out.

"Daddy -- wake up Daddy, you're having a dream." Stella says, sitting down next to Cole. Cole awakens with a start, and looks up at Stella. "It was just a dream, Daddy." Stella gently touches his face.

"No -- no, it was real. Your mother is in trouble -- she was calling for me, I have to find her." Cole says, sitting up.

"Daddy, please -- don't do this. Robin has you on some pretty strong meds right now. They're making you tired and he said they could cause some -- confusion and disorientation until your body adjusts to them." Stella insists. Cole just stares at her, not saying a word. "Do you want me to get you anything, Daddy?"

"What time is it?" Cole asks.

"It's about three o'clock in the afternoon. Are you hungry? I'll make you dinner." Stella says.

"I think -- I'd like to take a shower and get out of bed now." Cole says.

"Alright. I'd better get dinner started anyway, the girls will be hungry. I'm glad you're feeling better, Daddy." Stella says. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. Cole turns and looks at Paige's side of the bed, empty and not slept in. He takes her pillow and pulls it into his arms, smelling it and sighing, its scent still full of the perfumed body lotion Paige wore every evening to bed. Slowly getting out of bed, Cole makes his way into the bathroom, and immediately he glances at the tub, recalling the last time they made love as he clumsily fell into the bathtub. Sitting down on the edge of the tub, a tear falls down Cole's cheek.

"I don't care what they say, Paige. I don't care if they all give up on you. I never will. All those years ago -- you were the only one who didn't give up on me. I won't let you down, baby. I WILL find you." Cole says to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I know that Robin said we can't keep him on the sedatives any longer, but -- how do we know that the anti-depressants are working? What if he flips out like that again?" Stella asks, as she and Caleb are in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"It was a one-time thing, Stella. He knows exactly what he did, and he's sorry. He was just -- distraught. It wasn't his fault." Caleb says.

"I just don't want the girls to ever have to see him like that. Caleb, maybe I should move back home for a few months -- Robin will understand." Stella says.

"What about school?" Caleb asks.

"I can put it on hold for awhile. Besides -- we need to re-establish the Power of Three, and I can't do that from LA. And I really should be here just in case Daddy -- well, in case he can't handle things." Stella says, as Cole, unknown to her, enters the room. "Someone needs to look out for Skye and Sara."

"You think I can't take care of my own kids, Stella?" Cole asks.

"Daddy -- I didn't know you were there." Stella says.

"You feeling better, Dad?" Caleb asks.

"I don't know -- according to your sister, I've pretty much got one foot in the door of a padded cell." Cole remarks.

"Daddy, that's not what I meant." Stella says.

"Isn't it? I've seen how you've been looking at me since my -- episode. You think I'm crazy. Admit it, Stella. You think I have completely lost touch with reality. I am NOT crazy, Stella. Yes, I miss your mother, but it's not grief, it's worry. She's out there somewhere, and she could be hurt, and Gregory could be doing who knows what to her. And since you and Ben and Phoebe have all but written her off as dead -- who else is going to help her?" Cole asks.

"Dad, don't worry -- we'll find her." Caleb says.

"Would you please STOP encouraging him!" Stella shouts. "She's MY mother, do you think I WANT her to be dead? Don't you think that I would give anything for just five more minutes with her? I have already lived through my own personal hell fighting that virus, and I'll be damned if I'm going to go through it again by chasing after a ghost! If the two of you want to live in your delusional world, you go right ahead. But I don't want any part of it. I have responsibilities to this family -- I have to find a way to restore the Power of Three, and THAT is my focus -- it's what Mom would want me to do. Somebody's got to take charge here -- and it looks like I'm the only one who's grounded enough in reality to do it." Stella storms out of the kitchen in tears, and runs into Robin in the living room.

"Hey -- what's wrong, baby?" Robin asks, taking Stella in his arms.

"Nothing. I just -- I just miss my Mom so much." Stella says.

"Oh, baby, I know. I'm sorry." Robin says. "Where is your dad, I went upstairs to check on him and he wasn't in bed."

"He's in the kitchen -- nothing has changed Rob, he's still convinced that Mom is alive and that it's up to him to save her. And what's even worse is that he has Caleb convinced that he's right." Stella says. "I just hope he lets Aunt Phoebe help him through this. Until he does, I -- I'm gonna be spending a lot more time here, I hope you understand."

"Of course. Your family needs you right now, and I know how important that is to you." Robin says, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey -- we're gonna get through this, honey. Together we can get through anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Approximately one month later . . . . . . . . _

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." Stella chants, sitting at her nightstand surrounded by lit candles as she cuts her finger and lets the blood drip into a bowl that is sitting on the table.

"Stella, would you stop your magical gibberish and come to bed?" Robin says, sitting up.

"It's not gibberish Robin -- and there are only certain days and times that this spell will work." Stella says.

"Well, there are only certain times of the day that I can SLEEP -- I have to be up in three hours for work, Stella." Robin says, getting up and moving toward her. He notices her finger is bleeding. "What the hell -- Stella, did you CUT yourself?" he asks, grabbing her arm.

"I needed my blood for the spell to work, to summon my mother's spirit. And you're interrupting, now just go back to bed." Stella says.

"You could give yourself an infection this way, are you insane?" Robin asks, and he goes into the bathroom and comes back out with a first aid kit. He grabs Stella's arm and starts to clean the cut.

"Robin, stop it, you're ruining the spell!" Stella shouts, pulling away from him. Robin grabs both of her arms and forces her to face him.

"Stella -- you can't bring your mother back." Robin says, emphasizing each word.

"You don't know our family very well, Robin. We can summon spirits. I've met many of my ancestors. My great-grams even spent a whole afternoon with me once teaching me how to make potions." Stella says, fighting back tears. "I need to talk to her, I just -- "

"Stella -- you know how much I cared about your mother. She was an wonderful woman, and she was nothing but kind to me and so willing to accept me into the family. I miss her, too. But you have to move past this, Stella. You have to move on with your life." Robin says.

"I know that. And I intend to. I'm going to start intensive training with my sisters next week." Stella says.

"Training? For what?" Robin asks.

"We're the Charmed Ones now, Robin. We can restore the Power of Three. We have to train in order to restore and sustain it." Stella says.

"Stella, your sisters are kids. Skye is a teenager, and Sara is barely entering junior high. And you have your schooling to finish." Robin says.

"About that -- I haven't had a chance to talk to you about it, but -- I'm dropping out of school." Stella tells him.

"You're what? Stella -- you can't do that." Robin says.

"I have to devote every free moment I have to strengthening my powers, and my sisters' powers." Stella says.

"And how much time does that leave to devote to US, Stella? I hardly ever see you as it is lately -- you spend more time at your father's house than you do here. And now this." Robin says.

"Robin, my family needs me right now, we've talked about this." Stella says.

"I know that, and I certainly don't expect you to abandon them. But you don't need to spend as much time there, your father is handling things." Robin says.

"Handling things? He's still looking for mom." Stella says.

"And you're not? What is all this, then?" Robin asks.

"I'm trying to SUMMON mom's spirit. He's still searching for her as if she were alive." Stella says.

"Everyone deals with grief in their own way." Robin says.

"He's NOT dealing with it, that's the problem!" Stella shouts. "That's why I want to talk to mom -- maybe she can help me convince him that --"

"Stella -- I'm your father's prescribing doctor, and I've consulted with your Aunt Phoebe since she's the one counseling him. He's not _ready_ to come to terms yet with your mother's death. He will in his own time. For now, he's handling the medication well and he's emotionally stable. He's managing the family business and he's providing for your sisters. That's all that matters." Robin says.

"You're on his side, aren't you?" Stella asks angrily.

"I'm on the side of those two young girls who have lost their mother." Robin says.

"I lost my mother too, Robin. But I guess my feelings don't matter, do they?" Stella asks.

"Of course they do. But you're the ADULT, Stella. Maybe you should start acting like it." Robin comments.

"Are you saying I'm being childish? By wanting to take care of and protect my family?"

"No -- I'm saying you're being bossy and domineering and you're NOT considering the best interest of those kids! Your sisters aren't ready to take on the level of responsibility you're trying to force on them, and if you can't see that then --" Robin stops himself.

"Then what?" Stella asks.

"Forget it. I'm tired, I'm cranky -- let's just go to bed." Robin says.

"You go to bed. I think I'll take my domineering, bossy, immature self back home." Stella says.

"Stella, come on! Stella!" Robin shouts, as Stella shimmers away . . . . .


	27. Chapter 27

_My sincere apologies to my readers for the long delay. Blame it on work and writers block. Those of you still reading -- enjoy!!!!_

"Well, I think that's everything." Stella says, shimmering into the house carrying some of her clothes.

"You're not even willing to talk to him? To try and work things out?" Cole asks.

"There's nothing to talk about. Maybe we were never right for one another to begin with. We're from two different worlds, Dad -- it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." Stella says.

"Stella -- your mother and I are as different as they come. I was a DEMON, for cryin' out loud. Do you know how much of a fit the elders had when we got married? It just wasn't done, a demon marrying a whitelighter. You're throwing away what could possibly be the best thing that's ever happened to you, and for what?" Cole asks.

"For the family, Daddy. Someone has to take care of this family. Mom was always the glue that held everyone together, and now that she's gone -- I'm the oldest daughter, it's my duty to see that our family stays strong. Don't you get that?" Stella asks.

"Yeah. I get it just fine." Cole replies in a disgusted tone of voice, just as the doorbell rings.

"I'm going downstairs to workout." Stella says, and she shimmers away.

"I guess I'll get THAT, too." Cole says, opening the door. "Robin." Cole says, surprised to see him.

"Mr. Turner, I -- I know you're probably very angry with me right now and --" Robin begins, clearly nervous.

"Okay, first of all, I told you to call me COLE, and second, why would I be angry with YOU when it's my daughter who's being a bull-headed idiot?" Cole asks. "How did you get here?"

"I -- I drove. Every time I come home more of Stella's things are missing, and -- she won't answer my phone calls. I had to see her, I -- I had to talk to her. Is she alright?" Robin asks.

"Depends on what you consider alright." Cole says. "Robin, I'm very sorry that she's doing this. I don't know what's gotten into her. Actually, I take that back. I know exactly what's gotten into her. Or should I say 'who'. Prue."

"Prue? Her aunt?" Robin asks.

"Actually, Stella technically is Prue. And ever since Paige has been gone -- Prue was always VERY protective of her sisters and her family, almost to a fault. I think Prue is pushing Stella to become the person that SHE became after HER mother died. And it's working all too well, I'm afraid."

"Can I just talk to her, please? Just for a minute?" Robin asks.

"Sure -- I don't know how much good it'll do -- let me go get her." Cole says, and he shimmers away and reappears in the basement, where Stella is vigorously working out. Cole grabs her hand.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Stella asks angrily, as Cole shimmers away with her, taking her to Robin. "Daddy -- why did you bring him here?"

"I didn't bring him anywhere, he came himself. The man obviously drove all night just to see you -- the least you can do is find five minutes to say something to him." Cole says adamantly.

"There's nothing to say." Stella says, and just as she's about to shimmer away, Cole grab her arm.

"You shimmer away, and I'll keep bringing you back, I can do this all day, Stella. You're NOT getting your way this time." Cole insists. "I'll be in my office." Cole shimmers away.

"Stella -- baby, I'm so sorry I got angry with you. I haven't been able to sleep in days Stell -- I keep calling you and you won't answer. Honey, we can work this out, please." Robin begs, taking her hand. "It was just one fight. One silly, stupid, pointless fight. Please don't throw everything we have away because of that."

"It's not that, Robin. It's everything. What's the point of loving, Robin? What's the point of giving everything you have to someone if they're not going to be around for the duration?" Stella asks.

"Stella -- I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Robin says.

"Yes you will. They always do for me. My soul is cursed, Robin. It has been for generations." Stella says.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asks.

"My Aunt Prue lost her true love, and her mother, and most of the people that she cared anything about. And so did every other past life that I have ever lived. And now it's happening again. So it stops with me. The cycle stops with me, Robin. It has to." Stella says.

"What are you saying, that you won't love anyone ever again?" Robin asks.

"If that's what it takes -- then yes. I have a duty to protect my family and to train my sisters in the Power of Three. That's what I'm dedicating my life to now -- nothing else."

"Stella, we were going to have a family, we were going to grow old together. Maybe you have this duty to perform, but -- what do I have? Without you -- what else is there for me?" Robin asks.

"You have your research. You're destined to do great things, Robin." Stella says.

"I'm destined to spend the rest of eternity with YOU. Curses can be broken, Stella. Maybe we're the ones to break it." Robin grabs her and kisses her hard on the lips. Stella returns the kiss, then pulls away, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry." Stella says. She takes the engagement ring off of her hand, and puts it in Robin's hand, then shimmers away. Robin looks down at the ring, staring at it in shock. After a few minutes, Cole enters the room.

"It got awfully quiet out here. Where is Stella?" Cole asks.

"It's over. She wants it to be over." Robin says, fighting back tears. "She thinks her soul is cursed and she's doomed to lose everyone she loves."

"Let me go talk to her." Cole says.

"No -- don't bother. She's made her mind up." Robin says.

"I -- I'm very sorry, Robin. Give her some time, okay? I know she's putting on this act of trying to be strong, but -- I think she's taking Paige's disappearance harder than anyone else, and she won't admit it."

"She -- left one of her inhalers in the nightstand, can you make sure she gets it?" Robin asks, taking the inhaler out of his pocket and handing it to Cole. "I'll write her a prescription for her asthma meds, this should last her for about six months. Make sure she takes it, her asthma is chronic since the pneumonia, she could have a life-threatening attack if she doesn't stay on her meds."

"I'll make sure she gets this." Cole says. "Maybe she'll change her mind. Try calling her again in a few weeks."

"Mr. Turner -- Cole -- I'm not going to spend every waking moment of my life chasing someone who clearly doesn't want any part of me. I have too much pride for that, I'm sorry." Robin tells him. "I, uh -- assume that you'll be continuing your counseling sessions with Phoebe."

"I don't see the point in them, but -- it keeps my kids from nagging me so, yeah, I guess so." Cole tells him.

"Well -- you should probably talk to Hannah the next time you need a prescription refill, I'm sure she can help you out with that." Robin says.

"Why not you? I can still come to you." Cole says.

"Cole, I'm sorry, but -- I can't stay in contact with this family. Because if I see you -- I'll want to know how Stella is. And it'll just kill me if you tell me she's doing fine -- because I know I won't be. Not without her. I'm sorry."

"Robin -- I'm going to find Paige. Once I find Paige, things will be the way they're supposed to be. I promise." Cole tells him, as Robin just looks at him sadly.

"Please make sure you continue with your counseling. Thank you for -- allowing me to be a part of your family. And tell Stella to keep this -- because there's no one else that I'll ever want to give it to." Robin says as he hands the engagement ring to Cole, then turns and leaves. Cole looks down at the ring and sighs.

"Oh, Paige -- why can't I find you? I need you to come home, baby. I can't do this by myself -- help me find you Paige, please." Cole says to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Adrian asks, entering the basement. Paige has a deck of playing cards laid out on the floor in the shape of a pentagram. Adrian walks over and spreads the cards apart, then bends down and starts to pick them up. "I got you these for you to play solitaire, not to cast spells. What were you doing with these?"

"None of your damn business." Paige says angrily.

"I just got you a few more movies -- but maybe you don't deserve them." Adrian says. "You're not getting out of here."

"You can't keep me from contacting Cole. I don't need to get out of here to do that. I'm still a witch." Paige says. "I still know how to do magic that I don't need active powers for. You can't stop me."

"You're bluffing." Adrian says. "But just in case you're not -- I'm taking the cards. And I need another blood sample."

"No." Paige says, gritting her teeth at him.

"It wasn't a request." Adrian says, grabbing her forcefully.

"Stop it!" Paige says, pushing him away. "You've been taking too much, I've been feeling sick the last few days."

"Sick how?"

"Nausea, vomiting -- probably something you've been putting in my food." Paige remarks.

"Why didn't you tell me this? You could be catching some sort of virus, that could taint my experiments." Adrian says.

"Oh, heaven forbid I should ruin your research with my germs, right?" Paige says. "You're an ass."

"Well, I don't like you very much, either. But we are stuck with each other. And -- since you claim you're sick, and I AM a doctor -- let me at least examine you." Adrian suggests.

"You're not touching me. I'd rather die." Paige says.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Adrian says. "I can at the very least do a blood work-up on you -- run some tests to see if anything is wrong."

"You've got plenty of my blood already." Paige says.

"Not since you claim you've been feeling sick. I wish you'd stop fighting me, Paige -- you know you can't win." Adrian says. Paige reluctantly sits down and allows Adrian to draw her blood.

"I can't wait until Cole finds me. You have NO idea what he's capable of. You think Gregory is bad -- you just wait until Cole finds out that you've been holding me prisoner here. You'll wish Gregory had killed you." Paige says.

"I think I'll take my chances." Adrian remarks, as he finished drawing Paige's blood. "Now -- let's find out what this major health crisis is that you're having. I'll be back." Adrian leaves.

"Oh, Cole. Why can't you hear me? Please get me out of here." Paige says to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elena, Shawn and Dusty are on a walk in a residential neighborhood. "Right there -- that's the house I'm helping to renovate." Elena says, pointing to a house on their right. "I'm so excited -- my first real re-design job that's all mine, not as someone's assistant."

"It's a beautiful house, Elena -- I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job." Shawn says. Suddenly, Dusty pulls away from him forcefully, running down the street. "Dusty! Come back here!" Shawn screams, as he and Elena both go rushing after her. Dusty stops several houses down, and stands in the front yard of a house, barking at it furiously. "Dusty -- what are you doing? Come on, let's go, that was bad!" Shawn says, grabbing her leash.

"Shawn -- they say that dogs sometimes have a 'sixth sense' about things --- maybe there's something in that house. Maybe she's trying to tell us something." Elena says.

"What do you think, there's a demon in there?" Shawn asks.

"Well -- only one way to find out." Elena says, and she walks toward the front door as Dusty continues to bark.

"Elena, don't!" Shawn shouts, following behind as she rings the doorbell. The door opens -- and standing behind it is Adrian.

"Shawn? How did you find me?" Adrian asks.

"I -- I didn't, Dusty did. My dog -- we were going for a walk, and she ran here and started barking." Shawn tells him. Dusty begins to growl furiously at Adrian. "Dusty, stop it!" Shawn says, but the dog continues to growl. "So -- you live here, huh?" Dusty growls even more intensely, and starts to snap at Adrian. Shawn pulls her back. "Dusty! I'm sorry -- she's usually very friendly, I've never seen her like this before."

"Well, I've -- never been much of a dog person. Maybe she senses that." Adrian says.

"Or maybe she just doesn't like you." Elena suggests. "Come on, Shawn, let's get out of here."

"Shawn, wait -- I've tried calling you a number of times. Why don't you return my calls?" Adrian asks.

"I told you -- I just wanted to know if you were my father. I don't need anything from you." Shawn says.

"It's that family, isn't it? HER family." Adrian says, looking at Elena. "They've all poisoned your mind against me."

"They haven't done anything. I just don't have a place in my life for you right now." Shawn tells him, as Dusty continues to growl. "We should go -- sorry to bother you."

"Shawn -- you know how to contact me if you ever decide you want to." Adrian suggests. Shawn just turns and walks away, as Adrian closes the door.

"There's something about him, Shawn -- I'd steer clear of him if I were you." Elena says.

"Yeah -- Dusty sure got a bad vibe from him." Shawn says, as Dusty breaks free of his grip once again. This time she runs to the side of Adrian's house, and begins to dig right up against the side wall, whimpering the entire time.

"Dusty, what are you doing, stop it!" Shawn shouts. Unbeknownst to them, Paige is in the basement on the other side of the wall, and though there are no windows, she hears the muffled noises coming from outside.

"Hello! Is someone out there? If you can hear me, please help me!" Paige shouts, moving as close to the wall as possible.

"Did you hear something?" Elena asks, as Shawn tries to stop Dusty from digging.

"Hear what?" Shawn asks.

"It sounded like -- a person calling out for help." Elena says.

"I didn't hear anything. Come on, let's get out of here." Shawn says, finally pulling Dusty away. Dusty pauses and looks behind at the wall, whimpering sadly as Shawn and Elena lead her away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well -- you were quite the busy girl, even through all the trauma with your daughter." Adrian says, coming down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asks.

"I have those test results that I ran on you." Adrian says.

"What's wrong with me? Am I sick?" Paige asks.

"Hardly. Congratulations, Paige -- you're pregnant." Adrian says.

"Pregnant? That's not possible, the whole time Stella was sick Cole and I never --" Paige stops herself as she recalls their spontaneous lovemaking after Cole fell in the bathtub -- just one day prior to when Gregory took her away. "How far along am I?"

"Five weeks, at most. Don't worry -- I'll make sure you're taken care of." Adrian says. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to that little one."

"What are you planning to do with my baby?" Paige asks.

"Oh, your baby will be fine. And I'm sure he or she will be perfectly happy in their new home -- with me." Adrian says. "See -- my son was taken away from me, and now that I've found him, he refuses to have anything to do with me thanks to your family. So the way I figure it -- you owe me."

"What do you mean?" Paige asks.

"Well, obviously this kid was conceived before you lost your powers. I bet he or she is something special, huh? I promise -- I'll take really good care of the kid." Adrian says.

"You're not taking my baby from me." Paige says.

"Yeah -- see, after the kid is born -- I won't need you around any longer." Adrian says.

"Are you going to kill me?" Paige asks.

"Actually, there IS this neat little drug I have. One dose of it can wipe someone's memory clean. I'll make sure that you're left somewhere -- safe. Some homeless center -- you'll just be some poor, lost soul with no past. So there won't be any memories to bog you down. You'll get to start your life all over again." Adrian says.

"YOU are a **monster**!!!! My family won't let this happen. My HUSBAND won't let this happen. He'll find me. He hasn't given up on me, I know he hasn't. I bet he's looking for me right now, and when he finds me, you better start running, because he will destroy you and not even think twice about it." Paige says angrily. "You will NEVER take my baby! You'll have to kill me first."

"Well, I didn't want to go that route, I usually prefer to SAVE lives, but -- if that's what it takes. Technically you're not REALLY human, so -- I guess that gives me some wiggle room with the 'first do no harm' oath I took. I'll go get you some pre-natal vitamins to take. You should probably take it easy and rest -- a woman your age having a baby can be a high risk. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that little bundle of joy in there, right?" Adrian asks, moving toward Paige and touching her belly. Paige angrily pushes him away.

"You keep your hands off of me. You will never have my baby." Paige says.

"We'll see about that." Adrian says, and he heads up the stairs and leaves. Paige sits down, rubbing her hand on her belly and looking down at it.

"Hey -- why didn't you tell me you were there, little one? Is that man scaring you, is that why? There's nothing to be afraid of -- mommy is here, and I'll protect you. Don't you worry -- your daddy will find us. And he's gonna love you SO much. And so will your big brothers and sisters, and your Aunties Piper and Phoebe, and all of your cousins -- I have so much to tell you about all of them." Paige suddenly senses the baby's presence for the first time and smiles. "There you are. Oh, you're a little boy. Hi, honey. I love you, little man. Yes I do. I love you very much. It's alright -- mommy will figure out a way to get us out of here. I promise."

_Yes, I know I have lots of stuff still hanging . . . . Piper is still a hag, Melinda is still not at rest, Caleb's powers, Hannah not knowing about Nick being a warlock . . . . . it WILL get resolved, I promise!!!! Please reply if you're still reading, and again, I apologize deeply for the delay!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I had most of this chapter already pre-written -- hopefully this makes up for my lack of chapters over the past few months! This one is all about the Turner family -- in the next chapter, we'll catch up with the rest of the Halliwell brood and see how they're doing. :)**_

_This chapter begins approximately FIVE MONTHS after the last chapter ended . . . . . _

"Is that the best you've got?" Wyatt says, catching his breath as he stands up. He starts to move toward Caleb, who waves his hand, throwing Wyatt against the wall.

"Caleb, come on, you're barely even trying!" Cole shouts at him. They are in the basement of Cole's house, where Cole is coaching them on their martial arts and self-defense skills. Caleb is clearly much more 'buff' than before, with some stubble on his face, looking more rugged and masculine and starting to resemble a younger version of Cole quite a bit.

"I can't throw him any harder, Dad!" Caleb whines.

"Look -- when a demon attacks, you don't get second and third chances. They're fast and they're sneaky and you have to be ready for anything. Like this." Cole says, and he vanishes, then shimmers behind Caleb and grabs him roughly from behind. "So -- how do you get out of this one?"

"Dad come on, be serious." Caleb says.

"I AM being serious. Wyatt is a year younger than you AND part whitelighter and he could take you out with one hand tied behind his back. I want you to start acting like a MAN for once in your life and show me what you're capable of!" Cole shouts at him. Angered by these comments, and mustering up all of his power, Caleb pushes Cole off of him, throwing him forcefully against the wall.

"Damn. That was really good." Wyatt says, impressed. Cole is lying on the floor, moaning in pain.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Caleb asks, rushing to his side.

"Do I look okay? I think I dislocated my shoulder, I can't move it." Cole says, grimacing in pain.

"Let me help you, Uncle Cole." Wyatt says, putting his hands on Cole's shoulder and healing it.

"Thanks." Cole says, as Caleb helps him sit up. "I'm getting too old for this. Good job, son. I knew you had it in you."

"Yeah, as long as you're there with me to say something that pisses me off." Caleb says.

"Trust me -- when a demon is threatening someone you love -- that alone will piss you off enough to do what you need to do." Cole says. "Alright, boys -- lesson's over for today. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Cole -- I really appreciate you letting me train with you guys, my Dad's not exactly the martial arts type." Wyatt says.

"Well, I hope I'm doing as good of a job as your mother did. Has your Dad made any progress with her yet?" Cole asks.

"To be honest, Uncle Cole, I don't even care anymore." Wyatt says, an angry tone in his voice. "She's the one who gave up on the family. If we meant anything to her at all this wouldn't have happened. I have my Dad and my little sister and all of you -- to hell with her."

"Come on Wyatt, you don't mean that." Cole says.

"Yeah, I do. Christina is just a baby. She just turned three -- she's not even gonna remember her mother pretty soon. What kind of a mother walks away from a little kid like that?" Wyatt asks.

"Your mom isn't herself right now -- look, if anyone knows about the struggle between good and evil, it's me. I've known your mother a lot longer than you have, and I've seen her struggle quite a bit, but -- she always manages to pull through it. It's just taking a little longer this time." Cole says.

"Well, six months is plenty of time if you ask me. It's just easier for her to stay holed up in that house all pissed off at the world because her relationship with Melinda sucked and she's mad that she never tried to repair it, than it is to face everyone and deal with things the way the rest of us are. Aunt Paige has been gone six months now, and you're not doing that." Wyatt says.

"Trust me -- I have my own struggles in my life. But -- I have five kids that need me. And that's what I focus on." Cole says.

"That's because you care about your kids. Mom never wanted me anyway -- she wanted a girl, she EXPECTED a girl, and then I showed up. And Christina was never planned, and all mom ever did was whine and complain about having another baby at her age." Wyatt tells him.

"Wyatt, that is not true. Your mother loves all of her children very much. Maybe if you tried again to talk to her --" Cole begins.

"I'm done talking. She can rot in there for all I care." Wyatt says. "I have homework to do -- I'll see you tomorrow, Uncle Cole." Wyatt orbs away.

"Poor kid. He finally gets his act together, and his mother doesn't even see it." Cole says. "Leo works two jobs, he had half of his charges transferred to other whitelighters just to support those kids. Maybe we shouldn't have told her about Paige being missing, that just angered her even more." Suddenly the door to the basement opens, and Stella's voice is heard.

"I already told you two to just shut up and get down here. If you're going to argue about it, I'll make it THREE hours instead of two." Stella says in an angry tone of voice. Skye and Sara are both reluctantly following behind her.

"But I have a lot of homework today." Skye whines.

"You'll do it after we're done." Stella says.

"But Daddy said my friend Cindy could come over tonight. You promised, Dad!" Skye whines to Cole.

"I said she could come over IF you got all your homework done." Cole reminds her.

"Well how am I supposed to DO that when I've got the Wicked Witch of San Francisco here constantly making me do this stupid self-defense training?" Skye asks angrily.

"Dad, we never get to do ANYTHING anymore. I missed a birthday party last weekend because of Stella!" Sara shouts angrily.

"A birthday party? There could be a demon attack any minute in this house, and you're worried about a stupid BIRTHDAY PARTY???" Stella asks angrily.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Cole shouts angrily. "Skye -- go upstairs and do your homework, let me see it when you're done, and then you can call your friend and tell her she can come over. Sara, you go upstairs too."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Sara shouts, and both she and Skye run over to him and give him a hug. Skye sticks her tongue out at Stella as she and Sara head upstairs.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks for your support." Stella says in an angry tone.

"You are not their mother, Stella. You don't get to run their lives. They're just kids, and you're working them like they're in the Army or something! You're acting exactly like your --"

"Like what?" Stella asks.

"Your Aunt Prue." Cole replies.

"Aunt Prue was VERY loyal to her family -- nothing meant more to her. And with Mom gone, someone has to be the one to take over. I'm the oldest daughter -- it's my duty." Stella insists.

"Was it your 'duty' to just throw away all of your hopes and dreams -- not to mention the ONLY man I'll most likely EVER of approve of that you'll bring home? You really think this is what your mother would want for you? You really think this is what SHE would have done in the same situation?" Cole asks sternly.

"I'm doing what I have to do to protect this family. If you can't see that, you're even more delusional than I thought." Stella snaps at him.

"Dad is NOT delusional! He's doing the best he can under the circumstances, and you have NO right to talk to him like that!" Caleb shouts at her, finally stepping into the conversation.

"Oh, of course, you always take his side, being the new golden son and all. Keep encouraging him, let me know how that works out for you." Stella says.

"Jealous much, Stella? Can't handle the fact that 'Daddy's Little Princess' got her tiara tarnished?" Caleb retorts. Furious, Stella lunges for Caleb, shoving him to the ground. The two of them start fighting roughly with one another, throwing one another against the walls and wrestling roughly in anger. After a few minutes, a frustrated Cole throws two low voltage energy balls at both of them.

"Hey! Knock it off, already! I don't need this today." Cole says, glaring at both of them with a look of hurt and anger on his face, then shimmering away.

"What is he talking about?" Stella asks, standing up.

"You don't even know? So much for your whole 'family first' attitude. Today is Mom and Dad's twenty-third wedding anniversary." Caleb tells her as he stands up, then he storms up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright -- does it make sense now?" Ben asks, sitting in the kitchen and helping Skye with her homework.

"Yeah, I think I get it now. Thanks, Ben." Skye says. "Hey, can Sara and I come and spend the weekend at your place? Stella's always making us do stupid stuff on the weekends."

"She's just trying to restore the Power of Three, Skye." Ben tells her.

"Well, I don't WANT to restore it. That wasn't supposed to happen until we were older -- I've been doing good in school this year, and Daddy unbound my powers -- I'd just like to have a LIFE outside of this stupid house." Ben sighs.

"Ask Dad if it's okay." Ben tells her.

"Ask Dad what?" Cole asks, entering the kitchen.

"Daddy, can Sara and I spend the weekend at Ben's apartment? We have GOT to get away from Stella, she's driving us nuts!" Skye tells him.

"Fine. That's fine." Cole says. "Are you done with you homework?"

"Almost. Thanks Ben!" Skye says.

"You better get an A." Ben says, as Skye leaves.

"Hi, son." Cole says, as Ben looks down. "How are you?"

"Fine." Ben says, grimacing a bit as if in pain. "I need to go, Dad."

"Ben, wait." Cole says, grabbing Ben's arm, and Ben cringes in pain even more.

"Dad, please -- I can't." Ben says, pulling away.

"I never see you anymore. I miss you, son." Cole tells him.

"We talk on the phone every day, Dad. You know everything that's going on in my life." Ben says.

"It's not the same." Cole says. "Is it really that hard to be around me?"

"Yeah Dad, it is. And today it's even worse than usual. I just can't deal with it, Dad -- it just hurts too much. I'm sorry." Ben says, and he orbs away. With a sad look on his face, Cole picks up the telephone and dials.

"Hey -- it's me. I really need to see you today -- can you come over?" Cole says into the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- I had a feeling you'd call me today. You okay?" Phoebe asks, entering Cole's office. Cole looks up at her from behind his desk.

"Well -- Stella and Caleb just tried to kill each other in the basement earlier today, my two younger daughters are about ready to revolt against their drill sergeant sister, and Ben can't even be in the same room with me because he says it hurts him too much to even be around me. But other than that, I'm just peachy." Cole remarks sarcastically.

"You're still on your meds, right?" Phoebe asks. Cole just glares at her.

"Yes, I'm still taking your damn pills, Phoebe. For whatever they're worth." Cole says, gritting his teeth. He then buries his head in his hands for a moment and sighs, then looks up at Phoebe. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Phoebe asks, sitting down.

"Fall out of love with me so fast? Forget everything we had like it meant nothing at all." Cole asks her.

"Why would you bring that up, Cole?" Phoebe asks.

"Because -- I need to be able to do that. I need to know how to let go of Paige the way you let go of me -- so that I can actually get through a day without thinking about her. So that I can have just one morning where I wake up and I don't reach out for her, forgetting for that first second of the day that she's not there, and then having it rip my heart in two just like it did the day she was taken." Cole is fighting back tears at this point.

"Cole -- you and Paige have been together for twenty-three years. I know how much it ripped me apart when Eli was gone -- and we didn't have anywhere near the history the two of you did. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for you." Phoebe says. "But I do know that if you keep insisting that Paige is still alive and out there somewhere -- well, you're not doing your emotional well-being any favors, Cole."

"She IS alive, Phoebe. I can feel it. But something is -- something isn't right. I think she might be hurt, or sick -- maybe she lost her memory when she fought with Gregory. Phoebe, she could be out there not knowing who she is or where she is or that there are people who love her and want her to come home." Cole says.

"Cole -- I know that you want Paige to be alive, and you spend more time than you should thinking up every possible scenario out there as to why you haven't found her yet. Except the one that's probably the truth -- that Paige is dead, Cole. She's not coming back. You need to accept that and try the best you can to move on with your life. It's what Paige would want you to do, Cole." Phoebe tells him.

"No. Paige saved my life, Phoebe -- don't you understand that? If she hadn't come to me that night, I'd probably be insane or in hell -- or both. And now she needs me to do the same for her. I won't let her down, Phoebe -- she's out there. She needs me. And I have to find her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well -- how are mommy and baby doing today?" Adrian asks, as he brings a tray of food down to Paige. She is six months pregnant, and a bit more overweight than she should be for her build at this point in her pregnancy.

"How do you think we are? We want to go home." Paige says in an angry tone.

"Sorry -- can't help you." Adrian says, as he takes her blood pressure. "Paige, your blood pressure is getting awfully high -- I told you to stop being stressed out, it's not good for the baby. And you're gaining too much weight. I bought you those pregnancy exercise videos, aren't you using them?"

"Gee -- wonder where my STRESS is coming from. Oh, that's right, I'm being held PRISONER by a mad scientist who's threatened to steal my son once he's born. And I can't do those exercises, they tire me out too much." Paige says.

"Okay -- let's get a reality check here, Paige. You're six months pregnant. Your blood pressure is rising daily, you need to lose about ten pounds, and you're in your mid-forties. All of that stuff combined doesn't make for a healthy pregnancy." Adrian says.

"Well, then -- let me GO so I can get to an actual SANE doctor who gives a damn about me and my baby!" Adrian ignores her comments.

"Let me listen to the baby's heartbeat." Adrian says, putting the fetal monitor up to Paige's belly. After several seconds, an electrical jolt surges through the monitor, causing Adrian to jump back and scream in pain. "What the hell was THAT!" Adrian asks.

"He doesn't like you. Can you tell?" Paige asks.

"Did you tell him to do that?" Adrian asks. "Damn circus freak baby. I guess I'm lucky that your powers are gone."

"I didn't tell him to do anything. And for the record -- I could never do that. He takes after his daddy. Just imagine what HE'LL do to you once he finds me." Paige says.

"You better tell that kid to control himself." Adrian says angrily, as he storms up the stairs. Paige rubs her belly and smiles a bit.

"Oh, your daddy would be so proud of you right now, sweetheart. But you need to be careful when you do that. It hurts mommy a little bit -- not so rough, okay? I know -- I know you're scared, little man. But I told you -- I'm here. I'll protect you. And I'm gonna get us home -- I promise, your daddy will be right there to be the first person to hold you in his arms when you come into this world. I miss him, too. I miss him so much." Paige says, continuing to rub her belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cole -- come on in." Darryl says, inviting Cole into his office at the police station. Darryl is now the Police Commissioner.

"Daryl -- I'm so glad you called." Cole says, shaking his hand and sitting down. "So -- did you get a lead? How can I help?"

"Cole -- I only even opened this 'missing person' case as a courtesy to your family. But both you and I know damn well that Paige didn't disappear because of any 'human' circumstances." Darryl tells him.

"Darryl -- I've been to the underworld and back I don't know how many times. I even hired a couple of rogue bounty hunters to help look for her -- no one knows anything. If this isn't a magical disappearance, then it has to be something else. You're telling me you still don't have any leads?" Cole asks.

"Cole -- there aren't any leads to FIND. And I can't waste anymore manpower on this when there are real crimes out there for my department to solve. I'm sorry, Cole -- this is going in the cold case files, effective immediately." Darryl says.

"Paige is your friend, Darryl. Don't you remember how much work she did helping your sister and her husband adopt those kids overseas?" Cole asks. "Hell, it was HER lead on a child abuse case we took on that led to the discovery of that child prostitution ring and YOUR promotion to commissioner!"

"You think I don't realize that? You think I want Paige to be gone? She was a damn good friend to me, and I miss her more than you even realize. But there's no point in looking for someone that's not there, Cole. I'm sorry." Darryl says.

"Fine. I don't need you. I don't need any of you. I'll find her myself." Cole says, and he storms out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey -- sorry about our little disagreement earlier." Caleb says, peeking into Stella's room. Stella is sitting on the edge of her bed looking at a photo album, and she starts to wipe her eyes when Caleb enters. "Are you crying?"

"No." Stella lies. Caleb walks over to her and looks at the photo album -- they're family photos of when the kids were younger, particularly photos of Stella with Paige when she was a little girl.

"Boy -- you were really fat when you were a baby, huh?" Caleb teases.

"Mom always said I was an adorable baby." Stella says.

"And fat. And LOUD, from the stories I heard." Caleb jokes. "My understanding is you had the worst colic ever, you didn't sleep through the night ONCE until you were almost two -- oh, and I think you almost set fire to your crib once."

"So I wasn't the perfect kid. Mom loved me anyway." Stella says, and she starts to cry again. "I miss her so much." Caleb pulls her into a hug.

"I do too, Stell. I don't know why we haven't been able to find her in all this time." Caleb says.

"Because she's DEAD, Caleb!" Stella says, pulling out of the hug. "Mom is dead, and you and daddy need to stop looking for her. You're confusing the girls and they don't know what to think anymore."

"Stella -- why is it so hard for you to believe that mom is still out there somewhere?" Caleb asks.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again, Caleb. I don't want get my hopes up, only to find out I was wrong and lose mom all over again. I'm done with losing all the people that I love." Stella says.

"Is that why you pushed Robin away? Because it was easier to do that than to lose him someday?" Caleb asks.

"My relationship with Robin is none of your business." Stella says.

"I hear you crying in here at night sometimes when I'm home, Stella. And I know it's not always for mom. I saw him last week." Caleb says.

"You saw Robin? Where?" Stella asks.

"On campus. I had to do a research project in the lab -- he was there." Caleb says.

"How -- how is he?" Stella asks.

"He looks sad, lonely, depressed -- pretty much the same look you've always got on your face, Stell. Why don't you call him? I don't think it's too late for you guys." Caleb tells her.

"I can't, Caleb. I just can't." Stella says.

"Fine, then. Be miserable. Can you take me back to my dorm, I still have a paper to finish." Caleb says.

"Fine. I don't know why you didn't just go to school here, you're home every day." Stella says.

"Because Dad about had a fit when I told him I wasn't going to UCLA after all -- I didn't want to give him one more thing to be upset about." Caleb says.

"I can't believe I forgot what today was. I am such an idiot." Stella says.

"Yeah -- you are." Caleb jokes. "Come on -- let's go." Caleb takes Stella's hand and they shimmer away.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alone in his bedroom, Cole undresses down to nothing but his underwear, and turns back the covers on his bed, staring at Paige's side of the bed for several minutes. He then turns toward the closet, and opens it, as he begins to search through all of Paige's clothes. He finally comes across a negligee that Cole bought for Paige a year prior. He always planned a different surprise for her every year on their anniversary. That year, he took her for a weekend getaway to Venice -- he fondly recalled their romantic gondola ride, their moonlight dinner, and how beautiful Paige looked in that evening in the hotel in the negligee that she had purchased in an Italian boutique. Cole takes the negligee off of its hanger and holds it close, trying to see if there is even the faintest scent of Paige still left on it. He climbs into bed, still holding the negligee close as he pulls the covers over himself. "Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you so much." Cole whispers to himself as he closes his eyes, tears streaming down his face . . . . .


	29. Chapter 29

_I am very, VERY sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Real life, as well as writer's block, kind of got in my way. If I still have any readers, please let me know what you think! This story IS winding down, and I think my writer's block is broken now so I should be able to finish it up soon. Again, all apologies for the delay!!!!_

"Okay -- I think that's everything." Hannah says, setting a large box down on the floor in her and Nicholas' new condo. "Wow -- we're really doing this."

"You're not sorry are you?" Nicholas asks.

"Not one bit." Hannah says, pulling Nicholas into a kiss. "It's gonna take some getting used to. I mean -- the only other person I've ever lived with is Diana, back when we were in college. I've pretty much been on my own ever since -- I'll try not to be too much of a pain."

"You could never be a pain." Nicholas tells her. He takes Hannah into his arms and pulls her down onto the sofa, kissing her the entire time.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Phoebe asks, peeking her head in the door several minutes later.

"Ever hear of knocking, Mom?" Nicholas asks as he and Hannah sit up. "I know it's not that common of a practice in our family, but it's still considered good manners."

"Sorry." Phoebe says. "So, did you get everything moved in?"

"I think so. I took the weekend off so that I could unpack and get the place organized." Hannah says.

"Well, I'm here to help, whatever you need me to do." Phoebe tells them.

"Where's Dad?" Nicholas asks.

"He's -- at home. With the twins." Phoebe tells him.

"Figures. You know Mom, you need to tell him to just get over it already. Hannah's living with me now. And if he wants any kind of relationship with me, he's just going to have to accept that." Nicholas tells her.

"He's trying, Nick. Give him time, he'll come around." Phoebe says. "So, where do we start?"

"All of these boxes go upstairs." Hannah says.

"Well, I'll get started then." Phoebe says, and she picks up a box and heads up the stairs.

"Nicholas, I don't know what I've done to make your dad hate me. I've been nothing but nice to him." Hannah says.

"He doesn't hate you. It has nothing to do with that at all." Nicholas says. "He's just -- not happy with ME about something, and he's taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to cause friction in your family Nick, and --" Hannah begins, but Nicholas puts his finger up against her lips to quiet her.

"This is NOT your fault. This is between me and my dad. And I'm sorry that you're caught in the middle." Nicholas says.

"I better get started with the unpacking, if it's not done this weekend I don't know when I'll have time." Hannah says, heading up the stairs. She passes Phoebe, who is coming down the stairs to grab another box.

"I'll be up to help in a minute, honey." Nicholas tells her as she leaves the room. Phoebe glares at him a bit. "DON'T start, Mom."

"Nicholas -- I have never once told you how to live your life or what choices to make. But you CANNOT continue this charade, especially now that it's obvious where your relationship with Hannah is going. You have to tell her the truth about yourself." Phoebe insists.

"No, Mom. I LOVE her. And if she finds out what I really am, then -- she's going to hate me. She is the ONLY woman I've ever been with that truly understands me -- that really knows what it's like to have the abilities that I have. We fit together, Mom. Just like you and Dad."

"The only difference is, your father and I were open and honest with one another from day one. I knew who and what he was from the first time we went out together. He trusted me enough to believe that I wouldn't pass judgment on him -- that I would accept him for the kind, loving man he truly was. You haven't even given Hannah that choice. You must not have any faith in her at all." Phoebe says.

"It's not that simple." Nicholas says.

"It was that simple when the two of you first started seeing one another. The only reason it's complicated NOW is because you've been living a lie. And lies always have a way of catching up with us, Nicholas, no matter how hard we try to cover them up. Hannah IS going to find out the truth someday Nicholas. If you had told her the truth right from the beginning, and she rejected you, then I would say that she was a fool, and it was her loss. But now -- if she rejects you now once she finds out -- you have no one to blame but yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's all there. If you don't trust me, go ahead and count it yourself." Cole says to the man standing in his kitchen as he hands him a bag. The man looks in the bag.

"And when do I get another payment?" the man asks.

"When you have something WORTH paying for." Cole says.

"I could get executed for this, you know -- assisting a traitor." the man says.

"Like that's ever bothered you before." Cole tells him, just as Stella enters the room.

"Well -- who is this lovely young lady?" the man asks, moving toward Stella. Cole grabs the man forcefully and shoves him against the wall.

"If you ever so much as LOOK at my daughter again, it will be the last thing you ever do." Cole says, gritting his teeth as Stella backs away nervously.

"I'll be in touch then." the man says, and he shimmers away.

"Daddy -- who was that?" Stella asks.

"A demon." Cole replies.

"I got that much. WHY was he here?" Stella asks.

"I hired him to look for clues about what happened to your mother." Cole says.

"You hired a DEMON? You really have gone off the deep end." Stella remarks. "What if he turns on you?"

"Surgat won't turn on me -- he's a rogue demon. He doesn't answer to anyone but himself. He's a lower level demon who will play for the highest bidder, always. Trust me, even as a witch I'm far more powerful than he is and he knows it." Cole tells her.

"Witches don't make deals with demons, Daddy. If you ever want the elders to accept you as one, you should know that." Stella tells him.

"The elders have had twenty-three years to acknowledge me, and it still hasn't happened. You think I give a damn what they think?" Cole asks. "If they were of any use, they'd be able to tell me what happened to your mother."

"Some things even THEY can't control Daddy, you know that." Stella says. "Where are Skye and Sara? We're supposed to have a training session today."

"They're not here." Cole replies.

"I figured that much when I went to their rooms and they were gone. Where are they?" Stella asks.

"I told them they could spend the weekend at Ben's." Cole says.

"Daddy, we have SO much work to do, they KNEW that we were going to --"

"Of course they knew. Why do you think they asked to LEAVE here this weekend?" Cole says, an angry tone in his voice.

"Daddy, we have GOT to restore the Power of Three. Skye still hasn't developed her powers fully, and Sara is too busy gushing over boys to even CARE." Stella tells him.

"They're just KIDS, Stella. The Power of Three wasn't supposed to be your destiny until all of you came into adulthood. It's too much to ask of them. They're already having a hard enough time as it is, dealing with their mother's disappearance. They don't need you constantly harassing them." Cole says sternly. "You talk about me going off the deep end, Stella? You're teetering on the edge there just as much as I am. This constant obsession of yours with training and boosting your powers -- it's gone beyond anything your mother or your aunts EVER did. If you're not here working out, you're at the gym."

"I make good money as a personal trainer, Daddy." Stella tells him.

"But what about your career, Stella? What about college? What about Robin?" Cole asks.

"College will have to wait. And I told you -- it's over with Robin. It never would have worked out anyway." Stella says.

"So that's why I hear you crying in your room at night? Because it never would have worked out?" Cole asks, and Stella says nothing. "You're turning into her."

"Who?" Stella asks.

"Prue. You're letting Prue take over. I guess it's easier than dealing with your life -- just let the past one have a go at it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stella says, and Cole grabs her forcefully and stares straight at her.

"You already had your chance at life, Prue. You need to stop being such a controlling bitch and let my daughter deal with things on her OWN! You can't fix everything!" Cole screams at her, and Stella waves her hand and throws him forcefully against the wall with the kind of force Prue would have used with her powers.

"Oh my god! Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Stella asks, rushing to Cole's side and helping him stand up.

"Still don't think Prue's influencing you? Since when have you had THAT power?" Cole asks.

"I -- I don't know how I did that." Stella says.

"You didn't. Prue did. Look, I know that you and your Aunt Prue had this little bonding experience when you almost died, but you can't let her push you around. This isn't her life -- it's yours." Cole says.

"What if she's right, though? What if my soul really is destined to be -- alone?" Stella asks.

"Your Aunt Prue was never one to see the bright side of things, Stella. You've never been like that. And you're not alone, honey. But you will be if you keep pushing everyone who loves you away." Cole tells her. "Or do you want to end up just like your Aunt Piper?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why have you summoned me here?" the Shaman asks, appearing in Piper's house.

"I need your help. I understand from my research that you can provide me with a soul catcher." Piper tells him. "My daughter -- her soul is lost. I want her to come back to me. I want her to join me."

"I can help you." the Shaman says. "For the right price."

"I will pay whatever you ask." Piper says.

"You do understand that once I have obtained your daughter's soul, she will need a vessel in which to reside. I assume you prefer it to be a human vessel." the Shaman says. "That will cost extra."

"I understand. I want my daughter back -- and I will do whatever it takes to make that happen." Piper tells him.

"It may take some time. Obtaining your daughter's soul won't be a problem, but finding just the right vessel -- that may prove to be difficult." the Shaman tells her. "I assume you prefer another female. Ideally, she will be near your daughter's age, and some connection to the magical world would be preferred. If you wish for her to stay with you -- it would be much easier to find a vessel that is easily swayed toward evil."

"This -- vessel? What will happen to her?" Piper asks.

"I will give her an ancient drug from my ancestors -- one that induces a death-like sleep. A sleep that will eventually lead to her death if she is not given the potion to remedy this state. Just at the brink of death, at the moment her soul leaves her body, your daughter's soul will take her place. The vessel's soul will then be the one that is wandering. She will probably be angry, so it is wise to immediately trap her soul so that she won't cause you any harm."

"Sounds perfect. And I don't think you'll have to look very hard to find just the right vessel. I think I know _exactly _who it should be." Piper tells him. "In fact -- I think I have a picture." Piper goes to a photo album and pulls out a picture and hands it to the Shaman. "Find her -- and bring her to me." Piper says. It is a photo of Elena.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! Come on in!" Hannah says, as Elena and Shawn enter the condo, with Dusty in tow. "Nick is changing, he'll be right downstairs. So -- you like it?"

"It's great, I love it!" Elena says, looking around the room. "So when are you and Nick gonna come down to see the house I'm renovating? Not that I'm trying to get a job or anything, but -- there's plenty of room for expansion in this place."

"Thanks. We'll keep that in mind. And I'd love to see the house you're working on. I promise, next day off that I have, I'll be there." Hannah says.

"She's doing a beautiful job, Dusty and I go over there almost every day after work." Shawn says. Dusty lets out a loud bark.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dusty, I didn't mean to ignore you." Hannah says, bending down and giving the dog a big hug. "She's such a sweetie. You know, you might have a friend soon Dusty. Nicholas has been talking nonstop about wanting to get a dog."

"Yeah, he always wanted one growing up, but my mom wouldn't let us have one. She said we didn't have time to take care of one. I don't know what she was worried about, he can talk to them, that should make the housebreaking much easier." Elena says.

"Hey, did you guys just get here?" Nicholas asks, coming down the stairs. Dusty starts to bark happily, and quickly rushes over to Nicholas. "Hey, girl! Is that right? How cool!"

"What is she telling you?" Elena asks.

"Oh, she's just all excited about the new toy you bought her today. She really likes it." Nicholas tells them.

"You know, it just amazes me that you can do that. You should be on television." Hannah teases.

"Nah. It's just a gift I have. Besides, you know I hate being the center of attention." Nicholas says.

"So -- has Dad come to see the place yet?" Elena asks.

"Not yet." Nicholas says, sitting down and obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Elena, maybe you can help me. What am I doing wrong with your father? Every time he's around I just get the impression that he doesn't think I'm good enough. He didn't like Shawn at first, but -- they seem to be getting along better now. Why am I having such a hard time?" Hannah asks.

"I don't know. Dad is hard to read sometimes, and you know how judgmental whitelighters can be." Elena says.

"But you're not like that." Hannah says. Elena shoots a glare at Nicholas.

"Daddy will come around. Just give him time." Elena says.

"I hope so." Hannah says. "Well -- I better finish getting dinner ready."

"I'll help." Nicholas says, starting to stand up.

"Actually Shawn, why don't you go help? I need to talk to Nick about something for a minute." Elena says.

"Sure, no problem." Shawn says, and he follows Hannah into the kitchen.

"DON'T start, I already got an earful from mom a few days ago." Nicholas says.

"Well good, then you can get another one from ME." Elena says. "Nicholas -- you have GOT to tell her the truth. I'm sick and tired of helping you perpetuate this charade! We all are!"

"Why is it so much for me to ask of all of you to just let me be HAPPY for once? You don't know what it's like, Elena. Hearing every damn thought of every person you come into contact with. Sure, over the years I've learned how to tune it out a bit, but -- it's not easy. Hannah is the only person I've ever met that has even the slightest comprehension of what it's like. She makes me happy, Lena. She's smart, she's funny, and she's a good person, and I love being with her. Neither of us have ever fit in anywhere else or with anyone else -- we're the same, don't you get that? We belong together."

"You're NOT the same, Nick. She needs to know the truth about you, she needs to know that you're a warlock!" Elena insists, saying these words just as Hannah enters the room . . . . . .


	30. Chapter 30

_

* * *

_

I know, I know, I kept you guys waiting -- AGAIN. VERY sorry about that. I try to write as much as I can, I REALLY do!! The GOOD news is, I have the last two chapters of this story already WRITTEN for the most part -- so one we get there, it won't be that long till I'm done with this story. The bad news it -- it'll take at least three more chapters to GET to that point. But I will write as much as I can, I PROMISE! In the meantime -- enjoy, and please leave me some feedback if you like what you're reading! Thanks for all of those who have stuck with me!

"What?" Hannah asks as she enters the room. "What are you talking about?"

"I -- I just --" Elena begins, not knowing what to say.

"She was just -- making a joke. Right?" Nicholas says, glaring at Elena.

"Yeah -- it was a joke." Elena replies.

"Well it's not very funny." Hannah says. "There's nothing funny at all about warlocks."

"Of course there's not." Elena says, looking over at Nicholas. "Sorry."

"Come on -- let's have dinner." Nicholas says, and an awkward silence fills the room as they sit down for dinner.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me, Aunt Phoebe." Skye says, as she and Phoebe stand in Cole and Paige's room, looking through Paige's clothes. Skye is wearing a blue formal gown that is a bit too big for her. "You're sure Mom would want me to wear this dress to the dance?"

"Your mother would love for you to wear it -- we'll just have to alter it a bit, but it'll be perfect." Phoebe says. "I still can't get over how much you look like your mom."

"Daddy says I'm just like her. So did mom -- she said I was probably karma coming back at her for all the stuff she screwed up when she was my age." Skye says.

"Oh, I don't think she meant that. Parents just get -- frustrated sometimes. And you have to admit, you gave yours plenty to be frustrated about." Phoebe says.

"I'm trying to do better. I want mom to be proud of me." Skye tells her.

"She is. I know she is." Phoebe says. "So -- who's the boy that's taking you to this thing? He must be something special for you to want to get all done up this way. Has your father met him yet? You better get that over with sooner rather than later, I'd hate for him to run the poor boy off when he comes to pick you up."

"I'm -- not going with a boy. I'm going with my friend Cindy." Skye says.

"Oh. And there's a boy you're trying to get to notice you, I'm sure he will when --"

"There's no boy, Aunt Phoebe. I'm -- I'm _going_ with Cindy." Skye informs her. Phoebe is silent for a moment.

"Oh. Oh, um -- wow. Didn't expect that." Phoebe says, unsure what to say. "Not from you. Caleb, MAYBE but -- have you talked to your father about this?"

"Yeah, sure -- like he needs to hear this." Skye says. "He wouldn't understand. I wish mom were here." Skye starts to cry a bit.

"Oh, sweetie -- your mom would be so proud of you right now. Hey -- I need to go get some pins so that we can alter this thing. Why don't you look through your mom's things for a nice pair of shoes to go with this dress, I know you wear the same size."

"Okay. Thanks Aunt Phoebe." Skye says, as Phoebe leaves the room.

"Sara, come on, don't make me shimmer in there." Cole says, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" Sara shouts from inside the room, just as Phoebe passes him in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asks.

"Just helping Skye with some things." Phoebe says. "What's going on?"

"Sara locked herself in the bathroom, she won't let me in. And I'm really not comfortable with shimmering in there." Cole says. Phoebe gently knocks on the door.

"Sara -- sweetie, it's Aunt Phoebe, can I come in?" Phoebe asks. The doorknob turns slowly, and opens a crack.

"Well that's just great." Cole remarks, as Phoebe goes into the room. Cole sighs in exasperation as he goes toward his bedroom. Cole enters the room, as Skye continues to rummage through Paige's shoes. With her back to him, Cole freezes in his footsteps, silently watching her for a moment.

"Paige." Cole whispers to himself. Fighting back tears, he approaches Skye slowly and quietly. Cole puts his hand gently on her shoulder, and Skye turns around with a start.

"Daddy." Skye says, looking up at him.

"What are you doing in that?" Cole asks, the tone of his voice turning angry.

"I -- Aunt Phoebe said I could wear it, she said Mom would --"

"That is your MOTHER'S dress, NOT yours! I bought that dress for her in Paris for our 20th anniversary." Cole shouts at her, still very angry.

"I have a dance this weekend, it's my first winter dance, and Aunt Phoebe said that --" Skye begins nervously.

"I don't care what your Aunt Phoebe said. TAKE IT OFF!" Cole screams at her.

"Cole! Stop it!" Phoebe shouts, entering the room.

"Daddy, please." Skye says, now in tears.

"I said take it off! NOW!" Cole shouts at her. Skye runs out of the room in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She just wanted to look nice for her dance this weekend." Phoebe says.

"Not in Paige's clothes. She can buy something of her own." Cole says.

"If Paige were here, she'd let her wear the dress." Phoebe tells him.

"Well, Paige isn't HERE, Phoebe! This is none of your damn business anyway." Cole says, straightening up the closet.

"You thought it was her, didn't you? That's why you're so freaked out -- Skye looks so much like Paige, you walked into the room and thought she had come back. She's not coming back, Cole." Phoebe tells him.

"Shut up." Cole says, gritting his teeth.

"No, I will NOT shut up. Paige is gone, she's not coming back, and you have to face this or --"

"I said shut UP!" Cole screams, grabbing Phoebe roughly, then stopping himself as soon as he does. Cole sinks down to the floor, leaning against the closet door, and begins to sob. "Why?" Cole finally says, looking up at Phoebe.

"I don't know." Phoebe says.

"I want to kill someone, Phoebe. I want someone to pay for this. I want you to find that bastard Gregory, because I want to be the one to kill him." Cole says. Phoebe sits down on the floor next to Cole.

"He's gone pretty deep into hiding Cole, he's probably running scared." Phoebe says. "Cole -- you need to let her go. Maybe going through her things would be a good first step."

"That dress -- it was her favorite. I bought it for her when we went to Paris. She wore it every chance she got." Cole says. "She looked so beautiful in it."

"Yeah, she did. And she would want Skye to wear it, you know that." Phoebe says.

"I don't know why she's making such a big deal over this dance, she doesn't have a date or anything, she's just going with her little girlfriend Cindy that's over here all the time." Cole says.

"That's right." Phoebe says, in a tone of voice that makes Cole look at her in disbelief. He remains silent for just a moment, staring at Phoebe.

"Oh, come ON." he finally says. "Skye's just -- she's just a kid, she -- she can't possibly know --"

"How old were you when you knew you liked girls, Cole? Skye is fifteen years old -- she's becoming a young lady and -- she's trying to figure out -- her feelings about -- certain things." Phoebe says. "You need to spend some time talking to her. You can't keep avoiding it just because she reminds you of Paige." Cole sighs, not knowing what to say.

"Did you figure out why Sara locked herself in the bathroom?" Cole asks.

"Yeah -- Sara's -- becoming a young lady, too. She -- just didn't feel comfortable talking to you about it." Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about?" Cole asks.

"She's twelve years old, she's been moody lately, and haven't you noticed that she's become a bit more -- filled out in the last month or so?" Phoebe asks, hoping he'll get the hint.

"Oh, god -- I don't know how to deal with all of this, Phoebe. This -- this was Paige's department, I -- I don't even know what to say to them. I can't do this. I can't do this without Paige." Cole insists.

"You're their father, Cole. You're just gonna have to be a man, suck it up and deal with it." Phoebe tells him.

"You know, this 'being mortal' thing seemed like a good idea at the time -- nobody warned me about the downside of having to raise teenage daughters." Cole says. "Can't we just give them a potion to -- speed things along here?" Phoebe laughs a bit.

"I wish. I would have started lacing Elena's food with it when she turned three." Phoebe tells him. "Cole, I know what it's like. I was a single parent for ten years, remember? At least you already have three of them into adulthood."

"Yeah, well Stella seems to be regressing. She gets more and more like Prue every day. And we grow further apart every day. And I miss Ben. I cause my own son so much pain he can't even be in the same room with me." Cole says.

"That's why you need to move on, Cole." Phoebe says. "I don't want to let Paige go any more than you do. But we don't have a choice. Why don't you start going through her things with the girls -- see what they want to keep, and the rest -- donate it to Social Services. You know that's what Paige would want."

"Yeah -- she'd like that, wouldn't she?" Cole says.

"I think she would." Phoebe replies.

"Phoebe I -- I just can't shake this gut feeling that she's still -- out there." Cole says. "Sometimes I night I -- I swear I hear her calling for me -- crying for me to find her and to help her."

"They're just dreams, Cole. It was the same for me when Eli was gone, and -- even when you were gone." Phoebe says.

"But we both came back. Why can't Paige?" Cole asks.

"Maybe she will someday. But I don't think there's anything we can do to make that happen, Cole. I'm sorry." Phoebe tells him.

* * *

"Skye? Can I come in?" Cole says, standing outside Skye's bedroom door, listening to her crying. Finally he just decides to shimmer into the room. Skye is lying on her bed in jeans and a t-shirt, crying -- Paige's dress is hanging on the outside of the closet door. "Sweetheart -- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost my temper. And you can wear the dress." Cole says, sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry I look so much like Mom." Skye says, sitting up a bit.

"Hey -- don't you EVER be sorry for that. Your mother was beautiful -- I'm glad you look like her. All of you kids have some part of your mother in you -- so that means that no matter what -- she'll never truly be gone." Cole says, pulling Skye into a hug.

"I never even told her goodbye." Skye says. "That morning -- she dropped me off at school, and I just got out of the car and ran off to be with my friends -- I didn't even look at her, I just left and now --"

"Sweetheart, you didn't know that was going to happen." Cole says. "You didn't do anything wrong. Listen -- if there's ever anything that you want to -- talk about with me -- well, I'm here."

"Okay, Daddy. I'll take really good care of the dress, I promise." Skye says.

"I want you to keep the dress, Skye. I want you and your sisters to go through your mom's things, and take what you want to keep." Cole says.

"You don't think Mommy is coming back now, do you?" Skye asks.

"No. I don't." Cole admits sadly.

"I kinda was -- hoping that you and Caleb were right." Skye says.

"So was I. But I don't think we are this time. Don't you worry -- we're gonna be just fine." Cole says, pulling her into a hug once again.

* * *

"I can't believe you're just giving up." Caleb says, as he puts away his dishes in the kitchen the next morning.

"It's time, Caleb. We have to let her go." Cole says.

"No. If it were you, mom would never give up, she would NEVER stop trying to find you." Caleb says.

"At a certain point -- yes she would. She'd have to." Cole says. "Go get your things so I can shimmer you back to campus." Caleb storms out of the room, not saying a word to Cole. As Cole finishes cleaning up the kitchen, a demon shimmers into the room.

"Got some information for you Belthazor." Surgat says. "Seems like there's some kind of magical aura somewhere in this neighborhood. A HALLIWELL magical aura. Now pay up." he says, tossing a map onto the kitchen table.

"You don't have a damn thing. Get out." Cole says. "My wife is gone."

"You said you would PAY for information." Surgat tells him. "Now PAY me."

"I don't need your help anymore." Cole says.

"I said PAY UP!" Surgat screams, and he quickly grabs Cole, pulls out an athame and stabs Cole in the stomach.

"DAD!" Caleb screams as he watches Cole collapse to the ground. Surgat turns around and starts to move toward Caleb. Without hesitation, Caleb waves his hand and blows the demon up, then rushes to Cole's side. "Ben! BEN!" Caleb screams, as Cole gasps for breath, struggling to stay conscious, blood seeping from the wounded area. Ben orbs into the room.

"What happened?" Ben asks, rushing to Cole's side.

"Demon attack." Caleb says. Cole screams loudly as Ben pulls the knife out of his stomach, then begins to heal him.

"What happened to the demon?" Ben asks.

"I -- I think I vanquished him." Caleb says. "I just -- did it."

"You did good, son. You did good." Cole says, catching his breath as Caleb and Ben help him sit up.

"Get him some water." Caleb says. Ben gets a glass of water and brings it over to Cole.

"You alright?" Ben asks. Cole nods his head yes as he takes a drink.

"I'm fine. He just -- caught me off guard." Cole says. "I just didn't react fast enough. I'm getting old, I guess. Good thing I have you two."

"It -- doesn't hurt anymore. Not as much as it did. You're accepting it, aren't you?" Ben asks.

"I have to. She's gone. No matter what Surgat says." Cole says.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asks.

"The demon that was here -- he was a rogue demon I hired to find some kind of clue as to what happened to your mother. He showed up demanding money, saying that there was a Halliwell magical aura in some neighborhood, he left a map -- he was probably making the whole thing up." Cole says.

"Maybe not." Caleb says, going to get the map. "Ben -- let's go check this out."

"YOU need to go to class. Ben, can you orb him back? I need a few minutes to -- get my bearings together here." Cole says, slowing standing up.

"Yeah." Ben says.

"Ben, come on -- it'll take five minutes, you'll sense it if --" Caleb begins. Ben glances at the map.

"Ben -- this is the same neighborhood where Elena is renovating that house. She's there almost every day. If any Halliwell magical aura is being sensed -- it's probably from her. Come on -- let's get you to school." Ben says, tossing the map back onto the table. He then goes over to Cole and gives him a hug. "I think I can come around more often now."

"Good -- cause I've missed you." Cole says. "Friday night -- family dinner, seven o'clock. You better be here."

"I will be. I love you, Dad." Ben says, and he orbs away with Caleb. Cole picks up the map and looks at it for a moment, then crumples it up and tosses it into the garbage as he leaves the room.

* * *

Adrian sighs as he finishes taking Paige's vitals. "What?" Paige asks.

"Your blood pressure hasn't gone down any. It keeps getting higher. That's what I was afraid of." Adrian says.

"Of what? Is something wrong with my baby?" Paige asks. Adrian doesn't say anything. "There is, isn't there? I've never gained this much weight with any of my other pregnancies. I feel tired all the time, I feel weak -- you're a DOCTOR, why aren't you HELPING me!" Paige screams at him.

"I'm a biochemist, a research doctor, NOT an OBGYN!" Adrian shouts back at her.

"Well then GET me to one, you jerk! Or at least get me to someone who can help me more than YOU can! Don't you take an OATH to help people?" Paige asks.

"Listen. If I take you within two feet of that door, that crazy demon guy is gonna show up and he's gonna kill BOTH of us!" Adrian tells her.

"Warlock -- he's a warlock, not a demon." Paige says.

"Whatever." Adrian says.

"So what? You just do nothing? You just step back and let me and my baby DIE?" Paige asks.

"I'll -- I'll think of something. That baby is worth just as much to me as it is to you." Adrian says, and he storms out of the room.

"Don't you worry, baby." Paige says, rubbing her belly. "Your Daddy will find us. I promise."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Hannah asks, climbing into bed with Nicholas, who is lying in bed staring off into space. Hannah snuggles up next to him.

"Do you believe that people can change, Hannah?" Nicholas asks.

"Of course I do." Hannah says.

"But you don't think warlocks can." Nicholas says.

"They're not like you and I." Hannah replies. "What is all this discussion about warlocks lately? Did someone in your family get attacked and you didn't tell me about it?"

"My father changed. He wasn't always a very nice guy. In fact -- at one point in his life -- he was a pretty evil guy. Hannah -- everyone is right, I have to tell you the truth. My father was a warlock." Nicholas admits. Hannah sits up and looks at him, stunned.

"Your father is a whitelighter." Hannah replies.

"Not always." Nicholas tells her. "Not when I was born. Hannah, my Dad rejected his powers when he met my mom. He renounced his warlock past, and he lived for over a decade as a mortal. He died the day of his wedding to Phoebe -- he vanquished a demon and took on her powers to save everyone else, and -- then he had to be vanquished himself. His self-sacrificing act, and his willingness to spend years atoning for what he had done -- that's what allowed him to become a whitelighter."

"So -- when you were born, he was still --"

"A warlock."

"And that means that you --" Hannah begins.

"I'm a warlock too." Nicholas replies, as he notices tears starting to stream down Hannah's cheek. "Honey, I'm so sorry -- I know I should have --"

"Don't. Don't touch me." Hannah says, pushing him away. "What are your powers, Nick?"

"I -- I can read minds, you know that." Nicholas says.

"What ELSE!" Hannah screams at him, getting even more upset.

"I -- I can blink. I only did it once, ever in my life, and it was because I got in a fight with my mom, and I hated the feeling it gave me, I never did it again, I swear, and I never will." Nicholas tells her.

"That's not all -- is it?" Hannah asks.

"No." Nicholas tells her. "I -- I don't just read minds. I can control them." Hannah just stares at him, not saying a word.

"And have you? Controlled someone's mind?" Hannah asks.

"Yes." Nicholas says.

"And when was the last time you did this?" she asks.

"Two days ago." Nicholas reluctantly admits.

"Two DAYS!" Hannah screams, jumping out of bed and rummaging through the closet.

"Hannah -- it was at a trial, the guy was guilty, I made him confess. I HAD to -- I make sure that the real criminals are brought to JUSTICE Hannah, and that the innocent are freed. You don't know how corrupt the court system is -- I do. If I don't see things happening the way they SHOULD -- I have to do something about that, don't you see that?" Nicholas asks.

"And what about me, Nick? How many times did you control MY mind?" she asks angrily.

"Never. I would never do that to you -- I love you." Nicholas tells her.

"Then why didn't you TELL me? Why didn't you tell me this a LONG time ago?" Hannah asks.

"Because you would have HATED me! I knew how much you hated warlocks -- how was I supposed to tell you that I was one? But you know me, Hannah -- you know who I really am, you know that I would never --" Nicholas begins.

"How? How do I know that? What other lies have you been telling me?" Hannah asks.

"I've never lied to you, Hannah. My feelings for you are the TRUTH, please -- baby please, just listen to me. I couldn't do it anymore. My mom, my dad, Elena -- they were all right, you deserve to know the truth and --"

"Then why didn't you TELL me! You knew how I felt, why didn't you tell me when we first started seeing one another!" she shouts at him.

"I -- I was afraid, okay? Hannah, do you really think you could have gotten past -- what I am -- without really knowing me?" Nicholas says.

"Well, we'll never know now, will we?" Hannah says, as she finishes packing a small bag.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asks.

"I don't know." Hannah says. "I just -- I need to go somewhere and -- think about this."

"Please, Hannah --" Nicholas begins, grabbing her arm, but she pulls away from him. "I am sorry. I'm sorry I didn't trust you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We're meant to be together, you know that."

"Why don't you make me stay then? If that's what you want." Hannah says.

"I don't want you like that. I would never do that to you, Hannah." Nicholas says. He grabs her and pulls her close and kisses her, but she doesn't return the kiss. Tears streaming down her face, and not saying a word, Hannah picks up her bag and walks out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. S -- what are you doing here tonight?" a nurse asks as Hannah enters the ER.

"Oh, just -- here to catch up on some things, I couldn't sleep." Hannah tells her.

"Is that why you packed a bag?" the nurse asks. Hannah sighs.

"Alright, I got into a fight with my boyfriend." Hannah admits.

"Already? It's supposed to take at least a MONTH after you move in together before that starts." the nurse says.

"Yeah, well I've never been much for playing by the rules." Hannah tells her.

"Listen -- whatever that cutie-pie did to make you mad, cause I know it sure as hell wasn't you -- it can't be all that bad, so you better find a way to get past it and get back there, because trust me, if you don't, there's a whole LINE of nurses who would just jump at the chance at hooking up with him." Hannah laughs a bit.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hannah says.

"Well, since you're here -- the lab tech on duty for the evening called in sick, and we're already short-handed as it is. I've got about 8 patient tests results I'm waiting on, and it'll be a couple of hours before any of the doctors can even GET to them."

"Fine. I'll do it. Might as well, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyway." Hannah says, and she walks away from the desk.

Very late that night, Hannah is finishing up with gathering the results of the lab tests she is running in the hospital lab. The printer runs out of paper just as her last report is printing. "Dammit!" Hannah looks around the room, but sees no more reams of paper, so she begins to look through Adrian's desk drawers. In the third drawer she opens, she finds a loose internet order receipt lying on top of the pile of papers in the drawer. "Maternity clothes? Why is Dr. Douglas buying maternity clothes online?" she asks herself, picking up the paper. Underneath that paper is a print-out of lab test results. Hannah curiously picks up the paper, and looks the results over. "Oh my god -- this isn't possible." she says to herself. She reads the results again, just to be sure what she saw was correct. She is about to reach for the phone when the door to the lab opens.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asks, entering the room.

"I -- I was just -- helping out with some lab tests." Hannah says nervously.

"Were you looking through my stuff, doctor?" Adrian asks.

"I -- I ran out of paper, I was just --" Hannah begins, trying to hide what she has found, but Adrian sees her and grabs the papers out of her hands.

"You were just snooping." Adrian says.

"I -- I need to go --" Hannah begins, but Adrian grabs her arm roughly.

"You're not going anywhere." he says. Hannah fights him off, and shoves him against the wall. She is just about to rush out the door when Gregory blinks in front of her.

"Going somewhere? I don't think so." Gregory says, grabbing Hannah and putting his hand over her mouth.

"How -- how did you --" Adrian begins.

"You think I haven't been watching you? Idiot. You almost screwed our whole arrangement up by leaving evidence behind in your office. You're lucky I showed up when I did. Now -- get something to shut this one up -- permanently." Gregory says.

"You mean kill her?" Adrian asks.

"Duh. She knows too much now." Gregory says.

"Well, yeah but -- I could use her help. Just for a little while -- then you can -- do whatever you want to do with her." Adrian says.

"Why?" Gregory asks.

"I have my reasons for -- what I'm doing. Just like you have yours." Adrian says. "I haven't betrayed you, this whole time, and I could have. Let me take care of Dr. Shepherd. You owe me that much."

"Alright -- you want another little friend to play with? You can have her. For now." Gregory says. Hannah trembles as she watches their entire exchange. Gregory blinks away with Hannah in tow, and re-appears in Adrian's basement. "Welcome to your new -- temporary home. Doctor." Gregory says, and he blinks away. The room is dark, and Hannah, now crying and trying to calm herself down, looks around for a light switch. Finally finding one, she turns the light on, and is stunned to see Paige lying asleep on the sofa bed.

"Mrs. Turner?" she says to herself, moving toward Paige's side. "I was right -- that report was about you. You're alive."


	31. Chapter 31

_Yes, this story is BACK, and believe it or not, it IS coming to a close . . . . . I have MOST of the rest of it written, but I need to tie up a bunch of loose ends and I will try to get this story done as quickly as I can! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with it, and please let me know if you're still reading and what you think. _

"Mrs. Turner." Hannah whispers, sitting next to Paige and squeezing her hand. Paige starts to awaken. Upon seeing Hannah, she sits up with a start. "It's okay -- you remember me, right? Hannah Shepherd -- I was the doctor who took care of Stella and Elena."

"How -- how did you find me?" Paige asks nervously. "Are you working for him?"

"Who?" Hannah asks.

"Dr. Douglas." Paige says.

"Is that where we are? At Adrian's house?" Hannah asks. "You've been here all this time? He's been holding you here? How can he? Aren't you a whitelighter, can't you --"

"How did you get here?" Paige asks, still a bit uneasy.

"I -- I was in the lab working, I -- I found some paperwork by accident and -- it was a purchase receipt for maternity clothes and -- blood work results, for a woman about your age. I recognized the markers immediately -- they were some of the same markers that Elena had in her blood when I was treating her. I thought it was a long shot, but I was just about to call your husband when -- he walked in. And then I tried to get away but -- that warlock, he -- he stopped me. I thought he was going to kill me, but -- Adrian convinced him not to, and -- he brought me here." Hannah says, fighting back tears. Paige listens to her entire story, then hugs Hannah tightly and begins to cry.

"I tried so hard to get back. Gregory, he -- I gave him my powers, he said if I didn't he would kill Cole and all of my children. I wasn't going to risk that, and then -- then Dr. Douglas wanted to run these experiments and --" Paige begins.

"Experiments? He's been holding you all this time running experiments on you?" Hannah asks, shocked and disgusted.

"Well -- not as much since -- since he found out I was pregnant. He says he's going to take my baby. But I won't let him do that. He'll have to kill me first." Paige says.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Hannah says.

"Nobody did. Neither did I -- it happened just before Gregory took me, I didn't even find out myself until about a month later. Hannah -- have you seen my family? Are they okay?" Paige asks.

"Yes, I've seen them, I -- I'm kind of -- living with Nicholas right now. Except we had a fight. That's the only reason I was even at the hospital tonight." Hannah says.

"Nicholas is a good boy, what on earth could you have fought about to get you so upset?" Paige asks.

"It's -- complicated." Hannah tells her.

"I've known Nicholas since he was just a little kid, his father came to Cole and I when we were just starting our business to help sever ties with Nicholas' maternal grandmother. He was such a sweetie -- he saved my life, you know." Paige says.

"He did?" Hannah asks.

"Well, not directly, but -- at the time that Phoebe and Eli started seeing one another, our family was being terrorized by this demon -- we just couldn't figure out how to vanquish her. Anyway, Cole got hurt in an accident and she took advantage of that -- she erased Cole's memory and caused him to turn evil again. Nicholas used his powers to help Cole regain his memory. I was pregnant with Ben, we hadn't figured out Ben was an empath yet, and the stress was just too much for both of us. If Nicholas hadn't been able to restore Cole's memory and bring him back to us -- I don't think either of us would have survived."

"He -- he used his mind control powers for -- for good?" Hannah asks.

"Of course. He would never use them for anything else, I told you, he's a good boy -- well, a good MAN now. It's hard for me to believe how fast these kids have grown up." Paige says, starting to cry again. "I miss my kids so much. Stella -- is Stella okay, she was still sick when Gregory took me, and I know Robin said he found a cure but --"

"Stella is fine." Hannah tells her, as Paige breathes a sigh of relief.

"Piper. Please tell me they found a way to help Piper, I've been so worried about her, too." Paige says.

"Mrs. Turner, Piper is --" Hannah begins, just as Paige puts her hand up to her temple, moaning a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I feel dizzy." Paige tells her.

"Come on -- lie back down, take it easy." Hannah says, helping Paige lie down. "Has this happened before?"

"It's probably just -- too much excitement. I haven't had anyone to talk to for six months except my baby and -- and that sociopath that's keeping me here." Paige says, still crying a bit. "I want Cole. I want to see my husband, my children, my sisters -- I'm so scared, I've never been this scared in my life. Something is wrong. Something is wrong with me and with my baby and he won't help us."

"What's wrong? What has he told you so far?" Hannah asks.

"I -- he says my blood pressure is too high, and I'm gaining too much weight. And I've been feeling sick a lot lately, I'm always tired, and I've -- I've been getting these really bad headaches." Paige says. "I always seem to have a difficult time when I'm pregnant with boys."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Hannah asks.

"I can sense it. I may not have my powers but -- I'm still a mom." Paige tells her.

"Oh good -- he did bring you here." Adrian says, entering the basement and quickly closing the door behind him. "I was afraid he'd just kill you."

"You -- you -- BASTARD!" Hannah screams, rushing toward him. "How could you keep her locked in here like -- like some sort of animal?"

"She's not a human being, Hannah. She's some sort of -- inhuman freak. So is the baby she's carrying. You have no idea what you're dealing with." Adrian tells her.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." Hannah replies, looking at him in disgust and pulling him aside. "Her symptoms -- extreme weight gain, high blood pressure, headaches, dizziness, fatigue -- it's a textbook case of pre-eclampsia, what is wrong with you? She needs to be in a HOSPITAL!"

"You think I don't already know what's wrong with her? I'm a doctor too, you know. I have the meds she needs." Adrian says.

"That's not enough. She NEEDS to be in a hospital, her condition needs to be monitored, she needs round-the-clock care."

"Exactly -- why do you think you're here?" Adrian asks.

"What do you mean?" Hannah replies.

"I knew that -- given her condition, I -- I couldn't take care of her by myself. I was trying to figure out a solution and -- well, you just ended up in the wrong place at the right time. You'll be her doctor 24/7 until that baby is born." Adrian says.

"People will look for me. You can't expect me to just 'disappear' and not have anyone notice." Hannah says.

"Of course not -- which is why you're going to write a note explaining that you're taking a little 'vacation' and you don't know when you'll be back. I overheard you talking to one of the nurses -- about your little 'argument' with your boyfriend. Perfect excuse to get away -- no one would even question it." Adrian says. "Hey -- he's part of that family too, isn't he? Is he a freak, too?"

"The only freak is YOU, Adrian. Nick was right about you -- you're scum." Hannah says. "Keeping an innocent woman down here locked away from her family like this."

"It wasn't my idea." Adrian says. "It was that crazy Gregory -- he'd have killed me if I didn't go along with it. And he'll kill you, too. You're only alive because I stepped in and saved you, and you were lucky he decided to listen. You owe me."

"What are you going to do after the baby is born? With me and Paige?" Hannah asks.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet -- but I will. Now start writing." Adrian says, handing her a pen and a piece of paper. Hannah reluctantly sits down and starts to compose a letter.

* * *

"Hi -- I need to speak with Dr. Shepherd." Nicholas says as he approaches the main desk of the ER.

"She's not here." the nurse says.

"What do you mean, she's not here. This is her shift, she's the Chief ER Attending, of course she's here." Nicholas says.

"She's gone -- left us a note saying she needed some time off, doesn't know when she'll be back." the nurse tells him.

"I want to see the note." Nicholas says.

"Suit yourself. You must have really ticked her off, Dr. S has never taken off like this before -- it's not like her at all." the nurse says, finding the note and giving it to Nicholas. Nicholas picks it up and reads it over.

"No -- it's not like her at all." he says, shoving the note in his pocket and walking away.

* * *

"So -- what do you think?" Elena asks, as she shows Stella around the house she is renovating. "My first big job -- I've already had a couple of people come in that were just passing by and ask me about it -- I might end up getting a lot more work out of this."

"It's -- great." Stella says unconvincingly.

"What? You don't like it? Or are you just being your usual, moody, gloomy self like you have been ever since you left Robin?" Elena asks. "Just because you're miserable Stella, doesn't mean the rest of us have to be."

"I'm not miserable. I'm perfectly happy with my life the way it is. My powers get stronger every day, I have a great job --" Stella begins.

"And that's ALL you do. You're either at the gym working or you're at home obsessing about restoring the Power of Three. I never thought you'd be one of those people that spends their entire day brooding and miserable and shutting everyone else out. My mom says you're starting to act more and more like Aunt Prue every day."

"That's what my dad says, too." Stella replies.

"Well, gee -- there's TWO people that KNEW her. Don't you think maybe they're ON to something?" Elena asks, just as Nicholas rushes into the house.

"Elena -- you're here -- I need you to see something, what do you think of this?" Nicholas asks, pulling out Hannah's note and handing it to her. Elena reads the note.

"Sounds like she's pretty pissed off at you. What'd you do?" Elena asks.

"I -- I told her the truth. That I'm a warlock." Nicholas replies.

"Well, good. About damn time." Elena says.

"Yeah, we were all getting pretty sick of walking on eggshells around her." Stella says.

"I guess she didn't take it very well." Elena says.

"She was -- pretty upset." Nicholas says. "But this -- Hannah would never do this. She wouldn't just walk away from her work and her patients on a whim. ME I can understand, but -- this just isn't like her. Something's wrong."

"Why isn't it like her? Why do you men think you know everything? You, my dad, Caleb, Robin -- you're always trying to tell us what to think and what to do and how to feel, and whenever we do something that differs from YOUR ideas, there's automatically something wrong with US. I'll see you later, Lena." Stella says, glaring at Nicholas as she shimmers away.

"What's wrong with her?" Nicholas asks.

"Oh -- she's just in a mood." Elena tells him. "So -- what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you think that Hannah really could have left like this? I mean -- no warning, no goodbye -- nothing."

"Well -- it does sound kind of odd. But I'm not psychic. Why don't you ask Mom, maybe she'll get something from the letter that you don't." Elena says.

"And listen to her lecture me about how I brought all of this on myself and I should have told her MONTHS ago? Yeah, like I really want to hear THAT speech again." Nicholas says.

"I would think you'd have it memorized by now." Elena replies. "Look, I can't help you here. Sometimes people do crazy things when their emotions get the better of them. Look at Aunt Piper."

"I hope it's nothing THAT extreme." Nicholas says.

"I doubt it. I think you should suck it up and go talk to Mom." Elena says, just as she feels a chill in the air. Elena shivers a bit, and Nicholas looks around the room. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. This place isn't haunted, is it?" Nicholas asks.

"No, not that I noticed. It's just that -- well, for the last few days or so, I've -- I've just had this strange feeling that I'm -- well that I'm being WATCHED." Elena says.

"Maybe it is haunted. I can take a look around, see if I see anything, or I can ask Hannah to --" Nicholas stops himself.

"Why don't you just go talk to mom. I can handle any ghosts just fine." Elena says.

"Yeah, like you handle every other magical mess that you get yourself into." Nicholas remarks.

"You worry too much. Go on -- go talk to mom." Elena says.

"Alright -- if you find any ghosts, let me know, I'll see what I can do to help." Nicholas says.

"You'll be the first person I call." Elena says. Nicholas gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and leaves. Elena feels a chill once again, then looks around the room, but sees nothing. She finally shrugs her shoulders and heads up the stairs, not noticing the Shaman that Piper summoned watching her from a corner . . . . . .

* * *

"Well? Anything?" Nicholas asks, as Phoebe reads over the note.

"She sounds pretty upset." Phoebe says.

"But do you get any -- I don't know -- vision or premonition or anything from it?" Nicholas asks. Phoebe concentrates for a moment.

"Sorry. Nothing." Phoebe says. "Why don't you just give her the space she wants so that she can -- figure this all out."

"She doesn't need space. I don't know why, but I know in my gut that something's not right here. Hannah's entire life is that hospital -- she wouldn't just walk away like this." Nicholas says.

"Nick, I tried to tell you I don't know HOW many times that if you kept this secret that something like this would happen once it came out!" Phoebe shouts at him. "If you had bothered to listen to me from day one, then --" Phoebe stops as she suddenly has a vision, and she drops the note onto the floor.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Nicholas asks worriedly. "Did you see something?"

"I saw Hannah." Phoebe says. "And -- Paige. Hannah was with -- she was with Paige."

"Mom, what are you saying? Are you trying to tell me that -- that Hannah is dead?" Nicholas asks.

* * *

Hannah sighs as she finishes taking Paige's blood pressure. "It's not good, is it?" Paige asks.

"No. It's not." Hannah tells here.

"This -- pre-eclampsia -- is this -- is it his fault?" Paige asks.

"Probably not." Hannah replies. "It usually happens to first-time mothers, but -- women over 40 are also at risk. You probably would have developed it no matter what. It's just that -- with the proper treatment -- there wouldn't be so many complications."

"I don't want to lose my baby." Paige says, starting to cry.

"You're not gonna lose anything. I have a plan." Hannah says. "Adrian has all kinds of medications down here. I'm going to get a syringe ready with enough sedative in it to knock him out for a good long while. I'll catch him off guard when he comes down the stairs, inject him, and then we can get out of here."

"You really think that'll work?" Gregory asks, blinking into the room. "I mean -- clever plan, but -- what are you gonna do about me? I should have just killed you right off the bat." Gregory starts moving toward Hannah.

"NO, Gregory don't! She's an innocent -- leave her alone." Gregory turns around and laughs at Paige.

"You never were the sharpest knife in the drawer, were you Auntie Paige? See -- warlock -- innocent -- kill -- it's what we do. Dr. Shepherd here should know ALL about that, what with the company she's been keeping for the past six months or so." Gregory comments.

"Nicholas is NOTHING like you!" Hannah screams at him. "He is a good, sweet, loving man, which is something you obviously know NOTHING about!"

"Love? You want to talk about love? I had love -- and HER family TOOK it from me!" Gregory shouts, pointing at Paige while getting in Hannah's face. "They deserve to pay. And since you're on their side -- so do you." Gregory says, as he grabs Hannah's neck.

"NO! Don't!" Paige screams, as Hannah gasps for breath.

"Please -- stop." Hannah gasps.

"Oh, I love it when they beg." Gregory says, laughing a bit.

"Melinda." Hannah gasps, just as Melinda appears behind Gregory.

"Don't you dare say her name." Gregory says.

"NO!" Melinda's ghost screams.

"She wants you to stop." Hannah says, struggling to breathe.

"She sees ghosts Gregory, Hannah can see ghosts, Melinda is HERE!" Paige shouts. Gregory shoves Hannah away. Coughing a bit, Hannah stands up, trying not to cry.

"Melinda -- did you want to say something to Gregory?" Hannah asks. Melinda's ghost starts to cry. "Melinda, please -- you have to talk to me, I want to help."

"You're lying. She's not here, you're making this whole thing up." Gregory says.

"She's not lying. She sees ghosts, she's seen Melinda before. She's lost, Gregory -- it wasn't Melinda's time and she's lost and she's trying to find someone who can help her." Paige says.

"Melinda, please -- let me help you." Hannah says. Melinda's spirit approaches Gregory, and moves closer to him. Gregory shivers a bit as Melinda touches his cheek.

"Why?" she whispers. Hannah sees a tear fall down Gregory's cheek.

"She wants to know why you became this -- this way." Hannah says.

"I -- they had to pay, Mel, they -- they took you away, I told them not to do it, but they wouldn't listen." Gregory says. Melinda shakes her head no.

"Melinda says it wasn't their fault. You have to listen to her." Hannah says, as Paige watches nervously. Melinda moves away from Gregory, and toward Paige. She touches Paige's hand, and Paige immediately senses her there.

"Help her. Please." Melinda says.

"She wants you to help Paige. She doesn't WANT you to do this, you're hurting the people that Melinda loves, and that's hurting MELINDA, and she won't be able to cross over until all of this is resolved and she can move on." Hannah says. Gregory's eyes turn cold again, as he looks at Hannah.

"You're lying. Melinda wanted to get as far away from this family as possible." Gregory says.

"That's a LIE! YOU wanted to take her away -- our family loves Melinda, we just wanted her to be happy, that's all we've ever wanted for ANY of our children!" Paige insists.

"Melinda -- you have to do something. You have to tell me something to make him believe you." Hannah says. Melinda stands up and starts to cry.

"You're lying -- both of you." Gregory says.

"She's a lost soul, they have a hard time communicating sometimes. Give her a chance." Hannah says. Suddenly the lights in the basement go out, and Melinda's spirit screams loudly.

"Melinda! What's wrong?" Hannah shouts, as the lights flicker back on and Melinda is nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Gregory asks.

"I don't know -- she screamed and now -- now she's gone." Hannah says.

"She never liked the dark. She was afraid of the dark. It was the only thing she was afraid of." Gregory says.

"Do you believe me now?" Hannah asks. Gregory doesn't say a word, and blinks away.

"I think he does." Paige says, then suddenly winces and grabs her head in pain.

"Are you getting another headache?" Hannah asks, as Paige nods her head. "It's okay -- we're gonna get out of here Paige. I promise."

* * *

"You found her." Piper says, as the Shaman hands Piper a Soul Catcher. "You're sure it's her."

"Her spirit is in there -- waiting to be released." the Shaman says.

"And Elena?" Piper asks.

"Now that I have the soul -- I can take the girl. And your daughter will live once more." the Shaman tells her.


	32. Chapter 32

_Well, that didn't take as long as it usually does for me to get this one up. Do I still have readers out there?? This story IS winding down, and since it's summer I have more free time so I'm hoping to have it finished VERY soon! Please let me know if you're still keeping up with this one! Thanks!_

Eli orbs into the house. "Hey -- what's going on, you sounded upset on the phone." Eli says, putting his arm around Phoebe and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad -- I need you to find Hannah." Nicholas says.

"What do you mean find her?" Eli asks.

"You're her whitelighter. And I think she might be in trouble. And I need you to find her." Nicholas says.

"Nick, just because the Elders wouldn't allow me to drop Hannah as one of my charges doesn't mean I can find her. I haven't formed the type of bond with her that I need to -- I can't guarantee that I'll be able to find her, or even hear her for that matter." Eli replies.

"That's YOUR fault. You're the one who refuses to get to know her. And now she may be in trouble, and if anything happens to her Dad, it'll be YOUR fault because you weren't there for her." Nicholas says angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Eli asks.

"Nick told Hannah the truth. They got into a fight, and now Hannah's -- gone." Phoebe says. "I had a vision and saw her with -- with Paige."

"Dad please -- just try. She's your charge, you HAVE to try!" Nicholas insists. Eli sighs.

"Do you have anything of hers?" Eli asks.

"The note. Mom -- give him the note." Nicholas says. Phoebe picks up the paper and hands it to Eli. Eli concentrates for several minutes.

"I'm sorry. I don't sense anything." Eli says.

"You're not trying hard enough. You don't WANT me to find her, you're not even TRYING!" Nicholas shouts in anger.

"Son -- I told you some time ago that this girl was going to hurt you, and now it's happened. Maybe it'll just be better if you -- let her go." Eli says.

"Maybe the women that YOU married should have just done that with YOU. What did you have to offer THEM except being a warlock?" Nicholas remarks.

"Nicholas! Don't you DARE speak to your father that way!" Phoebe shouts at him.

"I don't need your help. I'll find her myself." Nicholas says, and he storms out of the house.

* * *

"You sure you don't mind watching her? I won't be gone long, I promise." Shawn says, handing Dusty's leash over to Elena.

"Of course not, she's never a problem. I've got a lot to clean up here. I can tie a broom onto her tail, maybe she can help me." Elena teases.

"I bet she would if she could." Shawn says. "I just have to finish up some things at the library and I'll be back in about an hour."

"No problem -- we'll be fine. Won't we girl?" Elena says, and Dusty lets out a loud bark.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Shawn says. He gives Elena a kiss and leaves.

"Alright, Dusty -- it's just us girls. So -- we've got a lot to clean up in this place, the owners are coming by tomorrow to take a look at how things are going. Where do you want to start?" Elena asks. Dusty wags her tail happily, runs to the front door, and starts to bark. "Outside? No, all the work is INSIDE -- but I guess we can go for a quick walk. Come on." Elena says. She hooks up Dusty's leash, and just as they leave the house, Nicholas pulls up and rushes out of his car.

"I need your help." Nicholas says.

"What -- mom didn't get anything?" Elena asks, as she walks Dusty down the street and Nicholas follows them.

"Oh, she got something. She said that she saw Hannah -- with Aunt Paige." Nicholas says. "And dad won't help at all."

"Aunt Paige? How is that possible? Oh -- you don't think that Hannah is --"

"I don't know what to think." Nicholas says. "I was hoping that you could help me look for some kind of -- I don't know, spell or something that can help with this."

"Scrying didn't work?" Elena asks.

"No -- nothing." Nicholas says. Just as they are passing Adrian's house, Dusty suddenly becomes agitated, barking and growling.

"Dusty, please, not again! She always does this." Elena says. Dusty breaks away from Elena's grip, and rushes toward Adrian's house, barking furiously at the floor on the side of the house. "Dusty! Stop it! Nick, can you talk to her and see what's wrong, she does the every time we pass by here."

"Elena, my girlfriend is MISSING, I don't have time to strike up conversations with a DOG!" Nicholas insists.

"Nick, please -- it'll take two minutes, just ask her what about this house has her so upset, does she just not like Shawn's father or what?" Elena says.

"Shawn's father?" Nicholas asks.

"Dr. Douglas -- he's Shawn's father. That's his house." Elena says. Nicholas walks over to Dusty.

"Hey, girl -- what's wrong?" Nicholas asks, sitting down next to Dusty and petting her. Dusty starts to whimper. "What? What ladies?" Nicholas turns and looks up at Elena.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"She says we need to help the nice ladies under the house." Nicholas says.

* * *

The next morning, Cole is in the kitchen making breakfast -- Sara and Skye are both sitting at the kitchen table studying. "Sara, how did you want your eggs?" Cole asks.

"I hate eggs." Sara says.

"Alright. How about some oatmeal then?" Cole asks.

"I hate oatmeal." Sara says, getting a bit snippy with him. Cole sighs.

"Well what DO you like then?" Cole snaps angrily.

"She likes Joey Covington." Skye chimes in.

"Shut up." Sara says, gritting her teeth.

"Who's Joey Covington?" Cole asks.

"A new boy at her school. He's in the 8th grade, and he has an earring, and I saw Sara kissing him in the park after school yesterday." Skye informs him.

"I said shut UP!" Sara says, becoming angrier.

"They were using TONGUE, too!" Skye says, as Cole glares at Sara, his eyes filling up with anger.

"At least I like kissing BOYS." Sara remarks, standing up. Skye stands up, grabs Sara, and shoves her against the wall, and the two girls begin to fight roughly just as Phoebe enters the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, what's going on here!" Phoebe shouts, as she and Cole pull them apart, Cole holding on to Sara and Phoebe pulling Skye away.

"SHE started it!" Sara shouts.

"You deserved it! Dad, she borrowed my favorite top yesterday and she spilled Coke all over it, it's RUINED! And she didn't even ASK if she could wear it, she just TOOK it!" Skye shouts.

"Alright! Enough! We'll talk about this when you two get home from school." Cole says. "Just -- grab something to eat and get moving, I don't even know why I bother trying to cook for the two of you."

"Elena is giving you a ride today, she's waiting for you with the twins." Phoebe says. The girls pull themselves together and start to head for the door.

"Oh, and -- Sara -- you'll have to -- introduce me to your friend -- I can't wait to meet him." Cole remarks. Sara gets a nervous look on her face as she walks out the door. "Phoebe, do you think anyone would notice if I turned a little 13-year-old punk kid into a frog?" Cole asks after they're gone.

"Probably wouldn't be a good idea." Phoebe replies. "So Sara's got a boyfriend now, huh?"

"Not if I can help it." Cole replies. "I don't know how Paige did it. I don't know HOW on earth she was able to handle those two without losing her mind. I can think of about a hundred demons off hand, several of which I KILLED, that I'd rather tangle with than those two raging hormone machines. I need a drink." Cole starts to reach into one of the top cabinets.

"Cole, it's eight o'clock in the morning." Phoebe says.

"So I'll mix it with orange juice." Cole says, ignoring her. Phoebe grabs his arm.

"Cole -- we need to talk. It's about Paige." Phoebe says.

"I don't want to talk about Paige." Cole says.

"Cole, I think you should know that --"

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about Paige' do you not understand? I've accepted that my wife is dead, Phoebe, isn't that good enough for you? I'm already having a bad enough day as it is." Cole tells her. "We don't have an appointment for another week, so just go shrink someone else's head and leave me alone."

"Cole -- Hannah is missing." Phoebe says.

"Missing how?" Cole asks.

"She and Nick got into an argument -- he told her he was a warlock, and -- well, she didn't exactly take it very well."

"I tried to tell him keeping that from her was a bad move on his part. I should know." Cole says.

"We all tried to tell him. Anyway -- Hannah wrote him a note saying that she needed to leave town and get away from him for awhile. But he just -- doesn't think she'd up and leave her job and her patients like that. He thinks -- he thinks something else happened to her." Phoebe says. "And so do I."

"You said you wanted to talk about Paige." Cole says.

"I'm getting to that. Nicholas showed me the note that Hannah left him. When I was holding it, I -- I got a -- a vision, or a premonition, or something -- I'm not sure what it was. But I saw Hannah -- with Paige." Phoebe tells him.

"Where?" Cole asks.

"I don't know, I -- I didn't recognize the place. But if my vision is true -- it can only mean one of two things. Either Hannah is dead or --"

"Or Paige is alive." Cole says, finishing her sentence.

* * *

"So you're seriously not doing anything about this?" Elena asks, as she, Shawn and Nicholas finish having breakfast at Nick's apartment. Dusty is sitting on the floor next to Shawn.

"No." Shawn says.

"Shawn -- you need to find out what is going on." Elena tells him.

"What am I supposed to do, Elena? Go knock on his door and say 'Hey Dad, sorry to bother you, but do you by any chance have a couple of ladies buried under your house, cause my dog seems to think you do.'" Shawn quips.

"She didn't say buried. She just said 'under the house'." Nicholas says. "Do the houses on that street have basements?"

"Some of them do." Elena replies. "Maybe he has a girlfriend."

"She said LADIES. Plural. As in more than one of them." Nicholas says.

"Well, maybe he's into some kind of -- weird, kinky stuff or something." Elena suggests.

"That's gross." Shawn says.

"Well, he is a creep. You don't want anything to do with him, nobody in my family trusts him -- why would that be so surprising?" Elena asks.

"Look, why are we even discussing this. What your sicko father does in his own home is none of our business. Are you two gonna help me find Hannah or not?" Nicholas asks.

"Nick, we've already tried scrying more times than I can count. And the potion we found was no help at all. Maybe Hannah really does want some time away from you." Elena says.

"Then how do you explain mom's vision?" Nicholas asks.

"I don't know -- maybe it was a goof or something." Elena says.

"Mom doesn't goof. Her visions have never been wrong -- not once." Nicholas says.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Mom's been under a lot of stress lately, maybe her powers are off-kilter somehow." Elena suggests.

"Maybe Hannah is one of the ladies in my dad's basement." Shawn suggests. Nicholas glares at him angrily.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Nicholas says, fuming.

"No -- maybe he's right." Elena says.

"Elena! Hannah may be angry at me, but she would never run off with a scumbag like --" Nicholas begins.

"Maybe she didn't run off with him. Maybe he made her go." Elena says. Both Shawn and Nicholas just stare at her in disbelief. "Well, why not? We know what a creep he is, I always suspected he was up to no good in his lab with something. Maybe Hannah walked in on him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and he -- took her to his place until he figures out what to do about it." Elena says.

"Oh come on, Elena, I wasn't serious." Shawn says. Elena notices that Nicholas is thinking about what she just said.

"The lab. The nurse said that the last place anyone saw Hannah go into was the lab. Dr. Douglas' lab." Nicholas says.

"This is ridiculous, this isn't some cheezy detective show, this is real life, people don't just kidnap people and hide them in their basement." Shawn says to them.

"You haven't been around my family long enough to know what people do." Elena says.

"Yeah, and don't forget YOU were the one that started that virus, AND you gave my sister a demonic love potion." Nicholas says.

"That was before I knew what I was doing was wrong." Shawn says. "So you seriously think Adrian is hiding Hannah in his basement? Then who's the other lady he has down there, your Aunt Paige?" Nicholas and Elena glance at one another.

"Mom's vision." Elena says.

"Oh come on, this is crazy." Shawn tells them.

"Let's go." Nicholas says, getting up with Elena and heading for the door.

"What are you gonna do, break into his house? What if you're wrong?" Shawn asks.

"What if we're not." Nicholas replies. "You coming or not?"

"Alright, fine. Come on Dusty, let's go." Shawn says, and they all leave together.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Paige asks, as Hannah finished checking Paige's blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure is even higher than it was yesterday." Hannah says. "Paige, I've got to get you out of here, we have to get you to a hospital."

"Am I going to die from this, Hannah?" Paige asks.

"Not if we get you to a hospital on time. Adrian should be coming down here any minute. I'm ready for him." Hannah says, standing up. She picks up the syringe filled with morphine and starts to head toward the stairs. Suddenly Gregory appears and grabs her from behind.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do this?" he asks.

* * *

"Well – now what?" Elena asks as she, Nicholas, Shawn and Dusty stand on Adrian's doorstep. Dusty is becoming very agitated, and growling a bit.

"It's alright girl. Calm down." Shawn says.

"She says the ladies are still under the house." Nicholas says.

"Maybe we should have a whitelighter here. I'll call for Dad." Elena suggests.

"No! I don't want Dad to have any part of this." Nicholas insists.

"Nick, he'd want to help." Elena says.

"He didn't want to help when I asked him to help." Nicholas says.

"Alright, I'll call Ben. Ben! Ben, we need your help!" Elena shouts, and within moments Ben orbs onto the doorstep with them.

"What's going on?" Ben asks.

"We'll explain later." Elena says.

"Explain now, I have a class in an hour. Obviously none of you are in trouble, so what are you calling me for? Whose place is this, anyway?" Ben asks.

"Dr. Douglas. Shawn's dog says that he has two ladies under the house. We think one of them might be Hannah." Nicholas says.

"Hannah is gone, and mom had a vision of her with – with YOUR mom." Elena says. "We think she might be down there, too." Ben just stares at her in disbelief.

"This is insane. I'm leaving." Ben says, and he starts to orb away.

"Ben, don't go, please, we might need your help." Elena says, grabbing him. "What if your mother IS in there?"

"My mother is dead. And this is cruel Elena, and I expect better from you. And you, too." Ben says, glaring at Nicholas just as Adrian pulls into the driveway. He gets out of his car and walks toward them.

"What's going on here?" Adrian asks. Dusty starts to growl and snap violently at him as Shawn struggles to hold her back.

"We want to have a word with you." Nicholas says, moving toward Adrian.

"Get off my property." Adrian says, as he starts to open the door.

"I didn't ask for PERMISSION!" Nicholas says, grabbing him roughly and shoving him against the wall inside the house. "By the way – did I mention that I read minds?" Nicholas throws Adrian roughly against the wall, and rushes toward the basement door. "Where is the key?" Nicholas asks angrily, finding that the door is locked. Adrian stands up and starts to try and run off, but Ben and Shawn grab him and Dusty bites his leg as Adrian screams out in pain. "Give me the key. Give me the key or I swear I will KILL you!" Nicholas screams at him. He moves toward Adrian and grabs him by the neck. Elena notices that Nicholas' eyes are starting to turn red.

"Nicholas, please – calm down, you don't want to do this." Elena says, grabbing his arm and trying to remain calm. Nicholas starts to calm down. He lets Adrian go, and forcefully takes the keys from his pocket. Nicholas rushes toward the basement door and finally opens it.

"Hannah! NO!" Nicholas screams.


	33. Chapter 33

_Didn't expect to get this one up THIS fast, but -- here it is!! Hopefully this one will make some readers happy. Well, not TOTALLY, but -- it's a start. Let me know what you think!_

Nicholas is suddenly stopped by a forcefield as he tries to go down the stairs. "Oh my god! Mom!" Ben shouts, as he looks down the stairs. Paige sees him and gets up.

"Ben? Oh sweetie, is it really you?" Paige says, moving toward the stairs.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her." Gregory says, who is holding Hannah tightly, the syringe of morphine pointed at her neck.

"You had a forcefield around here this entire time. That's why no one could find me." Paige says.

"Of course, do you think I'm that stupid?" Gregory replies.

"Can't you break through it?" Shawn asks.

"Only mortals and evil magic can get through it." Elena says. Suddenly Dusty, who has been barking violently the entire time, breaks free of Shawn's grasp and rushes down the stairs. She attacks Gregory, who lets go of Hannah. Gregory grabs the dog and throws her into a wall, and she remains there, whimpering, as Hannah moves toward Paige.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Hannah says, grabbing Paige's hand.

"Not so fast. I already told you – you're not going anywhere." Gregory says, grabbing Hannah once again.

"Let her GO!" Nicholas screams, filling up with rage.

"No! No, don't, PLEASE!" Hannah screams, as Gregory injects the drug into Hannah, and within moments she collapses in his arms, and Gregory throws her to the ground.

"HANNAH!" Nicholas screams, filled with even more anger.

"Nick, don't!" Elena begs, but Nicholas ignores her. His eyes turning redder, he channels every bit of energy he has into breaking the forcefield, and it shatters. Nicholas rushes toward Gregory and grabs him forcefully.

"So – you've decided to join the dark side after all, huh Warren? I always knew you would eventually. You and your sister – bad seeds, the both of you." Gregory says, taunting him.

"Nicholas, stop, PLEASE! Daddy! Daddy, help us!" Elena shouts as everyone else rushes down the stairs.

"Mom!" Ben shouts, tears streaming down his face. He rushes over to Paige and hugs her tightly, both of them crying. "Mom, you're alive – you're really alive. And you're --" Ben begins, looking her up and down.

"I'm gonna have a baby." Paige says, hugging Ben tightly.

"Ben, you need to help Dusty, she's hurt!" Shawn says, sitting by the dog's side as she whimpers in pain.

"Ben, that dog saved us, you have to heal her." Paige says. Ben gets up and goes to Dusty's side. He lays his hands on her, and within moments she sits up and starts licking Shawn's face.

"Thank you." Shawn says. Ben returns to Paige's side.

"I'm taking you home." Ben says.

"You need to make sure Hannah is okay first." Paige says, and Ben goes over to Hannah, who is lying unconscious on the floor.

"Nicholas PLEASE! Stop it!" Elena screams, as Nicholas and Gregory continue to fight. "DADDY! Help us!" Suddenly Eli orbs into the room.

"What's going on here? Paige?" Eli says, stunned to see Paige there.

"Daddy, please, don't let him do this." Elena begs, and Eli sees Nicholas overpower Gregory, his arms grasped firmly around his neck.

"Nick – Nick, don't do this. You're a good man, this is not who you want to turn into." Eli begs him.

"He killed her. He killed Hannah, and I'm going to kill HIM!" Nicholas screams, his eyes turning redder.

"She's alive, Nick!" Ben shouts, sitting at Hannah's side. "She's still alive, but I can't heal her, I can't heal a drug overdose, we need to get her to the hospital."

"Nick – I will take Hannah to the hospital, she will be fine, but you cannot kill him, you will turn completely if you do." Eli tells him, trying to stay calm. "Your mother would never want that. HANNAH would never want that, Nicholas, please." Nicholas starts to calm down, and after a moment throws Gregory against the wall roughly and rushes to Hannah's side.

"Hannah? Baby, it's me, I'm here, you're gonna be alright." Nicholas says, cradling Hannah in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Do you really think I'm letting any of you go ANYWHERE?" Gregory says angrily, standing up. Just as he does so, Shawn, who is behind Gregory, grabs a lamp and hits Gregory on the back of the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

"What do we do with him now?" Shawn asks.

"He needs to be vanquished by a witch." Elena says.

"You're half witch, you can do it." Shawn tells her.

"No – she's also half warlock, it's too dangerous for her to try. We need to get your mother here, she can do it." Eli says.

"You need to take Hannah to the hospital first." Nicholas says.

"Dad, I can handle Gregory. Go." Elena says. Eli puts his arms around Hannah and Nicholas and orbs away with them.

"Aunt Paige." Elena says, crying. She runs into Paige's arms and hugs her tightly.

"How is your mom?" Paige asks.

"She's fine." Elena says. "She'll be so happy to see you."

"And Piper? She's okay, right?" Paige asks.

"Mom, we really need to get you out of here. I think we should take you to a doctor." Ben suggests.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Maybe you should call Robin." Paige suggests. Elena and Ben look at each other, not saying a word.

"Mom – a lot has happened since you've been gone, and --" Ben begins, but Paige suddenly grabs her head in pain. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Just a headache, I'm fine. I get them a lot." Paige says.

"It's okay, let me help." Ben says, touching Paige's forehead. "Is that better?"

"I want to go home. Please just take me home." Paige says, starting to cry.

"You need to see a doctor, mom. I'm taking you to the hospital, I'll call dad once we get there. You'll be fine, okay?" Ben gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Can you – handle things here?" Ben asks Elena.

"Yeah. We're fine." Elena says. Ben orbs away with Paige.

"Here – let's try this." Shawn says, bringing vial he had been working on during this time.

"What is it?" Elena asks.

"Power binding potion – had all the ingredients I needed." Shawn says. They move toward Gregory, who is starting to regain consciousness, and inject the potion into his arm.

"You – I'll kill both of you." Gregory mumbles as he opens his eyes.

"I don't think so." Elena says, and she punches him in the jaw. "See how YOU like being the one locked down here alone and helpless for awhile." Adrian, who has been cowering in a corner watching the entire scenario unfold, finally approaches Shawn.

"Shawn, he – he made me do it. He made me keep her here, he would have killed me if --" Adrian begins.

"You could have come to me. You could have told me what he did, I would have HELPED you!" Shawn shouts angrily.

"And he could have hurt YOU, Shawn. You're my son, I – I wouldn't let that happen." Adrian tells him.

"So you just let him hurt other people instead? YOU hurt other people instead?" Shawn asks.

"They're not people, Shawn. They're not – they're not even human." Adrian says.

"They're more human than YOU will ever be. Come on, Elena – let's get out of here." Shawn says.

"What about them?" Elena asks.

"They can rot in here for all I care." Shawn says, and he starts to head up the stairs. "Come on Dusty!" Shawn calls out, and Dusty comes running after him.

"Shawn! Shawn, you can't leave me down here with this maniac, I'm your FATHER! SHAWN!" Adrian screams. Shawn, Elena and Dusty continue up the stairs, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Dad's still not answering his phone. He must be in a meeting." Ben says, putting his phone away. Paige begins to fight back tears. "It's alright, mom. He'll be here soon. Oh, he is going to be SO happy to see you."

"Do you think he'll be mad? About the baby? We weren't exactly planning on any more." Paige tells him. "It just kind of – happened."

"Well, he'll probably be surprised, but – I'm sure he'll be thrilled. And now that I'm out of the house, well --"

"What do you mean you're out of the house?" Paige asks.

"Mom, I told you – a lot has happened since you've been gone. You've got a lot to catch up on." Ben tells her, just as the doctor enters the room.

"Is my baby okay?" Paige asks.

"The child – appears to be fine. It's you I'm concerned about, Mrs. Turner. Your blood pressure is dangerously high. We need to start you immediately on a treatment to bring it down." the doctor informs her.

"I don't want you to do anything that would hurt my baby." Paige tells him.

"The baby is fine, Mrs. Turner. And this treatment is perfectly safe." the doctor says. "We're gonna get a room set up for you, and we'll start treatment, and you'll be feeling better very soon. I'll be right back." The doctor leaves the room.

"See? Everything will be fine, mom." Ben tells her. "I'm gonna try to call Stella, maybe she knows where dad is."

"Ben – I don't feel good." Paige says, grabbing his arm just as he starts to dial. Ben puts his phone down.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Ben asks. Paige suddenly begins to gasp for breath, then starts to shake violently. "Help! Someone help my mom, please!" Ben cries out, and immediately several hospital workers, including Paige's doctor, rush into the room.

"I need you to leave, sir." the doctor says to Ben.

"No – no, Mom, please." Ben says, tearing streaming down his face. "Please don't leave us again."

* * *

Nicholas stares out the window of the waiting room nervously. Eli enters the room, and comes up behind him. "She's gonna be alright, son." Eli tells him. Nicholas turns and looks at him.

"I didn't know I could get that angry. Even when – when you were gone, and mom, I – nothing like that ever happened." Nicholas says.

"You were just a boy then, Nick. You're a man now – a man who is – very much in love. That kind of love – it can make us feel and do things we – we never thought were possible. I've been fortunate enough to find that kind of love twice. Don't ever let it go, Nick." Eli tells him.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Nicholas asks.

"She will. She'll be fine." Eli tells him. "I talked to Phoebe. She's going to find Cole, let him know what happened. She'll be here soon."

"This is all my fault, dad. If I had told her from the beginning, if I had just told her the truth, she wouldn't have gotten upset that night, she wouldn't have walked out, and she wouldn't have --"

"Nick, stop. You couldn't have imagined something like this would happen, no one could." Eli tells him. "I didn't approve of Hannah because I didn't want you to be hurt. I didn't realize – how much you care about this girl. If you feel this strongly for her – she must be something very special."

"She is. I can't imagine my life without her." Nicholas says, just as a doctor enters the waiting room. "Is she alright?" Nicholas asks.

"It was touch and go for awhile, but – she pulled through. She was given a dose of morphine over double the normal dose for a woman of her age and size. It doesn't look like there was any major organ damage, but – we'll have to run a few more tests to be sure, and we'll have to closely monitor her for the next several days. Her preliminary tests results look fine though – it's all just a precautionary measure." the doctor informs him.

"Can I see her?" Nicholas asks.

"She's being transferred to a private room right now. I'll have the nurse get you once she's settled in there." the doctor says, and he leaves.

"See? She's gonna be fine, son. She's gonna be just fine." Eli says, and Nicholas hugs him tightly.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Cole asks, as he enters the house just as Stella is about to leave.

"Work." Stella says.

"Stella, you worked this morning, I thought you'd be home tonight." Cole says. "I need to talk to you."

"Someone called in sick, I'm covering their shift." Stella says.

"Stell – you're hardly ever home anymore. And when you are home you're either terrorizing the girls with your 'training', or you're obsessing over the Book of Shadows. You can't stay angry all the time like this Stella, it's not healthy." Cole says.

"Just because YOU are getting your head shrunk doesn't mean I need you to pass along the advice to me. I'm fine." Stella tells him.

"Stella, please – I got some new information today that might prove your mother is alive, and I need you to --" Cole begins.

"This again? Daddy, I thought you were done with this. I have to go." Stella says, and she storms out of the house. Cole sighs as he sits down on the sofa. He picks up his phone and notices several messages from Ben. He's just about to dial the phone when Wyatt and Caleb orb into the room.

"Hey, Dad – you ready for our training session?" Caleb asks. "I tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone, so I had Wyatt come and get me."

"Sorry, I was tied up in meetings all day. You two go ahead and do the session yourselves, I'm not in the mood." Cole says.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asks.

"There's a chance that – never mind. I don't want to get your hopes up, it's probably a mistake anyway." Cole says, just as Phoebe comes rushing into the house.

"Oh Cole, you're here, where have you been, Ben has been trying to call you, is your phone off? Never mind, we need to go to the hospital right away, Caleb, you need to come too." Phoebe says, rattling off everything at top speed.

"Phoebe, what's going on? Did something happen to one of the girls?" Cole asks worriedly.

"No, it's – Paige. I was right. My vision was right, they found her. She's alive." Phoebe says.

"What? How?" Caleb asks.

"Gregory was in cahoots with that Dr. Douglas, he took her powers and hid her there the entire time, he put a forcefield around the room she was in, that's why no one could sense or scry for her." Phoebe says.

"She's alive? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" Cole asks, in a total state of panic.

"I don't know all the details, just that Ben took her to the hospital, and --"

"Ben?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, he was there, he's been trying to call you but you didn't answer your phone, so I told him I'd come over. Wyatt, can you go over to my place, the girls and the twins are there, and I don't trust Skye to watch them, she and Sara are fighting too much. Please don't tell them anything yet, they don't know." Phoebe says.

"Sure. No problem." Wyatt says, and he orbs away.

"Mom's really alive?" Caleb asks, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yeah. She is." Phoebe says, starting to cry herself. "Cole, are you okay?"

"I need to get to her. I need to be with her, let's go." Cole says, and the three of them leave together.

* * *

"Hannah? Hey -- I'm right here." Nicholas says, squeezing her hand. Hannah opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Nick? What -- what happened?" she whispers weakly, looking up at him, then trying to sit up a bit.

"Hey, take it easy." Nicholas tells her. "It's alright, honey. The doctor said you'll be fine, but you need plenty of rest." Nicholas says.

"Who is my attending?" Hannah asks, calming down a bit.

"Dr. Miller -- he seems competent enough." Nicholas says.

"He's good." Hannah says, trying to sit up a bit. "Can I see my chart?"

"Hannah -- you're the patient right now, not the doctor. Believe it or not, the ER will run just fine without you hovering around." Nicholas says.

"Haven't you heard that doctors make the worst patients?" Hannah asks.

"Yes, and in the one minute you've been awake you're already well on your way to proving that theory correct. Dr. Miller wants you to rest. Going over your chart with a fine-toothed comb and worrying about how your staff will manage while you recover isn't resting." Nicholas tells her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wouldn't listen to you, I was just --" Hannah begins.

"Shhh." Nicholas says, putting his fingers up to her lips. "I know. And I forgive you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth from the beginning. I love you, Hannah Shepherd. You're stubborn, and you're irritating, and you're a big pain in the behind -- but I do love you."

"I love you, too." Hannah says, smiling at him. Nicholas reaches down and kisses her on the lips. "Paige -- is she alright?"

"Aunt Paige was admitted to the hospital, too. I know you're worried about her, but I want you to rest, and stay quiet for once in your life. Alright?" Nicholas says. Hannah nods her head in agreement as she looks up at him. Nicholas sits down next to her and allows her to snuggle up to him as he puts his arm around her and pulls her close. "That's my girl." Hannah begins to cry after several minutes. "It's alright, Hannah. You're safe with me now. Everything will be alright."

* * *

"Where is she?" Cole asks, rushing into the hospital waiting room, where Ben is sitting down. Phoebe and Caleb follow close behind.

"Dad, calm down. The doctors are taking care of her." Ben says, approaching him. Cole ignores him as he sees a nurse walking by.

"Where is my wife? Paige Turner, she was just brought in here, I need to see her." Cole says to the woman.

"Let me see if I can find any information for you." the nurse replies.

"I don't need information, I need to see my WIFE!" Cole screams at the woman, grabbing her arm.

"Sir, if you don't calm down, I WILL call security." the nurse says angrily.

"Dad -- come on. Sit down, let the doctors do their job." Caleb says, trying to calm him down. He looks around at all of them.

"Six months. For six months, you all believed that she was DEAD. You gave up on her. Caleb was the only one -- he was the only one who believed me, and now she's hurt and --" Cole stops himself. "Please, Ben. Please don't let us lose her all over again. You have to go in there -- you can help her, you can save her." Cole begs.

"Dad, I already tried. There's something you don't know -- please, sit down, I need to --" Ben begins, just as a doctor comes out into the waiting area.

"Mr. Turner?" the doctor says, and both Ben and Cole turn around.

"Dad -- this is the doctor that's been treating Mom." Ben says.

"Where is my wife? I need to see my wife." Cole says.

"She's been taken to ICU. You can see her now." the doctor says. Cole starts to follow the doctor as Ben tries to stop him.

"Dad, I need to tell you something about Mom first, before you go in there. Dad, Mom is --" Ben stops just as Cole enters Paige's room. Paige is lying unconscious on the bed, hooked up to several monitors, including a fetal monitor. Cole stares at her in shock for a moment, slowly approaching her bed. "Mom is pregnant." Ben finally says, just as Phoebe and Caleb enter the room as well. Cole carefully walks up to her bed, and sits down cautiously on the edge. He gently touches her face, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey, baby." Cole says. "I'm here now. Everything is okay now, honey. Everything is going to be okay." Cole reaches down and kisses her on the forehead, the turns and looks at the doctor. "Can she hear me?"

"She's in a coma. She suffered a seizure brought on by toxemia -- it's a condition that develops during a pregnancy. It can usually be treated before it reaches this stage, but -- given the circumstances that your wife was in -- it progressed to a dangerous stage which caused severe high blood pressure, seizure, and possibly a minor stroke." the doctor says.

"That maniac did this to her?" Cole asks angrily.

"Your wife would have likely developed the illness regardless of her -- circumstance. However -- had she been under proper pre-natal care, it would have been diagnosed early enough to be treated without such a severe reaction." the doctor replies. "Her coma level is seven -- she is responding to and opening her eyes briefly at painful stimuli. She's still in critical condition, but -- there is hope that she could come out of this."

"What do we need to do? Please, just tell me what I need to do to help her." Cole says.

"There is a way that could possibly speed up her recovery. But the choice will be yours, Mr. Turner." the doctor says.

"What choice?" Cole asks.

"We can take the baby." the doctor says.

"What would be the baby's chances of surviving?" Ben asks.

"At nearly 24 weeks? About 40 percent." the doctor says.

"Is the baby alright?" Phoebe asks.

"He appears to be perfectly fine. He's moving, and he's kicking, and his heartbeat is very strong. Do you want to hear it?" the doctor asks. Cole nods his head yes, and the doctor places a handheld monitor on Paige's stomach and lets Cole hear the heart beating. Cole looks up at the doctor, a look of both shock and wonder coming over his face.

"It's a boy?" Cole asks.

"Yes. It's a boy." the doctor replies. Cole smiles a bit, handing the monitor back to the doctor and turning his attention back to Paige.

"You hear that, baby? It's a boy. We're having a son, Paige. We're having another son." Cole says, touching Paige's face gently.

"I'll give you time to think about what you'd like to do." the doctor says.

"There's nothing to think about. You're not taking my son." Cole says. "Paige would never forgive me if I let anything happen to that little boy. She's a wonderful mother. She loves all of her children more than anything in the world."

"Mr. Turner, your wife is in her mid-forties; that alone puts her in the high risk pregnancy bracket. Coupled with this situation -- the longer she remains in a coma, the higher the chances of permanent brain damage. Carrying this child is putting an enormous strain on her body." the doctor says.

"You're not taking my son." Cole says, emphasizing every word.

"I understand. I'll give you some time alone with her." the doctor says, and he leaves. Fighting back tears, Phoebe approaches her bed.

"Hey, Paige. I'm here, honey. Oh, I've missed you so much." Phoebe says, now crying. "Is she in pain?" she asks, looking up at Ben.

"I don't think she feels anything right now. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not." Ben says.

"She'll be fine. She has too many people who love her -- right, Paige?" Cole says. "You just need to rest for awhile, that's all. You're gonna come back to us, aren't you?"

"Of course she will." Phoebe says. "She has to." Caleb has been standing at the far end of the room crying the entire time, watching everything that has happened. Finally he approaches her bed, and carefully sits down on the edge.

"I have powers now, mom. I can't wait for you to see them, I've been working really hard. Dad's been training me – he's the best. But you know that." Caleb says, his voice trembling. Caleb tries to say something more, but nothing comes out. He starts to cry even harder as Phoebe takes him into her arms.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry, okay? Your mom wouldn't want to see you like this, it would just upset her." Phoebe says.

"Caleb – I need you to find Stella. She's at work. I need you to tell her what happened. Then I want you to go home and – tell the girls." Cole says.

"Dad, I – I can't, I just – have Ben do it." Caleb says.

"No, I want Ben to stay close. What if she wakes up and she's in pain? I need to be able to find him." Cole says. "Your mother needs you to be strong for her. I need you to do this for me, Caleb. Please." Caleb thinks about it for a moment, and finally pulls himself together.

"Okay. I will." Caleb says. He moves closer to Paige and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, mom. Please get better."

"Come on sweetie, you can use my car, I need to go check on Hannah." Phoebe says. "I'll be right back." she tells Cole, and she and Caleb leave the room.

"Why don't you try talking to her Dad? They say people in comas can hear what we say to them. If anyone can bring her out of this -- it'll be you." Ben says. He gives Paige a kiss on the forehead, and leaves. Cole gently runs his fingers through Paige's hair.

"I'm so sorry I gave up on you, baby I never should have done that." Cole tells her. "I knew you weren't gone. I felt it -- right here." Cole takes Paige's hand and holds it next to his heart. "All these years -- you're the only thing that's been keeping this heart beating, you know that, right? You saved my life. Some might say it -- wasn't really a life worth saving, but -- not you. I still remember the first time I really looked at you -- not as the annoying little sister who kept trying to vanquish me -- but as you. You're still as beautiful today as you were then. Sometimes I still look at you and wonder what a beautiful angel like you is doing with a worthless ex-demon like me. And now we're gonna have another baby. I didn't expect that, but -- we'll adjust, right? We always do. Oh, I know exactly when we conceived him, too -- that afternoon, in the bathtub. The same -- the same day we started to fight." Cole's tone of voice turns regretful. "I'm sorry, baby. You were right -- you're always right, I should have known better than to not listen to you. If I had just listened to you, then -- maybe none of this would have happened. Paige, I love you so much. Please don't leave me again. Please baby -- please come back to me." Cole suddenly feels Paige's fingers move slightly as he holds onto her hand. "You heard me, didn't you? That's my girl. You keep fighting to come back to us. I won't leave your side baby, I swear. I'll never leave you again."


	34. Chapter 34

_Okay, I'm predicting that the ending of THIS chapter will shock some people . . . . . but honestly, it's what I planned all along. _

_This story IS winding down -- I really hope others have enjoyed this family as much as I have! And yes -- I will admit -- Caleb is MY favorite OC too, probably not just from this story, but from ALL the stories I've written. (Though Phyllis from "If I Could Turn Back Time" is a VERY close second!) I'm glad so many people love him as much as I do -- I tried to make him the perfect blend of Paige and Cole, while at the same time make him his own person, and I hope I've succeeded. _

_Anyhow -- enjoy, and please leave me a reply if you're still reading, I'm very anxious to hear what's on your mind after this particular installement! _

Caleb enters the gym where Stella is working, just as Stella is walking a client to the door. "Thanks, Stella. See you next week." the woman says, then she stops and eyes Caleb up and down. "Hi -- never seen you around here before."

"Stella, we need to talk." Caleb says, ignoring the woman.

"Who's your friend, Stella?" the woman asks.

"This is my idiot kid brother, who KNOWS better than to bother me at work." Stella says, glaring at Caleb.

"You eighteen yet, honey?" the woman asks.

"I'm sorry, I really need to talk to my sister." Caleb says, clearly agitated.

"Yeah, and -- I don't really think you're his type." Stella says, pulling Caleb aside, as the woman shrugs and leaves. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom is alive." Caleb says, his voice trembling. Stella stares at him in disbelief.

"This is why you came here? Get out before I kick your sorry butt out the door." Stella says angrily.

"She was being held prisoner. Gregory stripped her powers and she was being held by Adrian Douglas in his basement. I think -- I think he was running experiments on her." Caleb says. Stella's look changes to one of shock.

"Is she okay?" Stella asks.

"She's at the hospital. Dad and Ben are there. It's bad, Stell. She's pregnant -- and she's really sick. And we might lose her all over again." Caleb begins to sob, as Stella take him into her arms, sobbing as well.

"I want to see her. Caleb, I want to see her." Stella says.

"I know. I -- I have to go back home, I told dad I'd stay with the girls, Wyatt is with them right now. They haven't been told anything -- Dad wanted me to tell them. But I wanted to come and tell you first." Caleb says. "Why don't you go to the hospital? I'll come by later." Stella just nods her head, not knowing what else to say. Caleb gives her another hug, and quietly leaves.

* * *

Phoebe enters Paige's hospital room -- Ben is in the room, and Cole is sitting next to her, holding her hand and talking to her quietly. "How is Hannah?" Ben asks.

"She's sleeping right now. Nick is with her, the doctors said she'll be fine." Phoebe tells him. "Any change?"

"She squeezed my hand earlier. I was talking to her, and she squeezed my hand." Cole tells her.

"The doctors said it was just a reflex." Ben comments.

"It wasn't a reflex. She heard me. Didn't you, sweetheart?" Cole says, gently touching Paige's face. Stella suddenly enters the room, still dressed in her workout clothes. She gasps as she sees Paige lying in the bed, standing back for a moment, then suddenly rushes to the bed, draping herself over Paige's chest and sobbing.

"Mommy. Mom, I love you so much. Please don't leave us again, please." Stella begs as she hugs Paige tightly.

"It's alright, princess. She's gonna be alright." Cole says, touching Stella's shoulder gently. Stella finally gets up, and Cole pulls her into a very tight hug as she cries.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm so sorry." Stella says, still crying. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has toxemia. It's a condition some pregnant women develop, and if untreated it can lead to complications. Mom had a seizure and went into a coma." Ben tells her.

"But she's gonna wake up, right? Can't you heal her, Ben?" Stella asks.

"Don't you think I would have by now if I could?" Ben replies. "The doctors say that her best chance will be if we take the baby."

"And I already said that's not an option." Cole says. "Paige wouldn't want that."

"Cole -- there are so many advances now with premature births -- the baby would still have a chance." Phoebe says.

"Forty percent. Not good enough odds for me, and they wouldn't be good enough for Paige, either." Cole says.

"Isn't there some other option?" Stella asks.

"None that the doctors have told us about." Ben says.

"I -- I have to go -- do something." Stella says.

"Honey -- I think your Mom would like you to be here. She needs her family with her right now." Cole says.

"It's for Mom. I'll be back, I promise." Stella says, and she shimmers away.

* * *

_Robin and Stella enter his old apartment, kissing the entire time. Stella is carrying a bouquet of flowers, which she sets down on a table after Robin closes the door. Suddenly Robin pulls away. "Stella, this -- this isn't a good idea, maybe we shouldn't --" Robin begins._

"_Why not?" Stella asks, kissing him again. _

"_I'm your professor." Robin says._

"_Not anymore. Grades are closed, right? I only needed one science class -- there's nothing stopping us from being together." Stella says, and she kisses him once again. "I know you're just as attracted to me as I am to you, Dr. Myers."_

"_Robin." Robin says. "If we're going to be -- together, then -- we need to be a little less formal, don't you think?"_

"_Oh. Right. Robin." Stella says, laughing a bit to herself. "That'll take some getting used to."_

"_All of this will." Robin says. "If any of my colleagues ever find out about this --"_

"_They'll be jealous as hell." Stella comments, and Robin can't help but laugh._

"_You're not one for modesty, are you?" Robin asks._

"_Never much cared for it." Stella says. "Now -- where were we -- Robin?" _

"_Right about here." Robin says, pulling her into a kiss._

Robin stops his daydreaming and looks up from his paperwork. "I need to stop this." he says to himself. "She's not coming back." Just as he says this, Stella shimmers into the room.

"Rob -- you have to help us -- my mom -- please." Stella says, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stella? What's wrong, what are you talking about?" Robin asks, trying to calm her down.

"My mom -- they were right, Caleb and my Dad, they were right, she's alive and --" Stella starts to wheeze quite a bit.

"Stella, calm down -- where is your inhaler?" Robin asks, forcing her to sit down.

"I don't -- have --" Stella begins, having more and more difficulty breathing.

"It's okay -- I have one in my bag, I'll go get it, don't move." Robin says, and he rushes into another room and comes back with his bag. "Here -- calm down, take a deep breath." Robin says, putting the inhaler up to her mouth and helping her breathe. Stella calms down slightly, tears streaming down her face. "Now tell me what happened."

"My mom -- she's alive. But she's really sick and --"

"How? Stella, how is she --"

"Dr. Douglas. He was working with Gregory -- her powers were stripped, and he held her prisoner, and she's pregnant, and the doctors said that she won't survive if they don't take the baby, she has something called toxic --"

"Toxemia?" Robin asks, and Stella nods her head yes, and starts to wheeze again. "Alright -- don't worry, everything will be okay. You're having a really bad asthma attack, Stella -- I'm gonna give you an injection of prednisone, the inhaler doesn't seem to be doing the job, and we need to get your breathing under control." Robin takes out a syringe and some medication out of his bag and injects it into Stella's arm.

"Please Rob -- please help her." Stella begs, as Robin helps her lie down.

"You just rest right now, okay, and try to calm down. I'll take care of everything, Stella. I promise." Robin tells her.

* * *

"My god -- how could anyone be so cruel?" Phoebe says, after listening Nicholas tell her everything that Hannah recalled about what happened to Paige.

"I don't know, Mom. How is Aunt Paige? Will she be alright?" Nicholas asks.

"There isn't any change. We're hoping for the best, but -- it's really touch and go right now. The doctors said that -- she'd have a better chance if we take the baby. Cole won't hear of it. He said that -- that Paige would never forgive him if he did that." Phoebe says.

"I hope she makes it. I don't want you to have to go through losing her all over again." Nicholas says, just as the nurse wheels Hannah into the room.

"And tell Dr. Gomez that it's critical to make sure that the staff to patient ratio is as close to --" Hannah is saying to the nurse, who is doing her best to ignore her.

"Is she still yapping at you like she runs the place?" Nicholas asks.

"I DO run the place." Hannah says.

"Right now, you don't run ANYTHING. Come on, let's get you back in bed." Nicholas says, helping her out of the wheelchair.

"I can do it myself, I'm not helpless." Hannah says, pushing him away as she climbs into bed. Nicholas rolls his eyes as he turns and looks at the nurse.

"I'm sure she's a joy to work for." he sarcastically comments.

"I've had worse." the nurse replies. "Don't worry, Dr. S -- everything in the ER will be just the way you left it when you come back to work, I promise." The nurse turns to Nicholas. "Her test results looked good -- Dr. Miller wants to keep her one more night, and he wants her to take a week off to rest. Good luck with getting her to do that." The nurse leaves the room.

"Must you be so difficult?" Nicholas asks, sitting down next to her.

"Isn't that part of my appeal?" Hannah asks, then looks up at Phoebe. "Hi Mrs. Warren."

"Hi, honey. I take it you're feeling better." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Hannah says. "How is Paige?"

"She's -- hanging in there, we're hoping for the best. Thank you so much for trying to help her." Phoebe says.

"You're welcome. And I'm so sorry for -- the things I said. I was wrong. I hope all of you will be able to forgive me someday." Hannah says.

"Sweetie, there's nothing to forgive. I understand why you felt the way you did. Sometimes it just takes awhile to -- see things as they really are. I'd be here all day if I had to list all of the bad judgment calls I've made in my life. What's important is that it's all behind us now, you're going to be alright, and you and Nick are happy." Phoebe tells her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Warren." Hannah says, crying a bit.

"You call me Phoebe, alright? Come here." Phoebe says, pulling her into a hug. As soon as she takes her into her arms, Phoebe has a premonition of Hannah and Nicholas getting married. She gets a big smile on her face as she lets go of Hannah.

"What is that smile on your face for?" Nicholas asks.

"Oh, nothing." Phoebe replies.

"Yeah, right, nothing." Nicholas says, staring at her. Phoebe grabs his arm, pulling him close.

"Don't you DARE read my mind on this, young man." Phoebe gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go sit with Paige for awhile. I'll see you later." Phoebe leaves. Nicholas shakes his head as she goes.

"I like your mom." Hannah says.

"Yeah. She's something else, alright." Nicholas says. "So -- you still planning to move all your stuff out?"

"Well -- I really don't have anywhere to go right now -- I was planning to sleep in my office when I left, and -- that's probably not the best place for me to recuperate." Hannah says.

"No, probably not." Nicholas says.

"And -- well, I really don't have anyone else to take care of me. I'm supposed to get plenty of rest over the next week, and -- it would probably be a good idea to have someone to cook for me, and do my laundry, help me take a shower . . ."

"Oh, you need help with that too, huh? Well I'm sure we can hire a home care nurse to come over and --" Nicholas teases.

"You know that's not what I meant. Come here." Hannah says, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

"_Dr. Myers?" Stella says, peeking into Robin's office on campus. _

"_Stella. Come in." Robin says, looking up from behind his desk. "Did you have a question about your grade? You shouldn't worry, you got an A. I know this isn't your field, but -- you've been a good student."_

"_So the grades are closed then?" Stella asks._

"_For your class, yes. Don't worry, you did fine." Robin tells her. _

"_Good." Stella replies. "I -- can I ask you a question, Dr. Myers?" _

"_Sure. What?"_

"_Are you free this Saturday night?" Stella asks boldly, as Robin gets a look of shock on his face. "I mean -- I'm kind of in this play -- it's no big deal, it's a local community theatre, but -- I have one more comp ticket, and -- well, I thought maybe you'd like to come and -- after the play, maybe we could go to dinner or something." Robin gets up from behind his desk._

"_Stella -- you're a very nice, very attractive young lady. But I'm your teacher." Robin says._

"_Not anymore. You said the grades were closed, right?" Stella replies. _

"_Well -- yes, but --"_

"_And I'm a theatre major. I only needed one core science class, and it's over, and I'll never take another class from you again." Stella says._

"_That's not the point -- there are rules here, and --" _

"_And we wouldn't be breaking any of them. Come on -- we've been quietly flirting with one another since the first day of this class, and you know it." Stella says. _

"_Stella -- I'm sorry, but -- my answer is no." Robin says. Stella gets a sad look on her face._

"_You've got a girlfriend, huh? Figures." Stella says._

"_No." Robin tells her._

"_You're gay? Funny, I didn't get that vibe from you at all." Stella says._

"_I'm not gay, Stella." Robin says._

"_Okay. You're single, you're straight, so what's the problem then? You like me, right?" _

"_That's not the point." Robin says._

"_Then what is? I've been waiting all semester to ask you this, cause I knew you'd never make the first move. I like you. You're smart, you're funny, you're cute -- I just thought maybe if we could get to know each other outside of school, then --" Stella says, as Robin blushes a bit. "What have you got to lose by coming to see me in a play and going to dinner?"_

"_You're not gonna give up, are you?" Robin asks. _

"_Well I'm not a stalker if that's what you mean. I just sensed something -- magical with you. Do you believe in magic, Dr. Myers?" Stella asks._

"_I believe that there are some things in this world that -- don't quite have a logical explanation to them." Stella smiles a bit. _

"_I knew it. I have a feeling that you and I were just -- supposed to meet, you know? I know that may sound crazy, but -- listen, here's the comp ticket. If you want to do this -- if you want to take a chance on -- fate or magic or whatever you want to call it -- come to my show. And if you're not there, then -- well, I won't bother you again. Goodbye, Dr. Myers." Stella says, and she hands him the ticket and leaves his office._

"Robin?" Stella says, awakening and sitting up a bit, looking around the room. Robin is sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork, and he gets up and goes to her side.

"Hey -- you feeling better?" Robin asks, picking up a glass of water that he had sitting on the coffee table. "Here -- drink this." Robin says, helping her take a drink.

"Thank you." Stella says.

"Have you been taking your meds regularly?" Robin asks.

"I -- forget sometimes." Stella says.

"Stella -- you have chronic asthma, you can't forget. An attack like the one you just had could kill you, you were just lucky you were with someone who knew what to do." Robin says.

"I'm sorry." Stella says. "I just -- my mom --" Stella starts to become agitated again.

"Calm down." Robin tells her. "I called the hospital, and -- I talked to your dad."

"You -- you didn't tell him that I --" Stella begins.

"No, he has enough to worry about. I just told him that you came to see me. He immediately had your mom's attending doctor fax all of her medical information to me, and -- I've been studying it for the last couple of hours." Robin tells her.

"And you can help her, right?" Stella asks.

"Your mother has an extremely advanced case of toxemia -- it's affected her neurological system and her test results are already showing some damage to her liver and pancreas. Doing an emergency c-section to take the baby IS the best route for the doctors to take. Without the pressure on her body of a pregnancy, she'd have about a 90 chance of a full recovery." Robin tells her.

"But my dad won't do that. He won't let them take the baby." Stella says. "There has to be another way."

"There might be." Robin asks. "I'm waiting for a call from a colleague of mine in London -- he was one of my med school professors, he was a visiting professor at UCLA when I was in my third year of med school. He's brilliant, he's come up with many life-saving treatments, his specialty is pre-natal care. He recently developed an experimental drug for women suffering from toxemia -- unfortunately, it -- it hasn't been fully tested yet, and certainly not on anyone with a case as advanced as your mother's."

"And you think it could save her?" Stella asks.

"I don't know." Robin says. "I've faxed your mother's information to him, and he'll get back to me as soon as he knows more. At this point -- if your father won't let them take the baby -- it's her best hope."

"I knew you'd be able to help her. I just knew it." Stella says, throwing her arms around Robin and hugging him tightly.

* * *

"When can we see her?" Skye asks, just after Caleb has told her and Sara what has happened to Paige. Elena is also in the room.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Dad, I'm not sure he wants you there right now." Caleb says.

"She's our mom, too." Sara says, fighting back tears. "We're not babies Caleb, we want to see her."

"I don't think your mom can have too many visitors at one time." Elena tells them. "I'm sure you'll see her soon. Why don't you go upstairs and do your homework? I think your mom would want you to keep your grades up, don't you?"

"Okay. But we want to see her tomorrow." Skye informs them, and she and Sara head upstairs. Caleb sighs as he leans back on the sofa.

"Thanks for being here when I told them." Caleb says.

"No problem." Elena replies. "Don't worry – your mom's gonna be okay."

"Where are they?" Caleb asks.

"Who?" Elena replies.

"Gregory. Dr. Douglas. What did you do with them?" Caleb asks.

"Shawn – made a potion to bind Gregory's powers. We left them – locked in the basement. Then we called Uncle Daryl – he said he'd handle it. He didn't seem to be in that big of a hurry – I think he's hoping the two of them just kill each other." Elena tells him. "Frankly, that wouldn't upset me one bit."

"Where is the house?" Caleb asks.

"It's three houses down from the house I've been renovating, why?" Elena asks.

"Can you stay here with the girls?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Caleb replies.

"Caleb – let Uncle Daryl handle this. They'll go to jail. Both of them. And you know that if Gregory becomes too much of a problem – well – people have a way of – disappearing. Uncle Daryl knows that." Elena says.

"Why wait?" Caleb says, and he heads for the door and leaves.

* * *

Caleb enters Adrian's house furiously, breaking doors and shattering everything around him as he heads toward the basement door. He waves his hand when he reaches it, shattering the door into bits and pieces, and heads down the stairs. Gregory is sitting in a chair tied up, and Adrian is pacing the floor. "You – you're that kid that Dr. Myers had – you're one of them, aren't you? Like him." Adrian says, pointing at Gregory.

"Shut up." Caleb says angrily, and he waves his hand, flinging Adrian against the wall. "I'm nothing like him." Caleb approaches Gregory.

"So you – you have active powers now, huh? That's good, I – I always knew you'd amount to something if you just tried hard enough, and --" Gregory begins, stammering and obviously very nervous.

"What are you so afraid of, Gregory? I mean – I do remember overhearing you tell Melinda once that I was – oh, how did you put it – 'a waste of perfectly good witch blood', yeah that was it." Caleb says, getting in his face.

"I – I was joking. You know how much I always liked to kid around." Gregory tells him. Adrian stands up and tries to rush toward the stairs.

"Going somewhere? I don't think so." Caleb says, and he waves his hand and freezes Adrian. "Now – what should I do with you?" he says, turning his attention back to Gregory. "How'd you get yourself all tied up here, anyway?"

"The doctor, he – he hit me over the head with something when we were fighting, I – I don't remember. But you can help me. I want to turn back Caleb. I will turn back, I swear. I'll do everything I can to atone for what I've done. You know it can happen – look at your your Uncle Eli. Look at your dad. They did it. Caleb, please. Unbind my powers, you can make the potion in two minutes, everything you need is here, please. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone. I just missed Melinda so much and – I just got a little crazy there for awhile."

"Crazy? You kidnapped my mother. You kept her prisoner here for MONTHS with that lunatic doctor. And let's not forget – you sent a darklighter after my brother. You tried to kill two of my sisters. Do I need to go on?" Caleb asks.

"I – I am sorry. Please, let me prove it to you, just give me back my powers and --" Gregory begins.

"Alright. I'll do it." Caleb says. He goes over to Adrian's work area, and starts to get together all the items he needs to make the potion to unbind Gregory's powers. While he is doing that, Adrian unfreezes.

"What are you doing? Get away from there, get away from my things!" Adrian shouts, lunging for Caleb. Caleb waves his hand and once again throws Adrian against the wall.

"You don't call the shots around here anymore. Doctor." Caleb says, as he finishes the potion.

"I have all the proof I need here. In my files, in this house – I have all the proof I need that you and your family are nothing but a bunch of freaks and monsters. I knew I should have gone to the authorities the first time I figured it out, when I took the blood from that girl, the one who died." Adrian says, grimacing in pain as he sits up, obviously hurt from Caleb's last assault.

"What girl?" Gregory asks, becoming curious.

"The one that died – she was part of your family of mutants, wasn't she?" Adrian asks.

"You gave her morphine." Caleb says, looking at Adrian with disgust.

"Of course I did, I had to sedate her, your family wouldn't let anyone but that incompetent Dr. Myers near her, how else was I supposed to get her blood sample?" Adrian tells them.

"She was ALLERGIC to MORPHINE!" Gregory screams. Finally freeing up one of his hands, he grabs Caleb, takes the potion he made, and drinks it quickly. Feeling a surge of power come over him, Gregory breaks free of his bondage and quickly makes his way toward Adrian.

"No – no, please, I – I didn't know, please --" Adrian begs, but Gregory ignores him. He grabs Adrian's neck and begins to strangle him, unleashing every bit of anger he has within himself onto Adrian, torturing him not only physically but mentally. Suddenly Gregory starts to gasp for breath himself, and lets Adrian go, turning his attention to Caleb, who is simply standing back and watching the whole scenario unfold.

"You – the potion --" Gregory says, struggling to breathe.

"Yeah – about that. You really are as stupid as you look." Caleb says. "See – you forgot. I'm not only a child of the Charmed Ones – I am – without a doubt – THE most gifted potion maker my bloodline has ever seen. Did you know that you can combine a vanquishing potion with a power unbinding potion? It's pretty simple, actually, if you know anything about basic chemistry. The powers will unbind momentarily – and then – the other potion will kick in – and overpower the unbinding potion. Pretty clever for a 'waste of perfectly good witch blood', don't you think?" Caleb asks. Gregory screams violently, as flames begin to engulf him, and then he vanishes. Caleb glances over at Adrian, who is lying on the floor, obviously traumatized and made insane by what has happened. Caleb then walks over to Adrian's work area, and blows up every vial he finds, and he destroys Adrian's computer. He then picks up his cell phone and dials. "Uncle Daryl? Are you on your way to Dr. Douglas' house yet? Good. Just wanted to let you know – there's one less 'problem' that you'll have to deal with. Yeah. Thanks." Caleb says, and he glances back at the room one more time as he head up the stairs and leaves.

* * *

Later that evening, Caleb enters Paige's hospital room. Cole has dozed off in the chair next to her bed. Caleb finds a blanket in one of the cabinets, and carefully covers Cole with it. He then sits down next to Paige. He takes her hand and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "It's over, mom. No one will ever hurt you again." he whispers to her quietly, then he rests his head carefully on her chest and softly begins to sob.


	35. Chapter 35

_Here's one more for the weekend . . . . . . . and it IS going to end up being a 40-chapter fic. I probably should have split this into two separate fanfics, but . . . . . oh well._

_As always, feedback is MUCH appreciated, and thank you to those of you who have been taking the time to reply! _

* * *

The next morning, Cole awakens and sees Caleb asleep on the edge of Paige's bed. Cole stands up and touches Caleb's shoulder gently. "Caleb." he whispers. "Caleb, wake up."

"Get away from me!" Caleb screams, awakening with a start and physically lashing out at Cole.

"Son – it's me, it's dad, stop it!" Cole says, grabbing Caleb forcefully.

"Dad." Caleb says, calming down and looking up at Cole, then hugging him tightly.

"It's alright – I think you were having a bad dream, that's all." Cole tells him.

"Any change with mom?" Caleb asks.

"I don't think so." Cole replies, sitting down next to Paige and taking her hand. "You been here all night?"

"I – I guess." Caleb replies. "Dad, I --" Caleb begins, just as Cole's phone rings.

"Hello? Daryl, hi. No – no change. What?" Cole says, then pauses as he listens for awhile, and turns and looks up at Caleb. "No, I – I understand. Yeah. Thanks." Cole hangs up the phone. "Your Uncle Daryl – said there was quite a mess at Dr. Douglas' house when he and his men got there. Looked like a hurricane hit it, he said." Cole tells Caleb. "Gregory wasn't there. I guess he – got away, huh?"

"I guess." Caleb says, walking over to the window and looking outside. Cole walks up behind him.

"You think they'll ever find him?" Cole asks.

"No." Caleb replies, still looking out the window.

"I didn't think so." Cole says. Both Cole and Caleb turn around as Robin and Stella enter the room.

"Robin. Thank you so much for coming." Cole says, smiling a bit as he goes to Robin and shakes his hand.

"It's okay. I'll do what I can to help." Robin tells him.

"There's been no change?" Stella asks, immediately going to Paige's side.

"No – not yet." Cole tells her. "What did you find out?" Cole asks Robin.

"My colleague in London – he's willing to let me try his new drug on Paige, as long as I have the approval of both you and the hospital releasing him from all liability." Robin tells him.

"You don't think it'll work then?" Cole asks.

"We don't know. I want to run some blood tests on Paige before I do anything. I – I know what different markers in her blood to look for to see if this could possibly help her. The hospital has – well, they've actually offered me a temporary position as chief pathologist for the next couple of months. It seems that – the position is open now. They need someone to run the place until they can find a replacement, and – since I have the experience and I was coming to work here anyway – they made me the offer. So I took a leave of absence from UCLA for awhile." Robin tells him.

"I told him he could stay at the house. That's okay, isn't it daddy?" Stella asks.

"Of course. Thank you for doing this – I know you don't owe our family anything." Cole says.

"I like Paige. She always made me feel like – like I belonged with this family." Robin says.

"Yeah. She always manages to see the good in people. Even when they don't deserve it." Cole says, sitting back down next to Paige. "I don't even know where I'd be if she hadn't – if she hadn't been there to save me from myself." Cole fights back tears as he holds Paige's hand and give her a kiss. "Please, Robin – please bring my wife back to me. Please give my children their mother back. And please save my little boy." Cole says, touching Paige's belly.

"I will do everything I can, Cole. I promise." Robin tells him. He draw some blood from Paige, and then stands up to leave. "I'll get started right now. Caleb – you want to help?"

"I want to stay with mom." Caleb replies.

"Caleb – I think you could help your mom more by working with Robin, don't you?" Cole tells him. Caleb thinks about it for a moment.

"Okay." Caleb replies quietly. He gives Paige a soft kiss on the forehead, and he and Robin leave the room.

"Is Caleb okay? He seems – different." Stella says.

"He just has a lot on his mind to process right now." Cole says. "They arrested Dr. Douglas. Apparently he – he kind of went insane, he's in the county psychiatric hospital."

"Good. He deserves worse." Stella says. "What about Gregory?"

"He – he's gone." Cole says.

"Gone! Daddy, we have to find him, we have to vanquish him before --" Stella says, becoming upset.

"Stella – he's not coming back. Caleb – said he's not coming back." Cole tells her.

"Caleb?" Stella says, a surprised look on her face. "You mean Caleb --"

"Gregory is gone. That's all that matters. And we're not discussing it again, is that clear?" Cole tells her.

"Yeah. Crystal." Stella says. Cole puts his arm around Stella and hugs her.

"He still loves you. Robin. I could see it in his eyes." Cole tells her. "You know – your mother will be very upset if she wakes up and finds out that the two of you aren't together."

"He would never take me back. Not after the way I treated him." Stella says.

"Can't hurt to ask. Think about it." Cole says. "We don't get many opportunities in our lives for true love. If there's a chance you can fix this – you better take it. Before it's too late." Cole tells her, while looking at Paige and gently touching her face.

* * *

Hannah sits on the edge of her hospital bed, fully dressed, looking at her patient chart when Eli enters the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hi." Eli says quietly.

"Mr. Warren. Hi." Hannah says, looking up at him.

"I brought something for you. I know Nick is taking you home, but – I thought you might like them." Eli tells her, handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." Hannah replies.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asks.

"Fine. I'm a little tired, I just want to get home and into my own bed." Hannah tells him.

"That's probably a good idea, I'm sure you'll feel much better there." Eli says.

"Mr. Warren, I – I'm sorry about – the things I said about – about warlocks. I was wrong. I know now why you don't approve of me, but I want you to know that – I love Nicholas very much. I would never hurt him and – I know he would never hurt me." Hannah tells him.

"We all make mistakes." Eli says.

"That's what your wife said." Hannah tells him.

"She's a smart woman, why do you think I married her?" Eli replies, and Hannah laughs a bit. "I just want you to know that – if you ever need anything – just call me."

"Thanks. I'll get your number from Nick." Hannah says.

"No – I mean just call for me. I'll hear you." Eli says. "I'm your whitelighter."

"MY whitelighter? But I'm not a witch." Hannah tells him.

"You have a gift, though – the gift of contacting the spirit world. And now that you're involved with our family – that could be a very dangerous gift to have. And you might – need protection someday. And if you do – I'll be there." Eli tells her. Nicholas enters her room pushing a wheelchair.

"Your ride is here, my lady." Nicholas says.

"I don't need that." Hannah tells him.

"Are you telling me you want to break hospital rules, doctor? That's not like you." Nicholas teases.

"Oh – shut up." Hannah replies, grudgingly getting into the wheelchair.

"You better take good care of my charge there." Eli tells Nicholas.

"Don't worry – I will." Nicholas says, and he smiles at Eli as he wheels Hannah out of the room.

* * *

Robin and Caleb enter Paige's room – Cole, Ben and Stella are there. "Well? What did you find out?" Ben asks.

"It's not good." Robin replies. "Cole – I really want you to think twice about taking the baby. They have an excellent neo-natal unit in this hospital, and --"

"Forty percent. Would you risk your child's life for forty percent?" Cole asks. "Last time I checked – that was a failing grade."

"I – I don't know what I'd do in your situation." Robin tells him. "Honestly, I hope I never have to find out."

"What about this drug that your friend in London has?" Cole asks.

"It's not FDA approved yet, it's still in the experimental stages. And looking at Paige's bloodwork – I don't know that it would help much." Robin says.

"But there's a chance it would, right?" Cole asks.

"Only about a sixty percent chance." Robin tells him.

"Sixty percent is sure as hell better than FORTY percent!" Cole shouts.

"Dad, calm down." Ben says.

"No – no, I want to know more about this drug. If her odds are BETTER with this drug, just use it then!" Cole says, becoming more and more agitated.

"Cole – the sixty percent is for PAIGE, not the baby. She has over NINETY percent chance of a full recovery if we take the baby immediately. The drug that my colleague has developed may save Paige's life – and it may not. There is a sixty percent chance that, if the drug works, Paige – and the baby – will survive. But if it doesn't work – you could lose them both." Robin tells everyone.

"You're asking me to choose between my wife and my son, is that what you're doing then?" Cole replies.

"Daddy – I don't want to lost mommy again. Maybe you should just let them take the baby – Robin will do everything to make sure he's okay, right Robin?" Stella says.

"Of course I will. I know plenty of neo-natal specialists, too – I can make sure that he has the best care available to him." Robin says.

"Ben – you talked to her before this happened. What do you think she would want us to do?" Cole asks.

"She – she was adamant about – making sure the baby was okay." Ben tells them. "She's already bonded with him. She loves him."

"If Paige wakes up – and I have to tell her that her son is dead – I can't do it. I can't do that to her." Cole says. "I want to try the drug. I want to try and save them both."

"I'll – I'll have to take it to the hospital board to – get their permission then." Robin says. "I'll start the paperwork right now." Robin leaves.

"Daddy – do you really think this is what mom would want?" Stella asks.

"I think – if shecould make this decision for herself, and she knew there was a possible way to save both herself and the baby – I think she'd take the risk." Cole says.

"So do I." Ben says. "The whole time I was with her, all she was worried about was the baby."

"Your mother loves being pregnant." Cole says. "She'd spend hours talking to you kids before you were born. And with this little guy – she hasn't really had anyone else this whole time, has she?" Cole says, as he rubs Paige's belly. "She's probably formed quite a bond with him already."

"I hope he's not too scared. He's probably used to mom's voice." Ben says. Stella moves in closer to Paige, sitting down next to her and putting her head near Paige's belly.

"Hey – hey little guy. I'm your big sister, Stella. I'm sure mom has told you all about me. I can't wait to meet you. Now, I know your big brother Caleb and and your other big sisters Skye and Sara are gonna tell you how bossy and mean I was to them. But – see, I was just a kid then. So I just want you to know that – well, that I'm going to always be there for anything you need. Because nothing is more important than – than your family." Stella tells him, and she suddenly feels a gentle motion coming from Paige's belly. "He kicked me. I felt it, he – he kicked me." Stella says, looking up at everyone and smiling. Both Ben and Cole put their hands on her belly and smile as they feel the baby kicking.

"Caleb – don't you want to feel the baby kick?" Stella asks.

"I – I have to go." Caleb says, and he rushes out of the room. Cole watches as he leaves.

"I don't want to leave your mom, but – I think I need to go talk to your brother. Both of you stay with her, and you call me immediately if there's any change." Cole tells them, and he leaves the room.

* * *

"Shawn? Where have you been, I've been trying to call you all day." Elena says, entering Dr. Douglas' house – Shawn is there with Dusty, going through some of Adrian's personal belongings.

"How'd you find me?" Shawn asks.

"Just a guess – I talked to my Uncle Daryl, he said that your dad is – in the psychiatric ward." Elena says.

"Yeah." Shawn replies, looking at a photograph he found. The photo itself is burned a bit around the edges, but still in a frame – it's a photo of a younger Adrian, Shawn's mother, and a baby. They are smiling and look very happy. "Do you think he was always like this? Do you think he would have turned into this person if my mom hadn't done what she did?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Elena says.

"I wonder what my life would have been like – if my mom had chosen good. They look so happy. He must have – cared, you know? It looks like the picture was found in whatever was left of the house my mom burned down when she faked our deaths. Why would he even save this if I didn't matter to him?" Shawn asks.

"Shawn – none of this is your fault." Elena tells him.

"I could have – tried to have a relationship with him. I don't think he had anyone else. Maybe it would have – made him a nicer person. Maybe everything that happened to your Aunt Paige wouldn't have happened if --"

"Shawn – we could sit here and play 'what if' games all night, do you think I haven't done that with MY life a million times? But it doesn't do any good – what happened – happened. There's nothing you can do about that." Elena tells him.

"Look at who my parents were, Elena. Both ended up being destroyed because – they were evil. What does that make me?" Shawn asks.

"You're your own person, Shawn. You get to DECIDE who you're going to be. My mom has taught me that ever since I can remember. Just because I'm part warlock doesn't mean I have to be evil. Just because your parents were evil, doesn't mean YOU are." Elena tells him, and she gives him a kiss on the lips. "I love you. Do you love me?"

"You know I do." Shawn replies.

"Evil can't love, Shawn. Doesn't that tell you something right there?"

"Yeah. It does." Shawn says, and he pulls her into a kiss. After a moment, Dusty starts to bark loudly and Elena gets a strange sensation and stops kissing him.

"What's wrong girl?" Shawn asks, trying to calm the dog down.

"Didn't you feel that?" Elena asks.

"No. What?" Shawn asks.

"It's like – someone was watching us. I keep – getting that feeling a lot lately. Like someone is – watching me." Elena tells him.

* * *

"Where is she?" Piper asks the Shaman as he appears in front of her.

"She's not alone. I haven't been able to find her when she's alone – the young man, he's – with her quite a bit." the Shaman replies.

"Well – then kill him." Piper says.

"That is not my job. I only obtain vessels for souls, I do not kill innocents." the Shaman tells her.

"I want my daughter to live again. We had a deal. And I don't care what you have to do to make it happen. Bring Elena to me – or I will kill you." Piper tells him, fondling the soul catcher that contains Melinda's spirit.

* * *

Caleb races up the stairs to the attic, and finds the Book of Shadows. He tears through it furiously, ripping pages out as he searches through its contents. "Caleb. Caleb stop it, please STOP IT!" Cole screams as he shimmers into the attic. He grabs Caleb and struggles with him to get him to release the book.

"No! No dad, there has to be something in there, there has to be something that can fix this. What's the POINT of our powers if we can't FIX THIS!" Caleb screams, as he finally lets go of the book and breaks down sobbing in Cole's arms. Cole waits a few moments for Caleb to calm down. "I killed him." Caleb finally says, looking up at Cole.

"You want to tell me how it happened?" Cole asks.

"I – I mixed a – a power unbinding potion with – with a vanquishing potion. He didn't even see it coming." Caleb tells him.

"Pretty clever. Even I wouldn't have thought of that one." Cole tells him.

"He killed Melinda. Dr. Douglas – he's the one who killed Melinda, he's the one who gave her the morphine." Caleb says. "Gregory found this out just before he drank the potion, and – he said he – he wanted forgiveness. He wanted to change. What if he was telling the truth?"

"What if he wasn't?" Cole replies. "You were angry about what happened to your mother."

"Just like Gregory was angry about what happened to Melinda. How does this make me any different from him?" Caleb asks.

"Gregory wasn't an innocent." Cole says, putting his arm around Caleb. "You have so much of your mother in you. But unfortunately, you inherited your worst trait from ME. Your temper. You've always been one to act before you think. Why do you think your mother and I were always so protective of you, it wasn't just because you didn't have any active powers. You need to learn how to keep your emotions in check."

"How have you done it all these years?" Cole asks. Cole laughs a bit.

"Your mother keeps them in check, I don't do a damn thing. Or haven't you noticed what a mess I've been since she's been gone." Cole tells him. "Maybe that's what you need – find someone like your mom."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Caleb says.

"Well – I'm sure there's some – guy out there that --" Cole begins.

"What? Why does everyone think I'm gay?" Caleb asks.

"Come on, Caleb. If I can handle Skye and her little girlfriend, I guess I can handle this, you don't have to hide in the closet anymore." Cole tells him. Caleb just stares at him in disbelief.

"I like girls, dad. I just don't know how to talk to them." Caleb tells him.

"Are you serious? Caleb, come on, it's not that hard, you find a girl you like, you introduce yourself, tell her you want to go out with her, and – everything else will just fall into place. Come on – take a look in the mirror sometime, you look just like I did when I was your age, this should NOT be a problem for you." Cole tells him.

"I take it modesty isn't one of your best traits, either." Caleb says.

"Not really, no." Cole replies, then his tone turns serious. "What do you think I should do? Should I let them take the baby?"

"What did you do when mom got attacked when she was pregnant with me?" Caleb asks.

"It wasn't the same. Your mom – was conscious, she knew what was going on the whole time. And we really didn't have any choice to make, we just – did what the doctors said to do and hoped that you would be okay." Cole says.

"I think – if mom has fought this long for that kid, she's gonna want to keep fighting. And Robin's drug could save both of them." Caleb says.

"It could kill both of them, too." Cole says.

"Dad, I saw mom's bloodwork. I think she has a real chance of pulling through this. Robin just wants to err on the side of caution, but – I think mom would want us to do everything we could to save them both." Caleb tells him, just as Cole's phone rings. Cole looks at the phone and sees that it's Stella's number.

"Hi princess – what is it?" Cole asks, answering the phone.

"Daddy – it's mom, you have to get back to the hospital right now." Stella says, her voice trembling. Cole hangs up the phone.

"Is mom okay?" Caleb asks.

"I don't know. It doesn't sound like it." Cole says. "Come on – let's go." Cole puts his arm around Caleb and shimmers away with him.


End file.
